2 Weeks with the Star
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis SMA biasa, ia sangat tergila - gila dengan Itachi dari duo Uchiha brothers. Bagaimana bila tiba - tiba ia harus menjalani 2 minggu bersama Uchiha Brothers ? (OOC inside) Disclaimer: All of character in this fanfict own by Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prologue

Saat Istirahat Sakura duduk di sebuah meja di kantin. Ia sedang makan ketika tiba – tiba kedua sahabat nya, Ino dan Hinata menghampiri meja mereka. Ino membawa majalah Konoha Teen edisi terbaru yang menampilkan foto Uchiha Brothers, duo penyanyi sekaligus actor.

"Hey Sakura, Konoha Teen terbaru sudah keluar lho !" ,Ino menyerahkan majalah yang tadi dibawa nya. Hinata duduk disamping Ino, sementara Ino duduk bersebrangan dengan Sakura.

"Wah ! Uchiha Brothers ! Itachi Uchiha keren banget disini Ganteng !" , pekik Sakura ketika melihat cover majalah.

"Ih, jelas – jelas gantengan Sasuke tuh. Itachi tuh kayak om – om ah. Muka nya keriput" , jawab Ino tak mau kalah.

"Iya, Sasuke lebih ganteng tuh" , jawab Hinata.

"Enak saja, Sasuke tuh playboy. Itachi tuh dewasa banget, keren" , jawab Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dan Ino dengan jengkel.

"Apa ? Kau bilang Sasuke playboy, jidat. Mungkin kau bilang begitu karena kau pernah ditolak Sasuke – kun lagi, " , Ino tidak terima melihat idola nya dihina.

"Apa ? aku saja bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha. Melihat senyum nya yang menjijikan membuatku sangat mual." , jawab Sakura membuat ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

"Sudah ! Kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran kalian" , Hinata menengahi.

Ino dan Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Eh, kalian tahu tidak, ada majalah Konoha Teen bekerja sama dengan management Uchiha Brothers untuk mengadakan sayembara bagi para gadis berusia 13 – 20 tahun untuk menemani aktifitas Uchiha Brothers selama 2 minggu, lho" , kata Ino sambil menunjukkan halaman berisi sayembara dan formulir.

"Wah, terima kasih untuk informasi nya, pig ! Aku mau ikut !" , jawab Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ah, Sakura – san ikut ya ? Ino – san ikut tidak ?" , jawab Hinata.

"Oh, tentu saja aku ikut ! Kau juga ikut kan, Hinata ?" , tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ganbatte minna – san ", jawab Hinata.

* * *

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura segera menaiki mobil yang menjemput nya dan pulang. Ibu Sakura mengendarai mobil sementara Sakura duduk di depan.

"Sakura – chan, okaa - san sudah beli majalah Konoha Teen terbaru, lho. Ibu harap kau mau ikut sayembara yang diadakan Konoha Teen dengan management Uchiha brothers, ya"

"Oh, tentu saja. Lagipula aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan Itachi , okaa – san "

"Ya ampun. Kamu suka Itachi ? Okaa – san kira kau suka Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke lebih keren, lho. Ibu binggung, Itachi terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, padahal hanya berbeda umur 2 tahun. Perbedaan umur mereka jauh banget, ya" , jawab ibu Sakura tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sakura yang nge – fans dengan Itachi.

"Okaa - san.. Itachi kan lebih dewasa, suara nya juga lebih bagus dari Sasuke. " , jawab Sakura.

"Ah kamu ini, Ya sudah, deh. Pokoknya Okaa - san minta foto Sasuke – kun ya kalau bisa".

"Aku kan belum tentu terpilih, okaa – san ".

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa agar kau terpilih, ya. Duh, okaa – san jealous, deh. Kalau saja okaa – san masih muda pasti okaa – san lagsung mendaftar"

Sakura tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibu nya yang masih seperti remaja, ia kemudian berkata , " Kalau begitu aku laporkan pada otou – san lho kalau okaa – san menduakan otou – san "

"Jangan, Sakura – chan" , jawab Ibu Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah memelas.

* * *

Sakura dan Ibu nya segera pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa, ketika Sakura hendak berjalan menuju tempat parkir di dekat kuil, Sakura melihat dua orang berada di tengah kerumunan para gadis. Sakura dan Ibu nya mendekati kerumunan itu.

Dua orang pria muda berjalan beriringan , sementara beberapa body guard melindungi mereka. Beberapa fotografer tampak sibuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Kyaaa ! Sasuke – kuunnn !"

"Sasuke – kun !, teriak beberapa orang gadis dari fans club Sasuke memakai kaos dengan foto Sasuke dan spanduk bertuliskan " Aishiteru, Sasuke – Kun " dalam huruf Kanji.

"Itachi – kun !"

Itachi menatap ke arah para fans nya, tersenyum serta melambaikan tangan dengan ramah. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Kyaaa ! Itachi – kun menatapku dan melambai padaku !" , teriak seorang gadis yang merasa ke – geer – an .

'Cih, sok sekali pemuda playboy bernama Sasuke itu. Apa sih bagus nya dia ?' , dengus Sakura.

Sakura dan Ibu nya berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan, Sakura berusaha mengambil foto Itachi sementara ibu nya mengambil foto Sasuke.

'Bruk..', tiba – tiba Sakura tersungkur di tanah, seseorang menabrak nya hingga terjatuh.

Ibu nya hanya diam saja dan tetap fokus mengambil foto. Sakura berusaha bangkit berdiri ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangan pada nya. Sakura kaget melihat orang itu, ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sangat jengkel, lutut nya terasa sangat sakit, Pakaian nya kini kotor, ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut nya dan tidak menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sumimasen" , jawab pemuda berambut raven itu singkat sebelum berjalan melalui nya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan jengkel, namun Itachi mendekati nya,

"Maafkan adikku, ya. Apakah ini sakit ?" , tanya Itachi sambil berjongkok dan memegang lutut Sakura yang berdarah dengan telapak tangan nya.

'Ya ampun, telapak tangan nya besar dan hangat. Tidak kusangka kami – sama langsung mengabulkan doa ku segera setelah pulang dari kuil' , batin Sakura.

"E – eh.. A – ano.. ini t – tidak sakit" , jawab Sakura tergagap, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan idola nya disini.

Para fans yang berkerumun melihat ke arah Sakura dan Itachi.

"Enak sekali gadis itu !" , teriak fans yang cemburu.

"Curang ! Aku juga mau didorong Sasuke – kun !" , jerit seorang fans.

Beberapa fans mulai berteriak jengkel dan seorang fans nekat melempari Sakura dengan high heels yang dipakai nya. Sakura tidak sempat menghindar, namun entah bagaimana Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura dan terkena lemparan high heels itu.

Sasuke memegang high heels itu dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan fans dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan super tajam, "Ini semua salahku. Jangan salahkan gadis itu dan jangan menyerang nya . Bila kalian kesal, serang saja aku"

"Moushiwake Arimasen (*), Sasuke – sama" ,ucap si gadis pelempar high heels sambil menunduk.

"Hn.." , jawab Sasuke dengan sangat dingin dan menyerahkan high heels yang dipegang nya. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arah Sakura dan Itachi. Para fans yang berkerumun satu persatu meninggalkan kuil dan pulang dengan kecewa.

"Sasuke, Itachi, ayo cepat. Kalian harus segera pemotretan di kuil ini !" , teriak manager Sasuke dan Itachi sambil mendekati mereka.

"Tolong tunda 1 jam" , jawab Sasuke.

"Kau gila !" , jawab si manager dengan jengkel.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan pemotretan ini" , jawab Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Manager itu terpaksa mengalah.

Itachi mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku, Sakura duduk di tengah – tengah, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di samping nya.

"Sini, letakkan kaki mu ke arah ku" , ucap Itachi. Ia menganggat kaki Sakura dan meletakkan di paha nya dengan perlahan. Ia membersihkan kaki Sakura dengan tisu yang diberi air.

'Aww..' , pekik Sakura perlahan. Sasuke mengelus kepala nya. "Maafkan aku ya. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja. Aku hanya berusaha menghindar dari kerumunan fans itu" , ucap Sasuke dengan suara lembut dan penuh penyesalan.

"Tahan ya, ini akan sedikit sakit" , Itachi memberikan obat sejenis betadine ke lutut Sakura yang berdarah. Kemudian memberi perban.

"Selesai. Oh ya, ini uang untukmu. Maaf ya, Sasuke telah membuat baju mu kotor" , Itachi menyerahkan uang dari dompet nya.

Sebelum Itachi memberi uang, Sasuke mencegah tangan Itachi menyerahkan uang pada Sakura dan Sasuke menyerahkan uang nya sendiri.

"Ini uang untukmu, maaf aku telah membuatmu terjatuh dan mengotori baju mu" , ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Arigato, Itachi – san, Sasuke – san" , jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dari bangku yang diduduki nya.

"Sayonara !" , teriak Sakura.

"Sayonara ! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya !" , balas Itachi dengan ramah sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sayonara" , balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memasuki mobil nya di tempat parkir, okaa – san nya sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali ya. Oh ya, okaa – san mendapat foto mu ketika Itachi berdiri di samping mu lho"

"Kok bisa ? Bukan nya okaa – san sudah kembali ke mobil ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Iya, okaa - san memfoto nya dari kejauhan. Hehe.. "

"Arigato, okaa – san " , jawab Sakura sambil memeluk okaa – san nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung telah bertemu dengan idola nya di tempat tak terduga.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura segera membuka email dan mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti sayembara yang diadakan majalah Konoha Teen. Besok adalah batas terakhir, dan 3 hari lagi akan diumumkan pemenang nya. Ia berharap agar dapat bertemu dengan Itachi lagi dan menjadi pemenang sayembara itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Note: Moushiwake Arimasen: permintaan maaf yg sangat formal**

**Ini kali pertama author bikin fanfic Sasu x Saku.**

**Sebelumnya author bikin fanfic dengan pair bervariasi**

**Gomen kalau fanfic ini masih pendek & alur nya terkesan cepat, author ga terbiasa bikin fanfic dengan alur lambat. (Author sering dikritik soal ini di fanfic - fanfic lain nya T_T ). Sorry jg kalau ada kemiripan cerita dengan fanfic lain nya.**

**Mohon review nya ya bwt fanfic ini, author selalu menerima kritik & saran apapun dari readers**


	2. First Day with the idol (Part I)

Keesokan hari nya, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh okaa – san dan otou – san nya.

"Arigato, okaa –san, otou – san " , ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Ya, hati – hati Sakura – chan " , jawab kedua orang tua Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri gerbang Konoha High School, ia melihat banyak gadis bergerombol sambil menatap tajam diri nya.

"Eh tahu ga, waktu Uchiha Brothers lagi pemotretan di kuil, ada gadis genit mendekati mereka, lho " , ucap seorang siswi sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Menyebalkan sekali, memonopoli Uchiha Brothers sendirian ? Memangnya siapa dia ?" , jawab gadis lain.

"Eh si gadis genit mendekat tuh" , jawab si gadis pertama.

Sakura berjalan melewati mereka, Sakura mendengar kedua gadis itu berbisik.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan fans – fans gila Uchiha Brothers terhadap diri nya. Untunglah masih ada beberapa fans yang masih memiliki akal sehat. Mereka paling hanya mengatakan ' Beruntung sekali gadis itu' atau 'Aku juga mau seperti dia' .

Yah, setidaknya dia tidak akan di bully karena sekolah ini sangat disiplin, bahkan di setiap ruangan ada CCTV, kecuali toilet & lapangan outdoor.

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan duduk di bangku nya, tiba – tiba Hinata duduk di samping nya dan menunjukkan berita melalui iPad nya.

"Sakura – san, kamu benar – benar gadis yang ada di berita ini ?" , tanya Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah berita mengenai diri nya.

"Iya. Itu aku, " jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Aih.. kau beruntung sekali, kami – sama memberkati mu. Beruntung sekali ditabrak Sasuke dan didekati Itachi, " jawab Hinata dengan iri.

"Hey, dia itu tidak hanya didekati Itachi, tahu. Liat deh, Sasuke bahkan melindungi nya ketika seorang fans melemparkan high heels kepada Sakura, bahkan Sasuke memarahi fans itu," kata Tenten teman sekelasnya sambil menunjukkan berita yang baru dibuka nya di laptop.

Ino muncul di pintu, ia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura, " Sakura, ya ampun kau beruntung sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu di kuil ? Ceritakan, dong "

Seluruh gadis di kelas Sakura mengerumuni Sakura untuk mendengarkan cerita nya.

"Awalnya, aku baru selesai berdoa di kuil ketika aku melihat kerumunan. Aku hanya melihat dari jauh ketika tiba – tiba Sasuke menabrakku hingga terjatuh dan Itachi menanyakan keadanku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu, " Sakura melihat seluruh teman nya menatap nya dengan perasaan cemburu.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan berkata, "Kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memonopoli mereka kok. Aku ini fans Itachi, Aku saja bahkan tidak bertukar nomor hp dengan mereka, aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan mereka lagi"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok, " jawab teman – teman sekelas Sakura. Untung saja mereka itu gadis yang baik.

"Tapi aku tetap saja iri, masa Sasuke mengelus kepala nya, sementara Itachi mengoleskan obat ke lutut nya," jawab Ino dengan muka cemberut.

"Ah, kalau begitu mungkin kau harus sering menghadiri jumpa fans, pig. Lalu kau bisa berpura – pura jatuh di dekat mereka. Pasti kau juga akan diperlakukan sama" , jawab Sakura.

Kriing.. bel mulai pelajaran berbunyi, seluruh gadis kembali ke tempat duduk nya masing – masing.

Sakura mengikuti pelajaran dengan biasa, ia berharap ia dapat segera pulang. Saat istirahat Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama Ino dan Hinata, seluruh gadis memperhatikan nya.

Ketika Sakura duduk, dua orang senpai datang menghampiri nya dan melabrak nya.

"Hei gadis genit, ngapain kau disini ? Merusak mood makan orang saja !" , teriak seorang senpai berambut pirang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita siksa saja dia. Kita lihat apakah pangeran – pangeran nya akan menyelamatkan dia , " ucap seorang teman dari senpai itu sambil mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dari kursi.

"Uuh.." rintih Sakura pelan.

"Hey ! Jangan siksa teman kami ! " teriak Ino sambil memukul senpai itu.

Kedua senpai itu ingin memukul Ino, namun Hinata menahan tangan kedua senpai itu.

"Ck.. tak kusangka gadis pendiam ini kuat juga. Jangan – jangan dia ini dari keluarga Hyuuga.." , ucap senpai berambut pirang.

"Iya, lihat mata nya. Hiiyy.. maafkan kami, " jawab kedua senpai itu.

"Hinata, memang nya kenapa dengan keluarga mu ? Kenapa para gadis itu ketakutan ?" tanya Ino.

"Lho ? Kau tidak tahu ? Keluarga Hyuuga itu salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Para anggota nya dibekali ilmu bela diri sejak kecil, sehingga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat" ,jelas Sakura.

"Hah ? Benarkah ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ? ", jawab Ino. Sungguh kedua sahabat nya itu mengagumkan.

"Umm.. aku tidak mau dibilang sombong." Jawab Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, pelajaran segera dimulai. Setelah pulang, Sakura segera membuka akun jejaring social nya. Notification dan message nya sangat ramai, beberapa orang mengagumi keberuntungan nya.

Namun banyak haters menghujat nya, ia muak sekali. Sangat muak, ia pun segera me – log out akun jejaring social nya.

2 Hari kemudian, sepulang sekolah okaa – san nya menjemput Sakura. Sakura segera membuka website pengumuman pemenang sayembara 2 minggu bersama Uchiha Brothers.

"Apa ? Aku menang ? " , mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Menang ? Kau memenangkan sayembara itu, Sakura – chan ?" ibu nya tersenyum pada nya. Ibu nya hampir saja memeluk nya bila tidak sedang mengemudi.

"Ah.. aku harus mengecek email ku dulu. Mungkin saja ada orang lain bernama sama dengan ku " ,jawab Sakura.

Sakura segera mengecek email nya dan menemukan sebuah email dari management Uchiha Brothers.

Sakura berteriak kegirangan membaca email yang berisi :

**Selamat telah memenangkan sayembara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers. Program ini akan dimulai besok, selama acara ini berlangsung anda diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan Uchiha Brothers selama 2 minggu .**

**Kegiatan kalian akan disiarkan di televisi, dan kalian dilarang melakukan hal – hal berikut: **

**1. Berbicara Kasar**

**2. Berciuman atau melakukan aktivitas seksual dalam bentuk apapun**

**3. Terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan.**

**Besok datanglah ke KH agency tower lantai 2 pukul 10 pagi.**

* * *

"Whoa ! aku benar – benar menang menang, okaa – san !" , teriak Sakura.

"Yes ! Jangan lupa, pokoknya dapatkan foto Sasuke untuk okaa – san ya ! Kalau perlu ambil foto Sasuke ketika sedang tidur !" , jerit ibu Sakura.

"Yah, akan kuusahakan. " , jawab Sakura.

"Wuhuu.. arigato, Sakura – chan !" , pekik ibu Sakura.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Sakura segera mengecek inbox hp nya.

* * *

**From : Hinata**

**Hey, kau benar – benar memenangkan sayembara itu ? Selamat ya ! ^ _ ^**

* * *

**From: Ino**

**Jidat, kau menang sayembara itu. Wah selamat ! kau beruntung sekali ! Aku minta foto Sasuke ya.**

* * *

**From : Temari**

**Sakura ! Ini aku temari. Selamat ya ! Kalau bisa aku minta foto dan tanda tangan Sasuke. Arigato**

* * *

Sakura menerima banya sms serupa dari teman – teman nya. Sakura menutup ponsel nya dan memutuskan untuk belajar , Besok ia akan berangkat ke KH agency. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Keesokan pagi nya, Sakura segera bangun dan mandi. Ia menata rambut nya sehingga terlihat bergelombang, serta mengenakan sepatu boots setinggi mata kaki dengan heels setinggi 7 cm . Ia juga mengenakan hotpants berwarna hitam dan sleeveless top berwarna putih.

Sakura berangkat dengan diantar okaa – san nya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berdebar – debar.

"Okaa – san, aku sudah cantik kan ?"

"Hehe.. sudah kok, Sakura – chan . Selamat berjuang ya !" , okaa – san mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ah, arigato, okaa – san "

"Hehe.. aku beruntung lho mengajakmu ke kuil itu. Ah.. arigato, kami – sama " , jawab Ibu Sakura dengan bergaya sedikit 'lebay'

* * *

Sakura sampai di depan KH Agency tower. Ia merasa sedikit berdebar – debar.

Tower ini didominasi dengan warna putih dan sangat luas. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ohayo, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" , tanya seorang respsionis berpakaian formal.

"Umm.. saya mendapat email yang meminta untuk datang kesini" , jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan ponsel berisi email nya.

"Oh, kau pemenang sayembara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers itu ? Mari ikut saya, Sasuke dan Itachi telah menunggu di lantai 3." Resepsionis itu berjalan di depan Sakura dan memasuki sebuah lift.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan resepsionis itu. Mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria berpakaian jas berusia setengah baya.

"Kitagawa – san, ini adalah Sakura Haruno, pemenang sayembara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers".

"Ah, salam kenal. Saya manager dari Uchiha Brothers" , Kitagawa – san mengulurkan tangan, Sakura membalas uluran tangan.

"Salam kenal, saya Sakura Haruno. Mohon Bantuan nya" , jawab Sakura sambil menunduk dengan hormat

"Lho ? Kau gadis yang di kuil waktu itu kan ?" Itachi tiba – tiba menghampiri Sakura.

"Ternyata kau yang menang ya ? Syukurlah.. " , Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Ah, syukurlah. Mohon bantuan nya, Uchiha – san." , jawab Sakura. Sejujurnya ia berdebar – debar, namun ia juga senang dapat bertemu dengan orang yang dikagumi nya.

"Jangan sungkan, panggil aku Itachi saja. Mohon bantuan nya juga Haruno – san "

"Kau juga bisa memanggil ku Sasuke"

"Baiklah, Sasuke – san, Itachi – san "

"Jadi kita akan menyesuaikan jadwal mu dengan kegiatan ini. Kapan kau pulang sekolah ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san kepada Sakura.

"Aku pulang sekolah pukul 1 siang, Kitagawa – san "

"Baiklah, acara akan dimulai pukul 3 sore hingga pukul 8 malam. Setelah itu kami akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Apakah kau sudah taku peraturan nya ?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, " , jawab Sakura. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ternyata hanya 5 jam saja. Tetapi ia cukup bahagia bisa bertemu dengan idola nya.

"Oh ya, kau sekolah dimana ? Kru kami akan langsung menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Kamu tidak boleh mengenakan seragam di acara ini."

"Aku di Konoha High School".

"Baiklah, saya tinggal sebentar ya. Silahkan mengakrabkan diri dengan Uchiha – san " ,Kitagawa – san berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku terus berdiri walaupun ada sofa di dekat nya.

"Sakura – san, jangan berdiri terus. Ayo duduk disini" , ucap Itachi sambil menepuk sofa di sebelah nya.

Aku mematuhi nya dan duduk di sebelah nya. Ya ampun, Itachi benar – benar baik ya.

Aku duduk di samping nya, hening memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Sakura, kau sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman bersama kami kan ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Aku membelalakan mata. Lho ? Bagaimana dia tahu ? Jangan – jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Ih seram..

"Eh ? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sasuke – san ?" , aku menjawab dengan takut – takut.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian tertawa ,"Haha.. itu terlihat sangat jelas dari sikap mu"

"Iya, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan dengan kami. Lagipula kita kan pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Anggap saja kami ini teman mu, jadi rileks saja" , Itachi tersenyum dan merangkul pundak ku. Aku merasa sedikit lebih rileks.

"Sepertinya kata – kata mu benar – benar menjadi kenyataan, Itachi – san. Ternyata kita dapat bertemu lagi" ,jawabku dengan berusaha tersenyum.

"Sakura – san, aku senang bertemu lagi dengan mu. Awalnya aku sedikit takut, mungkin saja gadis agresif yang akan mengikuti acara bersama kami selama 2 minggu. Syukur nya tidak" , jawab Itachi sambil menatapku.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Sakura – san lagi. Eh, Sakura – san, kau ini kelas berapa ?" , tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Aku kelas 10, bagaimana dengan Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san ?" , tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan sekolah mereka, namun itu pasti privasi dan tidak mungkin ia memberitahuku.

"Sama, aku juga kelas 10. Itachi – nii kelas 12. Kami bersekolah di Konoha International High School"

"K – kenapa Sasuke – san memberitahu nama sekolah kalian ? Bukankah itu privasi ?" , tanyaku.

"Tidak, kok. Bagi kami itu bukan privasi. Lagipula sebentar lagi Itachi – nii juga akan lulus" , Sasuke menatap Itachi, Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kuharap kau tidak merasa gugup dengan kamera. Anggap saja benda itu tidak ada" , ucap Itachi sambil menepuk bahu ku.

"Gomenasai, tapi aku ini tidak terbiasa dengan kamera, Itachi - san " , jawabku.

"Tidak apa – apa, awalnya pasti tidak terbiasa. Awalnya kami juga tidak biasa kok. Kalau kau merasa gugup, bilang saja padaku"

Tidak lama kemudian Kitagawa – san masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia masuk bersama 1 orang kru acara.

"Mio, tolong beri makeup pada Sakura – san, ya. Dan perbaiki makeup Sasuke dan Itachi juga" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

Gadis bernama Mio segera mengaplikasikan makeup di wajahku. Ia memakaikan foundation di wajah dan leherku, kemudian memakaikan bedak. Setelah itu memberikan lip gloss berwarna orange muda dan memberikan eyeshadow warna beige. Setelah itu ia menambahkan bedak ke wajah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura – san, setelah ini kalian akan langsung syuting di mobil. Tolong bersikap rileks, ya" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

Aku pun berjalan dengan ragu – ragu. Sasuke dan Itachi merangkul bahu ku. Kami pun berjalan bersama memasuki mobil Limousine. Aku duduk di tengah – tengah, di antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura, jangan gugup ya" , ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu ku pelan.

Mobil pun berjalan dan syuting pun dimulai. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Kamera pun diaktifkan dan kami mulai syuting.

"Kitagawa – san, hari ini apa jadwal kita ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Kalian berdua akan melakukan pemotretan di pantai untuk brand Xcive. Setelah itu kita akan makan siang di Hayway Café. Lalu kau akan syuting iklan di stasiun Kawakimi, sementara Sasuke akan syuting film di tempat lain."

"Sakura – chan, kau mau ikut syuting bersama ku atau bersama Sasuke ?"

"Terserah Itachi – san "

"Onii – san, dia bersama ku saja. Adegan terakhir ku di mall. Selesai syuting nanti kita bisa jalan – jalan di mall. " , jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, Sakura – san bersama Sasuke saja ya ?"

"Ok…"

Aku mulai menunduk karena gugup, tiba – tiba kedua tanganku digandeng. Sasuke mengenggam tangan kanan ku sementara Itachi menggandeng tangan kiri ku.

"Sakura – san,jangan gugup ya" , ucap mereka berbarengan.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalian kok bisa tahu sih kalau aku gugup ?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang – orang. Yang kau alami sekarang itu wajar kok" , jawab Itachi tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan jiwa ku.

"Setidaknya kau masih mending lho, waktu aku pertama kali syuting, aku itu sangat gugup. Sampai – sampai seluruh badanku bergetar dan aku lupa seluruh dialog ku" , ucap Itachi.

"Hah ? Serius ? Itachi – san seperti itu ? Aku tidak menyangka. Kalau Sasuke – san bagaimana ?" , tanyaku dengan mata terbelalak dan alis naik.

"Ah, kalau Sasuke, ia malah bolak – balik ke toilet. Akhirnya dia malah pusing dan berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya syuting dibatalkan deh… hahaha" , Itachi tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Itachi – nii, jangan katakan itu dong, aku kan malu. Kita sedang di depan kamera, nih." , Sasuke menunduk dengan pipi memerah karena malu. "Sakura – san, jangan dengarkan dia ya. Dia itu iseng. Itu semua bohong"

"Sakura – san, aku serius lho. Semua nya, yang kukatakan tadi itu benar, lho. Itu kelemahan Sasuke" , ucap Itachi di depan kamera sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Sasuke yang menutup muka nya dengan tangan.

"Aku penasaran, kelemahan Itachi – nii itu apa ?" , tanyaku.

"Aku ? Rasanya tidak ada deh.. kalaupun ada juga tidak separah Sasuke kok" , Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"Bohong, sebenarnya kelemahan Itachi itu sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahan dengan masakan Itachi".

"Kenapa ? Bukannya masakan Itachi itu enak ya ? Aku pernah menonton film Itachi berperan jadi koki di film yang judulnya Cooking Love. Makanan nya terlihat enak " , jawabku.

"Siapa bilang ? Minggu kemarin aku memakan masakan buatan nya, awal nya aku tidak yakin. Penampilan nya terlihat tidak enak, setelah kumakan, ternyata rasa nya aneh sekali. Aku akhirnya diare" , Sasuke tersenyum meledek, ia terlihat senang berhasil membalas dendam pada onii – san nya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau makan ? Penampilan nya kan tidak meyakinkan ?" , aku heran dengan orang ini. Ia sendiri tidak yakin, kok masih memakan nya.

"Bagaimana lagi, onii – san sudah membuatkan nya untukku. Lagipula ada makanan kesukaanku juga" , jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar, Itachi tersenyum malu.

"Tapi kok dia bisa membuat masakan yang enak di film Cooking Love ?"

"Sasuke ! Jangan beritahu siapapun ! Kumohon !" , jerit Itachi sambil menutup muka nya dengan bantal. Kamera menyorot ke arah nya.

"Ah, tidak apa, lagipula film itu sudah lama selesai, kita juga tidak dilarang memberitahu kok" , jawab Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, adegan Itachi memasak itu bukan dia yang melakukan nya. Itu aku. Aku terpaksa memakai wig agar rambut ku seperti Itachi. "

"HAAAHH ? ! Serius ?" , aku sangat syok. Masa iya sih ? Selama ini kan Itachi terkesan sebagai pria dewasa yang bisa diandalkan.

"Serius lah, kau juga mengakui nya kan, Itachi – nii ?"

Itachi melepaskan bantal dari wajah nya dan terpaksa mengangguk. "Ya itu, benar. Aku memang tidak bisa masak."

"Sakura – san, besok bawakan bento untukku ya. Aku ingin mencoba masakan Sakura – san " , ucap Itachi malu – malu.

"Aku juga, aku ingin masakan kesukaan ku" ,Sasuke menimpali.

"Masakan kesukaan mu apa, Sasuke – san ? " , tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Parah sekali nih.. Kau bukan fans ku ya ?"

"Sejujurnya aku bukan fans mu, Sasuke – san. Gomen. " , jawabku dengan jujur. Aku binggung harus bagaimana, lagipula aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Ah.. aku mengerti. Makanan kesukan ku omibushi " , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang menghancurkan perasaan. Sesaat, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah, besok akan kubuatkan." Jawabku sambil memberikan jari kelingking ku. Kelingking kami saling bertautan sebagai tanda janji.

Kami semakin dekat dengan pantai, dari kejauhan pantai sudah terlihat.

"Wah ! Pantai !" , pekik ku. Aku segera menutup mulut setelah sadar aku masih direkam. Aku menunduk.

"Sakura – san suka pantai ya ?" , tanya Itachi padaku.

"Ya, aku suka. Aku suka berenang di pantai. Itachi – san juga suka ?"

"Aku suka sekali. Sayang kita tidak bisa berenang sekarang. Saat kecil dulu okaa – san dan otou – san suka mengajakku ke pantai."

"Ah, aku jadi ingin membuat istana pasir bersama onii – san . Kali ini aku ingin membuatnya bersama Sakura – san juga" , timpal Sasuke.

"Kita harus bekerja, tahu. Kita tidak bisa main – main.."

"Besok kita libur kan ? Aku mau bermain seharian di pantai !" , jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Kami tiba di pantai. Aku turun turun dari limousine bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan berangkulan, sementara itu seorang kru menyuruhku membawa membantu membawa barang – barang.

Sekarang bulan desember, saat ini musim dingin. Udara di pantai mulai terasa dingin. Aku merasa kedinginan.

Tiba – tiba sebuah syal hangat dilemparkan padaku. Aku menoleh.

"Pakai ini" , ucap Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sasuke – san. Itachi – san dimana ?" , tanyaku.

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pantai, terlihat beberapa orang penata rambut dan makeup sedang sibuk menata wajah dan rambut Itachi..

"Sudah ya, aku kesana dulu. Bye" , Sasuke berlari ke arah Itachi, aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku merasa bimbang, sedikit tidak enak kepada Sasuke – san. Aku tahu ia baik padaku, ia seakan mengerti perasaan ku. Namun aku bukan fans nya.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke – san" , gumamku sambil melihat Sasuke dan Itachi dari kejauhan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Note:**

**Omibushi adalah onigiri.**

**Chapter 2 kelar, sorry kalau alur nya terlalu cepat & monoton.**

* * *

**Thanks bwt review & dukungan nya.**

**Author tetap menerima saran & kritik**

**Oh ya, bwt minggu ini kemungkinan ga bisa update kilat. Author masih skul & lagi sibuk ulangan **

**Reply to review:**

**Floral: Thanks buat saran nya. Iyahh author memang susah nentuin tanda baca. (Maklum, nilai pelajaran b. indo author pas - pas an _ )**

**Eysha: Thanks buat saran nya. pernah coba, cuma tulisan nya jadi kepotong gitu. Ga ngerti apa sistem dari fanfiction memang gitu / laptop yg bermasalah. Buat menghindari kepotong, author berusaha pakai banyak spasi, soalnya males ngedit**


	3. First Day with the idol (Part II)

Sakura selesai membantu mengangkat barang – barang. Ia kini bersantai sambil menikmati angin pantai di musim dingin.

Ia melihat Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berpose dan fotografer mengambil foto mereka.

Dari jauh pun, Sasuke dan Itachi tetap terlihat menawan. Mereka terlihat seperti pangeran dengan ketampanan dan ke gagah an tubuh mereka.

'Andai saja aku bisa setiap hari seperti ini. ' , batin Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke serta mengelus syal pemberian Sasuke.

Sesi pemotreran berakhir dengan cepat, Sasuke dan Itachi bekerja dengan sangat baik, mereka tidak perlu mengambil pose berulang – ulang. Fotografer kini sibuk membereskan peralatan nya. Sasuke dan Itachi mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Sakura – san, tolong bantu kami !" , teriak salah seorang kru. Sakura segera mendekati kru itu.

"Tolong bawakan ini, ya. Masukkan ini ke mobil kru Xcive" , kru itu menyerahkan sebuah tas berisi peralatan foto. Sakura membawa tas itu dengan hati – hati dan segera berjalan.

Sakura tidak menemukan mobil kru Xcive. Ia menyesal lupa menanyakan nya kepada kru tadi. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah van dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – san, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian. Aku tidak menyangka sesi foto ini akan berakhir dengan cepat" , ucap si fotografer.

"Ya, terima kasih telah memakai jasa kami" , jawab Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku akan merekomendasikan kalian pada boss kalau suatu saat kami membutuhkan model untuk koleksi terbaru kami", timpal seorang kru yang menata kostum .

"Oh ya, dimana gadis yang tadi membawakan kamera ku ?" , tanya si fotografer.

Sakura segera menghampiri van itu dan menyerahkan tas berisi kamera itu kepada si fotografer.

Namun bukan nya berterima kasih, si fotografer malah menghardik Sakura dengan kasar, "Kau ini lambat sekali sih, gara – gara kamu pekerjaan kami terhambat. Kami tidak bisa pulang karena menunggu kamu menyerahkan kamera !"

Seorang kru menimpali, "Sudah, sabarlah. Amatir yang bodoh memang seperti ini. Lagipula siapa sih yang meminta gadis ini membawa tas kamera ?"

"Aku yang menyuruh nya, kukira gadis ini asisten." , jawab seorang kru yang tadi menyuruh nya.

"Ah ! Kamu ini ! orang bodoh seperti dia tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. " , ucap si fotografer dengan tajam, ia memandang Sakura dengan sinis.

Sakura merasa sedih dan hampir menanggis, ia merasa dada nya sakit. Ia memang tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, lagipula ia pemenang sayembara, bukan asisten di proyek ini. Ia sendiri binggung kenapa ia dipanggil dan disuruh membawa tas kamera..

"Sudahlah ! Sakura – san bukan asisten. Dia ini pemenang sayembara, sehingga ia akan bersama dengan kami selama 2 minggu" , jawab Itachi dengan menatap fotografer itu dengan tajam.

"Lagipula, seharusnya kalian sadar. Kalian bukan mahluk sempurna, kalian tidak pantas menghina gadis ini !" , bentak Itachi. Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi, selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Itachi marah. Sakura juga terkejut, sikap Itachi sangat berlawanan dengan kesan yang ditunjukkan nya di hadapan public.

"Apa kalian pernah diajarkan tata karma ? Kalian tidak seharusnya menyuruh orang seenaknya, kalian juga harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih setelah merepotkan orang lain seperti ini " , jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, namun ekspresi nya menunjukkan kemarahan.

Sakura menunduk dengan ketakutan, "Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa kok" , jawab Sakura dengan bergetar.

"Sasuke – san ? Itachi – san ?" , para kru sangat syok dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Detik berikut nya mereka segera menunduk dengan sopan dan berkata, "Moushiwake arimasen deshita (*), Sasuke – san, Itachi – san"

"Seharusnya kalian ucapkan itu kepada gadis ini, bukan kepada kami" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat sinis.

"E – eh, Moushiwake arimasen deshita." , jawab seluruh kru sambil menunduk sopan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa " , jawab Sakura sambil menunduk dengan gugup.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan mu, Sakura – san" , jawab para kru sambil tetap menunduk.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – san ! Ini bayaran kalian " , fotografer itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi cek.

"Hn.. arigato" , jawab Sasuke dan Itachi sambil mennarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan mobil kru Xcive dan berjalan memasuki limousine mereka. Para kru heran melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan Itachi yang lain dari biasa nya.

"Kalian kenapa ?" , Kitagawa – san bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan kru Xcive." , jawab Itachi sambil menatap dengan jengkel.

"Apa ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Apa mereka menolak untuk membayar sesuai kesepakatan ?" , Kitagawa – san berusaha berbicara dengan tenang.

"Tidak. Masalah sudah selesai. Ini uang nya" , Itachi menyerahkan amplop yang tadi diberikan kru Xcive. Kitagawa – san menerima amplop tersebut.

Mobil pun berjalan. Kru sibuk merekam kegiatan Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura di dalam mobil. Mereka ber 3 hanya duduk dengan diam.

"S – sasuke – san, Itachi – san , t – tadi kalian kenapa ?" , tanya Sakura dengan takut.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar. Kau tenang saja, Sakura" , Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan.

"Ya, aku juga. Menurutku orang tidak seharusnya memperlakukan orang lain dengan kasar. Aku tidak dapat memberi toleransi akan hal seperti itu" , jawab Itachi.

"Arigato telah membantu ku, Sasuke – san, Itachi – san " , Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Douitemashite" , jawab Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Itachi – nii, aku tak menyangka kau bisa membentak orang seperti itu. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat mu seperti itu. Aku takut nihh.. " , Sasuke berpura – pura memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ah, masa sih ? Memang nya aku menakutkan ya ?"

"Tentu saja, kalau saja tadi fans – fans mu melihatmu seperti itu, aku yakin mereka semua akan beralih menjadi fans ku" , jawab Sasuke dengan mengejek.

"Kau sendiri juga sama, kan ? Malahan kau lebih menyeramkan. Untung saja Sakura – san tidak pingsan karena ketakutan" , Itachi menepuk – nepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ah.. aku lapar nih " , Sasuke mengeluarkan keripik kentang yang ditaruh di tas nya. "Kalian mau mencoba ?" , Sasuke menawarkan kepada seluruh penumpang di mobil mereka, Sasuke kemudian iseng mengarahkan keripik kentang ke depan kamera.

"Aku mau coba, ah" , Kitagawa – san mengambil keripik kentang. Para kru, termasuk kru yang merekam ikut mengambil keripik.

"Sakura – san tidak ingin mencoba ?" , Sasuke menawarkan keripik kentang.

"Aku ambil satu ya, arigato" , Sakura memakan keripik kentang.

"Mau lagi ? Ini ambil saja, semua nya" , Sasuke menyerahkan kantung keripik kentang kepada Sakura.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau lapar, Sasuke – san. Aku masih kenyang, kok" , Sakura menolak dan mengembalikan nya. Sasuke menolak.

"Itachi – san, ini untukmu" , Sakura memberikan keripik kentang kepada Itachi.

Itachi mengambil keripik kentang dan memakan nya, "Arigato, Sakura – san "

"Oh ya,hobi mu apa Sakura - san?" , Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku suka memasak, mendengar music, nonton film & berenang. Kalau Sasuke – san ?"

"Aku suka memasak & nonton film. Aku juga suka bermain piano" , Sasuke tersenyum. Ia merasa akan cocok dengan Sakura karena memiliki hobi yang sama.

"Bermain piano ? aku baru tahu Sasuke – san bisa memainkan piano. Hebat, ya " , Sakura memuji Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Ah tidak, biasa saja kok. " , Sasuke berusaha bersikap rendah hati.

"Sebenarnya dia itu belajar piano sejak umur 3 tahun. Dia yang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi di lagu 'Maze'. Bahkan permainan piano nya lebih hebat dari ku" , Itachi berbicara sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Ah, Itachi – nii juga hebat kok. Suara Itachi – nii lebih bagus daripada aku." , Sasuke memuji Itachi.

"Ternyata Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san akrab sekali ya." , puji Sakura.

"Ah tidak juga kok, kami sering bertengkar sebenarnya" , Sasuke memeluk bantal yang tersedia di Limousine.

"Tapi aku senang kok punya adik seperti Sasuke. Memang nya kamu tidak punya saudara, Sakura – san ?"

"Aku anak tunggal. Memang nya gimana sih rasanya memiliki saudara ?"

"Menyenangkan, kok. Aku selalu bercerita pada Sasuke bila aku memiliki masalah. Sasuke juga begitu, iya kan ?" , Itachi menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sakura – san sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, kok. Jadi anggap saja aku ini onii – san mu" , Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus – elus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia berdebar – debar. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi saat mendengar perkataan Itachi. Kenyataan ini sulit dipercaya.

"Itachi – san serius ? Maksudku kita baru saja bertemu 2x. kan ?"

"Iya sih. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa akrab. Rasanya kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya."

* * *

Mobil berhenti di depan Hayway Café, Sasuke dan Itachi turun dari limousine bersama Sakura. Kru acara mengikuti mereka.

Seorang pelayan membuka kan pintu, "Irasshaimase (*)"

Tidak ada seorang pun di café itu, seperti nya café itu telah di reserved. Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi duduk di sebuah meja di tengah – tengah café.

Pelayan menyerahkan menu untuk mereka ber 3, Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura melihat – lihat menu.

"Aku ingin lasagna, zuppa soup dan jus tomat" , Sasuke berkata kepada pelayan. Pelayan mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin Pancake, jus strawberry dan Spaghetti Carbonara " , Itachi memesan sambil menunjuk foto makanan yang diinginkan.

Sakura hanya diam saja, saat ini ia merasa salting.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sakura – san ?" , Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk di samping nya.

"Terserah Sasuke – san saja"

"Pesan saja apa yang kau ingin kan. " , jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa ? Baiklah, aku ingin air mineral dingin dan Spaghetti Bolognese" , Sakura menunduk.

"Itu saja cukup ? Tidak ingin mencoba appetizer atau dessert ? Kau bisa mencoba waffle dengan yoghurt dan taburan kiwi. Aku sering memesan nya " , jawab Itachi.

"Seperti nya enak ya. Bolehkan aku mencoba nya ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Sakura – san. Bukankah Sasuke sudah bilang, kau boleh memesan apa saja yang kau mau." , Itachi tersenyum. "Saya pesan 1 waffle dengan yoghurt dan kiwi"

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Arigato, Itachi – san", jawabku.

Aku merasa aneh, tiba – tiba saja aku menjadi orang yang pendiam hari ini. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini, aku merasa gugup hingga tidak bisa bicara apapun.

Kira – kira bagaimana ya kalau teman – teman ku melihat ini ? Mereka pasti berpikir aku ini kerasukan hantu hingga tiba – tiba berubah 180 derajat menjadi pendiam.

Tiba – tiba hp ku berbunyi. Untunglah ring tone hp ku sudah kuganti kemarin, untuk berjaga – jaga bila hp ku tiba – tiba berbunyi di tengah acara. Seandainya ring tone hp ku belum kuganti, pasti aku akan sangat malu. Sebelumnya aku memasang ringtone lagu Uchiha Brothers yang berjudul Sunset.

'Siapa sih ?'

Aku mengambil hp dari tas ku, di layar tertulis

Naruto Baka

Aku menekan tombol untuk mematikan panggilan. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menelpon lagi. Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan meja, untunglah kamera sedang menyorot Sasuke dan Itachi

Aku mengangkatnya, terdengar suara Naruto terdengar di telepon, "Halo, Sakura. Kau sedang apa ?"

"Naruto, kau ngapain menelpon ku sih ? Aku sedang mengikuti acara, tahu !"

"Acara ? Oh, sayembara bersama Uchiha Brothers itu ? Beruntung sekali.. Aku minta tanda tangan Itachi dong"

"Itachi ? Kau fans Itachi ? Jangan – jangan kau ini gay ya ?" , aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Enak saja, aku ini sudah punya Hinata tahu. Mau ku kemanakan Hinata, huh ? Serius, kumohon aku minta, ya. "

"Yah, kuusahakan deh. Sudah dulu ya, jaa " , aku mematikan ponsel sambil tersenyum. Aku membayangkan Naruto selama ini yang begitu menyukai Itachi sampai ring tone di hp nya pun menggunakan lagu Itachi bernyanyi solo.

Aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku, minuman dan makanan pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Sakura, tadi itu pacar mu ya ?" ,ledek Itachi.

"Tidak kok, itu hanya teman ku. Oh ya, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan mu, Itachi – san. Teman ku tadi meminta tolong untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mu. " , aku segera mengeluarkan pen dan secarik kertas.

Itachi segera menandatangani kertas itu, "Ucapkan salam untuk teman mu itu ya. Dan sampaikan terima kasih karena telah mendukungku"

"Ok".

"Itadakimasu" , ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku menyantap spaghetti Bolognese ku, rasanya enak. Spaghetti nya pas, tidak terlalu keras atau terlalu lembek. Sementara tekstur saus Bolognese nya tidak cair, daging nya cukup banyak. Tomat nya cukup, tidak terlalu banyak sehingga tidak terasa asam.

Aku menatap Sasuke dan Itachi sibuk menyantap makanan mereka. Kelihatan nya makanan mereka enak.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka makanan nya, Sakura ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku suka. Rasanya enak, saus Bolognese nya cukup pas."

"Sebenarnya tadi teman mu itu cowok kan ?" , Sasuke meminum jus tomat nya.

"Hah ? Kok kau tahu, Sasuke - san ?" , serius, Sasuke benar – benar menyeramkan. Kurasa, aku harus menghindari orang ini.

"Aku mendengar nya kok. Tadi sebenarnya kami iseng mendekati mu dan menguping saat kau menelpon. Hehe.. Kau memanggil nya Naruto. Siapa nama lengkap teman mu ?"

"Kau ini ingin tahu sekali mengenai urusan orang ya, Sasuke – san !" , jawabku dengan kesal. Detik berikutnya aku langsung menutup mulut karena malu sedang direkam tv. "Gomenasai" , Aku segera menunduk ke arah kamera.

"Gomenasai, Sakura – san. Sasuke ini memang iseng. Sebenarnya ini ide Sasuke untuk iseng menguping mu, ia bahkan mengajak kru acara mengikuti mu saat menelpon.", jawab Itachi.

Uuughh.. pria satu ini menyebalkan sekali, sih. Aku semakin tidak menyukai orang yang duduk di sebelah ku. Ih.. kenapa sih aku harus ikut syuting bersama nya ? Harusnya tadi aku ikut Itachi – san saja deh, walaupun harus syuting di stasiun.

"Uzumaki Naruto, memang nya kenapa sih ?" , jawabku dengan nada galak kepada Sasuke.

"Naruto ? Naruto yang sering main ke rumah kita itu ? Dia teman Sakura – san ?" , tanya Itachi sambil memakan memindahkan piring lasagna yang sudah habis dan meletakkan piring pancake di hadapan nya.

"Iya, itu dobe temanku yang sering ke rumah kita" ,jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia tidak minta tanda tangan ku langsung saja ?" , Itachi bertanya dengan keheranan. Ia kemudian memakan pancake.

Aku segera mengecek hp ku

* * *

1 Message received

* * *

Aku segera mengklik pesan itu

* * *

From : Naruto

Hehe.. sebenarnya aku tidak serius minta tanda tangan kok. Itachi – nii itu kakak teman ku. Aku sengaja iseng agar kau bisa mengobrol dengan Itachi. Simpan saja tanda tangan itu, ya. Hehehe..

* * *

Aku segera memakan dessert ku, ternyata selera Itachi – san bagus juga. Yoghurt nya sangat pas bila dimakan dengan waffle nya. Yoghurt nya juga cukup banyak. Kiwi hijau dan gold kiwi nya sangat manis, namun tidak membuat eneg.

**-Sakura's POV end-**

**-Normal's POV-**

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura segera meninggalkan café. Aku dan Sasuke berpisah dengan Itachi di depan pintu café.

"Sudah ya, aku mau syuting dulu di stasiun. Sayonara, Sakura – san, otouto – san !" , Itachi melambaikan tangan dan menaiki limousine yang tadi mereka naiki. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki limousine lain.

Sasuke membuka kan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk. Lalu ia menutup pintu dan duduk di samping Sakura. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke, ia bahkan hanya melihat pemandangan melalui jendela limousine.

"Sakura, kau marah padaku, ya ?" , tanya Sasuke dengan hati – hati.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal sekali. " , jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Sakura termasuk tipe gadis yang berbicara dengan jujur dan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, maafkan aku, Sakura – san " , Sasuke menjawab dengan nada memelas.

"Tetap saja, menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak sopan." , Sakura menjawab dengan ketus.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura – san " , Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas yang cukup berat dan berisi banyak coklat. "Ini untukmu"

"Coklat ? Banyak sekali. Darimana kau dapatkan coklat sebanyak ini ?" , Sakura kebingungan melihat coklat yang entah berasal darimana.

"Tadi fans – fans memberikan ini padaku saat di pantai tadi. Aku mengambil ini dari limousine yang kita naiki tadi. Aku tidak suka makanan manis, ambil saja ini"

"Tidak apa – apa nih ?" , tanya Sakura .

"Ya, kau suka coklat kan ? Aku binggung kenapa sih para fans sering memberikanku makanan manis ? Aku senang mereka perhatian padaku, tapi mereka tidak usah memberikan apa – apa padaku".

"Iya, aku akan memberikan ini kepada para kru ya ? Ini terlalu banyak untukku.", Sakura membagi – bagikan coklat kepada driver dan kru acara yang berada di limousine bersama nya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya nanti kau langsung melihat – lihat barang di toko saja. Jangan dekati aku hingga aku selesai syuting" , Sasuke menatap mata Sakura.

"Huh ? Kenapa ? Bukankah aku harus berada di dekat mu selama syuting ya ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal seperti tadi atau disangka kru. Tadi juga kau disuruh mengangkat barang kan ?" , Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sangat serius.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya membantu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" , jawab Sakura. Ia memang tulus membantu dan tidak keberatan bila disuruh mengangkat barang.

"Sebaiknya dengarkan saranku, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Sakura – san. Aku khawatir pada mu" .

'Khawatir padaku ? Apa pria ini mencoba mengisengi ku ?' , batin Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh ya, arigato untuk cokelat nya."

"Hn…" , jawab Sasuke.

Sakura membuka hp nya dan membalas sms dari teman – teman nya. Sementara Sasuke tertidur. Untunglah perjalanan lumayan jauh, sehingga Sasuke dapat tidur cukup lama.

Sasuke tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sakura teringat akan permintaan teman – teman nya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan hp nya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tidur dan mengambil foto Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan mata hitam yang indah, hidung mancung dan bibir merah yang tipis. Sasuke tetap tampan, bahkan saat tidur. Sakura benci untuk mengakui nya, namun ia sangat tampan.

Selesai mengambil foto, Sakura membalas sms teman – teman nya sambil memikirkan Itachi.

'Aku penasaran dengan Itachi – san. Ia sangat misterius, namun begitu baik padaku. Saat ini ia sedang apa ya ?' , batin Sakura sambil berusaha menahan rasa rindu di hati nya.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Douitemashite: Diucapkan bila seseorang mengucapkan arigato. Bisa diartikan kembali dalam bahasa Indonesia**

**-Irasshaimase: Silahkan, diucapkan pelayan restoran kepada tamu dengan sopan.**

* * *

**Chapter ke 3 selesai, gomen kalau update chapter ini agak lama.**

**Sejujurnya author pengen bikin chapter ini lebih panjang, cuma author mw update sekarang.**

**Author bingung mau bikin fanfic ini ItaSaku or SasuSaku _ **

**Mohon review nya ya.. thanks udah baca fanfic ini**

* * *

**Reply to review:**

* * *

** Akasuna: Itachi jg baik kok. Author binggung mau bikin ItaSaku or SasuSaku. Kemungkinan sih SasuSaku. Soal suka or ga nya author ga mw bilang disini ah. Masih rahasia sih, hehe..**


	4. First Day with the idol (Part III)

Limousine terparkir di VIP parking mall, namun Sasuke masih tetap tertidur. Sakura segera membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – san ! Sasuke – san ! " , Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke untuk membangunkan nya.

"Hah ? Apa siiihhh ? " , Sasuke menggumam sambil kembali memeluk bantal yang dipakai nya.

"Cepat bangun ! Kita sudah sampai di mall !" , Sakura berteriak di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Berisikk ! " , Sasuke memukul Sakura dengan bantal. "Ya ampun ! aku harus syuting !" , Sasuke segera merapikan rambut nya dengan tangan dan membuka pintu limousine.

* * *

Sakura dan para kru berjalan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam mall, banyak pengunjung mall memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, itu Sasuke Uchiha dari grup Uchiha Brothers kan ?" , ucap seorang gadis remaja sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura beserta para kru.

"Wah, iya. Cewek itu siapa ? " , timpal seorang teman dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke – sama, kami minta tanda tangan mu !" , ucap beberapa orang gadis mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menandatangani album dan kertas yang diberikan gadis itu. Kini semakin banyak fans yang mengantri meminta tanda tangan Sasuke, Sasuke mulai kewalahan.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memberi tanda tangan sekarang. Aku sedang buru – buru " , jawab Sasuke. Namun para fans tetap memaksa hingga ia terdesak.

"Sakura, cepat kau pergi dari sini. " , ucap Sasuke sambil membuka jalan agar Sakura bisa pergi. Ia khawatir dengan kemungkinan Sakura diserang fans fanatik.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan fans – fans mu ini ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengurus mereka, kok. Kau cepat pergi." , jawab Sasuke.

Namun para fans datang lebih banyak, untunglah akhirnya beberapa orang security datang dan membubarkan massa. Para fans pergi dengan kecewa, bahkan beberapa berteriak dengan kesal.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku berjalan – jalan melihat ke sebuah toko yang menjual barang – barang bergambar artis.

Aku melihat beberapa gadis memegang sebuah bantal bergambar Uchiha Brothers dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA berkata, "aku mau beli bantal ini ah. Siapa tahu aku bisa bermimpi bertemu Sasuke setiap hari dengan memakai bantal ini"

"Ya, aku juga. Aku ingin bertemu Itachi. Eh tadi siapa ya gadis berambut pink yang bersama Sasuke itu ?" , jawab teman dari gadis itu.

"Tidak tahu, Sepertinya bukan artis."

"Jangan – jangan pemenang Sayembara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers itu ya ? Beruntung sekali gadis itu."

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka, dalam hati aku tertawa. Aku pun pernah berada di posisi seperti gadis – gadis ini. Aku pun berharap dapat bertemu Itachi saat itu.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa cemburu pada gadis – gadis itu, setidaknya lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu daripada pernah bertemu dan selanjutnya tak akan pernah bertemu lagi kan ?

Aku tiba – tiba sadar bahwa aku hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan Sasuke maupun Itachi. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi ku. Aku segera menghapus nya.

Setidaknya masih ada 2 minggu kan ? Aku harus memanfaatkan 2 minggu itu sebaik – baik nya.

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari toko itu dan memasuki sebuah department store mewah yang menjual pakaian ber merk terkenal yang sedang discount. Aku berjalan ke counter pakaian pria dan melirik sebuah coat panjang berwarna hitam.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" , ucap seorang pelayan toko sambil mendekati ku.

"Ya, saya ingin membeli coat ini untuk teman saya." , jawabku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku baru pertama kali membeli pakaian untuk pria, aku merasa sedikit aneh.

"Berapa ukuran nya ?", tanya si pelayan itu.

Aduh, berapa ya ukuran baju Itachi – san ? Harusnya tadi aku lebih memperhatikan ukutan tubuh nya atau menanyakan saja sekalian.

Aku terdiam, si pelayan seperti mengetahui kebingunggan ku, ia segera bertanya, "Kira – kira berapa ukuran tubuh teman mu ?"

"Berapa ya ? Mungkin M cukup untuk nya. Saya ambil coat ini yang ukuran M ya"

Si pelayan segera memberikan bon untuk dibayar, aku kemudian segera mengantri di kasir dan segera membayar .

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari toko, aku berjalan ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris untuk pria maupun wanita. Aku melihat sebuah sweater berwarna abu – abu bergambar telapak kaki binatang.

Aku mengambil jaket itu, dan membayar nya. Aku berniat membelikan jaket itu untuk Sasuke. Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mereka telah bersikap baik padaku.

Aku sangat bosan, aku sebetulnya ingin shopping, namun rasanya bosan sekali shopping sendirian. Aku ingin menghubungin teman – temanku, namun aku masih berada di tengah – tengah acara.

Akhirnya aku mengunjungi C Yoghurt, sebuah tempat yang menjual yoghurt dan menyediakan free wi – fi. Aku pun membeli 1 buah yoghurt ukuran medium rasa mixberry dengan topping kiwi dan peach serta bermain dengan iPad ku.

Aku terus bermain hingga tanpa sadar seseorang duduk di bangku kosong di yang berhadapan dengan ku dan memanggil ku.

"Sakura – san "

"Siapa ?" , tanyaku sambil tetap fokus bermain dengan iPad ku.

Orang itu diam, aku segera mematikan iPad ku dan melihat Sasuke telah duduk di bangku kosong yang berhadapan dengan ku.

"Sasuke – san, kenapa kau berada disini ? Kok kamu bisa tahu aku ada disini?", tanya ku pada Sasuke.

"Tadi aku baru selesai syuting, lalu aku melihatmu disini dan menghampiri mu.",

"Lho ? Memang nya kau syuting dimana sih ?" , tanyaku dengan heran.

"Di depan air mancur di taman mall ini. Ayo kita jalan – jalan. Aku bosan "

"Kamu tidak mau istirahat saja ? Atau mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan actor atau aktris di film itu. Aku tidak apa – apa kok sendirian disini."

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Sutradara film itu memang mengadakan makan – makan untuk perpisahan dengan para actor dan aktris sih, tapi aku tidak ikut. Ayo, kau ingin kemana ?" , Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Aku melihat sekilas makeup nya yang sedikit luntur, aku melihat sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah mata.

"Terserah. Kau sebenarnya capek kan ? Kau bisa beristirahat di limousine." , jawabku sambil menatap nya dengan khawatir.

Eh ? Kenapa aku malah khawatir dengan nya. Bukankah aku sebal dengan orang ini ya ? Rasanya aku aneh sekali hari ini..

"Iya sih, semalam aku syuting hingga jam 4 pagi. Tapi aku ingin jalan – jalan sekarang. " , Sasuke berdiri di samping kursi ku.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah paper bag berisi sweater untuk nya, " Sasuke – san, ini untuk mu"

"Ini apa ?"

"Buka saja" , jawabku.

Sasuke membuka paper bag dari ku, kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Arigato, Sakura – san. Hadiah dari mu akan ku simpan"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan di samping ku dan mengajakku masuk ke toko Aya Matsumoto, sebuah toko yang menjual fashion wanita dan sedang trend di kalangan para wanita menengah ke atas. Harga nya termasuk mahal untuk seorang gadis dengan ekonomi menengah seperti ku.

"Sakura – san, aku ingin membeli barang untuk teman ku. Bisakah kau membantu ku memilihkan ?"

"Mungkin kau bisa membeli tas ini. Ini bagus" , jawabku sambil menunjuk sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih dan terbuat dari kulit .

"Atau stiletto ini juga cukup bagus" , aku menunjuk sebuah stiletto yang bertabur Swarovski di di dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Ok, aku akan mengambil stiletto itu saja." , Sasuke segera memanggil penjaga toko dan berkata, "Saya ingin stiletto itu."

"Sakura - san, bisakah kau mencoba stiletto ini ? Teman ku memiliki ukuran kaki yang sama dengan mu." , ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Berapa ukuran anda, nona ?" , tanya si pelayan toko.

"A..ano ukuranku 39. " , jawabku dengan gugup.

Tak lama kemudian si penjaga toko kembali dan membawakan stiletto itu. "Ini, silahkan dicoba, nona". Si pelayan melepas sandal ku dan memakaikan stiletto itu padaku.

Aku sangat gugup, aku tidak pernah memakai stiletto seperti ini. Aku yakin ini harga nya pasti sangat mahal. Aku saja hampir tidak pernah membeli barang di toko Aya Matsumoto, kecuali bila ada discount 70 %.

"Bagus sekali, kurasa ini cocok untuk mu" , puji Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya coba untuk berjalan dengan stiletto ini, nona" , ucap si penjaga toko.

Aku pun mencoba berjalan dengan stiletto ini, aku merasa seperti putri. Sayang nya stiletto ini bukan milikku, tetapi setidaknya aku pernah mencoba nya.

"Saya mau stiletto ini" , jawab Sasuke. Aku segera mengenakan kembali boots ku dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Aku melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah credit card dan membayar nya, aku melihat sekilas harga stiletto itu di layar yang terdapat di kasir untuk menampilkan harga ke arah pelanggan.

Sasuke membawa paper bag berisi stiletto itu dan berjalan keluar sambil merangkul ku.

"Arigato gozaimasu, silahkan datang kembali" , ucap 2 orang penjaga toko sambil membungkuk dan membukakan pintu bagi aku dan Sasuke.

"Mau kubantu membawakan belanjaan nya, Sasuke – san ?" , ujarku sambil mengarahkan tangan ke paper bag berisi stiletto.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin menyerahkan sendiri pada teman ku" , jawab Sasuke sambil menepis tanganku.

"Ayo kita ke supermarket, kau harus membeli bahan untuk bento dan umeboshi untukku dan Itachi – nii" , Sasuke mengajakku ke supermarket yang berada di lantai dasar.

* * *

Kami sampai di supermarket dan Sasuke mengambil keranjang dan membawa nya sendiri.

"Sini, biar kubawakan saja keranjang nya" , tawarku.

"Tidak usah, aku ini pria. Sebaiknya aku saja yang membawa keranjang, Sakura - san" , Sasuke menolak tawaranku.

"Eh.. kalau nanti tangan mu pegal bagaimana ? Kau kan harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Tidak apa, anggap saja latihan untuk menjaga otot ku." , Sasuke tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa kamera mengikuti ku .

Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan tanpa sadar aku memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Apa ? Kenapa tiba – tiba memegangku ?" , Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"E – eh ? Sumimasen" , Aku buru – buru melepaskan tangan ku dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa kru acara di sekeliling mereka. Perlahan ia mengangguk seakan mengerti perasaan tidak nyaman ku dan menggandeng ku.

"Tenang saja, rileks.. aku akan menggandeng tanganmu" , bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah tempat yang menjual daging, aku mengambil ikan dan daging ayam.

"Kurasa ini saja sudah cukup", ucapku sambil meletakkan barang di keranjang.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan sayur ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil melihat keranjang belanja.

"Oh iya, aku lupa" , jawabku singkat dan mengambil beberapa sayur dan memasukkan ke keranjang.

Aku mengambil 2 buah kotak bento dari kertas dan segera mengambil keranjang belanja ku dari tangan Sasuke dan membayar di kasir.

Ketika tiba gilranku, aku melihat penjaga kasir tersenyum malu – malu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas tersenyum dengan singkat dan menghindari tatapan penjaga kasir.

Aku segera mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar, namun Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet nya dan ingin membayar.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar", jawabku sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang memegang dompet.

"Tidak, ini kan makanan untukku. Jadi aku harus membayar" , Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk melepaskan tangan ku yang menahan tangan nya.

"Kalau kau memaksaku membayar maka aku tidak akan membuatkan umeboshi untuk mu", ancamku.

Sasuke menurut dan membiarkan ku membayar. Sasuke memegang kantung plastik belanjaan dan berjalan di sebelah ku.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang dipakai nya, "Ayo kita makan. Kau mau makan dimana ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Terserah Sasuke – san saja".

* * *

Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke sebuah restaurant mewah dengan lampu yang terang. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan jas sedang duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka.

Sasuke mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di malam hari. Pelayan segera menyerahkan menu kepada aku dan Sasuke.

Aku melihat harga menu di restaurant ini, harga nya mahal, sesuai dengan interior nya yang mewah.

"Saya ingin tenderloin steak , crème brulee dengan bloody mary (*). Tolong buat steak nya well done (*) dan aku ingin mushroom sauce" , ucap Sasuke. "Kau mau apa, Sakura – san ?"

"Aku ingin X,O fried rice dan ice tea" , jawabku sambil meletakkan menu yang kubaca.

Aku memesan menu termurah, aku merasa tidak enak untuk memesan menu yang mahal bila sedang ditraktir seseorang.

"Sasuke – san, apa Itachi – san akan menyusul kita ?" , tanya ku.

"Tidak, ia masih sibuk syuting sekarang. Tadi ia baru saja menghubungi ku, katanya ia tidak bisa ke sini" , jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.." , jawabku sambil memandang pemandangan kota dan menikmati alunan instrument Saxophone dan piano yang diputar di restaurant ini.

"Kenapa ? Kau menyukai Itachi ya ? Di pantai tadi juga kau menanyai Itachi kan ?" , ucapan Sasuke membuatku tersentak.

"Tidak kok, aku menyukai nya sebagai fans." , jawabku singkat.

"Oh, Sakura – san, bolehkah aku meminta no hp mu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"E – eh, Boleh. Ini no ku " , jawabku sambil menunjukkan layar hp ku.

Tiba – tiba hp ku berbunyi. Aku melihat sebuah no hp tak dikenal menghubungi ku.

"Itu no hp ku, simpan ya. Tolong jangan berikan pada orang lain"

"Iie.. Arigato, Sasuke – san."

"Douitemashite, aku harap kita masih tetap dapat berteman setelah acara ini selesai."

"Sasuke – san, tolong jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas nya." , jawabku dengan gugup.

"Aku tulus kok. Lagipula aku ingin berteman dengan remaja seusia ku. Kurasa kau cukup menyenangkan" , Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Aku kembali salting.

"Memang nya Sasuke – san tidak punya teman ? Aku jarang melihat Sasuke – san di tv bersama orang lain selain Itachi – san " , tanyaku. Sasuke menatap ku.

Aku segera menunduk dan merutuki kebodohan ku yang bertanya sembarangan, "Gomenasai, Sasuke – san"

"Daijoubu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura – san. Aku punya teman sesame idol, cuma kebanyakan dari mereka lebih tua dari ku. Aku jarang mengobrol dengan teman sekolah ku."

"Kenapa ? Aku yakin teman – teman sekolah mu pasti berharap ingin menjadi teman mu.." ,tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebanyakan gadis di sekolah ku yang selalu menjerit – jerit ketika melihatku, lagipula aku takut mengalami seperti Itachi – nii. Kebanyakan teman – teman nya di sekolah begitu memuja nya setelah ia menjadi idol hingga rela melakukan apapun dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman"

"Memuja ? Maksudnya dengan menjadi pelayan ?" , tanyaku.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, bahkan mereka rela membantu Itachi – nii dengan memberi contekan saat ulangan, atau membelikan makanan tanpa diminta" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang terlihat jelas di wajah nya.

"Aku bersyukur kau bukan tipe fans gila yang akan menjerit – jerit atau bahkan saling menyerang hanya karena aku. Aku lebih suka gadis yang kalem dan melihat diri ku sebagai manusia biasa, bukan idol yang sempurna. ", jawab Sasuke lagi.

'Ya karena aku bukan fans mu' , aku hampir megucapkan itu, namun aku memutuskan untuk diam.

Pelayan kemudian membawakan makanan kami dan meletakkan nya di meja.

"Itadakimasu" , ucapku kepada Sasuke. Ia membalas dengan ucapan Itadakimasu.

"Sakura – san, kau ingin mencoba steak ku ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil memotong steak yang belum di sentuh nya.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke – san makan saja. ", jawabku.

Namun Sasuke meletakkan steak nya di piring ku. Aku pun memberikan sedikit fried rice ku dan meletakkan nya di piring Sasuke.

Aku memakan steak nya, rasanya enak. Mushroom sauce nya cukup kental, bumbu nya pas, serta tingkat kematangan steak yang pas.

"Sasuke – san suka steak ya ?" , tanyaku sambil meletakkan sendok di piring.

"Terkadang aku suka makan steak. Tapi aku hanya suka dengan mushroom sauce"

'Hah ? Selera kita sama ?', jeritku dalam hati. Aku juga hanya suka steak dengan mushroom sauce.

"Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana rasa XO fried rice nya ?" ,tanya Sasuke pada ku. Kini ia sudah selesai makan steak nya dan memakan crème brulee.

"Lumayan. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" , jawabku sambil makan.

"Kurasa kurang. XO sauce nya kurang terasa, rasa nya agak hambar. Kau ingin mencoba makanan lain ?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup." , jawabku sambil menaruh sendok dan garpu berdampingan dengan miring ke kanan menandakan sudah selesai makan.

"Gomen, setelah ini aku ingin istirahat. Aku mengantarmu pulang saja ya ?" , ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelas bloody mary yang sudah habis diminum nya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan bento dan umeboshi untuk besok." , jawabku.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke membayar makanan yang kami santap dan berjalan ke limousine. Sasuke membuka pintu untukku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk terlebih dulu. Kemudian Sasuke duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Dimana rumah mu, Sakura – san ?" , tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku menyebutkan alamat rumah ku.

"Tolong antarkan Sakura – san kerumah nya" , ucap Sasuke kepada supir yang mengendarai limousine.

"Bukankah anda ingin pulang terlebih dulu, Sasuke – sama ?"

"Tidak, antarkan gadis ini dulu. Setelah itu kita kembali ke agency" , jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan paper bag berisi stiletto kepada ku, "Ini untukmu"

"Hah ?" , jawabku dengan alis terangkat.

"Iya, ini untuk mu. Terima kasih telah memberikan sweater untukku. Anggap saja kenang – kenangan dariku"

"Tapi ini kan mahal ? Bukannya kau ingin memberikan ini untuk teman mu."

"Gomen, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku memang membelikan ini untukmu.", jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan paper bag di samping ku.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Sasuke – san. Aku tidak bisa menerima barang seperti ini ", jawabku sambil mengembalikan paper bag.

"Ini sudah terlanjur kubeli, jadi ambil saja " , Sasuke memaksa menyerahkan paper bag.

Aku akhirnya terpaksa menerima dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Arigato, Sasuke – san", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Limousine berhenti di depan rumah ku. Aku segera membuka pintu dan menutup dengan hati.

Sasuke membuka kaca dan melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tersenyum, "Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne, Sasuke – san. Hati – hati di jalan ya" , jawabku. Aku pun segera menekan bel dan okaa – san membuka pintu. Setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah, limousine pun berjalan.

Aku dan okaa – san masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura – chan, tadi yang mengantar mu siapa ? Tadi kamu belanja ?" , tanya okaa – san padaku.

"Sasuke – san. Kebetulan tadi ada discount, lalu aku membelikan ini untuk Itachi – san. Sementara Sasuke – san membelikan ini padaku" , jawabku sambil menunjukkan paper bag berisi stiletto.

"Ya ampun, harusnya okaa – san mengajak nya masuk dan minta foto bareng nih ! Gimana ? Kamu nyaman tidak dengan kegiatan ini ?"

"Lumayan, aku awal nya malu – malu, aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan kamera, untung nya Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san sangat ramah dan baik padaku"

"Aih… andai saja okaa – san bisa mengikuti acara itu. Sasuke – san benar – benar membelikan itu untukmu ? Okaa – san lihat dong" , okaa – san memegang paper bag berisi stiletto.

"Okaa – san berlebihan sekali sih. Kurasa bila okaa – san masih muda okaa – san pasti akan masuk fans club Sasuke dan menjadi stalker nih" , aku bercanda pada okaa – san.

"Oh, okaa – san pasti akan masuk fans club Sasuke. Sekarangpun okaa – san sudah masuk fans club nya kok" . Okaa – san membuka kotak nya. "Bagus sekali. Simpan saja stiletto ini. Ini hadiah dari Sasuke – san "

Aku segera menyimpan stiletto dan mandi serta mengenakan baju tidur ku. Aku berbaring di kasur ku.

Hari ini terasa seperti mimpi, perasaan ku juga semakin aneh. Sasuke – san begitu baik padaku, namun aku merasa lebih nyaman mengobrol dengan Itachi – san. Aku menutup mataku dan segera tidur.

* * *

**Note:  
-Well Done: Tingkat kematangan steak. Well done berarti steak sudah benar - benar matang**

**-Bloody Mary: cocktail yang mengandung vodka, jus tomat, dll**

* * *

**Berhubung author libur hampir 2 minggu, update an kali ini dipercepat.**

**Sorry kalau dialog yg monoton & terkesan itu - itu aja.**

**Author tetap mengharapkan review ^ _ ^**

* * *

**Reply to review:**

* * *

**Hanna Hoshiko: thanks bwt saran nya sist. Author kurang ngerti soal japan _ di chapter 4 udah diperbaiki kok**

**Akasuna: Kemungkinan SasuIta 50 % SasuSaku 50 %. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal diperjelas kok mengenai pair nya. **


	5. Second day with the idol

Sakura bangun pada pukul 5 pagi. Ia segera bangun dan menyiapkan bento serta omibushi.

Ia memasak chicken teriyaki & ebi furai. Sakura juga merebus salmon dan memasukkan nya ke dalam bento. Selain itu, Sakura menggoreng telur dadar dan menghias nasi nya dengan bentuk rillakuma sedang tidur .

"Ya ampun, membentuk nasi nya sulit sekali sih. " , gumam Sakura sambil memotong nori untuk menghias nasi.

Ibu Sakura tiba – tiba masuk ke dapur dan berkata, "Sakura, tumben sekali membuat bento. Mau buat untuk Sasuke dan Itachi ya ?"

Pipi Sakura memerah, "Hehe.. okaa – san kok tahu ? Sasuke dan Itachi memintaku membuatkan ini. Okaa – san bantu aku, dong"

"Bantu apa ? Kalau untuk Sasuke sih okaa – san mau banget. Hehe..", ibu Sakura tersenyum centil.

"Sasuke meminta omusubi dan bento. Ini saja aku baru membuatkan untuk Itachi. Tolong buatkan Sasuke omusubi dengan ayam ya" , jawab Sakura sambil menempelkan nori ke nasi.

"Ayam ? Bukannya Sasuke suka omusubi dengan okaka dan tomat ?" , tanya Okaa – san sambil menyiapkan nasi dan nori

"Aku tidak tahu. Terserah okaa – san deh" , Sakura menutup bento untuk itachi dan mengambil kotak bento plastic untuk membuat bento Sasuke.

Sakura memasukkan ebi furai, chicken teriyaki, salmon rebus dan nasi untuk Sasuke. Namun kali ini ia tidak menghias bento nya sama sekali.

"Sakura – chan, bento nya tidak dihias ?", tanya ibu Sakura sambil membungkus omusubi ke dalam plastic.

"Malas. Okaa – san saja yang siapkan", jawab Sakura dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ck.. ya sudah sini okaa – san bantu.", Okaa – san segera merapikan bento dan menghias nasi dengan bentuk yang sama seperti bento yang kubuat sendiri untuk Itachi.

* * *

Tiba – tiba hp Sakura berbunyi, ia segera mengangkat nya.

"Moshi – moshi"

"Sakura – san, aku akan menjemputmu jam 9. Hari ini kita akan ke pantai. Jangan lupa bawa bento, ya" , ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, ya… aku sedang menyiapkan, sudah ya. Jaa" , Sakura segera mematikan telpon

* * *

"Telepon dari siapa ? " , tanya ibu Sakura sambil menutup kotak bento.

"Sasuke – san. Hari ini acara kami ke pantai."

"Pantai ? Jangan lupa bawa sunblock, dan sunglasses ya. Ayo okaa – san bantu siapkan ."

"Arigato, okaa – san. Oh ya, aku harus mengenakan apa ya ?", Sakura menarik tangan ibu nya ke kamar.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar, ibu Sakura membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah halter dress berwarna putih diatas lutut.

"Ini bagus, Sakura. Pakai ini saja, kau juga bisa membawa summer hat putih dan sunglasses. Oh ya, pakai saja baju renang one suit hitam ini" , jawab ibu Sakura sambil mengambil halter dress putih diatas lutut.

"Aku ingin mencoba dulu" , Sakura segera mencoba halter dress.

"Wah, saran okaa – san tepat sekali. Ini sangat bagus. Aku mandi dulu ya ?"

* * *

Sakura segera mandi dan membersihkan rambut nya. Selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambut nya dan menyisir rambut nya.

Kemudian ia segera keluar dan memasukkan peralatan mandi, handuk, topi, baju renang, sunglasses, hp dan dompet ke dalam ransel. Ia memakai halter dress putih dan flip flop putih bertali silver.

Ia segera melirik jam, masih ada 10 menit sebelum Sasuke dan Itachi menjemput nya. Ia segera memakai sunblock dan memakai foundation dan compact powder.

* * *

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar dengan membawa ransel. Ia melihat Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke – san ? itachi – san ? Kenapa kalian di dalam rumahku ?" , Sakura berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Okaa – san mu menyuruh kami masuk dan menunggu di dalam. Rumah mu nyaman sekali, ya" , jawab Itachi sambil menghirup air yang dihidangkan.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Rumah Itachi – san pasti lebih nyaman." , Sakura berusaha rendah diri.

Sakura kemudian segera berjalan ke dapur dan mengambilkan bento dan omusubi yang tadi dibuat nya dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Sakura – san, apa kau sudah siap ? Ayo kita berangkat" , Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri.

Ibu Sakura menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Kalian sudah mau berangkat, hati – hati, ya "

"Ya, arigato untuk minuman nya, oba – san " , jawab Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ya, kapan – kapan berkunjung lagi, ya" , ibu Sakura tersenyum.

"Okaa – san, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa !" , Sakura berjalan dan melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne !"

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi kini sudah berada di dalam limousine. Sakura duduk di sebelah Itachi dan Sasuke, sementara Kru Acara duduk berhadapan dengan ku.

"Oh ya, ini bento dan omusubi yang kujanjikan kemarin" , Sakura menyerahkan bento dan omusubi.

Sasuke dan Itachi segera membuka bento.

"Ya ampun, nasi nya lucu sekali. Aku jadi sayang untuk memakan nya" , ucap Itachi sambil melirik nasi berbentuk rilakkuma.

"Bagaimana kau membuat nya ? Tidak perlu membuat nasi seperti ini juga tidak apa – apa", ucap Sasuke sambil mulai memakan.

"Nasi nya dicetak, kemudian disusun dan dihias. Kebetulan aku ingin berlatih membuat bento seperti ini." , jawab Sakura.

"Oh. Sakura, chicken teriyaki nya enak, ternyata kau jago memasak ya" , jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah Chicken teriyaki.

"Sasuke – chan , bicara sambil makan tuh tidak baik. Kau bisa tersedak, lagipula tidak sopan tahu." , Itachi menasihati Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menatap dengan jengkel.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu kan kalau aku memuji Sakura. Kamu ini bawel sekali sih, seperti kakek – kakek saja."

"Aku hanya memberi saran kok." , Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. Sementara Sasuke menatap dengan kesal.

Sakura menatap mereka dengan binggung, ia membalas sms dari teman – teman nya.

"Sakura, maaf ya, adik ku memang seperti ini." , Itachi merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura.

"Tidak apa – apa Itachi – san , saranku sebaiknya kau harus lebih galak pada Sasuke. Sebagai kakak kau tidak boleh kehilangan wibawa mu" , jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Haha.. ide mu boleh dicoba. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih galak pada Sasuke ah"

"Ck.. pantas saja wajah mu keriput seperti itu, kau menyebalkan sih. Makanya kami – sama membuat wajah mu menjadi keriput" , Sasuke menatap onii – san nya dengan sebal.

"Setidaknya aku bisa berenang tuh, Sasuke pernah hampir tenggelam lho, sejak itu dia trauma untuk berenang", Itachi tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Itachi – san, Sasuke tidak bisa berenang ? Menyedihkan sekali.. " , Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura masih merasa sebal dengan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke baik, tetapi Sasuke telah mempermalukan nya dengan membuat nya jatuh dan menjadi bahan pemberitaan.

"Sakura, padahal kan sudah kuberi coklat, kok masih bersikap seperti ini kepadaku sih ? Tidak tahu terima kasih" , Sasuke mengigit omusubi dengan gigitan besar.

"Tidak tahu malu ih, bersikap seperti itu di acara tv. Kita ini sedang direkam lho", Sakura menyikut Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli dengan imej ku. Malah bagus, aku tidak akan dikerubungi fans – fans gila lagi.", Sasuke menjawab dengan cuek.

"Itadakimasu, Sakura – san" , Itachi kemudian membuka kotak bento nya dan memakan sepotong salmon.

"Sakura, kau sudah sarapan ? " , Sasuke kini mengunyah tomat.

"Belum, tadi aku lupa. Aku membuat bento."

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat bento untuk dirimu sendiri sih ? Kau makan ini saja" , Sasuke menyerahkan omusubi yang sudah setengah dimakan.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak sudi makan makanan bekas darimu" , Sakura menjawab dengan sinis.

"Bagaimana kalau makan bento ku saja, aku belum memakan ebi furai nya. Nih.." , Itachi mengambil ebi furai dengan sumpit dan memberikan kepada Sakura.

"E.. eh, Itachi – san makan saja. Nanti kau lapar", Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku sudah cukup memakan salmon dan chicken teriyaki, kok. Ayo buka mulut mu."

"Arigato, Itachi – san", Sakura terpaksa membuka mulut nya dan memakan ebi furai yang diberikan Itachi.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bilang arigato. Kau sampai lupa sarapan karena membuat bento untukku. Aku telah merepotkan mu" , Itachi tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

Deg.. Deg.. jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Ingin rasanya menghentikan waktu dan tetap seperti ini. Entah kenapa, ebi furai buatannya jadi terasa jauh lebih enak karena disuapi Itachi.

Itachi terus menyuapkan ebi furai hingga potongan terakhir, kemudian melanjutkan makan Chicken teriyaki, Nasi dan salmon.

"Sakura – san, arigato untuk bento nya. Ini benar – benar enak sekali." , jawab Itachi setelah selesai memakan bento.

"Kapan – kapan aku akan membuatkan bento lagi" , jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menahan agar tidak tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, nanti malah merepotkan. Oh ya, kamu membawa pakaian renang kan ?", Itachi bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ya, aku bawa"

"Baguslah, nanti kita akan berenang di pantai." , jawab Itachi.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di pantai, Sakura berlari menikmati angin pantai yang segar. Ia melihat beberapa motor boat yang disewakan.

"Aku ingin mencoba ini" , gumam Sakura.

Itachi berjalan di belakang Sakura dan menepuk punggung Sakura.

'Eh, Itachi – san. Kamu tidak berenang ?"

"Tidak, tadi aku mencari mu. Ingin mencoba naik motor boat ?"

"Aku ingin mencoba nya. Aku belum pernah naik motor boat"

"Oh, aku panggilkan Sasuke, ya ! Tunggu sebentar."

Itachi segera berjalan ke arah deratan kursi pantai, ia menemukan Sasuke sedang berjemur di salah satu kursi pantai.

**-Itachi's POV-**

"Sasuke – chan, kenapa sendirian disini ? Aku dan Sakura ingin naik motor boat, ayo ikut aku"

"Aku mau berjemur disini, onii – san pergi saja bersama Sakura " , Sasuke masih tetap berbaring dengan kacamata hitam.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Bukankah kau senang berjalan – jalan ke pantai ? Kita kan jarang berlibur bersama seperti ini" , aku menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan onii – san !" , Sasuke menepis tangan ku dan mendorong ku.

Aku segera mendekat Sasuke dan mengelus – elus kepala nya, "Kau kenapa, Sasuke ? Ada masalah ? Ceritakan saja pada onii - san"

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian ia duduk di bangku pantai. Aku duduk di samping nya.

"Itachi – nii, kurasa aku terkena penyakit jantung. Aku selalu berdebar – debar di dekat Sakura, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku juga selalu memikirkan nya. Aku mungkin akan mati atau gila. Aku takut", mata Sasuke berkaca – kaca.

"Pfftt…", aku menutup mulut ku dan berusaha menahan tawa. Perut ku rasanya sakit karena ingin tertawa. Sungguh, otouto – san ku ini polos sekali. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Itachi – nii kenapa ?" , Sasuke mendekatkan wajah kepadaku.

"Ah.." , aku hampir tertawa, namun aku segera berdehem keras. "Ehm.. kurasa kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura, Sasuke - chan"

"Jatuh cinta ? Itu seperti apa ?"

"Ya ampun, kau ini polos sekali. Gimana ya menjelaskan nya.. " , aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat. "Oh.. kira – kira itu seperti yang kau alami sekarang", aku mengarahkan jari telunjuk ku ke kening Sasuke, kebiasaan yang kulakukan sejak kecil.

"Oh. Arigato telah mendengarkan ku, Itachi – nii."

"Tentu saja, aku kan onii – san mu. Itulah guna nya onii – san. Ayo kita ke tempat Sakura" , aku segera merangkul Sasuke dan berjalan.

**-Itachi's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, Sakura masih tetap berdiri menunggu mereka.

"Sakura – san, maaf aku lama" , ucap Itachi sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa, ayo kita naik ke motor boat"

"Ya, aku ingin naik motor boat juga" , jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura naik ke motor boat. Di dekat mereka, cameraman acara mengikuti mereka dengan motor boat berbeda.

"Angin nya segar ! Aku jadi ingin berenang" , ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Aku juga ingin berenang." , jawab Itachi sambil mengendarai motor boat, Sakura duduk di samping Itachi.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangan nya menikmati angin pantai, ia juga memotret pemandangan.

"Laut nya jernih sekali ya. Pantai ini benar – benar bagus" , Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan Sakura.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau nanti kita naik banana boat ?" , jawab Itachi.

Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan image cool nya.

"Sasuke – chan, kamu pasti bisa kok ! Jangan takut !" , ucap Itachi, seolah mengerti perasaan takut Sasuke.

"Hn.. Tentu saja, aku tidak takut !" , Sasuke setengah berteriak dengan semangat.

"Barusan kamu mirip sekali dengan Naruto Baka" , ucap Sakura tiba – tiba.

"Apa ? Aku mirip dobe ? Apa mata mu baik – baik saja, Sakura – san ", jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura denga tajam.

"Benar, Naruto biasa nya kan suka berteriak dengan penuh semangat seperti itu. Kau tadi mirip sekali. Haha..", Itachi tertawa. Sasuke segera menghampiri dan mendekap mulut Itachi.

'Upph.. lepaskan onii – san" , Itachi berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi motor boat.

Sasuke mengendarai motor boat dengan cepat, ketika ada ombak, Sasuke menerjang nya dengan cepat sehingga air terciprat masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Kyaa ! Sasuke !" , jerit Sakura.

"Sasuke ! Kau gila ya ? " , ucap Itachi dengan suara meninggi.

"Sesekali aku ingin iseng ! Tadi itu menyenangkan !" , jawab Sasuke.

"Baju ku basah, tahu" , Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke, biar aku saja yang mengendarai motor boat." , Itachi berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri.

Itachi tiba – tiba saja memutar balik motor boat ke arah pantai, Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tiba – tiba saja tergelincir.

"Saku- arghh..", Sasuke terjatuh, ia tanpa sengaja mencium paha Sakura.

"Kyaa ! Kau cabul, Sasuke !" , Sakura segera memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras, Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Gomen, Sakura – san" , Sasuke mengelus – elus kepala dan kaki nya yang terasa sakit.

* * *

Sesampai nya di tepi pantai, kru acara membayar biaya motor boat. Sakura, Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah banana boat. Sasuke mengelus – elus lutut dan bokong nya.

"Sasuke – chan, kamu benar – benar sakit ? Sumimasen." , Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa kok"

"Trus kenapa kamu mengelus – elus nya ? Sini, onii – san lihat. Oh ya, Sakura, sebaiknya kau gunakan baju renang saja".

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi menekan bokong Sasuke, "Ini sakit ?"

"Arghh,, sakit", jerit Sasuke.

Itachi melihat lutut Sasuke dan berkata, "Ini berdarah.".

Kru acara menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi dengan khawatir, "Sasuke – san kenapa ? Bagaimana ini ? Apakah acara nya dapat dilanjutkan ?"

"Tentu saja. Ini hanya luka kecil, kok" , jawab Sasuke.

"Tolong berikan kotak P3K padaku" , ucap Itachi. Seorang kru memberikan kotak P3K.

Itachi menggunakan tisu basah untuk membersihkan darah pada luka Sasuke, kemudian memberikan obat sejenis betadine namun perih .

"Sakit ! Aww !" , jerit Sasuke.

"Tahan sedikit, Sasuke" , Itachi kini melilit lutut Sasuke dengan perban, sementara kamera menyorot Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menutup muka.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke, ia kaget melihat kaki Sasuke.

'Kau baik – baik saja, Sasuke – san ?"

"Lihat saja sendiri !" , Sasuke menunjuk kaki nya yang diperban.

"Kasihan. Jadi bagaimana ? Kita tidak jadi naik motor boat ?", tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja jadi.", Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri, kemudian sedikit meringis.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Sasuke – chan" , Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Aku ingin naik banana boat", jawab Sasuke dengan lesu.

"Sebaiknya ikuti saja nasihat Itachi – san" , jawab Sakura.

"Ya, aku menunggu disini. Onii – san, selamat bersenang – senang ya"

Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke dan menggandeng Sakura menuju tempat penyewaan banana boat.

* * *

Sakura dan Itachi menaiki banana boat, sebelumnya mereka berdua memakai life vest.

Itachi dan Sakura menaiki banana boat kecil untuk 2 orang,

"Yuhuu !" , jerit Sakura dan Itachi. Mereka berpegangan dengan erat.

Kapal semakin ke tengah dan ombak lumayan tinggi. Sakura dan Itachi menjerit ketakutan.

Tanpa Sadar, pegangan Sakura terlepas. Ia panic dan langsung memeluk Itachi agar tidak tercebur ke laut.

"Eh, Sakura – san ?", Itachi kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Gomen. Tadi peganganku terlepas"

"Ya, tidak apa", Itachi membiarkan Sakura memeluk pinggang nya, Wajah Sakura memerah dan kembali memegang pegangan

Selesai menaiki Banana boat, Itachi dan Sakura berenang di pantai. Sasuke menatap mereka dengan jengkel karena tidak bisa ikut berenang.

Itachi dan Sakura bermain air dan sesekali tertawa – tawa, kemudian mereka berlomba membuat istana pasir.

"Ayo kita buat istana pasir !" , ucap Itachi sambil mulai mengaduk pasir di dekat nya.

"Ok, aku pasti bisa membuat istana pasir yang bagus. Ayo kita lomba" , tantang Sakura.

"Ck, aku tidak akan kalah tuh" , jawab Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

Sakura dan Itachi mulai membuat istana pasir. Sakura melirik istana pasir Itachi yang sudah mulai terbentuk , sementara Sakura malah gagal dan hanya bisa membuat gundukan pasir besar yang dibuat lubang – lubang menyerupai jendela dan pintu.

"Aku sudah selesai, bagaimana istana pasir mu ?" , Itachi melirik gundukan pasir besar buatan Sakura.

"Ini istana ku" , Sakura melirit istana pasir buatan Itachi yang terbentuk dengan sangat detail.

"Haha.. memang ada istana seperti itu ?" , Itachi meledek Sakura.

"Anggap saja ada. Istana pasir jenis baru kok ini" , Sakura menjawab dengan nada frustasi.

"Sini, kubantu membuat istana pasir" , Itachi segera duduk di samping Sakura dan menghancurkan istana pasir Sakura. Kemudian ia merapikan nya dan membuat detail – detail nya.

"Selesai" , jawab Itachi sambil mengambil sedikit pasir dan mencolek ke pipi Sakura.

"Itachi – san !" , Sakura balas mencolek pasir ke pipi Itachi.

"Ayo kita berfoto disini. " , Itachi menyerahkan hp kepada cameraman acara dan meminta mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan Istana pasir masing – masing.

* * *

"Sudah sore, nih" , ucap Itachi

"Iya sebentar lagi sunset.", jawab Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi dan mengganti pakaian dulu, lalu kita lihat sunset" , Itachi segera berdiri.

Sakura segera kembali ke bangku pantai tempat Sasuke duduk dan mengambil ransel. Ia mandi di wc umum yang untung nya bersih dan modern, ia mengenakan kembali halter dress putih nya, kemudian keluar dan berbaring di kursi pantai di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Itachi berbaring di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan memfoto sunset.

"Sunset nya indah sekali. Hari ini benar – benar menyenangkan" , ucap Itachi.

"Sunset nya indah, aku jarang bisa bersantai menikmati sunset. Tapi hari ini benar – benar buruk" , jawab Sasuke sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Salah sendiri pakai terjatuh segala. Yang membuat kapal jadi basah kan kau sendiri" , jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

"Sakura – san jahat" , Sasuke ngambeg. Sementara Itachi dan Sakura menertawai nya.

Mereka ber 3 melihat sunset hingga matahari benar – benar terbenam. Setelah langgit gelap, mereka mengambil barang – barang mereka dan berjalan ke limousine.

* * *

Itachi membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Malam ini kalian akan makan di Seaside Resto." , ucap kru acara. Sementara itu 2 orang kru makeup sibuk mengaplikasikan makeup untuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Seaside resto ? Kita akan makan seafood ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Itachi – san, tolong diam sebentar. Nanti makeup nya berantakan" , ucap salah satu kru makeup.

Itachi mengangguk, dan 5 menit kemudian mereka sampai di seaside resto yang kebetulan hanya berjarak 5 menit dari pantai.

Kru acara menyarankan Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura mengatakan makanan di restaurant ini enak dan merekomendasikan kepada penonton karena Seaside Resto adalah salah satu sponsor di acara ini.

Sasuke, itachi dan Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam Seaside Resto dengan diikuti camera man.

Seaside Resto menyediakan suasana indoor dan Outdoor, seluruh ruangan full ac dengan wallpaper dan furniture yang bertemakan pantai. Itachi memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai di malam hari.

Pelayan menyodorkan menu kepada Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Aku ingin mencoba Singapore Chili Crab" , jawab Sasuke sambil melihat – lihat menu minuman.

"Saya pesan grilled salmon dan lobster thermidor. Sakura – san ingin memesan apa ?", tanya Itachi.

"Umm.. bolehkah aku pesan calamari, Itachi – san ?"

"Boleh. Saya ingin 1 calamari, 3 nasi dan coconut water" , Itachi berkata kepada pelayan.

"Ingin coconut water dalam gelas atau langsung dengan kelapa ?" , si pelayan bertanya sambil menulis pesanan di kertas.

"Di kelapa saja"

"Aku ingin tomato juice" , ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm.. aku ingin avocado juice saja." , jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar", jawab si pelayan.

Restaurant tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, hanya ada 6 meja yang terisi termasuk meja yang diduduki Sakura, Itachi dan Sasuke. Beberapa pelanggan melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi, bahkan nekat mengambil foto. Mereka menyadari sedang di foto, namun sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Sakura – san, tadi bagaimana ? Enak tidak naik banana boat nya ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke meja di samping nya. Seorang fans nekat memfoto.

"Ya, menyenangkan sekali. Tadi aku hampir tercebur sih. Ombak nya deras sekali"

"Enak nya. Aku hanya bisa duduk di kursi pantai" , Sasuke melirik perban dilutut nya yang kini ditutupi celana jeans panjang yang dipakai nya.

"Ck.. ini gara – gara Itachi – nii yang memutar motor boat secara tiba – tiba." , Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Trus yang membuat air masuk ke motor boat dan licin siapa ?" , sindir Sakura.

"Aku sih.." , jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Sakura – san, besok kami akan mengadakan pemotretan di kuil di Kumogakure. Mungkin kita akan menginap 1 malam di ryoukan." , ucap Itachi.

"R – ryoukan ?" , pipi Sakura memerah.

"Tenang saja, kamu tidak akan sekamar bersama kami kok. Kamu akan sekamar dengan kru makeup. Oh ya, produser mengijinkan kami mengajak 1 orang lain khusus untuk besok. Kau boleh mengajak 1 orang teman mu" , jawab Itachi.

"E – eh ? Benarkah ? " , Sakura menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya, kuharap jangan ajak fans fanatik kami kesini." , jawab Sasuke.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Fans fanatik ? Aku ingin mengajak Ino sih. Tetapi begitu dia bertemu Sasuke, dia pasti akan menjerit – jerit dan membuat Itachi dan Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Permisi, aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk menelpon teman ku." , ucap ku sambil meninggalkan meja dan berjalan keluar.

Aku segera menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Hinata.

"Moshi – moshi. Bagaimana, acara nya menyenangkan ? " , sapa Hinata.

"Hehe.. iya acara nya menyenangkan. Oh ya, besok aku mau ke Kumogakure bersama Uchiha Brothers. Mereka meminta ku mengajak 1 orang teman. Maukah kau ikut ?"

"Yaaahhh.. sayang sekali, aku besok mau berbelanja ke Kirigakure. Duh, padahal itu kan kesempatan langka" , suara Hinata terdengar lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak batalkan saja ?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membeli tiket pesawat. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Ino saja, Sakura – san ?"

"Tapi, Sasuke menyuruhku jangan mengajak fans fanatik. Kau kan tahu bagaimana fans nya Ino kepada Sasuke. Kumohon jangan beritahu Ino ya ?"

"Iya sih. Ya sudah. Coba kau aja Naruto – kun saja. Dia berteman akrab dengan Sasuke kok." , jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, aku hubungi Naruto. Jaa ne"

Aku segera mematikan telepon ku dan menghubungi Naruto Baka.

"Yo, Sakura ! Moshi – moshi !"

"Yo ! Besok mau ikut ke Kumogakure tidak ? Sasuke menyuruh ku mengajak 1 orang teman ku. Kita akan menginap di Kumogakure 1 malam."

"Kumogakure ? aku menginap bersama si teme ?"

"Iya lah. Masa kau mau sekamar dengan ku, hah ? Dasar Naruto baka !"

"Oh iya juga ya" , aku sweat drop mendengar jawaban super bodoh Naruto.

"Jadi mau ikut tidak ?"

"MAUUUUU !" , teriak Naruto di telepon. Aku sampai harus menjauhkan telinga dari telepon ku.

"Gila ! Aku bisa tuli mendengar teriakan mu. Sudah ya, Jaa ne"

"Jaa"

Aku segera mematikan telepon dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

**-Sakura's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura duduk di meja nya. Di meja seluruh makanan sudah terhidang, namun Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu Sakura kembali sebelum makan.

"Sakura, ayo makan !" , ucap Itachi.

"Hai. Itadakimasu " , jawab Sakura.

"Itadakimasu " , jawab Sasuke dan Itachi. Kemudian mereka semua mulai makan.

"Oh ya, jadi siapa teman mu yang ingin ikut besok ?" , tanya Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Naruto"

"Uhuk.. apa ? Dobe ?" , Sasuke tiba – tiba tersedak tiba – tiba.

"Ya, kau kan bilang tidak ingin bersama fans fanatik. Naruto kan pria, tidak mungkin dia fans fanatik mu" , jawab Sakura sambil mengambil grilled salmon.

"Duh.. aku lebih baik bersama fans fanatic daripada si Dobe. Fans fanatic setidaknya tidak akan menjerit terus menerus, Dobe akan selalu berisik, bahkan saat aku tidur. Aku ngeri membayangkan harus tidur di 1 kamar dengan nya" , Sasuke mengigil ngeri.

"Ok, kalau begitu ajak saja teman mu yang nge – fans dengan otouto – san ku" , ucap Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Jangan, Itachi – nii ! Itu bisa membunuh ku" , pekik Sasuke.

"Ck.. banyak mau nya. Sudahlah, kau ajak saja teman mu" , Sakura mendengus .

"Ya ya, aku lebih memilih bersama dobe daripada fans gila. Nanti aku akan menghubungi dia" , jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, lobster nya enak sekali ya" , Itachi tersenyum sambil mempelihatkan lobster di piring nya kepada kamera.

"Berlebih – ", Sasuke segera menutup mulut dan mengingat bahwa ia harus mempromosikan makanan di resto itu.

"Benar, Grilled salmon dan calamari nya lezat sekali. Bahkan tomato juice nya pun sangat segar. Delicious !" , Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Sebaiknya kita harus lebih sering makan di restaurant ini" , ucap Itachi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mentraktirku makan disini setiap hari, Itachi – nii. Aku belum pernah makan di restaurant selezat ini" , ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap Sasuke yang entah kenapa sangat berlebihan.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura berada di dalam mobil dan ingin mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah nya.

"Tadi Sasuke – san berlebihan sekali ya. Aku hampir tertawa tadi" , ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku juga, untung saja aku masih ingat kita sedang mempromosikan restaurant itu" , Itachi menimpali.

"Ck.. tadi aku seperti orang bodoh. Aahh.. aku malu" , Sasuke menutup muka nya dengan bantal yang tersedia di limousine.

"Aku juga merasa seperti orang bodoh dan penipu. " , jawab Itachi sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangan, kemudian meletakkan tangan nya di atas kepala Sasuke dan mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Sejujurnya makanan di restoran tadi parah sekali. Hanya minuman dan nasi nya saja yang enak. Tadi aku hampir muntah memakan salmon nya" , Sasuke menaruh bantal yang tadi dipakai nya untuk menutup muka dan meletakkan di pangkuan nya.

"Calamari nya keras sekali. Aku tidak mau makan di restoran itu lagi. Aku saja bahkan tidak menghabiskan makanan ku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restaurant lain ?" , jawab Itachi.

"Ya, kita coba saja restaurant fast food baru di dekat rumah Sakura. Tadi aku melihat nya sekilas,", usul Sasuke.

"Eh, kalian kok bilang seperti itu. Kita sedang direkam, kan ?", tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kok. Aku sudah meminta cameraman untuk mematikan rekaman nya ketika kita masuk ke dalam mobil tadi" , Itachi melihat sekeliling. "Tolong berhenti di restaurant fast food itu"

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura memasuki sebuah restaurant fast food. Restaurant lumayan ramai, banyak pengunjung melirik Sasuke dan Itachi. Beberapa gadis menghampiri untuk minta tanda tangan.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – san, biar aku saja yang memesan makanan. Kalian ingin apa ?" , ucap Sakura.

"Ya, uh… terserah kau saja" , Sasuke menandatangani album yang diberkan fans, sementara Itachi berfoto dengan fans.

"Jangan ! Biar kami saja yang membeli makanan untuk Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san " , jawab beberapa fans. Mereka berlari ke kasir dan membeli banyak makanan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

Para fans memesankan seluruh makanan yang tersedia di fast food restaurant dan mememenuhi 6 buah meja.

"Arigato gozaimasu, minna – san " , Sasuke dan Itachi membungkukkan tubuh ke arah para fans.

"Ayo kita makan bersama – sama. Kami kesulitan menghabiskan semua ini" , tawar Itachi kepada para fans.

"Kyaa ! Itachi – sama, baiknya !" , jerit para fans.

"Sakura – san, kenapa kau berdiri disitu ? Ayo duduk di samping ku" , Sasuke menepuk bangku kosong di samping nya dan melirik Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Tidak usah, biar para fans mu saja yang duduk di dekat mu" , jawab Sakura. Ia masih trauma dengan serangan fans fanatik Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu di sampingku saja" , Itachi menawarkan Sakura duduk di samping nya. Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di samping Itachi. Para fans menatap nya dengan tajam.

Seolah menyadari tatapan tajam para fans kepada Sakura, Itachi segera berkata, "Tolong jangan melukai Sakura – san atau cemburu kepada nya. Kami menyayangi kalian semua. Terima kasih telah mendukung kami selama ini"

"Ya, kami akan selalu mendukung kalian" , para fans tersenyum, beberapa bahkan menanggis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan, Itadakimasu !" , ucap Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu !" , jawab para fans serempak.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi makan bersama dengan para fans. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang terlihat nyaman, Sakura malah merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman.

Sakura hanya memakan mochi ice cream dan tidak memakan apapun lagi.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Itachi mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada para fans dan terus melambai hingga masuk ke dalam limousine. Para fans berkerumun di dekat limousine. Akhirnya mobil pun berjalan ke arah rumah Sakura.

"Huft.. tadi itu melelahkan sekali. Aku merasa energy ku langsung berkurang 50 %" , jawab Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kita harus bersyukur dengan memiliki kepopuleran seperti ini.", Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuk di kening Sasuke.

"Oh ya, tadi makan mu sedikit sekali. Apa kau kenyang ?" , Itachi menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Ya, aku kenyang."

"Tadi di Seaside Resto juga makanmu sedikit. Kau baik – baik saja ?" , kini Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura.

"Baik – baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian" , jawab Sakura.

"Kamu tidak nyaman dengan fans – fans tadi kan ? Kami lupa memakai kacamata hitam. Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini." , Itachi menunduk.

"Gomen, sebenarnya aku tidak nyaman. Aku sedikit takut dengan mereka. Sebenarnya aku bahkan di bully oleh kakak kelas ku karena kejadian di kuil waktu itu" , Sakura menunduk.

"Apa ? Kau di bully ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ?" , jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Sewaktu aku tiba di sekolah, banyak anak mengataiku gadis genit. Bahkan kakak kelas menghampiriku saat di kantin dan memarahiku, juga ingin memukul ku. Untunglah teman ku menolongku." , jawab Sakura.

"Aku tiba – tiba kesal dengan para Sparkle ( sebutan fans Sasuke), aku juga kesal dengan fans ku sendiri. Menjadi populer itu sulit" , Itachi mengeluh.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menjaga jarak dengan kami ? Maafkan kelakuan fans – fans kami ya ? Mereka sangat berlebihan, bahkan mereka menjadi stalker kami. Benar – benar merepotkan" , ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang penting aku tidak apa – apa kok. Kakak kelas ku juga sudah di beri hukuman. Terima kasih telah bersikap baik kepadaku" , jawab Sakura.

"Ah, Itachi – nii ? Kau mengeluh dan cemberut ? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu seperti ini" , jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ekspresi cemberut Itachi.

"Aku juga manusia, Sasuke – san. Aku terkadang capek menghadapi mereka. Aku ingin marah, tetapi tidak mungkin aku memaki – maki mereka." , Itachi menghela nafas.

"Gomen, kau harus melihatku seperti ini, Sakura – san " , Itachi segera memasang senyum.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku senang melihat kepribadian kalian yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku penasaran" , Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Itachi.

"Terima kasih telah mengerti kami. Aku senang, setidaknya ada fans yang pengertian. Andai saja semua fans seperti ini" , ujar Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka ber 3 kemudian hening selama perjalanan hingga tiba – tiba Itachi berbicara kepada Sakura.

"Oh ya, besok kami akan menjemput mu jam 9 Kita akan naik pesawat ke Kumogakure. " , ucap Itachi.

"Ok. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa " , Sakura segera turun dari mobil setelah mobil berhenti di depan rumah nya.

"Jaa, Sakura – san ! Oyasumi !" , Sasuke dan Itachi melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah, Sakura segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian , kemudian berbaring di atas kasur. Ia segera meng – sms Naruto.

* * *

To : Naruto Baka

Besok Sasuke dan Itachi akan menjemput di rumah ku jam 9. Jangan telat ya !

* * *

From : Naruto Baka

Hehe.. tenang saja. Oyasumi, Sakura !

* * *

Sakura segera mematikan hp nya dan mematikan lampu. Ia tidak sabar menunggu besok.

* * *

**Huft~ Akhirnya fanfict ini selesai. Oh ya, perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura udah diperjelas di chapter ini**

**Alur nya terlalu cepet ? Author berusaha bikin cerita day 2 ini lebih pendek dari day 1**

**Chapter 5 ini OOC banget, Sasuke & Itachi nya jadi lebay. Gomen ya _**

**Thanks jg bwt dukungan nya !**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Eagle Onyx : Kan cerita nya belum jadian & belum akrab, jadi sorry author ga bisa pakai Sasuke - kun disini**

**Akasuna : Ga kok.. Kayaknya di fanfict ini banyak Sasuke. Di day selanjutnya mungkin ada Sakura & Itachi berdua aja**

**Iqma96 : Itachi juga ga kalah baik kok. ^ _ ^**


	6. Third Day with the idol (Part I)

Pagi hari nya, Sakura terbangun dari kasur dan langsung membuka mata nya. Ia melirik jam di meja di samping kasur nya.

"Astaga ! Sudah jam 8 ! " , pekik Sakura. Ia segera merapikan kasur nya dan segera mandi dengan cepat.

Sakura mengambil ransel nya dan memasukkan kimono, obi, beberapa potong pakaian, scarf dan swater. Ia membawa sebuah geta dan sebuah heels.

Sakura memakai t – shirt hitam, dan short pants jeans, ia juga memakai sneakers berwarna putih dan mengikat rambut nya serta membuat poni nya miring ke samping.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Naruto duduk di sofa dengan mengenakan T – shirt hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti baju, namun tiba – tiba Naruto memanggilnya.

"Sakura !"

"Naruto ? Ngapain kamu disini ? Seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang." ,Sakura menjawab dengan sinis.

"Ibu mu mengizinkanku masuk kok. Lagipula kita kan teman sejak kecil, jadi tidak apa – apa dong kalau aku sesekali menyelinap ke rumah mu" , Naruto tersenyum.

'Buk..' , Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Sakiittt ! " , Naruto berteriak sambil mengelus kepala nya.

"Untung saja Hinata – chan tidak seperti kamu. Makanya, jangan galak – galak dong, jadinya tidak punya pacar deh.. hehehe" , Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

"Cih.. dasar, padahal kau berpacaran dengan Hinata kan karena bantuanku juga." , jawab Sakura sambil duduk di Sofa di samping Naruto.

"Ya ya, aku bantu carikan pacar deh. Oh iya, si teme kan single. Kenapa tidak pacaran sama dia saja ?"

Sakura langsung tersedak ketika meminum air dan menyemburkan nya ke muka Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Jorok banget sih. Lihat deh, aku yang ganteng jadi kebasahan seperti ini kan ?" , Naruto menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Gomen, gomen… " , Sakura meyerahkan kotak tisu. Naruto segera membersihkan rambut dan wajah nya yang terkena semburan air oleh Sakura.

"Eh serius, teme itu kan terkenal. Gadis di sekolah kita saja banyak yang tergila – gila sama dia. " , Naruto meletakkan tisu secara sembarangan di meja dekat sofa.

"Tadi kamu ini habis terbentur ya ? Tumben sekali tiba – tiba memuji orang itu. Biasa kau kan selalu curhat padaku mengenai kekesalanmu karena kalah populer" , Sakura menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Hehe.. khusus hari ini aku akan memuji dia di depan mu. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan teme" , Naruto terkekeh.

"Dasar baka ! Kau mau kupukul ya ?" , Sakura segera berdiri dan mengejar Naruto. Naruto berlari ke arah pagar. Sakura berlari sambil mengangkat tangan untuk memukul Naruto ketika menyadari Itachi di depan pagar.

Sakura segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Itachi – san" , jawab Sakura.

"Oh tidak usah, kita akan segera berangkat. "

Sakura segera mengambil ransel nya di dalam rumah, sementara Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam limousine.

"Naruto ! Ransel mu tertinggal di sofa lho !" ,ucap Sakura ketika membuka pintu limousine.

"Tolong ambilkan dong. Aku malas nih" , Naruto menjawab sambil memakan cookies.

"Ck.." , Sakura berdecak sebal, ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil ransel Naruto.

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam limousine dan melemparkan ransel Naruto.

"Aduh, ransel ku jangan dilempar dong, Sakura" , Naruto mengerucutkan bibir.

"Biar saja, kau ini menyusahkan sekali.", Sakura menutup pintu limousine dan duduk di samping Itachi.

"Yo ! Teme !" , Naruto mengarahkan tangan kepada Sasuke dan mengajak nya ber high – five.

"Dobe !" , Sasuke ber high – five dengan Naruto.

"Eh, bagaimana rasa nya bersama dengan teman ku yang galak ini ?" , Naruto menatap Sakura dengan ekor mata. Sakura memelototi Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura ? Biasa saja kok, setidaknya lebih baik daripada bersama denganmu atau fans – fans gila" , jawab Sasuke.

"Cih.. kau jahat sekali sih, teme. Pantas saja kami – sama mengutukmu dan membuatmu tidak punya pacar "

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku memiliki banyak fans yang tergila – gila padaku, dobe"

Itachi tersenyum mengamati pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya ? Masih saja sering bertengkar dengan otouto – san ku" , Itachi tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ah, Itachi – nii, apa kabar ? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu, tadi" , jawab Naruto.

"Naruto baka ! Daritadi Itachi – san duduk berhadapan dengan mu, masa kau tidak sadar sih ?" , timpal Sakura.

"Sakura – san, tidak apa – apa kok. " , Itachi menatap Sakura. "Aku baik – baik saja, Naruto. Sudah lama ya tidak main ke rumah kami ?"

"Iya, aku belakangan ini sangat sibuk belajar, Itachi – nii"

"Belajar ? aku tidak salah dengar, dobe ?", Sasuke mengorek telinga nya memastikan pendengaran nya.

"Bohong, Naruto tuh tidak pernah belajar. Selama ini ia sibuk pacaran dengan Hinata. " , jawab Sakura.

Naruto menutup muka nya dengan bantal dan berkata, "Sakura, jangan bilang – bilang ah. Aku malu !"

"Jadi, Naruto sudah punya pacar ? Selamat ya " , Itachi bersalaman dengan Naruto.

"Hehe, arigato, aku berharap Itachi – nii juga cepat dapat pacar yang baik, cantik, sexy dan tidak galak seperti Sakura "

Pipi Sakura memerah menahan marah, ia hampir saja memukul Naruto bila tidak harus menjaga imej nya di hadapan Itachi.

"Haha.. aku tidak perlu pacar yang sexy kok. Yang penting baik dan bisa menerima ku apa ada nya. Oh ya, Sakura – san tidak galak kok" , Itachi membela Sakura.

"Wah, jangan – jangan Itachi – nii naksir Sakura ya ? " , ledek Naruto. "Eh Sakura, kau tidak pakai sihir untuk membuat Itachi – nii suka padamu kan ?"

"Enak saja ! Jangan – jangan kau yang pakai sihir untuk membuat Hinata menyukai mu." , Sakura kehilangan kesabaran nya. Ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menyukai Sakura kok. Aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai imouto ku. Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke cemburu" , jawab Itachi.

"Onii – san !" , Sasuke menjerit, kini pipi nya sangat merah.

"Gomen, Sasuke." , Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"APAAAAAA ?! Kau menyukai Sakura, teme? Kurasa kau perlu pergi ke dokter mata untuk memeriksakan mata mu" , jerit Naruto.

"Berisik, dobe ! Aku hampir tuli mendengar jeritanmu !" , Sasuke menutup telinga nya dengan jari.

"Naruto baka. Kita ini sedang direkam, tahu. Memalukan sekali, sih" , Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Direkam ? Kok tidak bilang sih ? Aduh, harusnya aku tadi pakai tuxedo deh. Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik membuatku jadi artis karena ketampanan ku"

Sakura dan Sasuke sweat drop seketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat 'berlebihan'.

* * *

Limousine berhenti di bandara, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Itachi segera turun. Mereka telah menyewa jet pribadi untuk pemotretan ke Kumogakure.

Beberapa orang yang berada di bandara berteriak histeris dan mulai mendekati Sasuke dan Itachi. Untunglah agency Uchiha Brothers telah menyewa body guard sebelumnya, sehingga body guard dapat melindungi Sasuke dan Itachi dari para fans yang mulai mendekatinya.

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan sambil berangkulan, sementara Sakura berjalan di samping Naruto dan memasuki jet pribadi.

Sesampainya di jet, Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, sementara Itachi duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto tertidur ketika jet mulai lepas landas.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku senang sekali Itachi duduk di samping ku. Rasanya jantung ku benar – benar berdebar tidak karuan. Kurasa, kini aku bukan hanya sekadar fans, aku telah jatuh cinta.

"Itachi – san" , tanpa sadar aku memanggil Itachi.

"Hn ?" , Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari iPad nya dan menatapku.

"Tidak, aku hanya memanggil" , jawabku dengan gugup. Aku ingin meminta no hp Itachi, namun aku mengurungkan niat ku.

"Sakura – san, kalau seandainya Sasuke – chan menyatakan cinta nya pada mu, apa yang akan kulakukan ?" , tanya Itachi tiba – tiba. Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan menolak nya. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." , aku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Oh.. memang nya siapa yang kau sukai ? Kau boleh bercerita padaku, kok" , jawab Itachi.

Aah.. kenapa kau tanyakan itu sih ? Sebetulnya, orang yang kusukai berada di sebelah ku saat ini. Jantung ku kembali berdebar dan pipi ku memerah, namun aku berusaha menahan diri ku.

"I – itu.. dia senior ku. Aku mengagumi nya, tetapi kurasa dia tidak menyukai ku. " , jawab ku dengan gugup. Aku sangat gugup harus berbohong kepada Itachi.

"Aku mendukungmu, kok. Berusahalah, jangan menyerah. Aku harap ia dapat membalas perasaan mu." , Itachi menepuk punggung ku dan menatapku dengan lembut layaknya seorang aniki.

"Arigato telah mendengarkanku. Tapi, kurasa aku tak akan bisa menemui nya lagi. Aku harus melupakan nya" , jawabku. Entah kenapa aku malah curhat dengan Itachi. Selama ini aku jarang sekali curhat, aku tidak pernah curhat dengan pria, apalagi yang baru dikenal seperti ini.

"Kalau kau memang suka, kejar saja dia. Nyatakan perasaan mu, wanita juga boleh menyatakan cinta, kok" , Itachi tersenyum padaku.

"Oh ya, kau mau mendengar cerita ku ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Cerita apa ? Aku ingin mendengar nya" , jawabku. Aku penasaran mengenai kehidupan pribadi Itachi yang tidak diketahui media.

"Ini mengenai kisah cinta ku. Aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan sahabat masa kecilku, Shiori.. Kami sangat akrab, bahkan mungkin melebihi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi dia meninggal sebelum aku menyatakan cinta ku. Setelah meninggal, orang tua nya memberikan surat yang ditulis nya untukkku. Ternyata, dia juga mencintai ku. Aku menanggis ketika membaca surat itu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku ini pecundang" , mata Itachi sedikit berkaca – kaca, eksperesi wajah nya sedih.

"Benarkah ? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Itachi – san memiliki kisah cinta sedih seperti ini. " , aku menepuk bahu Itachi dengan pelan.

Itachi berusaha tersenyum, namun senyum nya terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Ia berusaha menahan tangis, namun air mata nya malah mengalir.

"Itachi – san, jangan bersikap keras dengan dirimu sendiri. Bila kau ingin menanggis, tidak apa – apa kok" , ucapku sambil menatap Itachi.

Tiba – tiba Itachi memelukku, aku sedikit kaget. Namun aku balas memeluk nya dan menepuk – nepuk punggung nya. Ia menanggis di pelukanku.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Itachi. Mungkin banyak orang merasa risih dengan pria yang menanggis, namun aku senang melihat Itachi bersikap apa ada nya di depan ku.

Itachi melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap mata nya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih rileks.

"Sakura, maaf ya kau harus melihat ku menjadi lemah seperti ini. Aku terbawa perasaan hingga menanggis seperti ini"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku malah senang Itachi – san bersikap apa ada nya. " , jawabku.

"Sakura – san, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai imouto ku sendiri. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan menganggap ku sebagai aniki dan memanggil ku Itachi – nii "

Perasaanku campur aduk, aku senang bisa dekat dengan Itachi. Namun kurasa, ia benar – benar tidak menyukai ku.

"Hai, Itachi – nii" , jawabku.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ku, "Mulai sekarang, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai aniki mu. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri, kau boleh bercerita apa saja pada ku"

Aku tiba – tiba merasa ingin menanggis, Itachi sangat baik padaku. Aku senang, namun entah kenapa rasanya sedih.

"Oh ya, umm.. apakah Itachi – nii pernah berpacaran ?" , aku bertanya dengan ragu – ragu.

"Tentu saja pernah, Tetapi kisah cinta ku tidak berakhir bahagia."

"Ah, gomenasai. Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu" , aku merasa tidak enak dan menunduk.

"Tidak apa kok. Gadis itu teman sekolah ku. Ia selalu ada untukku, dan menghibur ku. Ia menyembuhkan luka hati ku dan membuatku berhasil melupakan Shiori." , mata Itachi menerawang mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak berakhir bahagia ? Kalian saling mencintai, kan ?", tanya ku.

"Haha.. aku memang mencintai nya, tetapi kurasa dia tidak" , Itachi tertawa sinis.

"Saat itu aku menyatakan cinta ku, ia menerima nya. Saat itu, aku belum populer. Aku menjadi orang yang penyendiri dan hanya belajar tanpa memedulikan lingkungan sekitar ku sejak kematian Shiori. Setelah 2 minggu berpacaran, gadis itu mencampakkanku. Ia berpacaran dengan temanku." , ucap Itachi dengan pelan.

"Apa ?Tega sekali. Mengapa dia mencampakkan Itachi – nii ?" , tanyaku. Kisah cinta Itachi semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Ya, dia bilang aku ini membosankan dan hanya menginginkan uang ku. Dulu, aku memang jelek. Aku sangat pemalu, obrolanku hanya mengenai pelajaran. Aku bahkan memakai kacamata tebal dan jarang keluar rumah. Teman ku mulai menjauhi ku sejak kematian Shiori. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah mengajak nya berkencan. Aku hanya pernah memegang tangan nya, tidak lebih"

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Lalu mungkin Itachi – nii berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ? Maaf ya aku banyak bertanya, aku penasaran" ,jawab ku.

"Sasuke banyak membantu ku. Ia mengubah penampilan ku. Mengenai mata ku, orang tua ku membawa ku ke dokter untuk lasik surgery. Aku akhirnya belajar merelakan Shiori dan mulai lebih terbuka kepada orang lain dan kembali memiliki banyak teman"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu ? Apa dia mengajak Itachi – nii untuk berpacaran kembali ?", aku menatap Itachi.

"Ya, dan aku menolak nya. "

**-Sakura's POV end-**

Perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk, tenggorokan nya tercekat. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara atau melakukan apapun. Dada nya terasa sangat sakit tiba – tiba.

"Teme ! Oi teme ! Kau kenapa ?!" , Naruto berteriak sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa sih ? Kau menggangu ku, dobe !" , Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku memanggil mu dari tadi, dan kau mengacuhkan ku. Kau terus menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Kau membuatku takut, teme"

"Kau berlebihan dobe. Sudahlah, aku hanya lelah." , jawab Sasuke.

**-Flashback : On-**

"Aku tidak tahu.. mungkin aku akan menolak nya, aku sudah menyukai pria lain" .

Hati Sasuke tiba – tiba terasa sakit mendengar nya. Rasanya bagai ditusuk oleh tombak berkali – kali. Ia bahkan sudah ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta nya.

Hati Sasuke bertambah sakit setelah mendengar Sakura mengobrol akrab dengan Itachi. Ingin rasa nya ia pergi dari tempat itu, namun ia tidak bisa kemana – mana.

**-Flashback end-**

Pesawat jet mendarat di bandara Kumogakure. Limousine telah disiapkan untuk Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura. Kali ini Itachi dan Sasuke tidak perlu menghadapi para fans karena mereka keluar dari bandara dengan gerbang khusus.

Limousine membawa mereka semua ke ryokan tempat mereka menginap. Sakura tidur berdua bersama kru makeup, sementara Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto menyewa kamar ryokan yang terdapat 2 kamar di dalam nya. Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto tidur ber 3 di dalam 1 kamar, sementara para kru di kamar lain nya.

"Hei teme, aku lapar nih" , ucap Naruto.

Namun tidak seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menerawang dan menatap jendela tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Kau lapar ya ? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di dekat ryokan ?" , jawab Itachi.

"Boleh ! Aku mau ramen ! " , jawab Naruto dengan antusias.

"iya, kita akan makan ramen. Sasuke, kau kenapa ?", Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya capek" , Sasuke manjawab dengan singkat dan segera tidur di dalam limousine.

* * *

Itachi mengajak Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura ke sebuah kedai ramen di dekat ryokan. Sasuke hanya memesan ocha dan memakan setengah porsi ramen, itupun dengan setengah hati . Sementara Naruto menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen sekaligus.

"Sasuke, kau benar – benar tidak apa – apa ? Hari ini kau sangat tidak bersemangat ." ,Itachi berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Ya, aku mungkin kurang enak badan." , Sasuke memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Teme ! Sudahlah, berhenti membuat semua orang khawatir dong. Kau sedang sedih kan ? Itu terlihat jelas di wajah mu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sebal dan berbicara dengan ketus, "Sudahlah, berhenti berusaha mencari perhatian seperti ini ! Kau menyusahkan !"

"Sakura ?", Itachi dan Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Gomen, aku terbawa emosi" , Sakura menunduk.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku !" , Sasuke menjawab dengan sinis dan segera meninggalkan kedai dan masuk ke dalam limousine.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan binggung tanpa berusaha menghentikannya. Sementara Sakura segera menghabiskan makanan nya dengan cepat dan menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

**Di chapter ini author juga memperjelas perasaan Sakura. **

**Mengenai chapter ini, sorry kalau terkesan aneh, Author masih stress abis ujian HSK _ **

**Soal pairing, rasanya di chapter ini udah mulai agak jelas**

**Oh ya, fanfict ini kemungkinan bakal lebih dari 10 chapter. Semoga ga bt ngebaca fanfict ini**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Akasuna: Perasaan Sakura jg udah diperjelas, lho.. Yup, Sakura memang ga suka bgt sama Sasuke (beda banget ya sama asli nya di manga Naruto)**

**Eagle Onyx: ga tw.. yg pasti bakal lebih dari 10 chapter**


	7. Thirdy Day with the idol (Part II)

"Sasuke – san ! Hey tunggu aku !" , Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura. Ia segera masuk ke dalam limousine dan membanting pintu nya.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam limousine dan menutup pintu.

"Sasuke – san, kau kenapa ? Maafkan aku soal tadi.." , Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menunduk, namun Sasuke segera berpindah tempat duduk.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri !" , bentak Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke – san maafkan aku. Aku sedang emosi tadi. Gomen.." , Sakura berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Pergi saja ke tempat Itachi ! Tinggalkan aku !" , teriak Sasuke. Supir dan Sakura yang mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke kaget.

"Sasuke – san.." , ucap Sakura lirih, ia keluar dari mobil dan kembali ke kedai ramen.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Sial ! Aku membenci Sakura ! Aku membenci Itachi ! Aku membenci segalanya, aku membenci diriku sendiri !

Aku mengepalkan tinju ku dan menonjok sofa limousine berkali – kali.

Kenapa Sakura malah menyukai Itachi – nii. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bersikap baik kepada Sakura.

Kenapa aku harus menyukai gadis yang salah, kenapa kisah cinta ku menyedihkan seperti ini ? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku ?! Kenapa ?! Kenapa ?!

Aku merasa dada ku sesak karena emosi, kepala ku berkunang – kunang, aku tiba – tiba merasa mual.

Perasaanku benar – benar campur aduk, aku ingin marah, tetapi ingin menanggis juga. Aku menutup mata kusejenak dan membiarkan emosi mengendalikan pikiranku, mata ku berkaca – kaca dan setetes air mata menitik di pipi ku .

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura kembali ke kedai ramen dan mendapati Itachi dan Naruto baru saja akan kembali ke limousine.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan teme ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia membentakku. Aku tak peduli dengan nya" , jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

"Aneh, ia tidak pernah begitu emosi seperti ini. Ya sudah, untuk sementara ini biarkan saja dia sendiri. Nanti aku akan menasihati nya" , ucap Itachi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apakah aku terlalu kasar pada Sasuke ?" , gumam Sakura, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Itachi dan Naruto

"Kurasa Sasuke – chan sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Biasanya ia tidak akan marah bila hanya diperlakukan seperti itu" , Itachi menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa teme mungkin sedang PMS. Haha.. " ,Naruto terkekeh.

"Baka, sejak kapan pria mengalami PMS huh ?" , Sakura menonjok tangan Naruto dengan pelan.

* * *

Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Naruto dan Sakura masuk lebih dulu, kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke, sementara Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka semua hanya diam, dan tidak berbicara apapun. Sasuke dan Itachi tertidur sejenak, sementara Sakura dan Naruto bermain game di ponsel nya.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi tiba di ryoukan. Naruto dan Sakura menggendong sendiri tas ransel mereka, sementara 2 orang body guard membawakan tas milik Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura – san , mau kubantu membawakan tas nya ?" , Itachi berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Oh tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok. Itachi – nii istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi pemotretan di kuil kan ?"

"Ya. Selama pemotretan nanti kau dan Naruto bebas berjalan – jalan. Tidak perlu mengikuti kami." , ucap Itachi.

"Itachi – nii, ganbatte untuk pemotretan nya ya. Jaa" , Sakura melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar bersama kru makeup.

"Sakura – san, malam ini kita akan sekamar ya ? Senang nya" , Mio tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Eh ? Kenapa kau tahu nama ku ?" , Sakura menatap Mio dengan binggung.

"Waktu itu kan aku yang memberi makeup pada mu. Masa kau lupa sih ?" , Mio memonyongkan bibir nya.

"Ah, gomen. Kuharap kita bisa akrab, ya. Oh ya kita akan berdua saja di kamar ini ?" , Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Mio.

"Tentu saja. Hanya kita berdua yang wanita, kan ? Memang nya kau mau menyuruh Itachi – san tidur di kamar ini juga ?" , ledek Mio.

Blushh.. pipi Sakura langsung memerah, sementara Mio tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Benar kan, kau menyukai Itachi ?" , ucap Mio sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak suka Itachi – san !" , jerit Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Buktinya wajah mu memerah. Tenang saja, Itachi – san baik kok, aku kan sudah lama bekerja dengannya. Aku mendukungmu !" , Mio menepuk – nepuk bahu ku dengan keras.

"Tidak ! ihh ! " , jerit Sakura sambil menutupi wajah nya.

"Jujur saja padaku, aku tidak akan bilang kepada Itachi – san atau Sasuke – san "

"Ya, aku ini fans Itachi." , ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Yay ! Ganbatte ! " , jerit Mio sambil melompat – lompat. Sakura menatap Mio sambil tersenyum. Tak disangka gadis itu sangat ceria dan sedikit mirip dengan Naruto.

"Oh ya, ransel mu taruh saja disini !" , Mio menunjuk sebuah meja pendek kosong.

Sakura meletakkan ransel nya di meja yang ditunjuk Mio, lalu Mio meletakkan ransel nya sendiri di sebelah ransel Sakura.

"Sakura – san, mau pakai lipgloss ini ? Tadi ini baru dipakai oleh Itachi – san lho" , Mio mengeluarkan sebuah lipgloss berwarna pink pucat.

"Mio – san, berhenti menggoda ku, ah" , pipi Sakura memerah. Ia mengambil tas selempang kecil dan memasukkan dompet serta hp ke dalam tas nya, serta berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sakura – san, tunggu sebentar !" , Mio mengambil peralatan makeup dengan terburu – buru dan segera keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Sakura dan Mio melihat Itachi dan Kitagawa sedang berbicara dengan kru acara.

"Itachi – san, bagaimana dengan Sasuke – san ?Kalau seperti ini kemungkinan acara harus dihentikan" , ucap Kitagawa dengan ekspresi serius.

"Mungkin ini salahku karena dekat dengan Sakura sehingga ia marah." , jawab Itachi.

"Ini jelas menyalahi aturan ! Sebelumnya juga, Sasuke menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu kan ? Kalian ini bagaimana sih, tak kusangka artis seperti kalian sama sekali tidak professional !" , kru acara berbicara dengan nada tinggi, ekspresi marah terlihat jelas dari raut muka nya.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Kumohon maafkan kami." , Itachi menunduk dan berbicara dengan lirih.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari stasiun TV. Banyak fans protes karena kejadian kemarin. Hal ini berdampak pada rating acara !" , bentak kru acara kepada Itachi.

'Hah ? Sasuke menyukai ku ? Apa ia marah karena mendengar obrolanku dengan Itachi ? Kurasa tidak mungkin ia mendengar nya' , batin Sakura sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan Itachi.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita (*)" , Itachi menundukkan kepala dalam – dalam.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, semua orang menoleh dan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

Itachi hendak membalikkan kepala kembali menghadap lawan bicara nya, namun pandangan nya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau disitu ?", tanya Itachi dengan nada datar, menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan khawatir nya.

"Umm.. aku baru saja keluar dari kamar, Itachi – san " , jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Itachi menatap Sakura dengan ragu. Itachi terlalu pintar untuk memercayai kebohongan Sakura.

"Benarkah ? Kurasa kau sudah berada disini sejak tadi" , Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tajam, Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak, kok. Sakura baru saja keluar bersamaku. Mungkin Itachi – san tidak menyadari nya" , Mio membelas Sakura.

"Oh.." , Itachi tidak lagi menatap Sakura. Namun tetap saja ia tidak percaya.

Hati Sakura sangat hancur, ia yakin kini Itachi tidak akan lagi percaya pada nya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuh nya lemas tiba – tiba.

"Sakura – san, kenapa berdiri disitu ? Cepat ke limousine" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

"Hai" , Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunan nya dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam limousine.

Sakura duduk di samping Itachi , namun Itachi hanya diam saja dan terlihat megacuhkan keberadaan Sakura. Naruto yang biasanya berisik, kini tiba – tiba ikut diam dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Itachi – san " , panggil Sakura dengan pelan.

Itachi menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Ya ?"

"Umm.. aku rasa sebaiknya acara ini segera dihentikan setelah kita sampai di Konoha" , ucap Sakura.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, Sasuke dan Naruto memandang Sakura dengan binggung.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Sakura – san ?" , jawab Itachi.

"Itu untuk kebaikan kalian. Gomen, sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Itachi – san karena kesalahanku" , Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat kaget.

"Itachi – nii, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kitagawa – san dan kru acara ?" , ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Sasuke." , Itachi memandang Sakura, "Ini bukan kesalahanmu juga. Jadi, tidak usah kau pikirkan"

"Tapi, itu juga bukan kesalahanmu, Itachi – san. Aku merasa tidak enak melihat kau dimarahi seperti tadi." , jawab Sakura.

"Kau dimarahi ? Itachi – nii, jawab aku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" , nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Tidak, itu hanya kesalahpahaman kecil." , Itachi berpura – pura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ck.. kau selalu menutupi masalah dariku. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Sakura – san ? Bilang padaku" , ucap Sasuke. Sakura sedikit takut pada Sasuke.

"I – itu, kru acara dan Kitagawa – san menyarankan agar acara ini dihentikan atau aku diganti. Mereka marah karena kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Itachi dan itu disiarkan di tv. Kini banyak fans kalian protes di official site acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers", jawab Sakura sambil meremas tangan nya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Ini salahku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini. " , jawab Sasuke.

"Kitagawa – san, beritahu kru acara untuk menayangkan permintaan maafku di acara ini." , ucap Sasuke pada Kitagawa – san yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik. Saya akan menghubungi kru acara" , Kitagawa mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi kru acara. Dari pembicaraan nya terdengar bahwa kru acara bersedia melaksanakan permintaan Sasuke.

Mobil semakin dekat dengan kuil yang dituju. Kini terlihat pemandangan akan bangunan – bangunan jepang tradisional .

"Ternyata Kumogakure bagus juga, ya. Bila sekolah kita mengadakan study tour aku akan meminta pergi ke Kumogakure" , ucap Naruto.

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri, Naruto" , ucap Sakura.

"Aku mau bersama Hinata. Eh, kuil yang dituju dimana sih ?", tanya Naruto.

"Itu, dobe. " , Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kuil yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Mobil terparkir di dekat kuil, Sasuke dan Itachi segera berjalan ke bagian dalam kuil. Para kru mengganti pakaian Itachi dan Sasuke dengan yukata, menata rambut mereka dan mendandani mereka.

"Sakura, kita jalan – jalan ke tempat lain saja yuk." , ajak Naruto.

"Tidak ah, aku mau disini saja. Aku ingin membeli omamori (*)."

"Aku juga ingin membeli omamori. Ayo temani aku" , Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ya, ayo pergi.", Sakura berjalan di samping Naruto.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan ke toko kecil yang menjual berbagai jenis omamori.

"Naruto, menurutmu Sasuke itu kenapa sih ? Aku merasa aneh, kemarin dia baik. Sekarang tiba – tiba menjadi aneh" ,ucap Sakura.

"Tidak aneh, lah. Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, lalu orang itu menolakmu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu, pasti kau akan merasa kesal dan menghindari orang itu kan ?" , jawab Naruto.

"Hah ? Tumben sekali ucapanmu sedikit dewasa. Memang Sasuke menyukaiku ? Kenapa ? Aku saja baru mengenalnya selama 2 hari" , Sakura melirik Naruto dengan tatapan binggung.

"Ya, dia menyukai mu. Kau tahu, dia menyukaimu sejak kecil. Kau tidak pernah mendengar berita ia berpacaran dengan gadis manapun kan ? Itu karena dia selalu menunggumu"

"Apa ? Sejak kecil ? Aku tidak pernah mengenal nya" , Sakura berusaha berpikir keras mengingat – ingat tentang Sasuke. Namun ia tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Itachi dulu. Ingat tidak, sewaktu kecil saat kau bermain ke rumah ku, ada Itachi dan Sasuke juga. Kita naik sepeda dan bermain di taman bersama – sama. Saat itu, Itachi mengendarai sepeda, sementara kau duduk di belakang. Kau langsung akrab dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, lho", jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura berusaha mengingat – ingat. Perlahan – lahan ia mulai mengingat. Ia memang tidak menyangka anak laki – laki yang sedikit pendiam serta memiliki pipi chubby itu berubah menjadi Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh atletis dan tampan.

"Jadi, anak lelaki itu Sasuke ? Aku tidak mengenali nya sama sekali. Ia benar – benar berubah. Pantas saja Itachi – san mengatakan kalau ia sepertinya pernah bertemu denganku" , jawab Sakura.

"Ya, hari itu hari terakhir Sasuke di konoha. Keesokan hari nya keluarga Sasuke pindah ke Sunagakure. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke dan Itachi masih sering menanyakan tentangmu. Kau masih menyimpan kalung dan hoodie pemberian Sasuke dan Itachi ?" ,tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku masih menyimpan nya".

**-Flashback, Sakura's POV-**

**-8 Tahun Lalu-**

"Sakura – chan, ayo cepat ! Kita akan berangkat ke rumah Naruto !" , teriak ibu.

"Ya, tunggu, okaa – san !" , aku segera memakai sandal ku dan berlari keluar rumah. Aku dan okaa – san masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ohayo, Kushina – san !" , ucap ibu kepada ibu Naruto.

"Eh, Mebuki – san. Ayo masuk ! Ah, Sakura – san, apa kabar ? Kau sudah besar, ya" , ucap ibu Naruto.

"Aku baik – baik saja, oba – san " , jawabku.

"Ayo masuk. Oh ya, Naruto sudah menunggumu lho sejak pagi", ibu Naruto tersenyum padaku.

Aku dan Ibu mengikuti ibu Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku melihat Naruto sedang bermain bersama 2 anak laki – laki yang tak kukenal.

"Naruto – chan ! Sakura sudah datang, tuh !" , panggil ibu Naruto.

Naruto segera meninggalkan kedua teman nya dan menghampiriku.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang ? Ayo kita main !" , ucap Naruto sambil merangkul ku,

"Tentu saja sudah, baka ! Aku kan di depanmu sekarang. Eh, ayo kita main fifa di PS 2 mu ! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu !" , jawab ku.

"PS 2 ku lagi rusak nih. Buktinya kemarin saja kalah, tuh.. hahaha" , Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

"Skor kita cuma beda 1 poin tahu. Lagipula kemarin aku lagi kurang enak badan", jawabku.

Sungguh Naruto menjengkelkan sekali, hampir setiap kali bermain dengan nya aku selalu bertengkar.

"Oh ya ? Apa hubungan nya, Sakura ?"

"Ada dong. Karena kondisi badanku lagi nggak fit, jadi nya aku kurang konsentrasi. Aku jadi kalah" , balasku.

"Bwee.. kalah.. kalah.." , Naruto kembali menjulurkan lidah.

Aku mengepalkan tinju ku ,emosi ku benar – benar meningkat. Aku ingin menantang nya bertarung atau bergulat seperti biasa. Aku berteriak, "Naruto baka ! Ayo lawan aku !"

"Lari saja kalah dariku ! Ayo dong kejar aku !" , Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku langsung berteriak sambil mengejarnya.

Aku benci mengakui nya, tetapi lari Naruto selalu lebih cepat dariku, Tentu saja, selain lari aku menang segala – gala nya dari Naruto. Untuk pelajaran, aku jauh lebih pintar, Untuk kekuatan fisik juga aku lebih kuat. Aku termasuk gadis yang cukup tomboy walaupun rambut ku berwarna pink, warna yang feminine.

"Naruto, berhenti berlari !" , teriak ibu Naruto. Ia menangkap Naruto yang sedang berlari di sampingnya.

"Okaa – san, lepaskan aku !" , Naruto meronta – ronta. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menepuk bahu nya.

"Haha.. kau tertangkap Naruto ! Aku mengalahkanmu !" , aku tertawa senang.

"Curang ! " ,Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Naruto, kau sudah mengajak Itachi – chan dan Sasuke – chan ke rumah kan ? Seharusnya temani mereka bermain dong . " , ucap ibu Naruto kepada Naruto.

"Okaa – san.. iya deh aku akan temani mereka." , jawab Naruto.

"Ok, kalian pergi saja ke taman. Hati – hati ya" , ucap ibu Naruto.

"Sasuke , Itachi – nii, ayo kita pergi ke taman ! Naik sepeda saja" , teriak Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan teman ku. Ini teman ku yang bawel, jelek dan menyebalkan, Sakura Haruno" , ucap Naruto.

"Naruto !" , aku memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali ya. Nanti kalian berjodoh, lho" , ucap seorang anak laki – laki bermata hitam dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi daripada anak lelaki di samping nya yang berambut lebih pendek dan mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

Apa – apaan sih orang ini ? Masa aku berjodoh dengan Naruto ? Membayangkan nya saja aku sudah ngeri.

"Enak saja ! Aku tidak mau punya jodoh seperti ini !" , jawab aku dan Naruto bersamaan.

Anak laki – laki itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan padaku dan berkata, "Nama mu siapa ? aku Itachi Uchiha. Salam kenal, ya"

Aku membalas uluran tangan nya dan berkata, "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, Itachi – san "

"Panggil saja Itachi – nii. "

"I – itachi – nii ? Kenapa aku harus memanggil mu seperti itu ? " , tanya ku keheranan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memanggil orang yang lebih tua dari ku dengan sebutan onii – san atau onee – san, kecuali bila orang itu saudara ku.

"Aku suka dipanggil seperti itu. Lagipula kau itu sudah seperti imouto ku sendiri. Aku ingin memiliki adik laki – laki dan perempuan, tetapi aku hanya punya adik laki – laki " , Itachi tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal ya" , kini anak laki – laki yang berambut seperti pantat ayam memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Oh, kau ini adik dari Itachi – nii ? Sedikit mirip, ya" , ucapku.

"Tentu saja, kami kan kakak adik" , jawab Itachi dan Sasuke serempak. Aku tersenyum, kurasa mereka bisa menjadi teman baik ku.

"Ayo kita berangkat ! " , ucap Naruto.

"Itachi – nii, aku saja yang mengendarai sepeda" , ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan, kamu kan baru belajar naik sepeda. Aku khawatir pada mu", Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kurasa Itachi sangat menyayangi adik nya ya ? Aku ingin sekali punya kakak seperti Itachi, sayang sekali aku ini anak tunggal.

"Dobe, aku naik sepeda mu saja, ya." , ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura – san, kamu bersama ku ya ? Tidak apa kan ?", ucap Itachi padaku.

"Ok, tidak apa Itachi – nii"

"Jaa okaa – san !" , teriakku dan Naruto.

"Hati – hati ya !" , teriak ibu ku dan ibu Naruto.

Aku naik di sepeda yang dikendarai Itachi, sementara Sasuke menaiki sepeda yang dikendarai Naruto.

"Sakura – san, berpegangan pada ku, ya." , ucap Itachi. Aku menurut dan memeluk pinggang nya.

Sesampai nya di taman, aku duduk di ayunan. Tiba – tiba Naruto mendorong ayunan ku dengan sangat tinggi.

"Kyaa ! Naruto Baka ! Hentikan !" , teriak ku.

"Haha.. masa segitu saja takut ? Pengecut, nih" , Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak. Ia duduk di ayunan di samping ku dan mulai mendorong ayunan nya sendiri dengan kencang.

"Naruto ! Tolong aku !" , jeritku. Aku menutup mataku saking takut nya.

Tiba – tiba ayunan ku berhenti. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat Sasuke di depan ku.

"Dobe ! Kau jangan iseng seperti itu ! ini berbahaya !" , Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi marah di wajah nya.

"Sasuke – san, kau yang menghentika ayunan ini ? Arigato " , ucap ku.

"Douitemashite. Oh ya, kau satu sekolah dengan si dobe, ya ?"

"Iya ! Dan kami satu kelas !" , aku berbicara dengan lesu.

"Sakura, kau tidak senang ya sekelas denganku ?" , Naruto menatapku.

"Ya ! Sangat tidak senang. Aku jadi panik setiap kali pertukaran tempat duduk, tahu !", teriakku.

"Panik ? Bukannya kau harus nya senang punya teman seperti ku ?" , Naruto tersenyum narsis.

"Dia suka menyontek ya ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Ya benar, kok tahu sih ? Kau juga pernah menjadi korban nya ya ?" , tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, waktu tk kami sekelas. Ia selalu menyontek jawaban ku yang duduk di sebelah nya" , jawab Sasuke.

Bruk.. tiba – tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh.

"Suara apa itu ?" , tanya ku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum sinis.

"Syukurlah kau jatuh." , ucap Sasuke.

"Teme ! Ini sakit tahu !" , Naruto menatap lutut nya yang berdarah. Itachi yang menahan ayunan Naruto segera mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto baka ! Kau kenapa ?" , tanya ku.

"Ya, aku tiba – tiba tergelincir dari kursi ayunan. Untung saja Itachi – nii menahan ayunan nya sehingga ayunan nya tidak mengenai kepala ku" , Naruto memegang luka nya.

"Jangan dipegang ! Sini biar kulihat !" , Itachi menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan melihat luka Naruto.

"Kita harus pulang ! Naruto terluka parah !", Itachi berkata kepada aku dan Sasuke.

"Naruto ! Kau benar – benar baka ! Kami tidak bisa bermain karena mu, menyebalkan !", ucapku.

"Sakura – san masih ingin main ? " , tanya Itachi padaku.

"Ya"

"Aku juga masih ingin main, Itachi – nii" , ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua kutinggal disini sebentar, ya. Hati – hati, jangan berbicara atau mengikuti orang asing, ya !" , Itachi memperingati kami.

"Ya, tenang saja Itachi – nii." , ucapku.

Itachi kemudian mengantar Naruto pulang dengan sepeda nya. Sementara sepeda Naruto ditinggal.

"Sakura, kau bisa mengendarai sepeda ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa." , jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri. "Eh, kau sekolah dimana sih ?"

"Aku di Konoha International Elementary School."

"Oh. Pasti menyenangkan ya bersekolah disana. Aku selalu ingin bersekolah di International School" , ucapku sambil menatap dengan sedih.

Konoha International School tidak hanya harga nya yang mahal, tetapi pelajaran nya juga sulit. Hanya orang – orang dengan IQ tinggi dan nilai yang sangat bagus saja yang bisa diterima. Seluruh pelajaran diberikan dengan bahasa asing, sementara aku lemah di bahasa asing.

"Ya, tetapi besok aku akan pindah." , jawab Sasuke.

"Pindah ? Kenapa ?"

"Orang tua ku dipindahkan bekerja di luar kota. Kami akan pindah ke Sunagakure besok. Hari ini hari terakhir kami di Konoha."

Aku sedikit merasa sedih mendengar hal itu. Berarti, ini kali terakhir kami bertemu.

"Berarti, ini kali terakhir kita bertemu dong ?" , tanya ku tanpa berani memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kuharap tidak. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu" , jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah ?" , tanya ku.

"Ya aku janji, ayo kaitkan kelingking mu." , Sasuke memberikan jari kelinking nya, aku mengaitkan nya.

Tiba – tiba saja hujan mulai turun.

"Hujan ! Kita harus pulang !" , ucapku.

"Sepeda nya biar aku saja yang mengendarai nya" , Sasuke menatap sepeda Naruto.

"Aku saja, aku sudah bisa kok." , ucapku.

Aku segera menaiki sepeda, sementara Sasuke berada di belakang sambil memelukku. Aku terus mengayuh sepeda secepat yang aku bisa sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh.

"Sakura, kau kedinginan " , ucap Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, sebentar lagi sampai rumah kok" , jawabku sambil mengayuh sepeda.

"Berhenti ! " , ucap Sasuke.

Aku segera menghentikan sepeda ku di pinggir dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa Sasuke ? Kita harus cepat pulang, nanti hujan semakin deras."

"Pakai ini" , Sasuke melepaskan hoodie yang dipakai nya dan memberikan padaku.

"Lho ? Kau nanti kedinginan dan kebasahan" , jawabku dengan binggung.

"Sudah cepat pakai saja !" ,Sasuke memaksa memberikan hoodie nya padaku. Aku menerima nya walau dengan tidak enak hati dan memakai nya, lalu kembali mengayuh sepeda.

Ketika hampir sampai di rumah Naruto, aku bertemu dengan Itachi yang mengendarai sepeda.

"Itachi – nii ? Kenapa kau disini ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ingin menjemput kalian. Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang. Maaf ya aku telat menjemput, tadi Naruto memintaku menemani nya"

"Ck.. manja sekali si dobe" , gumam Sasuke, namun terdengar olehku.

Sesampai nya di halaman rumah Naruto, aku segera memarkir sepeda dan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sakura – chan ! syukurlah kau sudah pulang" , ucap ibu. "Itachi – chan, terima kasih ya sudah menjemput Sakura. "

"Tidak kok, Naruto dan Sakura sudah hampir sampai di rumah ketika aku berangkat menjemput nya. Maafkan aku yang telat menjemput nya" , jawab Itachi.

"Tidak apa – apa,arigato sudah menjaga Sakura." , ibu tersenyum.

"Douiteshimashite" , ucap Itachi.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua basah kuyup !" , ucap ibu Naruto melihatku dan Sasuke kebasahan.

"Sakura – chan, ini hoodie Sasuke kan ? Kenapa kau yang memakai nya?" , tanya ibu.

"Ini, Sasuke yang meminjamkan padaku"

"Astaga, Sasuke – chan sampai kebasahan seperti ini" , ibu segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Kushina – san, ada baju ganti tidak ? Aku pinjam untuk Sasuke, ya" , ucap ibu.

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Sebentar ya"

"Sasuke, ini hoodie mu" , aku melepaskan hoodie dan segera mengembalikan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, kau simpan saja" , jawab Sasuke.

"Hah ?" , aku binggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Iya, anggap saja kenang – kenangan dariku. Besok kan aku mau pindah"

Tiba – tiba aku ingin menanggis mendengar kata pindah. Rasanya kami baru saja akrab, aku sedih tidak bisa bertemu Itachi dan Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke – chan, terima kasih ya sudah baik dengan Sakura. Maaf lho, kamu sampai harus kebasahan seperti ini" , ucap ibu.

"Tidak apa – apa, oba – san. Aku kan laki – laki, kata Itachi – nii, laki – laki itu harus melindungi wanita" , jawab Sasuke dengan polos nya.

Ibu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sasuke dan Itachi dengan lembut, "Kalian berdua pasti akan menjadi gentleman saat besar nanti"

Ibu Naruto datang dan membawakan baju dan handuk.

"Sasuke – chan, Itachi –chan, sebaiknya kalian berendam air hangat saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju dan handuk untuk kalian"

"Arigato, Kushina ba – san " , jawab Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan baju yang dipinjamkan.

"Kushina ba – san , bagaimana keadaan Naruto ?" , tanyaku.

"Oh, dia sedang tidur. Tadi dia mendorong ayunan mu dengan kencang ya ? Dia bercerita padaku. Maafkan dia ya, dia ini memang nakal sekali, padahal aku sudah sering menasihatinya."

"Tidak apa – apa kok, aku sudah tahu karakter Naruto. Untung aku tidak jatuh" , jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sakura – chan, kau mau mandi ? Untung okaa – san bawakan baju cadangan dan handuk untukmu" , ibu membuka tas dan memberikan sebuah baju, handuk dan pakaian dalam.

"Kushina baa – san, aku pinjam kamar mandi nya ya." ,ucapku.

"Ya, silahkan pakai kamar mandi yang di lantai 2 ya. Yang di kamarku saja"

"Arigato"

Aku segera naik ke lantai 2 dan memasuki kamar ibu Naruto. Kamar nya cukup luas. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera menyalakan shower. Aku mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai, aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan memakai baju.

Aku turun dari tangga dan melihat Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku melihat ibu sudah berdiri dan terlihat bersiap – siap ingin pulang.

"Sakura – chan, hujan nya sudah reda. Ayo berpamitan, kita harus pulang" , ucap ibu.

"Sayonara minna – san !" , ucapku.

Itachi mendekati ku dan melepaskan kalung yang dipakai nya, kalung dengan bandul besi berbentuk kotak dengan gambar uchiwa (*) di tengah nya.

"Ini lambang keluarga ku. Simpan saja, ya. Anggap kenang – kenangan dariku." , Itachi mengelus kepalaku.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan ?" , tanya ku.

"Tentu saja, kalau ada waktu aku akan berkunjung ke konoha, kok. " , Itachi tersenyum padaku dan memakaikan ku kalung yang sebelum nya dipakai nya.

"Sayonara, Itachi – nii !" , aku melambaikan tangan pada Itachi dan berjalan mengikuti ibu.

"Sayonara, Sakura – san !"

**-Flashback end-**

**-Normal POV-**

'Ternyata aku sudah mengenal Itachi dan Sasuke sejak dulu. Pantas saja Itachi dan Sasuke bersikap ramah seakan – akan sudah mengenalku' , batin Sakura.

"Eh itu tempat penjual omamori nya disana !" , ucap Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto segera menghampiri tempat penjual jimat.

"Kalian ingin mencari omamori seperti apa ? gakugyoujoju (*) ? omamori untuk mencari cinta ?" , tawar si penjual jimat.

"Eh tidak, aku ingin mencari omamori untuk teman – teman ku" , jawab Sakura.

"Aku mau enmusubi (*). Aku ingin agar hubungan ku dan pacar ku bisa harmonis dan bertahan lama" , ucap Naruto.

Si penjual omamori mencari enmusubi yang diminta Naruto, tak lama kemudian ia mengambil jimat yang berwarna merah.

"Ini enmusubi nya."

"Aku mau beli 2", jawab Naruto. "Eh Sakura, kau tidak mau beli omamori cinta untuk Sasuke ?"

"Tidak tuh, untuk apa ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Ya siapa tahu jimat nya ampuh, kau jadi mencintai dia deh" , Naruto terkekeh.

"Tidak mau !" , jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Oh ya, aku mau 1 shobaihanjo(*) 2 gei no omamori(*) dan 1 kanai anzen (*) dan 2 Gakutoku omamori" , ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mau beli omamori cinta untuk dirimu sendiri ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, deh." , jawab Sakura.

Penjual omamori menyerahkan omamori yang diminta kepada Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto membayar omamori dan berjalan kembali ke tempat lokasi pemotretan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Ternyata, Itachi dan Sasuke belum memulai pemotretan, mereka sedang duduk di limousine.

"Itachi – nii, kau sedang apa ?" , ucap Sakura.

"Pemotretan nya belum mulai. Gadis yang seharusnya menjadi model telat"

"Itachi – san, Sasuke – san, gadis yang seharusnya menjadi model tiba – tiba sakit. Bisakah kita memundurkan jadwal pemotretan menjadi besok atau minggu depan ?" , seorang kru menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kita sudah membeli tiket untuk besok. Sementara minggu depan jadwal kami sangat padat" ,jawab Sasuke.

"Ah ! gadis ini teman kalian ? Mungkin ia bisa menggantikan model itu" , seorang kru tiba – tiba menunjuk Sakura.

"Eh ? Tetapi aku ini tidak pernah menjadi model sekalipun" , Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Wajah mu cantik, tubuh mu juga bagus. Kau bisa menggantikan gadis itu" , jawab si kru itu.

"Bukankah kita harus berdiskusi dulu dengan boss ?" , tanya kru yang berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kru itu pergi menelpon seseorang, kemudian ia kembali dan berkata, "Si boss setuju".

"Yuri ! Gadis ini akan menggantikan model itu. Tolong cepat berikan kimono yang akan dipakai nya dan beri makeup pada wajah nya !" , teriak kru tersebut kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Mohon kerja sama nya" , ucap kru itu pada Sakura.

"Ya, terima kasih" , jawab Sakura.

Yuri melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, Sakura segera mendekat. Ia memberikan sebuah kimono berwarna pink yang terbuat dari sutra dan geta dengan tali pink.

"Tolong pakai ini. Hati – hati ya, kimono ini mahal" , ucap Yuri.

Sakura pergi ke toilet di dekat kuil dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan kimono dan geta. Ia berjalan ke tempat penata rias, di samping nya ada seorang penata makeup yang mengaplikasikan makeup untuk Sasuke.

Sakura tiba – tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke di samping nya, untung lah penata makeup selesai memberi makeup kepada Sasuke dan kini giliran Itachi.

Sakura hanya diam saja. Penata makeup memberi foundation dan compact powder, lalu eyeshadow berwana pink pucat dan diaplikasikan tipis – tipis di bagian kepala mata dan semakin terang di ujung nya. Penata makeup memberi sedikit eyeshadow putih di ekor mata.

"Sakura – san, ganbatte ! Jangan gugup, ya !" , Sakura mendengar suara Itachi menyemangatinya.

"Arigato, mohon bantuan nya. Ganbatte, itachi – nii" , jawab Sakura.

Penata makeup memberi eyeliner hitam di atas mata dan eyeliner putih untuk memberi kesan mata yang berbinar. Penata makeup tersebut memberi blush on pink dengan tipis dan lipgloss warna orange natural. Sementara penata rambut menata rambut sakura dengan memberi konde dan tusuk rambut.

"Selesai. " , jawab penata makeup dan penata rambut bersamaan. Sakura berjalan ke lokasi pemotretan.

"Sakura – san jadi semakin cantik ya" , puji Itachi. "Iya kan Sasuke – chan ?"

"Hn.."

"Ayo kita mulai, pertama pegang kipas ini" , fotografer memberikan kipas lipat berwarna pink dan bermotif bunga sakura kepada Sakura.

"Itachi – san, tolong gandeng Sakura dan pegang katana ini di tangan kiri mu. Sakura, kau harus tersenyum se natural mungkin" , fotografer memberi komando kepada Itachi dan Sakura.

Itachi menggandeng Sakura dan berekspresi serius, sementara Sakura berusaha tersenyum dengan gugup. Fotografer mengambil foto.

"Sakura, kenapa senyum mu seperti terpaksa ? ulang lagi." , ucap si fotografer sambil melihat kamera nya.

"Sakura – san, jangan gugup ya. Tenang saja, ada aku kok. Aku menggandengmu" , Itachi tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Pemotretan diulang, dan untunglah kali ini hasilnya bagus. Fotografer sangat puas, terutama saat pose mengambil tema gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, dimana Sakura dan Itachi harus menatap satu sama lain sambil berdiri berseblahan, ekspresi wajah Sakura benar – benar seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Kini giliran pemotretan bersama Sasuke, Sasuke diharuskan berpeluka dengan Sakura dengan wajah menghadap kamera. Sakura diharuskan menunjukkan ekspresi gadis jatuh cinta.

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan. Sakura tiba – tiba saja merasa canggung, sementara Sasuke juga terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Koji – san, tak bisakah pose ini diganti ?" , tanya Sasuke kepada fotografer.

"Tidak. Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Ada apa denganmu ? Biasanya kau bersikap professional, ini bukan kali pertama kau bekerja dengan brand kami lho"

"Ya, baiklah." , Sasuke dengan enggan maju dan memeluk Sakura, ia hanya sedikit memeluk. Sakura merasa gugup dan tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha tersenyum di depan kamera.

"Sasuke – san ! Eratkan pelukanmu, ekspresi wajahmu terlihat sedang kesal. Pelukanmu juga terlihat canggung dan seperti dipaksa" , ucap fotografer sambil memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura dengan canggung tersenyum. Fotografer mengambil kamera dan membidik foto.

"Sakura ! Peluk juga Sasuke dengan erat dan tersenyum. Ekspresi mu sangat kaku, kau terlihat sangat tegang !", perintah fotografer sambil menghapus foto di kamera nya.

"Gomenasai" , jawab Sakura.

"Sakura – san ,aku mengerti kalau kau enggan untuk memelukku. Setidaknya, lakukanlah dengan baik. Ini hanya pekerjaan" , ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dan ekspresi datar.

Sakura mengangguk, dan kali ini hasil foto cukup baik. Untunglah sesi pemotretan bersama Sasuke tidak sebanyak sesi pemotretan dengan Itachi.

Akhirnya 2 pose terakhir, salah satu nya Sakura harus berada di tengah – tengah, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi yang disampingnya harus merangkul Sakura.

Itachi berjalan di samping kanan Sakura, sementara Sasuke di samping kiri Sakura. Sakura sedikit berdebar – debar namun untunglah pemotretan selesai tanpa pengulangan untuk 2 pose terakhir.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian !" , ucap fotografer. Seorang kru memberikan amplop berisi uang yang sangat tebal.

Seorang kru menghampiri Sakura dan merapikan rambut Sakura, kru makeup menghapus makeup di wajah Sakura. Kemudian Sakura kembali ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaian dan menyerahkan kimono serta geta kepada seorang kru.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk punggung nya, "Eh kau ini beruntung banget sih bisa menjadi model iklan mendadak."

"Kami – sama sedang berpihak pada ku" , Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke kul sebentar, deh" , jawab Naruto.

"Untuk apa ? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu malas ke kuil ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku mau minta pada kami – sama untuk memberiku kesempatan agar jadi artis. Hehehe… "

Sakura sweatdrop seketika mendengar nya, " Aku juga ikut deh. Ada yang mau ku doa kan"

"Sakura – san, kau mau ke kuil ? Aku juga ikut deh." , Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat.

"Teme, kau tidak mau ikut ?"

"Hn.." , Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Sesampai nya di kuil, Itachi dan Naruto memasukkan koin 5 yen, bertepuk tangan 2x dan mengucapkan permohonan. Kemudian giliran Sakura dan Sasuke.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Sasuke di sampingku. Aku benar – benar merasa gugup dan tidak enak pada nya. Aduh, apa yang harus ku doa kan ya ?

Aku segera memasukkan 5 yen, bertepuk tangan 2x dan menutup mata.

'Kami – sama.. aku ingin agar semua teman – teman ku baik –baik saja. Aku berharap, Sasuke – san akan bahagia. Aku berharap, aku bisa terus bersama dengan Itachi – nii ', doaku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke yang masih berdoa. Aku memutuskan bergabung bersama Itachi – nii dan Naruto serta menunggu Sasuke selesai berdoa.

**-Sakura's POV end-**

"Itachi – nii, rasanya kita pernah bertemu deh" , ucap Sakura kepada Itachi.

"Oh, akhirnya kau sudah ingat ya ?" , Itachi tersenyum.

"Iya, maaf ya aku lupa. Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu lagi dengan Itachi – nii. Serius, Itachi – nii dan Sasuke – san benar – benar berubah." , Sakura tersenyum.

Itachi memeluk Sakura tiba – tiba.

"Itachi – nii ?"

"Aku kangen padamu Sakura, sekarang imouto ku berubah menjadi seperti ini, ya ? " , Itachi mengelus – elus kepala Sakura.

"Itachi – nii " , ucap Sasuke tiba – tiba dengan suara pelan.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan dan menunduk malu – malu. Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Sakura dengan tajam.

"Itachi – nii, nanti aku mau bicara dengan mu" , ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

* * *

Kru acara membawa Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura dan Naruto makan di sebuah restaurant jepang yang cukup mewah di dekat ryoukan. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Naruto kembali ke ryoukan, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke melanjutkan syuting MV.

"Naruto, kau mau tidur ?" , tanya Sakura saat tiba di depan kamar.

"Ya, aku capek sekali. Oyasumi" , Naruto melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke kamar. Sakura tidur di kamar nya sendiri. Ia merasa bosan, capek dan lelah secara fisik dan batin.

Hp Sakura berbunyi, ia mengangkat telpon nya.

"Moshi – moshi, dahi !" , terdengar suara ceria Ino.

"Moshi – moshi, pig. Tumben sekali kau menelpon"

"Aku sedang bosan nih, kau ada waktu luang kan ? Ayo kita ngobrol" , jawab Ino.

"Ya, aku juga sedang bosan." , jawab Sakura dengan nada suara lesu.

"Bosan apa nya ? Kau di kumogakure, kan ? Jahat !", jerit Ino. Sakura tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Ino yang sedang memonyongkan bibir.

"Gomen, aku juga mau mengajakmu. Cuma Sasuke menyuruhku tidak mengajak fans fanatik nya. Aku takut nanti kau malah menjerit – jerit dan pingsan begitu bertemu Sasuke."

"Yah,, kau tahu, aku mungkin akan terus menjerit bahagia begitu bertemu Sasuke – sama . Bagaimana lagi, Sasuke – sama yang minta kan ?." , Ino menjawab dengan lesu.

"Setidaknya lebih baik aku mengajakmu daripada Naruto baka."

"Kau pasti senang ya berlibur dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Huhuhu.. kau itu beruntung sekali, aku cemburu, jidat !"

"Tidak juga, aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Lagipula aku benciiii sekali sama Sasuke"

"Masalah apa ?ceritakan dong. Jangan – jangan kau menyatakan cinta dan dia menolakmu dengan kasar ya ? Hahaha…." , Ino tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin, lah. Aku menyukai Itachi selalu. Nanti kuceritakan, lewat sms saja ya. Aku malas menjelaskan sekarang, pig."

"Bisa saja, kau nge fans dengan Itachi, tetapi jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Yakan, dahi ?"

"Aku benar – benar menyukai Itachi, pig. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi, Jaa…"

Klik.. Sakura mematikan telepon. Ia segera mandi dan mengganti baju dengan Yukata yang dapat dikenakan selama berada di area ryoukan. Sakura menggelar futon dan langsung tidur.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku tiba – tiba terbangun jam 12 malam. Aku melihat Mio tertidur di futon di sebelahku. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Itachi sudah pulang.

Aku meletakkan tangan di mulut untuk menutupi mulut ku saat menguap dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sepelan mungkin.

Aku berjalan menuju taman bernuansa tradisional jepang. Aku melihat 2 sosok pria yang sangat familiar. Terdengar suara mereka sedang mengobrol serius, aku penasaran dengan obrolan mereka, dan memutuskan bersembunyi di dekat pohon.

"Itachi – nii, apakah kau menyukai Sakura ? Jujur saja padaku !" , terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke – chan. Aku hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai imouto. Aku kan tidak punya imouto" , suara Itachi terdengar lembut.

Nyuutt.. aku merasa dada ku sesak dan sakit. Itachi tidak menyukai ku, rasanya kini aku seperti berada di posisi Sasuke. Aku ingin menanggis, aku hampir terisak, tetapi aku berusaha tetap berada di belakang pohon dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka lebih lama.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekati nya ? Kenapa kau memeluknya ? Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai nya ?" , ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, aku memeluknya karena kangen padanya. Kau ingat gadis yang kita temui di rumah Naruto sebelum kita pindah ? Itu Sakura" , jawab Itachi, masih dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Apa ? gadis itu Sakura – san ? Aku sudah menduga nya, ia mirip dengan gadis itu." ,Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

"Ya, itu Sakura – san. Dia tidak megenali kita. Aku senang bertemu dengan nya. Aku langsung memeluknya, deh. Gomen, ya, Sasuke – chan " , Itachi tersenyum.

"Gomen, Itachi – nii. Aku ini benar – benar baka dan childish. Mungkin aku ini benar – benar mirip dengan si dobe." , Sasuke tersenyum malu sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa – apa. Itu berarti kau benar – benar mencintai Sakura. Dia cinta pertama mu, kan ?" , ucap Itachi.

"Ya, dia cinta pertama ku" , Sasuke tersenyum. "Itachi – nii, ayo masuk kamar. Aku mengantuk"

"Aku ingin disini dulu. Aku masih ingin bersantai, besok kan kita akan pulang"

"Oyasumi, Itachi – nii" , Sasuke memeluk Itachi, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Aku merasa tidak enak, aku baru sadar sejak tadi Itachi menatap ke arah pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

"Sakura – chan, kau berada disini sejak tadi, kan ?" , Itachi memanggilku.

Aku terpaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan malu – malu. Aku ketahuan menguping

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak bila tiba – tiba menghampiri" , jawabku.

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, kau kenapa berada disini ? tidak tidur ?", Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku tiba – tiba terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur. Itachi – nii tidak tidur ?"

"Aku belum bisa tidur, aku masih ingin menikmati nuansa malam di Kumogakure. Kau sudah mendengar ucapan otouto – chan ku, kan ?"

"Eh ? Soal apa ?" , aku berpura – pura tidak tahu.

"Soal perasaan nya padamu. Aku mendukung kebahagiaan mu, kalau kau memang tidak menyukai nya, jangan berikan harapan apapun padanya. Aku memang seharusnya mendukung Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan mu demi Sasuke" , Itachi menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, ia menyuruhku duduk disampingnya.

"Arigato atas dukungan nya. Oh ya, aku membeli ini untuk Itachi – nii" , aku memberi sebuah gei no omamori.

"Ini ? Arigato, Sakura – san. Eh, aku memanggil mu Sakura – chan saja ya ?"

"Ok, aku malah merasa lebih akrab dipanggil Sakura – chan. " , aku tersenyum.

"Sakura – chan, besok kita ke mall ya ? Aku ingin membelikan barang untukmu, aku tidak enak menerima barang darimu tanpa memberi balasan"

"Tidak usah. Itachi – nii kan sudah memberiku kalung. Aku masih menyimpan nya, lho"

"Oh ya ? Itu sudah lama, kan ?"

"Ini" , aku melepaskan kalung yang selalu kupakai dan memberikan kembali kepada Itachi. "Itachi – nii pegang saja. Ini lambang keluarga mu, kan ? Aku tidak enak menyimpan ini, aku kan bukan Uchiha."

"Wah… masih bagus ya. Sangat terawat" , Itachi mengelus kalung milik nya dan memberikan kembali padaku. "Simpan saja. Kau kan imouto ku. Anggap saja ini pengganti ku kalau kangen padaku"

"Sakura – chan, bolehkah aku minta nomor hp mu ? " , Itachi mengeluarkan hp nya. Aku memasukan nomor hp ku.

"Aku minta nomor hp Itachi – nii boleh ?" , aku meraba yukata ku. Aku baru sadar lupa membawa hp. "Eh nanti saja deh, aku lupa membawa hp"

"Kalau begitu besok saja. Aku tidur dulu, ya !"

"Oyasumi Itachi – nii "

"Kau harus segera kembali ke kamar mu. Nanti kau kedinginan dan kurang istirahat" , Itachi menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Nanti aku kembali ke kamar kok. Sekarang aku masih belum bisa tidur, Itachi – nii tidur saja ya."

"Oyasumi, Sakura – chan " , Itachi melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkanku.

Kini, aku duduk sendirian. Aku menanggis sesengukan. Perasaanku sangat kacau. Kenapa Sasuke harus menyukai ku ? Kenapa tidak Itachi saja yang menyukai ku ? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi hanya menganggapku sebagai imouto, apa aku terlalu manja ?

Aku merasa lelah dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku. Mata ku terasa semakin berat, aku tertidur di bangku taman.

* * *

**Note :**

**- Moushiwake Arimasen deshita: ucapan maaf yang formal**

**- Omamori: Jimat jepang**

**- Gakugyoujoju: Jimat untuk keberhasilan ujian**

**- Enmusubi : jimat untuk pasangan kekasih**

**- Gakutoku omamori : jimat untuk kesuksesan studi**

**- Gei no omamori: untuk perlindungan, kesuksesan dan inspirasi para artis**

**- Kanai anzen : jimat untuk perlindungan keluarga**

**- Shobaihanjo : Jimat keberuntungan dalam melakukan bisnis**

* * *

**Minna - san, gimana chapter ini ? Terlalu aneh ?**

**Gomen kalau di chapter ini ga ada romantis nya**

**Author fokus sama konflik perasaan Sakura & Sasuke**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca sampai chapter ini.. minta review ya ?**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**-CherrySand1 : Pairing nya ? Secret dong.. hehe maybe di chapter ini udah mulai agak jelas kok**

**- Eagle Onyx : Inii udah diusahaiin kok update kilat nya.. hehe**

**- Akasuna : Soal perasaan Itachi udah mulai jelas kok disini. Soal menyatakan, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Cuma ga sekarang.**

**- Iqma96 : Iya beneran bencii xD but bisa aja sih benci jd cinta.. **


	8. Fourth Day with the idol (Part I)

Keesokan hari nya, Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di kamar dan berada di dalam futon. Ia melirik ruangan di sekeliling nya, futon Mio yang berada di samping nya kini sudah lenyap.

'Kenapa aku berada di sini ? Rasanya kemarin aku ada di taman deh' , batin Sakura.

Sakura segera melipat futon nya dan memasukkan ke lemari yang terdapat di sudut kamar.

Mio keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura – san, kemarin kau tertidur di taman ya ?"

"Iya, kenapa aku bisa berada disini ? Siapa yang membawaku kesini ?", tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke – san. Kemarin tiba – tiba dia mengentuk pintu kamar di tengah malam, ketika kubuka, aku melihat ia sedang menggendong mu"

"Eh ? Sasuke – san ? Serius ?" , Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Serius lah. Memang nya kenapa ? Berharap Itachi – san yang menggendongmu ? Sayang sekali, tetapi semalam Sasuke – san yang membawamu kesini", ucap Mio.

"Mio – san ! Aku malu, ah.. Jangan bahas soal Itachi – san lagii !" , jeritku.

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi, sana ! Nanti selesai mandi aku akan membantu menata makeup mu deh. Aku akan membuatmu terlihat cantik, jadi Itachi – san akan tertarik" , Mio tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Selama mandi ia terus memikirkan Sasuke dan Itachi. Perasaan nya berkecamuk.

'Kenapa bukan Itachi saja yang menggendongku ?' , Sakura sedikit kecewa. Tetapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu. Setidaknya, Sasuke – san sudah bersusah payah menggendong nya dan membawa nya ke kamar.

Sakura segera mengeringkan tubuh nya menggunakan handuk dan segera memakai tanktop hitam, cardigan putih dan short pants putih.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Mio sudah menunggu nya sambil memainkan hp. Mio sudah memakai makeup natural dengan t – shirt dan celana panjang jeans.

"Sakura – san, ayo duduk disini." , Mio menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa.

Sakura duduk di sofa di samping Mio. Mio memakaikan bb cream (*) untuk menghemat waktu. Mio memakaikan lipgloss berwarna orange natural, eyeliner hitam dan mascara.

"Eh, ini kalung apa ? Rasanya aku pernah melihat Sasuke atau Itachi memakai aksesoris dengan lambang ini." , Mio melirik kalung bergambar uchiwa yang dipakai Sakura.

"Iya, Itachi – san memberikan ini padaku sewaktu kecil. Aku selalu memakainya. Arigato sudah memakaikan makeup padaku", jawab Sakura.

"Douiteshimashite. Oh ya, kau sudah mengenal Itachi – san sejak lama ? Sebenarnya lipgloss dan bb cream yang tadi kupakaikan itu milik Itachi – san lho" , Mio tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa senang telah berhasil mengerjai Sakura.

'Ya ampun ! ini sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung.' ,batin Sakura. Aku segera mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibir dan pipiku.

"Jangan dihapus, aku sudah susah – susah memakaikan makeup tahu" , Mio segera menghentikan tangan Sakura.

"Tapi ini sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung. Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan bibir ku" , jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Mio yang mencengkram tangan nya.

Sakura segera mengambil tisu basah dan mengelap bibir nya, kemudian ia memakai lipgloss pink milik nya sendiri. Kemudian ia mencatok keriting rambut nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku keluar dulu, ya. Jaa.." , Sakura segera membuka pintu.

"Tunggu ! Kau lupa membawa ransel mu. Kita akan langsung ke bandara Kumogakure" , ucap Mio. Sakura segera menutup pintu dan mengambil ransel nya. Mio juga segera membereskan barang – barang yang dibawanya dan mengikuti Sakura keluar kamar.

Ketika keluar kamar, Sakura melihat Sasuke berada di luar. Sasuke terlihat sedang bermain game di hp nya.

Sakura dengan ragu mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, "Umm.. Semalam, arigato telah menggendong ku ke kamar. Maaf merepotkan"

"Douitemashite. Maafkan aku yang bersikap aneh kemarin. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik" , ucap Sasuke sambil maju mendekati Sakura dan merangkul nya.

"Kemarin bukankah Sasuke – san sudah tidur, kenapa bisa kembali ke taman ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Aku tiba – tiba terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur, ketika aku sampai di taman aku menemukanmu tertidur dan kedinginan. Aku menggendong mu ke kamar" , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, oh ya, ini untukmu. Kemarin aku membeli ini di kuil", Sakura memberikan koi no omamori.

"Omamori ? Arigato, ya. Gomen aku tidak membelikan apa – apa untukmu, Sakura – san" , Sasuke memasukkan omamori ke dalam kantung celana yang dipakainya.

"Oh ya, Itachi – nii dan Naruto baka dimana ?" , tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pintu.

"Itachi – nii sedang merapikan barang, sementara dobe masih tidur" , jawab Sasuke.

"Apa ? Masih tidur ? Aku harus membangunkan nya.", Sakura segera berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto.

Sakura mengetuk kamar Naruto, Itachi membukakan pintu.

"Sakura – chan , sudah selesai berkemas ? Mau masuk ke dalam ?"

"Ya, aku mau membangunkan Naruto" , jawab Sakura. Sakura segera masuk ketika dipersilahkan.

Sakura melihat Naruto masih mendengkur di dalam futon. Sakura segera menendang Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Percuma saja, Naruto sulit untuk dibangunkan, nih" , Itachi mengeluh.

"BANGUN BAKA !" , Sakura segera menginjak – injak tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura – chan, jangan seperti itu juga. Kasihan Naruto" , Itachi segera menghentikan Sakura.

Naruto segera terbangun dan menguap, "Hoam.. ada apa sih ? Kenapa tubuh ku di injak – injak "

"Ya siapa suruh kau susah bangun. Semua orang sudah siap dan akan segera berangkat ke bandara", jawab Sakura.

"Itachi – nii mana ?" , Naruto melirik ke samping nya dan melihat Itachi berdiri di samping Sakura. "Astaga ! Itachi – nii sudah siap berangkat. Aku harus mandi !" , Naruto segera mengambil ransel nya dan berlari membawa ransel ke kamar mandi.

Itachi segera melipat futon Naruto dan memasukkan ke lemari.

"Itachi – nii terbiasa bantu – bantu di rumah ya ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku sering bantu – bantu kalau ada waktu luang. Sakura – chan kapan – kapan mau main ke rumah ku ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Boleh nih ? Aku takut malah menyusahkan." , jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh, minggu depan aku dan Sasuke mendapat libur. Kau juga boleh mengajak Naruto dan teman – teman mu yang lain kok", Itachi tersenyum.

"Arigato ! Aku penasaran dengan rumah Itachi – nii. Pasti nyaman sekali" , Sakura menjawab dengan riang.

"Rumah Sakura – chan juga nyaman kok. Aku dan Sasuke jarang bisa bersantai di rumah, jadi aku merasa nyaman di rumah. Ayo keluar, Sasuke – chan sudah menunggu di luar" , Itachi menggandeng Sakura dan mengajak nya keluar.

* * *

Sakura dan Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Kitagawa – san yang sedang duduk di sofa rotan yang tersedia di lobby ryoukan.

"Kitagawa – san, apa jadwalku dan Itachi – nii hari ini ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini kalian akan pergi ke studio untuk rekaman lagu terbaru kalian. Setelah itu kalian akan latihan di gym selama 2 jam untuk persiapan come back kalian" , jawab Kitagawa – san sambil membaca jadwal di email melalui hp nya.

"Kitagawa – san, bisakah kita tidak berlatih di gym kantor agency hari ini ? Aku berjanji akan mengajak Sakura – chan ke mall. Mungkin aku dan Sasuke akan mengunjungi gym di mall saja" , ucap Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Kitagawa – san.

"Di mall ? Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah lagi seperti di hari pertama." , ucap Kitagawa – san dengan nada datar.

"Apa sebaiknya aku keluar tanpa makeup saja ? Aku sangat benci harus memakai kaca mata hitam di mall", jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar malas.

"Tanpa makeup ? Bagaimana dengan rating acara nanti ? Kita akan tetap diikuti kru dengan kamera tersembunyi" , jawab Kitagawa – san, ekspresi wajah nya menunjukkan ke – khawatiran.

"Tidak apa – apa, Kitagawa – san. Fans mungkin juga penasaran ingin melihat kami tanpa makeup" , jawab Itachi.

"Terserah, pastikan tidak ada yang mengenali kalian" , ucap Kitagawa – san sambil berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto keluar dari kamar dan membawa ransel nya.

"Hey, teme ! Maaf aku telat ! Hehe.." , Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan cengiran khas menghiasi wajah nya.

"Ck.. kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Dobe."

"Tidak juga kok. Aku hanya sekali berteriak, Naruto langsung terbangun." , jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan heran, "Memang nya kau membangunkan dia dengan cara apa ?"

"Gampang, aku hanya berteriak, kemudian aku menginjak – injak tubuh nya" , Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata nya. Naruto memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi.

'Inilah balasan karena sering membuatku sebal dengan godaan mu mengenai Sasuke' , batin Sakura.

"Hmm.. bagus juga cara mu. Lain kali aku akan memakai cara itu untuk membangunkan dobe bila dia menginap di rumahku"

"Ah.. kalian berdua serasi sekali sih, sama – sama jahat padaku" , Naruto berbicara sambil tetap memonyongkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi.

Pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah, sementara Sakura bersiap menonjok Naruto.

"Enak saja ! Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, aku akan memukulmu !", ucap Sakura.

"Hiiyy.. seram. Nyonya Uchiha memang menakutkan" , Naruto berpura – pura ketakutan dan segera bersiap berlari. Itachi dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian.

Pipi Sakura memerah, ia meremas baju nya. Ia ingin berlari dan menjerit sambil memukul Naruto, namun ini tidak mungkin karena ia berada di ryoukan dan sedang mengikuti acara yang akan disiarkan di TV.

Sakura berdebar – debar, dalam hati, ia memang selalu ingin menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Tetapi, ia ingin menjadi istri Itachi, bukan Sasuke.

"Dasar baka ! Bukannya kau sendiri yang Nyonya Uchiha ya ? Atau harus kesebut tuan Naruto Uchiha ?" , Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sinis, sengaja menekankan kata Naruto Uchiha.

"Naruto Uchiha ? Kenapa ? Aku kan masih normal, iya kan ?" , Naruto menatap Itachi dan Sasuke, berusaha meminta persetujuan, Itachi dan Sasuke ikut menganggukan kepala.

"Ingat first kiss mu dengan siapa ?" , sindir Sakura.

Seketika pipi Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia merasa kesal, ingin marah dan juga malu mengingat pengalaman first kiss nya, apalagi partner first kiss nya. Naruto merasa menyesal telah menceritakan kepada Sakura mengenai first kiss nya.

"Memang nya first kiss Naruto dengan siapa ?", tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Sasuke – san " , jawab Sakura.

"Apa ? Serius ? Otouto – chan ku berciuman dengan Naruto ?!" , nada suara Itachi naik satu oktaf. "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak cerita dengan onii – chan ?"

"Aku tidak harus menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padaku, kan ? Lagipula itu tidak sengaja kok" , ucap Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi cool di wajahnya.

"Sakura – chan, ceritakan padaku dong . Aku penasaran" , ucap Itachi dengan antusias.

"Ok. Ketika itu, Naruto menantang Sasuke berduel. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, ia tergelincir dan mendorong Sasuke hingga ia tanpa sengaja menindih tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibir nya. Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan padaku"

Itachi tertawa seketika, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto saling membuang muka dan berjalan keluar. Mereka sibuk mengelap bibir mereka. Itachi dan Sakura berjalan bersama sambil menahan tawa mereka.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku kesal sekali, Naruto sangat menjengkelkan. Entah kenapa ia seakan berusaha menjauhkanku dari Itachi dan mendekatkanku dengan Sasuke.

Bayangkan saja, saat di limousine ia mengajak Itachi duduk bersama, sehingga aku terpaksa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, untung saja aku tetap duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Tadi, saat di jet, Naruto menarik tangan Itachi dan mengajak duduk bersama lagi hingga Itachi mengernyitkan dahi dengan binggung. Kini aku terpaksa lagi duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, untung saja karena ini jet pribadi, maka kami tidak perlu duduk berhimpitan.

"Sakura – san ?", panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, apa sih ?" , jawabku dengan malas. Aku saat ini jengkel dengan Sasuke, walaupun bukan salah Sasuke juga bila aku tidak bisa dekat dengan Itachi.

"Kau marah padaku, ya ? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini", ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku. Aku memandang ke jendela jet.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bilang apa", ucapku.

"Oh, kau mau ini ?", Sasuke mengarahkan kantung berisi keripik kentang kepada Sakura.

"Mau. Arigato, Sasuke – san ", Sakura segera mengambil keripik kentang dan memakan nya. " Sasuke – san, kau suka makan keripik kentang ya ?"

"Hn..", jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Oh, aku juga. Ternyata Kumogakure bagus, ya. Aku jadi ingin berkunjung lagi bersama keluarga ku", ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kumogakure memang bagus. Suasana nya masih sangat tradisional & tenang. Berbeda dengan Konoha yang modern" , jawab Sasuke.

"Teme, lagi makan keripik kentang ya ? Minta dong" , ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan dari kursi di seberang . Sasuke memberikan keripik kentang kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, Itachi – nii tidur, ya ?" ,tanyaku sambil melirik Itachi yang tengah memejamkan mata di sampingku.

"Nggak tahu. Mungkin saja" , jawab Naruto dengan cuek.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Itachi, wajah nya sangat damai bagaikan malaikat yang tertidur. Bulu mata nya sangat panjang dan lentik, hidung yang mancung dan kecil, serta bibir merah dan tipis nya membuat Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Semua itu berhasil menutupi kekurangan yang dimilikinya, yaitu dua garis seperti kerutan di dekat mata.

Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan hp untum memotret Itachi yang tertidur ketika tiba – tiba terdengar suara panggilan Naruto.

"Sakura ! Kau melamun ya ?"

"Hah ?umm.. tidak" , aku panik menyadari Naruto memperhatikanku menatap Itachi terus menerus.

"Kenapa kau memandang Itachi – nii terus menerus ? Kau naksir, ya ?", Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"T – tidak kok.", aku mulai gugup.

"Terus kenapa kau memandang nya terus ? Suka kan ? Hehehe" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia segera mendekati Itachi dan langsung memotret nya. Itachi tampak tidak menyadari Naruto dan tetap tertidur pulas.

Naruto menunjukkan foto Itachi kepadaku dan berkata, "Mau foto ini ? Sebelumnya kau harus melakukan apa yang kusuruh"

'Melakukan apa yang disuruh Naruto ? Memang aku budak nya ?' ,jeritku dalam hati.

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa aku menyimpan foto seperti itu ? Lagipula kalau aku mau aku bisa mengambilnya dari internet, kok" , jawabku.

"Tapi kan tidak ada yang seperti ini. Ini benar – benar asli lho" , Naruto berusaha menggodaku.

Aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke, sekilas terlihat sedikit ekspresi kekesalan di wajah nya. Namun ia segera menyadari ketika aku menatap nya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau Sakura – san mau melihat – lihat foto Itachi – nii kau bisa melihat nya kok. Ada banyak foto nya di rumah" , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyum yang entah kenapa terasa sangat palsu.

"Teme ! Kenapa kau malah mendukung Sakura dan Itachi – nii, kau kan—" , Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mendukung Sakura dan Itachi – nii. Sepertinya Sakura – san menyukai nya" , jawab Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman, aku merasa sedikit bersalah untuk Sasuke. Aku mengetahui perasaan nya, namun aku tak tahu apakah ia mnegetahui kalau aku mengetahui perasaan nya.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyukai Itachi – nii kok. Aku hanya menyukai nya sebagai seorang imouto, karena aku ingin memiliki aniki seperti itu"

"Wah teme ! Itu bagus sekali ! Kesempatanmu banyak !" , jerit Naruto.

"Apa sih, dobe ? Aku tidak menyukai Sakura – san "

Aku merasa semakin canggung, terutama ketika berada di hadapan Sasuke. Dalam hati aku berharap agar Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku saja, sehingga aku dapat menolak nya dengan halus.

"Naruto ! Aku mau tidur dulu, ya. Tolong bangunkan aku ketika sampai di Konoha." , ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

**-End of Sakura's POV-**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Sakura terlihat menyukai Itachi – nii. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau dia bukan fans ku, dia fans Itachi – nii. Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seolah mendukung Sakura dan Itachi – nii membuatku sangat kesal.

Namun aku juga tidak bisa marah. Aku juga harus bersikap dewasa, selama ini Itachi – nii begitu menyayangiku. Jadi, untuk kali ini lebih baik aku merelakan Sakura pada nya. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku.

"Teme ! Kenapa kau malah mendukung Sakura dan Itachi – nii sih ? Itachi – nii kan rival mu" , jerit Naruto dengan jengkel. Ia berdiri di samping kursi ku dan menepuk bahu ku dengan kencang.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula Sakura cocok dengan Itachi – nii kok" , jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum.

Yah, aku jarang tersenyum kecuali untuk iklan atau syuting film. Namun untuk kali ini rasanya senyum malah sedikit menghilangkan rasa sesak di hati ku, walaupun senyum itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Ckck.. Kurasa kau lebih pantas disebut dobe. Kau sangat 'dobe' dalam urusan percintaan. Kalau kau suka, kejar dia terus ! Jangan biarkan orang lain mendapatkan nya. Semangat dong !" , ucap Naruto dengan berapi – api.

Tumben sekali perkataan Naruto sedikit bijak. Kurasa ada benarnya, tetapi kalau diperhatikan sejak awal Sakura memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku.

"Tidak, kurasa lebih baik merelakan Sakura. Lagipula, sejak awal dia memang fans Itachi – nii kok" , jawabku.

"Teme ! Sebagai sahabat aku mendukungmu ! Ayo perjuangkan cinta mu ! GANBATTE !" , ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya.

"Cih.. mendukung ku ? sebagai sahabat ? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ? Apa kau mau menyuruhku berpose di kamar tidur sambil berbaring dan bertelanjang dada serta menjual foto ku kepada fans – fans gila itu ?" , jawabku dengan sinis.

"Hehehe.. Kok tahu sih ? Kan lumayan, dari uang hasil penjualan nya aku bisa makan ramen sepuasnya. Aku kangen Ichiraku, nih" , Naruto tertawa sambil meletakkan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah mendapat foto mu ketika tidur lho, teme !" , ucap Naruto.

Tiba – tiba aku merinding. Untuk apa ia menyimpan foto ku seperti itu ? Jangan – jangan dia gay ? Aku segera menepis pikiran negative itu, ia kan sudah punya Hinata.

"Hapus foto itu !" , jawabku setengah membentak.

"Tidak mau, aku mau menjadikan foto mu untuk ritual ushi no koku mairi(*)." , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ck.. Naruto memang sangat suka menggoda ku. Dia sangat ceroboh dan suka bercanda, sementara aku orang yang serius dan sangat teliti. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan nya.

"Itu kan hanya mitos. Belum terbukti, lagipula hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal, dobe", jawabku dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan nya. Kau akan menjadi korban pertamaku, teme. Lihat saja, nanti."

Sial ! Dia memanfaatkan satu – satu nya kelemahanku, kelemahan yang tak pernah kuakui pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku sangat takut akan hal – hal berbau mistis seperti itu.

"Itu sama saja kau membuang waktu mu untuk hal yang tidak berguna." , aku menjawab dengan sinis.

"Hehehe.. bilang saja takut, iya kan teme ?" , Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku malas meladeni Naruto. Mata ku terasa berat, aku tertidur di sofa.

**-Sasuke's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

"Sasuke ! Ayo bangun !" , Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap tertidur pulas.

"Ternyata susah dibangunkan, ya" , ucap Sakura.

"Teme ! Ayo bangun !" , teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke langsung terbangun.

Sasuke menekan telinga nya yang terasa tuli mendadak. "Aku tertidur. Gomen"

"Sasuke – chan, kau kelelahan ya ? Mungkin kita tidak seharusnya mengambil banyak pekerjaan bulan ini" , ucap Itachi.

"Tidak apa, Itachi – nii. Tidak perlu mengurangi pekerjaan kita" , ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan.

"Sasuke – chan, kau tidur saja. Aku akan menggendong mu. Ayo naik ke punggung ku" , Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ngantuk, kok."

"Ayo naik, aku kangen menggendongmu seperti dulu" , Itachi tersenyum dan memaksa Sasuke naik ke punggung nya. Dengan enggan Sasuke naik dan Itachi berjalan sambil menggendong Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi menurunkan Sasuke di kursi limousine dan segera masuk ke dalam limousine serta menutup pintu. Limousine berjalan ke studio rekaman.

"Itachi – nii, ganbatte untuk rekaman nya ya ! Aku harap kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik" , ucap Sakura.

"Arigato untuk dukungan nya. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk fans – fans yang telah mendukungku" , jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Oh ya, apakah Itachi – nii sering melakukan pekerjaan bersama Sasuke ?" , tanya Sakura mendadak.

"Lumayan sering. Tetapi terkadang aku melakukan pekerjaan sendiri kok. Sakura – chan, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Boleh"

"Apa kriteria pria yang idela menurut mu ?" , tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Hati Sakura berbunga seketika, ia merasa senang dengan pertanyaan Itachi

"Aku suka pria yang dewasa, dapat diandalkan, baik, setia dan mau menerima ku apa adanya. Kalau Itachi – nii suka gadis yang seperti apa ?" , tanya Sakura dengan hati – hati , berusaha agar tidak terkesan genit.

"Aku suka gadis yang mandiri, baik, dan mau menerima ku apa ada nya. Aku lebih suka gadis yang menyukai ku sebagai orang biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, bukan sebagai seorang idol yang sempurna."

"Oh. Aku berharap Itachi – nii bisa bertemu gadis seperti itu" , jawab Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga berharap kau bisa bertemu pria sesuai kriteria mu yang mencintai mu" , jawab Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi segera masuk ke dalam studio. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih segar setelah tidur. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu di luar studio.

"Naruto ! Tolong jangan menggoda ku dengan Sasuke lagi. Aku sangat muak ! " , ucap Sakura dengan serius.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, kau ini serius banget sih."

"Ya, aku hanya tidak suka saja. Terserah kau mau meledek aku suka dengan siapapun, asal jangan dengan Sasuke." , ucap Sakura.

"Oh, jangan – jangan kau suka Sasuke ya ? Serius " , Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku memang menyukai seseorang, tetapi bukan Sasuke" , jawab Sakura.

"Wah ! Siapa orang yang kau sukai, Sakura ? Aku penasaran !" , Naruto menjawab dengan antusias. Ia menatap mata Sakura.

"Nanti kau akan bilang orang nya. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan padamu" , jawab Sakura.

"Ah.. kau tidak seru nih. Kalau begitu inisial nya saja deh." , Naruto sedikit memelas.

"Inisialnya saja kan ? Baiklah, inisial nya I"

"I ? Rasanya tidak banyak orang berinisial I di sekolah. Oh ! Pasti Ibiki sensei ya ?" , Naruto tersenyum, seakan baru saja mendapat hadiah besar.

" Usia kami kan cukup jauh berbeda"

"Oh ! Pasti Ino Yamanaka ! Makanya kau malu menceritakan nya padaku. Ini pasti sejenis cinta terlarang kan ? Sadarlah Sakura, seharusnya kau menyukai lawan jenis." , ucap Naruto sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Sakura.

"Enak saja ! Aku masih normal, baka !" , Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Mana kutahu. Bisa saja kau ini 'menyimpang' kan ? Kali ini tebakan ku pasti benar. Jangan – jangan Itachi – nii ya ? Ada kemungkinan sih, soalnya dari dulu kau terlihat senang bersama nya" , jawab Naruto.

"E – eh, tidak. Pria kan masih banyak. Bisa saja kau tidak kenal orang nya" , jawab Sakura. Ia kaget dengan tebakan Naruto.

"Bohong ! Aku bisa melihat ekspresi mu lho. Kau menyukai Itachi – nii kan ? Jujur saja" , jawab Naruto dengan setengah memaksa.

"Tidak"

"Sebenarnya ya, kan ? Aku janji, aku tidak akan bilang – bilang." , jawab Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku selalu berdebar – debar di dekat Itachi – nii. " , jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta !" ,pekik Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin ! Aku baru kenal selama 5 hari, bila dihitung dengan pertemuan pertama ku dengan nya" , jawab Sakura.

"Jangankan mengenal 5 hari, belum mengenal pun bisa jatuh cinta kok. Gomen ya aku selalu meledekmu dengan Sasuke. Kini tidak akan lagi, kok. Janji.." , jawab Naruto sambil mulai berjalan.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya nyatakan perasaanmu pada Itachi – nii " , ucap Naruto.

Sakura mendengar seluruh perkataan Naruto, dalam hati ia mulai merasakan dilemma antara menyatakan cinta nya atau tidak. Dalam hati, ia merasa takut Itachi akan menolak nya. Namun, di sisi lain ia berpikir, kalau ia tidak menyatakan, selamanya Itachi tak akan pernah mengetahui perasaan nya

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**- Ushi no Koku Mairi : Ritual yang mencelakakan orang dengan memakai benda milik korban (misalnya foto) lalu diletakkan di atas boneka jerami dan menusukkan nya di pohon yang berada di kuil pada jam 2 pagi selama 7 hari berturut - turut**

**-BB cream: produk cream yang berguna sebagai foundation & concealer. BB cream tidak hanya diproduksi perusahaan kosmetik korea, tetapi juga diproduksi oleh perusahaan kosmetik jepang**

* * *

**Minna - san, gomen kalau fanfict ini mulai nge bt in.**

**Belakangan ini author sibuk ulangan, les & lomba**

**Selama 2 minggu ini author bakal lama update. Mohon review nya ya.. bisa juga kasih ide bwt chapter selanjut nya :)**

* * *

**Reply to review:**

* * *

**-Eagle Onyx : Author udah nentuin pair nya. Cuma masih rahasia. Bwt sekarang sengaja dibikin ga jelas dulu, biar penasaran xD**

**- iqma96 : Arigato.. oh ya, di chapter ini Sasuke udah lebih ngerelaiin Sakura gitu nih**


	9. Fourth Day with Idol (Part II)

Setelah menunggu 2 jam, akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi keluar dari studio. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Sakura dan Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Itachi – nii, bagaimana rekaman nya ? Sukses ?", tanya Sakura.

"Bagus. Maaf ya harus menunggu lama. Ayo kita ke mall. Kalian mau ke mall mana ?" ,ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Terserah Itachi – nii saja." ,jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Eh, teme. Lagu baru mu gimana sih ? Aku mau denger dong" , Naruto segera merangkul Sasuke.

"Tunggu saja nanti saat MV nya rilis. " , jawab Sasuke sambil membalas rangkulan Naruto.

"Lagu nya juga belum selesai kok. Tadi kami hanya rekaman vocal. Instrument untuk lagu nya belum digabungkan dengan vocal. ", jawab Itachi.

"Eh, kita ke Grand Konoha Mall gimana ?" , usul Naruto.

"Grand Konoha Mall ? Mall yang baru buka itu, dobe ?"

"Ya ! Aku mau kesana. Kan kau dan Itachi – nii bisa ke gym. Aku juga bisa makan ke cabang Ichiraku Ramen yang baru buka disana" , jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ichiraku ramen lagi ? Seperti nya kau suka banget sama ramen disana. Kurasa kalau Ichiraku Ramen menjual ramen instant cup pasti kau akan membeli nya deh" , ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Wah, kalau aku ketemu ojii – san pemilik Ichiraku ramen pasti akan kusarankan untuk menjual instant ramen. Lalu, aku pasti akan menjadi pelanggan setia. Hehe.." , Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Memang nya tidak ada ramen lain apa ?", gumam Sakura dengan lesu.

* * *

"Sakura – chan, ayo naik" , Itachi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam limousine terlebih dulu.

"Arigato" , Sakura segera memasuki limousine. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sementara Itachi duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ya ampun, makeup remover nya habis." , ucap Mio sambil memeriksa kantung berisi kosmetik Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ah, kebetulan aku ada. Pakai ini saja" , Sakura menyerahkan makeup remover milik nya kepada Mio. Mio segera menuangkan makeup remover ke kapas dan hendak membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Mio dan mengambil kapas itu, serta menyerahkan kepada Sakura, "Aku mau Sakura – san saja yang membersihkan makeup ku."

"Hah ? Tapi aku kan bukan kru makeup" , jawab Sakura. Ia kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cuek padaku ? Kau selalu perhatian pada Itachi – nii.", Sasuke menjawab -lebih seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri- . Ekspresi wajah nya sedikit murung.

"Eh ? Kau bilang apa Sasuke – san ?" , tanya Sakura. Ia melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak, tetapi tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Tidak, lupakan saja yang tadi." , Sasuke segera membersihkan wajahnya sendiri.

Mio memngeluarkan kapas dan menuang sedikit makeup remover, lalu membersihkan wajah Itachi.

"Mio – san, biarkan Sakura saja. Dia kan fans Itachi – nii. Dia pasti ingin menyentuh wajah dan bibir Itachi – nii kan ?" , ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai dan menekankan kata bibir.

"Oh okay. Sakura – san bantu aku ya ? Bersihkan makeup nya" , Mio memberikan kapas yang tadi dipegang nya.

"Eh ?" , pipi Sakura memerah seketika. Ia merasa berdebar – debar harus menyentuh wajah Itachi.

"Permisi" , ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipi nya yang memerah. Ia menyentuh pipi Itachi dengan sangat lembut dan mulai membersihkan pipi Itachi.

'Lembut sekali. Entah kenapa pipi Itachi sangat empuk. Aku ingin mencubit nya' , batin Sakura.

"Sakura – chan , kenapa kau menatapku terus menerus ? Melamun ya ?", ucapan Itachi membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunan.

Sakura salah tingkah, ia segera berkata "T – tidak aku hanya mengantuk. Gomen"

"Waahh.. Kalian romantis sekali !" , teriak Naruto. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto segera menutup telinga.

"Berisik, dobe !"

"Teme, kau cemburu kan !" , ledek Naruto.

"Kau menjengkelkan, dobe", jawab Sasuke dengan ketus dan memandang jendela.

Sakura selesai membersihkan makeup di wajah dan leher Itachi. Kini ia harus membersihkan bibir Itachi. Ia sedikit ragu, Mio memberikan kapas baru yang sudah dituangkan makeup remover.

"A – aku harus menyentuh bibir Itachi – nii ? Tidak apa – apa ?" , tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa – apa kok. Aku bisa membersihkan sendiri. Arigato sudah membantu membersihkan makeup ku." , Itachi tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membersihkan nya." , ucap Sakura.

Perlahan ia mulai menyentuh bibir Itachi. Sesuai dugaan nya, bibir Itachi sangat lembut, merah dan tipis. Entah kenapa Sakura tergoda untuk mencium nya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Sakura ? Kau tidak boleh menjadi pervert seperti Naruto' , ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil berusaha menghilangkan hasrat nya untuk mencium Itachi.

"Arigato telah membantu ku, Sakura" , Itachi meletakkan tangan di atas kepala Sakura dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Hai.. douitashimashite. Aku senang membantu mu Itachi – nii " , jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura – chan dan Naruto – san akan ikut ke gym juga ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau, ah. Aku mau makan dulu. Lapar nih" , jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan coklat dari ransel nya. "Eh kalian mau coklat ?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet untuk comeback" , jawab Itachi sambil menatap coklat dengan sedih.

"Aku mau, dong" , Sakura menyodorkan tangan dan meminta coklat.

"Nanti kau gendut lho, lalu dahi mu semakin lebar kalau makan banyak coklat" , ucap Naruto sambil menggigit coklat. Ia tidak menawarkan coklat pada Sasuke, karena walau ditawarkan sekalipun, Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti menolak nya.

"Urusai ! Lagipula biarkan saja, dahi lebar memang ciri khas ku tuh" , Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

Itachi tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang tertidur –atau lebih tepat nya pura – pura tertidur- dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sasuke – chan, gomen" , gumam Itachi.

* * *

Limousine berhenti di tempat parkir Grand Konoha Mall. Naruto berjalan menuju mall sambil menelpon Hinata, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan sambil memegang hp masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba Sakura teringat janji nya kepada teman – teman nya untuk meminta tanda tangan dan foto Sasuke untuk mereka. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke untuk meminta tanda tangan.

"Sasuke – san "

"Hn ?" , Sasuke masih fokus memperhatikan layar hp nya.

"Nanti, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan mu ?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan di samping nya, "Untuk apa ? Kurasa kau bukan fans ku, jadi kau tidak memerlukan nya."

Seketika Sakura merasakan aura dingin dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang awal nya hangat dan membuat diri nya nyaman kini menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan Sasuke yang sinis dan dingin.

"Umm.. bukan untuk ku. Tetapi untuk beberapa teman ku. Mereka meminta nya padaku. Jadi kumohon, berikan tanda tangan mu"

"Hn.. baiklah. Nanti kuberikan pada mu" , jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat seolah menghindari Sakura.

Mio berjalan di samping Sakura dan menghampiri nya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tiba – tiba murung dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura – san ?"

"Mio – san ? A – aku tidak apa – apa."

"Kok murung seperti itu ? Ada masalah dengan Sasuke – san ya ?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia menyerahkan tas nya untuk diperiksa kepada satpam dan melewati metal detector.

Mall hari ini cukup ramai. Ia melihat beberapa fans yang berbisik – bisik, beberapa bahkan berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Eh, itu gadis yang waktu itu terjatuh dan ditolong Itachi – sama dan Sasuke – sama kan ?"

"Rasanya mirip deh. Eh lihat, pria itu mirip Sasuke – sama dan Itachi – sama ya" , seorang fans menunjuk Sasuke dan Itachi yang berpapasan dengan nya.

"Sasuke – sama ! Itachi – sama !" , jerit beberapa orang fans Itachi dan Sasuke. Orang – orang lain menoleh dan memperhatikan Sasuke dan Itachi yang memasuki mall tanpa makeup agar tidak dikenali. Sepertinya kali ini gagal.

"Sakura – san !" , Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan segera menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan cepat sambil digandeng Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Itachi segera menundukkan kepala agar tak dikenali dan segera masuk ke dalam gym.

Sasuke dan Itachi segera mengangkat kepala ketika sampai di gym. Untungnya para fans tidak mengikuti mereka sampai ke dalam gym. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah private room yang berisi alat – alat fitness lengkap dan ruang ganti serta shower room pribadi.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi segera mengganti pakaian dan memulai fitness. 2 orang personal trainer menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi memulai latihan dengan mengangkat barbell seberat 30 kg sebanyak 50x.

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Itachi dan Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke dan Itachi yang berkeringat, kemudian Sakura segera mengambil 2 buah handuk yang diberikan Mio.

Ketika selesai mengangkat barbell, keringat bercucuran di kening Sasuke dan Itachi. Sakura segera menghampiri mereka dan memberikan handuk.

"Ini handuk untuk kalian. Ganbatte untuk latihan nya"

"Sakura – chan tidak fitness ?", tanya itachi sambil mengelap kening nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti"

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal pasti akan seru kalau Sakura – chan juga ikut fitness bersama kami" , jawab Itachi.

"Itachi – san, cepat mulai latihan treadmill" , personal trainer menghampiri Itachi.

"Ok, Sakura – chan, aku latihan dulu, ya !"

"Jaa"

Kini Sakura merasa bosan. Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi sedang fokus pada fitness mereka sehingga ia merasa bosan sendirian. Sakura berjalan keluar menuju supermarket untuk membeli minuman.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku memasuki supermarket dan mengambil keranjang belanja di dekat pintu masuk. Aku merasa aneh berbelanja sendirian seperti ini. Yah, aku memang bukan orang yang suka menyendiri.

Aku berjalan ke area snack dan mengambil pocky dan kitkat matcha. Tiba – tiba aku merasa ada yang mendekatiku.

"Forehead !" , sapa gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru.

"Eh, Pig !"

"Forehead, kau sudah kembali ke Konoha. Kok sendirian disini ?"

"Ya, Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto sedang di gym. Aku bosan sekali, jadi aku kesini sendiri"

"Apa ? Sasuke dan Itachi benar – benar berada di mall ini ? Aku mendengar nya tadi dari beberapa gadis yang berpapasan denganku. Kukira mereka hanya bercanda" , ucap Ino dengan panjang lebar.

"Ah, forehead. Bagaimana rasa nya bersama dengan Sasuke dan Itachi ? Ceritakan, dong. Aku selalu menonton acara two weeks with Uchiha Brothers yang disiarkan di TV lho. "

Mendengar kata Sasuke, aku langsung murung. Ino menyadari ekspresi ku yang berubah langsung menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba murung ? Kau memiliki masalah dengan mereka ? Ceritakan padaku"

"Pig.. aku memiliki masalah dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadap Sasuke dan Itachi." , jawabku sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Masalah ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kau benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Itachi – sama ?" , tanya Ino sambil mendekati ku.

"Masalahnya lebih rumit dari itu. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana" , jawabku. Kemudian aku menceritakan segala nya, termasuk perasaanku pada itachi, perasaan Sasuke padaku dan kenyataan bahwa Itachi dan Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilku dan Naruto.

Ino terbelalak kaget mendengar ceritaku. Ia memegang kedua tangan ku, "Ya ampun, kau beruntung sekali. Kami – sama benar – benar memberkatimu. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti menerima Sasuke – sama "

"Dia tidak menyatakan cinta padaku. Tetapi belakangan ini ia terkesan menghindari ku. Awalnya dia baik padaku. Kurasa, aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Itachi." , jawabku sambil menatap Ino.

"Benar – benar jatuh cinta ? Forehead, maaf kalau nasihatku kurang baik. Saranku, lupakan saja Itachi. Kurasa ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai imouto"

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu ?" , tanyaku.

"Ya, sejak kecil dia menyuruhmu memanggil Itachi – nii kan ? Kurasa tidak ada pria yang akan menyuruh seperti itu kepada gadis yang dicintai nya. Lagipula kau sendiri bilang kalau ia menganggapmu sebagai imouto nya sendiri kan ?" ,jawab Ino sambil menatapku.

Ucapan Ino benar. Itachi mungkin tidak mencintaiku. Aku harus memastikan perasaan nya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyatakan cinta saja, pig ?"

"Jangan. Pria tidak menyukai gadis yang bersikap murahan seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau jangan nyatakan cinta mu. Lihat saja bagaimana sikap nya pada mu. Amati dia" , Ino menepuk bahu ku, lalu mengambil kit kat dan memasukkan ke kantung belanja.

"Pig.." , aku langsung memeluk Ino. Air mata ku mengalir, aku tidak peduli akan reaksi kaget Ino atau orang lain di sekelilingku yang menganggapku aneh. Aku benar – benar kehilangan control akan emosi ku. Kenapa aku harus mencintai Itachi yang tidak mencintaiku ? Aku terisak sambil memeluk Ino.

Ino memeluk ku dan menepuk punggung ku, ia berbisik, "Forehead.. maafkan aku. Lupakan kata – kata ku tadi. Mungkin saja ia menyukai mu."

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan mengusap air mata ku. "Arigato telah mendengar curhat ku. Oh ya, aku sudah dapat foto Sasuke. Aku kirim, ya"

Aku mengirimkan foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Ino segera membuka foto yang kukirimkan.

"Ya ampun, imut sekali. Kau dapat ini darimana, forehead ?"

"Naruto baka mengirimkan padaku. Ini foto ketika kami berada di jet."

"Wah, foto ini benar – benar berharga. Akan kujadikan wallpaper hp ku, nih. Aapalagi foto ini tidak bisa didapat di internet. Arigato, forehead !" , jawab Ino. Ia memelukku dengan kencang karena senang.

"Lepaskan aku pig." ,ucapku. Ino segera melepaskan pelukan nya. Aku melirik jam.

"Pig, aku harus kembali ke gym. Jaa"

"Jaa, Forehead"

* * *

Aku meninggalkan Ino dan segera berlari mengambil 3 kaleng minuman isotonic. Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke kasir.

Selesai membayar, aku segera berlari menuju escalator dan sampai ke depan gym dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah – engah.

Penjaga kasir di gym menatapku dengan heran. Ia berjalan menghampiri ku dan berkata, "Maaf, anda harus bayar membayar terlebih dahulu bila ingin memasuki gym ini. "

Aku binggung, rasanya tadi saat masuk bersama Sasuke dan Itachi aku tidak disuruh membayar.

"Gomen, aku tidak berniat fitness. Tadi aku kesini bersama Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san.", jawabku.

Penjaga kasir itu terlihat tidak memercayaiku. Rasanya ia tidak menyadari ku saat memasuki gym ini tadi. Untunglah salah seorang kru acara menghmapiriku.

"Ada apa, Sakura – san ?" ,tanya kru acara tersebut.

"Aku diharuskan membayar untuk masuk." ,jawabku.

"Anak ini bersama dengan Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san. Kami yang menyewa Private Room 8 selama 2 jam" , ucap kru acara itu.

"Sumimasen deshita (*)" , penjaga kasir itu menunduk dalam – dalam dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

* * *

Aku memasuki private room dan mendapati Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih sibuk berlatih keras. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto ?" , tanyaku.

"Shower room" , jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berlatih dengan mesin chest press.

"Oh, aku membawakan minuman isotonic untuk kalian. Ini kutaruh dimeja" , ucapku sambil meletakkan 3 kaleng minuman yang kubeli di sebuah meja.

"Arigato" , jawab Sasuke dan Itachi.

Aku duduk di sofa dan menatap Sasuke dan Itachi yang berlatih. Kurasa kata Itachi benar, menjadi idol itu tidak sepenuhnya mudah. Mereka harus berlatih keras, dikejar fans kemanapun mereka pergi, bahkan harus menjaga makan. Aku jadi semakin menghargai Sasuke dan Itachi, aku menghargai usaha dan kerja keras mereka.

"Sakura ! Tadi kau kemana ?" , suara Naruto terdengar. Aku menatap nya, ia baru saja keluar dari shower room.

"Supermarket, tadi aku bertemu Ino."

"Oh.. kukira kau menghilang." , jawab Naruto. "Eh itu apa ?" , Naruto melirik minuman kaleng yang kubeli.

"Minuman isotonic. Tadi aku membelinya di supermarket. Minum saja" , jawabku.

Naruto segera mengambil 1 kaleng, membuka nya dan langsung meminum nya.

"Ahh.. segar sekali. Rasanya tenagaku kembali pulih" , jawab Naruto.

"Eh, aku lapar nih." , ucap Naruto. "Kau lapar tidak, Sakura ?"

"Kalian lapar ?" , tiba – tiba terdengar suara baritone Itachi. Aku melirik Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah selesai berlatih dan kini berjalan kearahku.

"Tidak. Oh ya, kalian minum saja dulu. Pasti kalian capek, kan" , ucapku sambil menyerahkan minuman isotonic.

"Arigato, Sakura – chan " , jawab Itachi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengucapkan arigato dengan singkat.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan menuju shower room. Kini hanya aku berdua dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya jujur ?" ,ucapku. Aku ingin meminta pendapat Naruto. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke, aku merasa ia tidak baik – baik saja.

"Apa kau merasa, Sasuke seperti menghindari ku dan lebih sering diam saat kita sedang mengobrol bersama Itachi. Aku merasa seperti itu" ,ucapku tanpa basa – basi.

"Ya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Sasuke itu memang pendiam kan ?" , jawab Naruto. "Eh tidak juga deh. Dia terkadang juga perhatian dan sangat bawel."

"Aku khawatir, merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke – san." ,jawabku dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu lebih perhatian saja de – " ,kalimat Naruto terputus. Sasuke keluar dari shower room dan berjalan ke arahku dan Naruto.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman, seketika ruangan hening. Naruto pun tampak merasa tidak enak.

"Sasuke – san , apa kau baik – baik saja ?" , ucapan itu otomatis keluar dari bibir ku. Aku merasa pertanyaanku sangat aneh.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapku seolah binggung, ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Hn.. aku baik – baik saja, kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?" ,jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku hanya diam, Sasuke terus memandangiku. Naruto ikut – ikutan memandangiku.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, ia seperti menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku akhirnya membuka mulutku dan menjawab sesuai isi hatiku dengan suara bergetar, "Aku khawatir padamu. Sejak kemarin, aku merasa kau menjadi dingin. Kau tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu kukenal."

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku ? Ini memang karakter ku. Jadi, jangan pedulikan aku" , jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Tapi.. dulu kau tidak seperti ini, kan ?", ucapku dengan sedikit memaksa. Kenapa sih pria ini sulit dimengerti ? Tiba – tiba menjadi aneh. Ya, dia memang menyebalkan, dan semakin menyebalkan. Sejujurnya aku binggung kenapa aku sebal dengan nya. Padahal kalau kupikir, rasanya ia tidak jahat kok. Apa karena pikiran negative ku karena dia terlalu baik padaku, ya ?

Naruto seakan mengerti suasana yang tidak nyaman, ia segera berkata, "Teme, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, ayo kita keluar. Sakura, kalau Itachi – nii mencari, bilang saja kami ada di depan gym."

"Hai.." , jawabku sambil mengangguk.

**-End of Sakura's POV-**

**-Naruto's POV-**

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari gym. Sasuke mengikutiku tanpa perlawanan.

Ketika keluar dari gym, Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya dan berkata, "Apa – apaan kau, dobe ?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih ? Sejak kemarin kau menjadi pemarah, pendiam dan terus murung. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, tahu." , ucapku dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Perasaanku aneh.", jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Kau ini, kalau punya masalah ceritakan saja. Kau ini sulit dimengerti tahu, bahkan lebih parah dari wanita." ,jawabku sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kau bersikap aneh seperti ini ? Kurasa aku harus mencarikan penyihir untukmu. Mungkin kau terkena kutukan, atau mungkin kerasukan setan, atau jangan – jangan penyakit jiwa." , jawabku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jelaskan padaku, cinta itu apa ?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Kurasa aku perlu menelpon Shizune – nee untuk mencarikan psikiater kenalan nya.

"Aih.. kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu. Cinta itu apa ya.. pokoknya susah dijelaskan deh. Kecuali kau mengalaminya sendiri."

"Mungkin kau benar, dobe. Kurasa aku sakit jiwa. Aku merasa kesal dan marah. Aku juga merasa dada ku sakit saat melihat Itachi – nii mendekati Sakura – san . Aku kecewa saat Sakura – san mendekati Itachi dan bersikap cuek padaku. Aku selalu berdebar – debar dan khawatir dengan Sakura – san. Aku marah bila orang lain menyakiti nya." , jawab Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunduk, entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat rapuh.

Eh, tumben sekali dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Apa ini cara nya 'curhat' ya ?

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Aku langsung menepuk punggung nya dan berdehem berkali – kali untuk menghentikan tawa ku. Ternyata, Sasuke Uchiha, rivalku yang genius dan tampan –walau aku benci sekali mengakuinya- sangat polos dalam hal percintaan.

"Kenapa tertawa ? Apa nya yang lucu ?" , ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kau ini sakit jiwa." ,ucapku sambil berusaha menjahili nya.

"Berarti.. karir ku akan hancur. Bagaimana kalau fans mengetahui aku sakit jiwa ?" , kening Sasuke berkerut, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Haha.. aku tidak serius kok. Kau itu jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Kau memikirkan merasa kesal pada Itachi – nii karena cemburu. Lalu, kau merasa dada mu sakit karena sedih memikirkan Sakura – san yang dekat dengan Itachi – nii. Kau marah bila Sakura – san disakiti karena kau mencintai nya dan ingin dia bahagia serta baik – baik saja" , jawabku sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sasuke.

"Arigato. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita padamu." ,jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, apa kau akan menyatakan cinta mu pada Sakura ?" ,tanyaku. Aku penasaran dengan kisah cinta rivalku ini. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh kalah dalam hal romantis. Aku pasti lebih romantis daripada teme.

"Kurasa aku akan menyimpan perasaanku saja. Aku tak mau membebani Sakura. Kalau kuingat, rasanya sejak dulu ia tertarik pada Itachi – nii."

Ternyata rival ku ini jago mengamati, ya. Kurasa ia sadar akan perasaan Sakura. Aku merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, ini alasan kau bersikap dingin terutama pada Sakura ? Kenapa orang disekelilingmu ikut dijadikan sasaran sih,dobe. Aku khawatir tahu." , jawabku sambil memukul – mukul pundak Sasuke. Tumben sekali, ia membiarkanku memukul nya seenaknya. Biasanya pasti ia akan membalas, atau bahkan duel.

"Naruto ! Sasuke – san !" ,terdengar suara Sakura. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura berjalan bersama Itachi. Aku melirik ke samping ku. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Itachi – nii, maaf menunggu lama." , ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak lama kok, aku juga baru selesai berendam." ,jawab Itachi.

"Itachi – nii, Sakura – san, gomenasai. Aku bersikap aneh sejak kemarin dan membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Perasaanku benar – benar aneh" , Sasuke menundukkan kepala dihadapan Sakura dan Itachi.

"Tidak apa Sasuke – san. Maafkan aku juga yang bersikap kasar padamu" , jawab Sakura.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke – chan." , Itachi meletakkan dua jari nya di kening Sasuke.

Aku merasa lega melihat Sakura yang terlihat menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Teme. Makan, yuk."

"Ya, ayo makan" , jawab Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke arahku dan berbisik, "Terima kasih telah membantuku, dobe"

"Douiteshimashite, sebagai bayaran nya traktir aku makan ramen, ya" , jawabku dengan mata berbinar – binar. Kelezatan ramen terbayang di benak ku.

"Ck.. ya sudah. Nanti saja, ya. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ramen hari ini"

"Teme !" , jeritku sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Ya sudah, makan all u can eat saja. Kelihatan nya restoran itu cukup ramai" , ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah restaurant yang berada di dekat gym.

"All u can eat ? Arigato, teme. Yay !" , ucapku sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan kencang. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kami menatap kami dengan aneh, aku segera menarik tangan Sasuke.

Aku segera mengambil banyak daging untuk dicelupkan ke dalam niku tare (*) dan memanggang nya. Aku juga mengambil ramen dan sup misoshiru yang tersedia di restaurant all u can eat khas jepang itu.

Aku menatap Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak lagi diam seperti kemarin. Tetapi aku merasa dia terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Eh, teme. Mau aku kenalkan pada teman ku nggak ? Dia tidak punya pacar, lho" , ucapku sambil mengunyah nasi.

"Aku malas" , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar khas nya.

"Sasuke – chan, sebaiknya terima saja tawaran Naruto – chan. Siapa tahu kalian bisa cocok" , jawab Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke yang duduk dihadapan nya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis selain 'dia', Itachi – nii " , jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

Aku melirik sekilas, Itachi terlihat khawatir. Namun ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar ketika aku menatap nya.

"Ayolah teme, gadis ini sangat cantik lho. Teman nya Hinata – chan nih." , ucapku sambil memperlihatkan foto Ino di ponsel ku.

"Lho ? Ini pig kan ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Kau mengenal nya, Sakura – san ?" ,tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, namanya Ino. Dia sekelasku. "

"Oh.."

"Gadis ini cantik lho. Sebaiknya ajak saja dia ke rumah kita nanti" , jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, dia ini fans Sasuke lho. " , timpal ku sambil tersenyum. Kalau aku berhasil menjodohkan Ino dengan Sasuke, aku bisa meminta bunga gratis dari Ino untuk diberikan kepada Hinata setiap hari.

"Fans ku ? Tidak.. jangan biarkan dia ke rumah kita, Itachi – nii ! " , jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. "Bisa – bisa dia malah ke rumah kita setiap hari. Kau tahu kan bagaimana fans – fans kita ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu, iya kan Sakura – chan ?" , jawab Itachi sambil berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Pig itu tidak seperti fans gila mu itu kok. Tenang saja, aku kan teman nya. Aku berani menjamin nya." , ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik." , jawab Sasuke dengan singkat dan melanjutkan makan nya.

Uhh.. seharusnya aku tidak mengenalkan Sasuke pada Sakura. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Sakura, kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta pada teme saja sih ?

**-Naruto's POV End-**

**-Normal's POV-**

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan restaurant. Tiba – tiba Itachi mengajak Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke arah butik U2, sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

Itachi berjalan masuk dan memegang sebuah tas kulit kecil berwarna putih.

"Sakura – chan, kurasa ini cocok untukmu. Apa kau suka ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Ya, ini bagus" , jawab Sakura sambil menghampiri Itachi dan memegang tas itu.

"Kau pilih saja 1 benda yang kau inginkan. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" , jawab Itachi sambil menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Eh ? Tapi ini kan ma - ", ucapan Sakura terputus.

Itachi segera berkata, "Pilih saja, jangan pedulikan harga nya. Ini hadiah untuk mu"

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak menerima barang mahal seperti ini., Itachi – nii " , jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Kau kan sudah memberi hadiah untuk ku. Jadi sekarang aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu""

"Hadiah ku tidak semahal ini."

"Tapi kau sudah repot – repot membeli untukku, kan ? Jadi sekarang pilih saja. Atau mau kutemani memilih ?" , tawar Itachi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa memilih sendiri, kok" ,jawab Sakura. "Aku lihat – lihat dulu ya. "

Sakura segera berjalan ke rak yang memajang tas. Ia melihat tas yang sama persis dengan yang ditawarkan Itachi, ia menyukai model nya dan menginginkan tas itu.

Sakura melihat label harga yang terpasang. Ia sedikit terbelalak melihat harga nya. Harga nya cukup mahal, ia mengurungkan niat nya membeli tas itu dan melihat – lihat benda lain yang lebih murah.

Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura, "Tidak ada yang kau sukai ? Kita bisa melihat di toko lain"

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai melihat – lihat. Itachi – nii bisa meninggalkan aku, kok. "

"Kan aku yang akan membayar, Sakura – chan."

Sakura kembali melihat – lihat barang dengan ditemani Itachi. Sesekali ia meminta saran Itachi. Ternyata harga barang – barang yang dilihat Sakura tidak berbeda jauh dengan harga tas yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sakura segera menghampiri Itachi dan berkata, "Itachi – nii.. umm, apa kita ke toko lain saja ya ? Kurasa ini terlalu mahal untukku"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pedulikan harga nya. Ambil saja 1 benda yang kau suka"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh tidak membeli tas ini ?" , tanya Sakura sambil menatap Itachi dengan perasaan cemas.

Itachi terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Eh, aku tidak jadi. Kita ke toko lain saja." , jawab Sakura tiba – tiba.

"Beli saja." , ucap Itachi. Itachi segera mendekati seorang pramuniaga dan berkata, "Saya mau membeli 1 tas ini."

"Baik, silahkan ke kasir." , jawab si pramuniaga sambil membawa tas itu ke kasir.

Itachi membayar di kasir, sementara Sakura menunggu diluar toko. Tak lama kemudian, itachi membawa sebuah paper bag berisi tas.

"Itachi – nii, arigato untuk tas nya." ,ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa paper bag.

"Douiteshimashite. Biar aku bawakan saja, ya" , jawab Itachi sambil tetap membawa paper bag.

"Tapi kan ini tas ku. Lagipula aku sudah dibayari. Seharusnya aku membawa sendiri."

"Sebagai pria aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan wanita membawa barang belanjaan sendiri. Apalagi kau kan sudah seperti imouto ku sendiri." , jawab Itachi.

'Gentle sekali. Entah kenapa mirip seperti Sasuke.' ,batin Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya dan Itachi. Sakura memperhatikan kantung mata Sasuke yang semakin terlihat jelas tanpa makeup.

"Sasuke – san, kau kelelahan ya ?" , tanya Sakura dengan spontan.

"Tidak"

"Benarkah ? Kantung mata mu terlihat semakin jelas. Aku khawatir kau akan sakit karena terlalu lelah.", jawab Sakura sambil menghentikan langkah nya.

"Masa sih ? Aku cukup tidur, kok" , jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan. Kini Sasuke berada di samping Sakura.

"Bohong. Kemarin teme sama sekali tidak tidur, tahu" , Naruto yang tiba – tiba saja berada di samping Sakura.

"Hah ? Kenapa kau bisa tahu, dobe ? Jangan – jangan kau mengamatiku, ya ?"

"Tidak lah. Semalam aku terbangun dan melihat mu hanya memandang langit – langit kamar ryoukan kemarin." , jawab Naruto.

"Serius ? Sasuke – san insomnia, ya ? Atau mungkin sedang stress ?" , Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Jangan dengarkan, dobe." , Sasuke mengalihkan wajah dari pandangan Sakura.

"Belakangan ini kau kurang tidur, Sasuke . Mau kugendong lagi ?" , tawar Itachi sambil berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, Itachi – nii."

"Eh, kita mau kemana nih ?" , tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dan meletakkan kedua tangan diatas kepala.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat saja. Besok Sasuke – san dan Itachi – nii masih harus bekerja, kan ?" , ucap Sakura.

"Sakura – san dan teme masih ingin berjalan – jalan kan ? Kita lihat – lihat toko – toko disini saja"

"Kita pulang saja, ah. Aku ngantuk, nih" , jawab Naruto sambil menatap layar hp nya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Sakura dan Naruto juga sudah lelah. Besok Sakura – chan juga harus sekolah dan mengikuti acara bersama kita" , Itachi segera menggandeng Sasuke.

"Hn.." , jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke segera tertidur ketika memasuki mobil. Naruto dan Itachi juga tertidur. Hanya Sakura saja yang masih terjaga. Sakura mengamati wajah Itachi yang tertidur dan mengambil hp nya untuk mengambil foto Itachi.

"Sakura – san, besok kau sekolah, kan ? Jam berapa kau pulang sekolah ?" , ucap Kitagawa – san tiba – tiba, membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat nya untuk mengambil foto Itachi.

"Besok aku sekolah, aku pulang jam 2"

"Oh, besok kami akan menjemput mu di gerbang sekolah. Jangan lupa membawa pakaian ganti, ya. Kita akan tetap syuting acara. Untuk besok kau akan ikut ke studio X bersama Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san "

"Ok.."

Mobil tiba – tiba berbelok, tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring di kursi mobil langsung bersandar ke arah Sakura. Kini kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahu Sakura.

"Eh… Sasuke – san ?" , Sakura berusaha memindahkan kepala Sasuke ke kursi mobil, namun gagal.

Sakura terpaksa membiarkan bahu nya dijadikan tempat sandaran Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke. Samar – samar tercium aroma shampoo dan sabun mint yang dipakai Sasuke.

'Lembut sekali.' , batin Sakura ketika mengelus rambut Sasuke.

Deg.. deg.. deg.. tiba – tiba saja jantung Sakura berdebar – debar ketika menatap Sasuke.

'Kenapa aku berdebar – debar ? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke kan ?Aku ini menyukai Itachi. Aku pasti berdebar – debar karena tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria.' ,batin Sakura.

Bayangan wajah Sasuke dan Itachi terus melintas di benak Sakura. Terdengar suara dengkuran Naruto. Bayangan wajah Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menghilang dari benak Sakura.

Sakura ikut tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepala ke arah kepala Sasuke, sementara tangan kiri nya memegang kursi yang diduduki nya sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh bila mobil berbelok.

* * *

"Sakura – chan, kita sudah sampai di rumah mu" , Itachi menepuk – nepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura membuka mata dengan berat dan melihat Itachi sudah terbangun dan kini sedang membangunkan nya.

"Eh ? Aku tertidur, ya ?"

"Iya, kita sudah sampai di rumah mu. Ayo turun" , Itachi membuka pintu dan mengambil ransel serta paper bag berisi belanjaan Sakura. Sakura meletakkan kepala Sasuke dengan hati – hati ke sofa agar tidak terbangun, lalu berjalan keluar mobil dengan gontai.

"Itachi – nii, aku harus membangunkan Naruto."

"Tidak usah, Sakura – chan. Aku akan mengantar Naruto pulang. Kelihatannya dia terlalu capek" , jawab Itachi sambil menekan bel.

Tidak lama kemudian ibu Sakura keluar sambil membuka pintu.

"Oyasumi, Obaa – san " , sapa Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi – san, Sakura – chan. Terima kasih ya telah mengantar Sakura – chan. Ayo masuk" , jawab ibu Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus mengantar Naruto. Oh ya, ini tas Sakura" , Itachi menyerahkan ransel dan paper bag.

"Lho, ini apa ?" , tanya ibu Sakura sambil melirik paper bag berisi belanjaan Sakura.

"Oh, itu hadiah dari ku. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa" , ucap Itachi.

"Terima kasih, ya. Maaf Sakura – chan merepotkanmu. Kapan – kapan mampir, ya. Hati – hati di jalan" ,

"Jaa, Itachi – nii !" , ucap Sakura sambil memegang ransel dan paper bag nya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama ibu nya.

"Sakura – chan, okaa – san ingin berbicara denganmu" , ucap ibu Sakura sambil duduk di sofa.

"Bicara saja"

"Sepertinya Itachi dan Sasuke mirip dengan anak yang pernah kita temui di rumah Naruto dulu, ya"

"Oh, dia memang anak yang pernah kita temui, kok" , jawab Sakura. Ia segera menceritakan segala nya tentang Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Wah, mereka sudah bertumbuh menjadi ikemen (*) , ya. Kau beruntung, Sakura – chan "

"Ah, okaa – san bisa saja. Umm.. menurut okaa – san, siapa yang lebih baik ? Sasuke – san atau Itachi – nii ?", tanya Sakura.

"Lho ? Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya begitu ?"

"Okaa – san, mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Itachi – nii"

"Jatuh cinta ?" , ibu Sakura bertanya dengan kaget.

Sakura menceritakan segala nya, mulai dar perasaan nya kepada Itachi hingga perasaan Sasuke.

"Jadi, menurut okaa – san harus bagaimana ?"

"Menurut okaa – san, sebaiknya jaga perasaan Sasuke – san , ya. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Itachi – san kalau ada Sasuke – san. Okaa – san mendukungmu."

"Arigato, okaa – san. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi, Sakura – chan "

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar dan mandi serta megganti baju nya dengan baju tidur. Ia iseng mengecek account social network nya. Ia memasukkan email dan password nya.

Sakura menghela nafas menahan keterkejutan melihat trending topic. Banyak orang memposting foto Sasuke dan Itachi yang tadi diambil di mall. Bahkan ada foto Sakura berjalan di samping Itachi dan sedang mengobrol. Beberapa fans menghujatnya sebagai gadis murahan, beberapa bersikap netral atau malah mendukung nya.

Sakura merasa sangat muak, ia segera log out dan mematikan PC nya. Ia membuka hp nya dan menerima banyak sekali sms dari teman nya, bahkan Konan, kakak kelas Sakura dan Karin, teman Sakura yang tidak terlalu akrab pun mengirimi sms. Sakura memutuskan membaca sms dari Hinata terlebih dulu.

* * *

**From: Hinata**

**Sakura ! Memang benar kau berada di grand Konoha Mall bersama Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san ?**

* * *

**To: Hinata**

**Iya, kau tahu dari Ino ya ?**

* * *

**From: Hinata**

**Cek account social network mu sekarang. Foto mu bersama Itachi menjadi trending topic.**

* * *

Sakura tidak membalas sms Hinata. Ia kini mulai merasa takut akan dampak foto – foto itu terhadap karier Itachi dan Sasuke. Sakura membaca sms dari teman nya satu persatu. Beberapa bahkan dengan terang – terangan menghujatnya. Sakura tertarik dengan sms Karin, ia segera membaca nya.

* * *

**From: Karin**

**Hey wanita genit ! Murahan sekali, ingin memonopoli Sasuke – sama dan Itachi – sama , huh ? Sadarlah, kau ini hanya gadis jelek yang sedang beruntung. Jangan – jangan kau sengaja menggoda Sasuke – sama dan Itachi – sama ya ? Atau bahkan memakai ilmu sihir untuk membuat mereka tertarik padamu. Lihat saja, kau akan kubuat menderita !**

* * *

Sakura menutup hp nya tanpa membalas sms Karin. Ia tiba – tiba saja merasa malas berangkat ke sekolah. Ia pasti akan di bully lagi besok. Bila dulu hanya beberapa orang , mungkin sekarang setidaknya setengah dari fans Uchiha Brothers akan membully nya.

'Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke – san dan Itachi – nii. Aku akan melakukan ini demi mereka' , ucap Sakura dalam hati sebelum tertidur.

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**-Sumimasen Deshita : Maaf (formal)**

**-Niku Tare : Saus berwijen**

**-Ikemen : Pria tampan**

* * *

Finally.. akhirnya bisa update setelah 6 hari sibuk les, ulangan, pr & belajar

Sorry plot nya mulai ngebosenin.. sorry Sasuke nya jadi agak OOC, terutama pas di bagian Naruto bilang Sasuke sangat bawel

Di chapter selanjutnya, Sakura bakal lebih deket sama Sasuke.

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**-Akasuna Sakurai : Ada deh.. pair nya kemungkinan sih malah jadi SasuSaku ItaIno, or bisa juga SakuIta SasuIno.**

**-Iqma96 : Ga berkurang, malah bakal bertambah xD**


	10. Fifth day with the Idol

Sakura menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata dan Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Ohayo, Hinata ! Pig !" , sapa Sakura.

"Forehead, ayo sini, ikut aku" , Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"A – ada apa, pig ?!" , Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Forehead, sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku khawatir padamu" , ucap Ino.

"Ya, gadis – gadis di kelas kita terus menerus membicarakanmu dengan Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san .", ucap Hinata.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli dengan kata – kata mereka" , jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Tunggu, Forehead. Kau tahu Karin ? Karin dan para anggota fans club Sasuke mengancam akan menyiksa mu ketika masuk sekolah" , Ino mengejar Sakura.

"Para anggota fans club Itachi juga sibuk menyumpahi mu sejak mereka membaca berita itu." ,ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura berbalik badan, ia menghampiri Ino dan Hinata sambil menanggis.

"Forehead, kau kenapa ?!" , Ino segera mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Hiks.. aku capek akan semua ini. Kenapa hidup ku penuh masalah ? Kemarin masalah perasaan Sasuke dan perasaanku terhadap Itachi, sekarang mengenai fans – fans Sasuke dan Itachi. Hiks..", tangis Sakura pecah seketika.

Hinata maju dan memeluk Sakura, "Sakura – chan, sabar, ya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang ayo hapus air mata mu, jangan biarkan orang lain melihat air mata mu. Mereka bisa semakin membully mu"

"Arigato, Hinata" , Sakura menghapus air mata nya dan ingin melepaskan pelukan Hinata, tetapi Hinata memeluknya erat.

"Forehead, ayo kita ke kelas. Aku akan menemani mu kemanapun selama di sekolah." , Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

* * *

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berlari menuju kelas mereka. Untunglah mereka sampai di kelas ketika bel baru saja berbunyi dan guru belum memasuki kelas. Hinata duduk di samping Sakura di baris paling depan, sementara Ino duduk bersama Temari.

Beberapa gadis di kelas Sakura menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura hanya berusaha mengacuhkan nya walaupun ia tidak nyaman.

Selama pelajaran, Sakura berusaha fokus dengan pelajaran, namun ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para gadis itu.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, Sakura segera membereskan buku nya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Pig, aku mau ke kantin dulu, ya. Jaa" , ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu, forehead. Aku akan menemanimu." , Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura yang hendak berdiri.

"Ya, aku juga ikut" , ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

'Lho, bukankah hari ini kau ingin makan siang bersama Naruto ?" , tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Kita bisa makan ber 4, kok. Malah lebih bagus, setidaknya gads itu tidak akan membully mu" , jawab Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. "Hinata – chan, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku kangen pada mu"

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto – kun. Kita tidak bertemu selama 2 hari saja masa sudah kangen ?", pipi Hinata memerah.

"Oh ya, Naruto – kun, kita makan bersama Ino – san dan Sakura – san saja, ya. Aku khawatir pada Sakura – san ", ucap Hinata.

"Jangan, aku berdua saja dengan Ino tidak apa – apa kok. Nanti kami malah menganggu kalian berdua" , jawab Sakura sambil merangkul Ino.

"Sakura, Hinata – chan benar. Aku akan menemani mu. Selama pelajaran tadi aku melihat gadis – gadis itu menatapmu tajam. Mereka bisa membully mu" , Naruto segera menggandeng Hinata.

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Ino berjalan menuju kantin. Mereka sesekali mengobrol dengan akrab. Namun mereka tetap tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka.

"Ah, aku ingin makan apa ya ?" , gumam Sakura.

"Makan bento set saja. Aku juga mau membeli makanan disana" , saran Ino sambil menatap tempat makan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku juga mau memesan makanan disana saja, deh" , jawab Hinata.

"Ya, aku juga mau" , timpal Naruto.

"Kalian semua kenapa tiba – tiba ingin memesan makanan disana ?" , Sakura menatap teman – teman nya dengan heran. "Dan kau juga, Naruto. Biasanya kan selalu memesan ramen"

"Aku kan bosan setiap hari makan ramen. Sesekali aku ingin memakan makanan yang lain. Kemarin aku juga habis makan ramen.", jawab Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dan Ino dengan ekor mata.

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalian kenapa ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. tidak apa – apa, Sakura – san.", jawab Hinata.

Naruto berbisik kepada Hinata dan Ino, "Kita harus melindungi Sakura selama beberapa hari. Mungkin saja ia akan diserang ketika memesan makanan."

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Ino memesan ebi furai set, Naruto memesan sashimi set, sementara Hinata dan Sakura memesan Chicken katsu set.

"Sakura, biar kubawakan makanan mu, ya" , ucap Naruto.

"Hah ? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba jadi baik sih ? Apa mau mu ?"

"Yah pokoknya hari ini aku mau membawakan makanan mu.", Naruto bersikeras membawakan makanan Sakura. Ia meletakkan makanan Sakura dan membawa nya ke meja kosong terdekat sambil berjalan pelan.

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto, sementara Ino dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Itadakimasu !" , ucap mereka semua dan mulai makan.

"Naruto, arigato telah membawakan makananmu, ya", ucap Sakura.

Sementara itu Karin dan beberapa teman nya duduk di meja dekat Sakura dan berbisik – bisik.

"Sial, kita tidak bisa menyerang Sakura sekarang", bisik Karin.

"Tenang saja, Karin. Kita bisa menunggu saat pulang sekolah, kok" , ucap Kaori, salah satu anggota fans club Sasuke.

"Ya, kali ini pangeran nya tidak akan bisa melindungi nya. " , timpal seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil menyeringai.

"Pangeran ? Siapa maksudmu, Aiko – san ?" , ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja Sasuke dan Itachi, baka !"

"Kau yang baka ! Jadi kau mengakui Itachi dan Sasuke pangeran gadis pelacur itu ?" , bentak si gadis berambut pirang, tidak terima diri nya dikatai baka.

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Ino menatap ke arah meja mereka. Sakura mulai merasa khawatir, ia segera menghabiskan makanan nya dengan cepat dan berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas"

"Tunggu, kita kembali bersama – sama saja." ,ucap Hinata sambil meminum ocha.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Naruto segera kembali ke kelas. Selama pelajaran, Hinata, Ino dan Naruto memperhatikan Sakura terus menerus. Bahkan selama istirahat pun mereka tetap berada di kelas untuk menemani Sakura. Bahkan ketika ke toilet pun, Hinata menemani Sakura.

Bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa membereskan tas mereka. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan sambil bergandengan dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakura – san, hari ini kami ada kegiatan klub Judo. Jaa..", Hinata melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa.. Hati – hati ya. Kau langsung pulang, saja" , ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tenang saja, Naruto baka. Kau ini seperti nenek – nenek saja. Sangat bawel" , ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

"Aku serius, tahu" , ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Jaa !" , Sakura melambaikan tangan.

"Forehead, ayo pulang !" , Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

Temari menghampiri Ino dan menepuk bahu Ino, "Ino – san, kau mau pulang ?"

"Ya, aku mau pulang. Kau mau pulang juga ?" , tanya Ino sambil menoleh menatap Temari.

"Lho ? Kita kan ada kegiatan klub renang. Cepat ganti pakaian dan segera ke kolam renang, bisa – bisa kita dihukum Kakashi – sensei kalau telat" , jawab Temari.

"Oh iya, aku lupa" , Ino menepuk dahi dan segera melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Sakura, pulang sendiri tidak apa – apa kan ? Gomen, ya"

"Tidak apa – apa kok, Jaa..", Sakura melambaikan tangan.

Sakura berjalan sendirian dan keluar dari kelas, namun Karin dan teman – teman nya segera menghadang pintu dan melarang Sakura keluar.

"Permisi, aku mau keluar" , ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Keluar saja dari sini lewat jendela itu, pelacur !" , jawab Karin sambil menunjuk jendela.

"Apa mau kalian ?" , tanya Sakura.

Kaori menarik kerah seragam Sakura, ia berteriak, "Kau memonopoli Sasuke dan Itachi sendirian. Kau menjijikan !"

Karin menghampiri Sakura dan menampar Sakura dengan keras, Sakura menyeringai. "Kenapa kau merebut Itachi dan Sasuke. Kau sadar tidak, kau tidak pantas bersama mereka !"

"Ya, sadarlah, kau ini jelek. Apa kelebihanmu ? tidak ada." , bentak gadis berambut pirang. Beberapa gadis segera mencengkram tangan Sakura. Sakura memberontak dan menendang mereka.

Seorang gadis yang terkena tendangan Sakura meringis, beberapa gadis segera menghampiri Sakura dan menendang nya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Mati lah kau, pelacur !"

Sakura melirik jam, ia menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Seharusnya ia berada diluar menunggu Sasuke dan Itachi.

"A – aku harus pulang. Kumohon, biarkan aku keluar.", ucap Sakura.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sampai kami puas menyiksa mu !" , teriak Karin.

"Itachi dan Sasuke tidak akan tahu kau diperlakukan seperti ini ! Mereka tidak akan bisa menolong mu. Hahaha.." , Kaori tertawa sinis.

Karin dan beberapa orang gadis menonjok Sakura, Kaori menginjak telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura berteriak dengan keras, "Kalau kalian memang menyukai Sasuke dan Itachi, kalian ambil saja ! Aku tidak perduli !"

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu di tempat parkir Konoha High School dengan cemas.

"Itachi – nii, kenapa Sakura belum juga keluar ?"

"Mungkin dia telat. Tunggu saja" , Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tetapi kita akan telat. Kalian harus syuting MV di studio X" , ucap Kitagawa – san sambil melihat jam.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Sakura – chan tidak pernah telat sebelum nya" , ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan menelpon Sakura" , ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menelpon hp Sakura, Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas, namun Sakura tidak mengangkat nya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sakura mengangkat hp nya.

"Siapa kau ? Apa kau teman si Sakura jalang ?" , terdengar teriakan Karin. Sementara itu terdengar suara bentakan beberapa orang gadis dan jeritan Sakura.

"Siapa kau ?!" , bentak Sasuke.

"S – sasuke – kun ? Aku Karin, fans mu. Sasuke – kun kenapa galak begitu, sih ? Aku kan takut" , jawab Karin dengan suara imut yang dibuat – buat. Sasuke merinding, ia merasa jijik.

"Diam kau, wanita menjijikan ! Kau sedang bersama Sakura, kan?!"

"Sasuke – kun, jangan begitu dong. Iya, aku bersama Sakura. Aku akan melepaskan nya kalau kau mau mencium bibir, ku"

Sasuke segera mematikan hp nya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sasuke – chan, kau mau kemana ?" , tanya Itachi, ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

"Sakura dalam bahaya. Aku harus menolong nya" , ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Tunggu, Sasuke – chan." , Itachi segera menutup pintu mobil dan mengejar Sasuke yang berlari.

* * *

"Wah.. wah.. Aku semakin bersemangat menyiksamu. Kira – kira, Sasuke – kun akan datang tidak, ya ?" , ucap Karin dengan suara dibuat – buat dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh, namun beberapa orang teman Karin segera menendang Sakura.

"Kurasa, Sasuke – kun tidak akan datang. Untuk apa mempedulikan gadis seperti mu ?" , ucap Kaori.

"Hentikan ! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke !" , jerit Sakura.

"Kau pikir kami percaya, hah ?!" , Karin menampar Sakura.

"Siapapun ! Kumohon tolong aku !", teriak Sakura sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Percuma, tak ada seorangpun yang akan menolong mu, pelacur yang malang" , Karin mencekik leher Sakura. Sementara itu Kaori menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Akhh…" , ucap Sakura. Ia sesak nafas.

'Brakk…' ,tiba – tiba terdengar suara bantingan keras. Pintu segera terbuka. Sakura segera menoleh, Itachi dan Sasuke berada di depan pintu.

Karin segera melepaskan cekikan nya dan berpura – pura menanggis. "Sasuke – kun, hiks… Sakura menyiksa ku"

"Ya, dia juga menendang ku.. Lihat ini" , gadis yang tadi di tendang Sakura memperlihatkan kaki nya.

"Diam kalian semua ! Kalian menjijikan !" , bentak Sasuke.

'Sasuke – kuuunnn !" , Karin dan beberapa orang gadis berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak memeluk nya. Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menahan para gadis itu.

"Itachi – sama ?!" , para fans menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hentikan sikap kalian itu ! Apa kalian sadar, sikap kalian itu membuat kami merasa tidak nyaman. Kami berhak mengobrol dengan siapa saja, mencintai siapa saja." , ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam para fans.

"Gomenasai, Itachi – sama, Sasuke – sama" , Kaori dan Karin segera ber – ojigi sambil mencium lantai.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghampiri Sakura, Itachi membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Sakura – chan, bilang padaku, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ? Pipi mu kenapa ?" , Itachi mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Itachi – nii", ucap Sakura dengan lemah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Sakura – san ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah para gadis,

"K – kami mencekik nya, lalu mengijak telapak tangan nya, menonjok, menampar dan menjambaknya" , ucap Karin sambil menunduk tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka, Kepala Sekolah dan dua orang guru masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" , tanya Tsunade, kepala sekolah.

"Maafkan kami" , Sasuke dan Itachi menundukkan kepala.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – san, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" , tanya Tsunade sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian menjelaskan penyebab mereka menerobos masuk ke Konoha High School, kemudian kembali mengucapkan maaf dan menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, untung saja kalian kesini." , ucap Tsunade dengan datar. "Sakura – san, maafkan kami yang lalai." ,ucap Tsunade sambil meledekkan kepala.

"Karin, Kaori, Yuki, Hana, Aiko ! Sekarang juga ikut ke ruanganku ! Aku akan menghubungi orang tua kalian !" , ucap Tsunade dengan suara keras.

Para gadis menundukkan kepala dan berjalan mengikuti Tsunade. Asuma – sensei berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS"

"Tapi, Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san menungguku" , ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kau ternyata kenal Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san ? Umm.. Sasuke – san Itachi – san, bolehkah aku berfoto dengan mu ? Aku meyukai lagu – lagu kalian" , ucap Asuma – sensei dengan antusias.

"Wah, ternyata kau fans kami juga ya ? Suatu kehormatan untuk memiliki fans seorang guru. Ayo kita berfoto" , ucap Itachi dengan ramah.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata aku memiliki fans pria juga." , ucap Sasuke dengan nada berlebihan dan tersenyum.

Sakura melirik Asuma – sensei yang kini berdiri di tengah – tengah. Itachi merangkul nya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tanda peace dengan kedua jari.

"Sakura – san, tolong foto aku, ya" , Asuma menyerahkan hp nya. Sakura memotret foto Asuma bersama Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sakura – san" , ucap Asuma. "Arigato Itachi – san, Sasuke – san."

"Sakura – chan, kau ke UKS saja dulu. Kami akan menunggu mu" , Itachi memegang pundak Sakura.

"Tapi aku kan harus mengikuti acara hari ini." , jawab Sakura.

Hp Itachi berbunyi, Itachi segera berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke serta mengangkat nya.

* * *

Asuma mengecek kaki Sakura dan telapak tangan Sakura. Asuma membersihkan luka – luka di tubuh Sakura dan mengambil obat .

"Biar aku saja yang memakaikan ini" , ucap Sasuke sambil mengoleskan obat di luka Sakura. Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, ya ? Maafkan aku dan Itachi – nii, ya. Fans – fans itu memang keterlaluan. Aku terkadang kesal menghadapi mereka." , Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Sasuke – san. Aku baik – baik saja, kok."

"Telapak tanganmu bengkak, ya ? Sebaiknya nanti kau kompres dengan es, ya" , Sasuke mengelus telapak tangan Sakura yang diinjak Kaori.

"I – iya, nanti ku kompres. Arigato, Sasuke – san"

Itachi membuka pintu ruang UKS dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura - chan, tangan mu kenapa ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa – apa."

"Ini bengkak. Ah.. aku semakin marah dengan gadis – gadis tadi yang berani menganggu imouto ku. " , ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam tangan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa kok. Kurasa Tsunade – sama akan menghukum mereka."

"Kurasa kita harus membuat pernyataan kepada para fans di account jejaring social kita, Itachi – nii."

"Kau benar, Sasuke – chan. Oh ya, Kitagawa – san tadi menelponku. Kita harus segera berangkat ke studio."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura – san ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ayo berangkat." , Sakura segera berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki nya.

"Sakura – san, kau kan masih sakit. Apa kita batalkan saja syuting MV kita hari ini ? Bagaimanapun juga kau diperlakukan seperti ini sebagian karena salahku.", ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan batalkan. Ayo berangkat. Mata ashita ne (*), Asuma – sensei", Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS, Itachi dan Sasuke mengejar nya.

"Dimana mobil kalian ?", tanya Sakura.

"Di basement. Aku akan menggendong mu", Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan bridal style.

Deg.. deg.. deg.. Jantung Sakura berdebar – posisi seperti ini, ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sangat detail, bahkan kumis yang baru dicukur pun terlihat jelas. Sasuke semakin tampan bila dilihat dari dekat, hidung yang sangat mancung, mata hitam yang memiliki tatapan tajam dan mematikan, bibir merah yang tipis dan segar semakin membuat Sakura semakin bedebar – debar dan wajah nya mulai memerah.

"Sasuke – san, turunkan aku ! Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Kaki mu sakit, kan ? Aku akan menggendong mu sampai ke mobil.", jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju lift.

* * *

Itachi membuka pintu mobil, sementara Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura di kursi mobil.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke – san" , ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – san ! Kalian kemana saja ?! Kita sudah telat hampir 1 jam !", ucap Kitagawa – san dengan muka memerah menahan marah.

"Gomen, Kitagawa – san, tadi ada sedikit masalah." , ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura. Itachi menceritakan mengenai gadis – gadis yang menganggu Sakura dan alasan keterlambatan mereka.

"Kalian ini ! Apa kalian sadar, kalian itu public figure. Kalian menerobos ke sekolah dan memarahi gadis – gadis itu. Karier kalian bisa terancam !" , jerit Kitagwa – san.

"Aku tidak perduli." , jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Sasuke !" , Itachi memanggil Sasuke dengan suara tinggi. "Kau ini tidak sopan !"

"Gomenasai, Kitagawa – san. Otouto – chan ku tidak sopan." , ucap Itachi sambil menundukkan kepala dan duduk di samping Kitagawa – san.

"Kalian belakangan ini sering membuat masalah. Sebelumnya kalian selalu berusaha menghindari gossip, kini seakan berusaha meraih perhatian. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian, huh ?" , Kitgaawa – san menatap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan tatapan marah.

"Umm.. ini tidak direkam kan ? Salahkan aku. Ini semua salahku hingga Sasuke – san dan Itachi – nii harus menerobos ke sekolah." , jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Mungkin benar sesuai saran kru acara, gadis ini harus diganti. Gadis ini memberi pengaruh buruk bagi kalian" , jawab Kitagawa – san dengan datar dan menunjukkan tampang tidak suka.

Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh Kitagawa – san. Itachi memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Bukankah ini malah bagus ? Ini malah akan menaikkan rating, kan ?" , jawab Itachi, masih dengan ekspresi wajah tidak suka, namun nada suara nya tidak menunjukkan emosi.

"Menaikkan rating acara apa nya ? Ini malah membuat para fans semakin membenci kalian"

"Tidak, mereka malah semakin penasaran dan berharap menjadi gadis yang terpilih. Kurasa seperti itu" . Kitagawa – san tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk setuju, Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Lagipula, ini malah menunjukkan kalau acara ini tidak direkayasa, kan ?" , timpal Sasuke.

"Yah, terserah kalian. Yang penting jangan membuat masalah dan gossip seperti ini lagi. Sebagai manager, aku pun ikut pusing harus menangani para wartawan dan pertanyaan fans – fans di website official fans club kalian."

"Sakura – san, aku ikut meminta maaf atas kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang menimpa mu. Aku harap, berhati – hati lah dengan para fans." , ucap Kitagawa – san sambil menatap tubuh Sakura yang terluka.

"Aku akan lebih berhati – hati lagi."

* * *

Mobil berhenti di studio X, Sasuke dan Itachi turun dari mobil. Itachi membantu Sakura turun dari mobil.

"Sakura – chan, kalau kau lapar, kau bisa membeli makanan di vending machine itu. Ini uang nya", Itachi membuka dompet dan menyerahkan uang.

"Tidak usah, Itachi – nii."

"Anggap saja ganti rugi dari ku. Ini ambil saja' , Itachi tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura Sakura terpaksa mengambil uang itu.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, Itachi dan para kru. Ketika memasuki studio, terlihat beberapa orang dengan wajah kesal menunggu Sasuke.

"Sumimasen deshita." , ucap Sasuke dan Itachi sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kami sudah menunggu lama sekali. Kenapa kalian telat ?" , tanya seorang staf sambil berdecak kesal.

"Aku tadi sakit perut, sepertinya aku salah makan." , ucap Itachi dengan wajah memelas, berusaha membuat kebohongan nya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke studio 5. Para staff yang akan membantu kalian dan model sudah menunggu disana"

* * *

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan Itachi menuju elevator. Ia bertemu dengan Mio lagi.

"Sakura – san !" , sapa Mio.

"Mio – san. Wah kita bertemu lagi, ya !"

"Iya, nanti tolong bantu aku memakaikan makeup untuk Itachi – san, ya !"

Itachi melirik Mio dan Sakura. "Mio – san, kenapa kau menyuruh Sakura – chan memakaikan makeup untukku ? Tangan nya sedang sakit"

Mio melirik tangan Sakura yang sedikit bengkak dan merah karena diinjak Kaori, "Ya ampun, ini kenapa ?"

"Tidak, hanya ter – injak saja."

"Itachi – san, aku sedang kurang enak badan. Jadi Sakura – san saja yang mengaplikasikan makeup untukmu ?" , Mio mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Sakura. Sakura tampak tidak mengerti.

"Kau sakit, Mio – san ?" , tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"I – iya, mungkin aku flu. Uhuk.. " , Mio berpura – pura batuk.

"Nanti aku akan memakai makeup sendiri saja.", jawab Itachi.

"Jangan, ayolah, biarkan Sakura – san saja." , ucap Mio dengan memelas.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ya sudahlah kalau kau memaksa. Sakura – chan, tolong aku, ya"

"Ok, Itachi – nii. Serahkan saja pada ku" , Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura, Itachi dan Sasuke memasuki studio 5. Di dalam, terdapat model dan kru yang sudah menunggu dengan wajah bosan. Sasuke dan Itachi segera meminta maaf dan memberikan alasan keterlambatan yang sama dengan yang diberikan kepada kru yang ditemui mereka sebelumnya.

Para kru sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan, sementara Mio dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura – chan, tolong pakaikan aku makeup natural saja, ya."

"Ok"

Sakura segera memakaikan foundation, ia memegang pipi Itachi. Ia kembali berdebar – debar membayangkan wajah Itachi. Namun ia segera menepis nya dan dengan cepat memakaikan bedak di wajah Itachi dan memoleskan lipbalm berwarna pink natural di bibir Itachi.

Itachi melihat wajah nya di kaca dan memuji Sakura, "Sakura – chan hebat, ya. Hasil makeup nya bagus."

"Ah, masa sih ? Itachi – nii bisa saja.", jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku serius kok. Kapan – kapan aku juga ingin mencoba memakaikan makeup di wajah Sakura – chan" , Itachi tersenyum.

"Itachi – nii ! Kau sudah selesai ?" , panggil Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Oh ya, aku sudah siap. Sakura – chan, aku tinggal dulu, ya"

"Itachi – nii, Sasuke – san, ganbatte untuk syuting MV nya. Kalian pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik !", Sakura tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kepalan tinju untuk memberi semangat.

"Hn.." , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik !", jawab Itachi dengan penuh semangat dan segera berjalan menghampiri model MV bersama Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Rumi desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu (*)" , ucap model MV sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Itachi segera menjabat tangan model itu sambil tersenyum, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Itachi desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

Itachi melepaskan tangan model itu dan Sasuke menjabat tangan model itu dengan wajah datar. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sasuke desu."

"Mohon bantuan nya, Sasuke – san, Itachi – san" , ucap model itu.

"Ya, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Rumi – san" , jawab Itachi.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku mendengar pembicaraan Itachi – nii dengan model itu. Aku semakin menyadari perbedaan di antara Sasuke – san dan Itachi. – nii

Itachi ramah kepada siapapun, apa Itachi – nii benar – benar menyukaiku atau hanya sekadar ramah pada ku ya ?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak seharusnya berpikir negative seperti ini. Itachi – nii berhak untuk bersikap ramah kepada siapapun, kan ?

Aku hendak berjalan keluar studio, namun aku berpapasan dengan Mio sebelum keluar.

"Sakura – san mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau kebawah. Aku ingin membeli makanan dan minuman di vending machine."

"Oh, tadi Sasuke – san memberikan uang untukku. Dia menyuruhku membeli snack di vending machine untuk kita semua. Ayo kita pergi bersama." ,Mio merangkulku.

"Ayo kita berangkat." , aku merangkul Mio.

"Mio – san, Itachi – nii itu seperti apa sih ? Apa dia memang ramah dengan semua orang ?", tanyaku.

"Iya, dia memang ramah dengan semua orang. Aku binggung, kenapa dia tidak punya pacar, ya ? Padahal Itachi memiliki banyak fans dan sangat baik kepada para fans nya. Ia bahkan memberikan souvenir untuk para fans nya saat jumpa fans dengan uang nya sendiri.", ucap Mio panjang lebar.

"Mungkin dia trauma dengan wanita. Itachi – nii baik sekali ya, aku kagum pada nya." , ucapku.

"Trauma dengan wanita ? Maksudmu gay ? Tidak mungkiinn !" , jerit Mio dengan nada di – dramastisir.

Sakura menatap Mio, untung saja saat ini hanya mereka yang berada di dalam elevator.

"Menurutmu Sasuke – san orang yang seperti apa ?" , tanyaku.

"Lho ? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke – san ya ?"

Tiba – tiba wajahku memerah mendengar perkataan Mio – san. "Ah. Ti – tidak kok. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran ? Kok wajah mu memerah ?"

"Ah, soalnya udara nya panas." , aku binggung mencari alasan dan menyebutkan alasan yang kebetulan terlintas dipikiranku.

"Sasuke – san sangat dingin, terutama kepada fans – fans nya. Tetapi dia bukan orang yang temperamental. Aku kaget saat mendengar berita ia membentak kru Xcive. Terkadang dia suka mentraktir para kru seperti sekarang." , Mio tersenyum.

Aku sedikit lega, ternyata dibalik sikap dingin Sasuke terdapat sedikit kehangatan. Aku senang semakin mengetahui fakta mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi – nii.

Aku dan Mio berjalan menuju vending machine dan melihat – lihat makanan.

"Oh ya, Mio – san, ini uang yang tadi diberikan Itachi – nii. Tambahkan saja untuk membeli makanan kepada para kru" , aku menyerahkan uang yang diberikan Itachi padaku.

"Oh ok, kita akan membeli makanan apa, nih ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bento saja ?" , usulku sambil menunjuk sebuah vending machine yang menjual bento.

"Ok, sebaiknya kita pilih yang sedikit lebih mahal untuk Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san. Mereka bekerja keras, kurasa mereka perlu makanan yang lezat." , saran Mio.

Aku mengambil 2 special bento set yang terdapat sushi di dalam nya untuk Sasuke dan Itachi, sementara untuk para kru lain nya aku memilihkan bento biasa yang tidak terdapat sushi di dalam nya. Mio memasukkan bento ke dalam 2 kantung plastic besar yang sudah dibawa nya. Aku membantu Mio membawa salah satu kantung.

Kami kembali ke studio, namun aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat dada ku sakit. Itachi memeluk Rumi - sang model - , sementara Rumi terus melirik Sasuke. Kemudian Rumi mendorong Itachi ke samping samping dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan mesra.

Aku terus memandang mereka dengan perasaan cemburu, aku hampir saja menjatuhkan kantung bento yang kubawa.

"Sakura – san" , Mio menepuk bahu ku pelan.

"Ah Mio – san ?" , ucapku sambil menatap Mio.

"Cemburu, ya ?", ledek Mio.

'Tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa. Ayo berikan bento nya kepada para kru." , ucapku.

"Sebaiknya taruh saja disini. Kita harus menunggu hingga mereka selesai.", Mio meletakkan bento di lantai.

"Cut !" , teriak sutradara MV.

"Sasuke – san ! Ekspresi wajah mu terlalu datar. Itachi – san pelukan mu terlalu kaku. Tunjukkan rasa cinta dengan bahasa tubuh mu ! Ayo kita re – take."

Sasuke dan Itachi mengulang adegan. Tanpa sadar mataku terpaku pada adegan Itachi. Hati ku terasa semakin sakit, aku cemburu melihat Itachi dipeluk begitu mesra nya, aku juga cemburu melihat Rumi mencium pipi Sasuke, dengan ekspresi menunjukkan cinta.

Ah, aku ini egois sekali. Kenapa aku cemburu ? Aku tidak seharusnya cemburu melihat gadis itu mencium Sasuke. Perasaanku sangat rumit.

Aku berusaha menjaga agar ekspresi wajah ku tetap datar. Tak lama kemudian sutradara berteriak break. Mio – san menyuruh para kru mengambil bento dari plastic. Sasuke dan Itachi menghampiriku.

Aku menyerahkan 2 special bento yang telah dipisahkan Mio dari bento lain nya dan memberikan nya kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Arigato, Sakura – san !" , Sasuke segera membuka bento nya.

Itachi membuka bento nya dan melirik isi nya.

"Sakura – chan, kenapa ada sushi di bento ini ? Sepertinya di bento – bento lain tidak ada sushi ?"

"Mio – san menyuruhku membeli special bento untuk kalian berdua. Kalian sudah bekerja keras, jadi seharusnya makan makanan yang lezat."

"Mereka semua juga bekerja keras." , ekspresi wajah Itachi sedikit muram. "Aku ingin menukar bento ini saja."

"Tetapi Mio – san memilihkan khusus untuk kalian."

"Nanti para kru lain akan cemburu." , jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu makan saja di tempat lain agar para kru lain tidak melihat isi nya." , saranku.

"Sakura – san, kau sudah mengambil bento mu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Belum, aku nanti saja. Sudah ya, aku harus membantu membagikan bento."

"Sakura – chan, tukar saja bento mu dengan milikku. Ini terlalu banyak untukku" , Itachi mendekatiku dan menyerahkan bento nya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa makan sebanyak ini."

"Kalau begitu kita berbagi makanan saja. Ayo ambil bento mu dan ikut aku"

Aku segera menghampiri tempat pembagian bento. Tersisa 1 bento yang belum diambil, bento milikku sendiri. Mio sedang memakan bento nya sendiri.

"Sakura – san, itu bento mu." , Mio menunjukkan bento di dalam plastic. Aku segera mengambil nya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura – chan, ayo makan di luar." , Itachi memegang bento nya dan membuka pintu, aku dan Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – nii, bagaimana syuting MV nya ?" ,tanyaku.

"Baik – baik saja. Aku berharap bisa selesai hari ini." , jawab Itachi.

"Ya, aku juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan MV ini." , Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa kosong. Itachi menyuruhku duduk di tengah, sementara ia duduk di samping kiri ku.

Kami membuka kotak bento masing – masing, Itachi dan Sasuke memberikan sebagian sushi di bento mereka.

"Sakura – chan, bento nya lezat ya" , ucap Itachi sambil mengambil nasi dengan sumpit.

"Bento buatan Sakura – san lebih lezat" , jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak, bento ini lebih lezat kok. Aku tidak jago memasak, sih." , aku tersenyum malu.

"Bento buatan Sakura – chan memang lezat, kok. Lebih enak dari buatan Sasuke – chan malah", Itachi tersenyum.

'Itu kan karena okaa – san sedikit membantu ku saat memasak. Aku juga diam – diam mengikuti buku resep okaa – san' ,batinku.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memasak. Masakanmu sangat parah, Itachi – nii" , jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Masakanku memang parah" , Itachi menunduk, wajah nya memerah.

Itachi – nii semakin imut bila seperti ini. Aku memakan bento milikku. Bento ini memang enak walaupun dijual di vending machine.

"Jangan dengarkan kata – kata Sasuke – san, Itachi – nii. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan, kok. Itachi – nii tidak bisa memasak, tetapi aku yakin Itachi – nii pasti bisa dengan banyak berlatih." , aku menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan banyak berlatih ! Aku akan memasak makanan yang lebih enak daripada Sasuke – chan !" , ucap Itachi dengan antusias.

"Benar ! Ganbatte Itachi – nii ! Kau harus mengalahkan masakan Sasuke – san !" , aku menyemangati Itachi – nii. Entah kenapa aku malah mirip dengan Naruto Baka.

"Haha.. Sakura – chan lucu sekali, ya. Aku senang deh, memiliki imouto yang selalu menyemangatiku seperti ini" , Itachi tanpa sadar mencubit – cubit pipiku.

"Itachi – nii ?"

"Eh ? gomen ne" , Itachi segera melepaskan tangan nya yang mencubit pipi ku.

"Oh ya, MV kalian ini tentang apa sih ?" , tanya ku dengan penasaran.

"Itu bertema tentang seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita, tetapi si wanita itu mencintai pria lain. Setiap kencan, meskipun si wanita itu bersama si pria, tetapi pikiran wanita itu selalu memikirkan pria lain." , jelas Itachi.

"Oh, pantas saja ada adegan berpelukan dan mencium pipi" , jawabku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ya, di adegan terakhir nanti ada adegan Itachi – nii memeluk Rumi, sementara Rumi menciumku yang berdiri dibelakang Itachi – nii." , Sasuke menjelaskan padaku sambil menatapku.

"Eh ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" , aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke.

"Ini ada nasi" , Sasuke mengambil nasi di pipi ku dengan jari nya. Jantung ku kembali berdebar ketika jari Sasuke meyentuh pipi ku.

"Ah, waktu break sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali studio" , ucap Itachi sambil melirik jam di hp nya.

Sasuke menghampiriku dan berbisik di telinga ku, "Setelah syuting MV selesai. Ayo kita bertemu disini."

Aku mengangguk, Sasuke berjalan mendahuluiku.

* * *

Syuting MV berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa ada nya re – take. Pantas saja Uchiha Brothers terkenal, Sasuke dan Itachi memang sangat hebat.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke – san, Uchiha – san !" , puji sutradara MV.

"Aku tidak menyangka syuting MV ini hanya memerlukan 1 hari saja. Kukira ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari 3 hari." , ucap sutradara MV.

"Kami ingin menyelesaikan syuting MV ini dengan cepat." , jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang."

Sasuke segera menghampiriku dan menggandeng ku, aku segera mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sakura - san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" , ekspresi wajah Sasuke serius. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan menatapku. Kini ia berdiri berhadapan denganku.

"Katakan saja"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura – san. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan aku masih menyukaimu hingga sekarang."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku mengira ia hanya bercanda. Tetapi ekspresi wajah nya serius.

Aku diam saja, tetapi Sasuke seakan menuntut jawaban dari ku dan terus memandangiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin membohongi hatiku.

"Gomen, Sasuke – san. Kurasa lebih baik kita menjadi sahabat saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" , jawabku. Aku merasa seperti memakan pil yang sangat pahit, sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya.

Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke, tetapi dengan cepat ia menutupi nya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura – san. Maaf menganggumu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Itachi – nii sejak awal. Aku mendukungmu dan berharap kau bahagia."

"Maafkan aku, aku berharap kau bisa bersama dengan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" , jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku tidak seharusnya membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Kejarlah Itachi – nii. Ia pria yang baik, aku yakin ia dapat membahagiakanmu" , ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terduduk di sofa yang tadi kududuki bersama Itachi dan Sasuke, hatiku sangat sakit. Tanpa sadar, aku menanggis tanpa suara. Sasuke sangat baik padaku, aku merasa bersalah tidak dapat membalas cinta nya dan malah menyakiti nya.

Aku yakin, Sasuke merasakan sakit hati yang lebih parah dariku. Aku saja yang menolak nya merasa dada ku seperti tertembus tombak yang menyakitkan. Aku terus menanggis hingga tanpa sadar Itachi duduk di sampingku.

"Sakura – chan, kau kenapa ? Menanggis, ya ?"

Aku segera menghapus air mata ku dan menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menatap Itachi. Itachi menghapus air mata ku dengan jari nya. Kehangatan jari nya terpancar ke hati ku, aku merasa lebih baik.

"Menanggislah, Sakura – chan. Aku akan memelukmu."

Itachi segera memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan nya dan mulai menanggis di pelukan nya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, ia sangat melindungiku bagai seorang kakak yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya. Itachi terus memelukku dan menepuk bahu ku.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan menghapus air mata ku.

"Arigato, Itachi – nii. Aku baik – baik saja, sekarang"

"Baguslah. Maaf bila aku tidak sopan, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menanggis, Sakura – chan ? Ceritakan saja padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan nya pada siapapun."

"Sasuke - san menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku merasa sedih sudah menyakitinya. Dia sangat baik padaku, ia tidak seharusnya mencintai gadis yang salah.",jawabku dengan suara pelan. Aku tiba – tiba merasa sangat lemas.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke – chan pasti mengerti perasaanmu dan akan baik – baik saja, kok. Dia pria yang kuat.", Itachi menepuk – nepuk bahu ku.

"Kuharap begitu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bila ia menderita" , jawabku dengan jujur.

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya menderita." , Itachi berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kumohon jaga dia dan lindungi dia, ya. Aku takut ia mungkin akan melakukan hal – hal yang buruk setelah ini."

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya untukmu, Sakura – chan.", Itachi tersenyum padaku. Senyum nya menenangkan hati ku.

**-Sakura's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Kitagawa – san berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Ayo pulang. Oh ya, sebelumnya kalian ingin makan dimana ?"

"Kitagawa – san, apakah kegiatan kita hari ini direkam kru acara ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Ya, bahkan ketika Sakura – san berjalan menuju vending machine bersama Mio – san, seorang cameraman diam – diam mengikuti nya."

"Apakah kru acara merekam ketika Sasuke – chan mengajak Sakura – chan keluar ?"

"Ya, tetapi kami tidak akan menyiarkannya. Sesuai peraturan, diantara kalian semua tidak boleh terikat percintaan. Tetapi Sasuke – san melanggar nya."

"Lalu, bagaimana, Kitagawa – san ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Kami selalu mengedit setiap bagian yang mengandung unsur percintaan. Seperti ketika Sasuke menyatakan perasaan nya kepada Sakura di hadapanmu saat di pantai."

"Kumohon, jangan merekam kami ketika kami terlihat membicarakan suatu hal yang pribadi seperti itu." , jawab Itachi dengan suara datar, namun ekspresi wajah nya menunjukkan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Moushiwake Arimasen (*), Itachi – san. Kami tidak akan mengulangi nya."

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu."

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari studio dan menghampiri Itachi. "Itachi – nii, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin makan malam terlebih dulu, Sasuke – chan"

Sasuke melirik jam dan berkata, "Tetapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Kita harus mengantar Sakura – san pulang. Menurut perjanjian, seharusnya Sakura – san tidak pulang lebih dari jam 8 malam."

"Ok. Kita antar Sakura – chan saja dulu. Sakura – chan, maaf ya, hari ini kami tidak mengajakmu makan"

"Tidak apa – apa, Itachi – nii, tadi kita sudah makan bento, kan ?"

"Bento tadi untuk makan siang, kan ? Ah.. aku ingin makan lagi"

"Kita harus diet untuk comeback, Itachi – nii" , Sasuke mengingatkan Itachi.

"Ya, aku diet." , jawab Itachi dengan lesu.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi mengantar Sakura hingga sampai di rumah. Sasuke dan Itachi melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan mobil pun berjalan setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura masih merenungkan ucapan Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia tetap merasa bersalah dengan penolakan nya. Ia segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya, ia mengecek luka - luka nya dan mengompres telapak tangan nya dengan es. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Memikirkan pernyataan Sasuke tadi membuatnya stress dan tidak berniat makan. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar hubungan pertemanan nya dengan Sasuke baik – baik saja.

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**-Mata Ashita ne: Selamat tinggal**

-**Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Rumi desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu : Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Rumi, bersikap baiklah denganku. (Kira - kira artinya gitu, Douzo Yoroshiku onegai shimasu agak nge binggung in bwt dijelasin _ )**

* * *

**Di chapter ini, Sakura terkesan cengeng bgt & perasaan nya bimbang.**

**Di chapter ini juga author sengaja bikin Sasuke menyatakan cinta & tentu nya ditolak #sorry bwt fans Sasuke**

**Di chapter selanjutnya, perasaan Sakura semakin bimbang & kisah cinta Sakura semakin rumit. Di day 7 / 8, kemungkinan Sakura bakal nyataiin perasaan ke Itachi.**

**Menurut kalian, mendingan Sakura happy ending sama Itachi or Sasuke nih ? or malah Sad Ending ?**

**Oh ya, thanks bwt yg udah baca sampai di chapter ini. Thanks bgt bwt dukungan nya,terutama yang udah baca & kasih review dari chapter 1.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**-Eagle : Sasuke udah menyatakan cinta di chapter ini kok :)**

**-Akasuna : Soal perasaan Itachi blm ketahuan mentok or nggak nya, kan Sakura blm nyatain cinta & ga tau bakal ditolak / nggak**

**-Iqma : Yup, masih galau & semakin galau di chapter selanjut nya..**


	11. Sixth Day with the Idol

Para wartawan berkerumun di depan Konoha High School. Berita mengenai bullying yang dilakukan Karin dan teman – teman nya kepada Sakura menyebar dengan cepat.

Sejak kejadian itu, Karin dan teman – teman nya segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sasuke dan Itachi membuat pernyataan resmi di official fans club website mereka dan di account social network mereka mengenai keresahan mereka dengan sikap para fans yang dianggap berlebihan.

Gadis – gadis di sekolah Sakura tidak berani lagi mem – bully Sakura, terlebih sejak mereka mendengar bahwa Karin dan teman – teman nya berhasil 'bertemu' dengan idola nya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura segera mandi di shower room yang terdapat di gedung olahraga dan mengganti seragam dengan pakaian bebas serta berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Kitagawa – san.

Para wartawan segera mendekati Sakura dan mulai menyodori kamera, "Sakura – san, bagaimana kau menjadi korban bully fans Sasuke ?"

"Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghubungimu ? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial ?" , timpal seorang wartawan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi fans yang beruntung dan bertemu dengan idola nya ?" , dan banyak wartawan dengan pertanyaan sejenis berkerumun menanyai Sakura.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan harapan mereka akan membiarkan Sakura lewat.

"Mengenai pem – bully – an, mereka menahanku ketika pulang sekolah dan menyiksaku. Aku dan Sasuke - san tidak memiliki hubungan spesial, dia adalah teman masa kecil ku. Sebagai fans, aku merasa senang dan beruntung karena dapat bertemu idola ku. Kumohon biarkan aku lewat."

Para wartawan segera memberikan jalan bagi Sakura dan Sakura segera berjalan, namun salah seorang wartawan menyadari kalung yang selalu dipakai Sakura.

"Sakura – san, tunggu ! Bukankah itu kalung dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha ? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kalung itu ?"

"Ya, apakah kau mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Itachi ?" , para wartawan kembali menghadang Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berjalan.

Sakura mulai merasa kesal, namun ia berusaha bersabar dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku dan Itachi – nii tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai imouto. Kami teman masa kecil, sebelum ia pindah ke Sunagakure, ia memberikan kalung itu sebagai kenang – kenangan"

Sakura berharap dengan penjelasan nya para wartawan akan segera pergi dan meninggalkan nya, namun para wartawan malah semakin pertanyaan.

"Pindah ke Sunagakure ? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nya"

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana hubungan kalian semasa kecil ?"

"Ceritakan hal – hal yang kau ketahui mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi", dan semakin banyak pertanyaan.

"Tolonglah, berhenti mengintrogasi ku seperti ini. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Bila kalian memiliki pertanyaan seperti ini, tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke – san dan Itachi – nii." ,jawab Sakura, ia mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Namun, para wartawan masih tetap menanyai Sakura. Sakura berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah.

Sebuah limousine berhenti di depan Sakura. Kitagawa – san segera turun bersama dengan para body guard. Para body guard memaksa para wartawan membuka jalan dan menjemput Sakura.

"Itu limousine Sasuke dan Itachi kan ? Ayo kita tanyakan pada mereka" , ucap seorang wartawan. Mereka mulai mendekati limousine. Para body guard dengan cepat membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sakura masuk. Supir pun segera menjalankan mobil.

"Hai, Sakura – chan !" , sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum.

'"Hai Itachi – nii. Kau sudah pulang sekolah ?"

"Sudah, Sakura – chan, bagaimana dengan sekolah mu ?"

"Sangat baik. " , Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura – san, bagaimana dengan para wartawan tadi ? Apa menjawab pertanyaan mereka ?" , ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, gomenasai."

"Hm.. jawab saja pertanyaan mereka. Mungkin mereka akan lebih puas dan berhenti menganggu mu"

"Aku sempat mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kalian pernah pindah ke Sunagakure. Maafkan aku" , Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Itu bukan rahasia, jadi biarkan saja mereka mengetahui nya" , jawab Sasuke sambil menatap layar hp nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan para gadis di sekolahmu ? Apa mereka masih menganggu mu ?" , tanya Sasuke, masih sambil menatap layar hp nya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak berani lagi mengangguku. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" , Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn.."

"Sakura – chan, besok kami akan konser come back. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untukmu." , ucap Itachi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Arigato gozaimasu. Aku tidak sabar untuk menonton konser come back kalian ! Aku tidak sabar menunggu MV kemarin"

"Aku senang dengan para fans yang mendukung ku. Besok aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik" , jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai fans mu, Itachi – nii ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Mereka selalu memberikan hadiah dan mendukung kita. Bila tidak ada para fans, maka kita tidak akan setenar ini."

"Aku tidak terlalu, fans ku memang memberikan banyak hadiah dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi mereka benar – benar mengangguku. Mereka berteriak bahkan ketika melihat foto ku."

"Ah, bukankah menyenangkan disukai banyak orang ? Kau tidak bersyukur nih, Sasuke – chan" , Itachi meletakkan dua jari nya di kening Sasuke.

"Kau belum merasakan sih bagaimana rasanya memiliki fans seperti fans ku, makanya kau bisa bersikap sabar seperti ini " , jawab Sasuke dengan lesu. "Sakura – san, kau pasti memiliki teman yang menjadi fans ku, kan ? Kenapa sih mereka bersikap seperti itu ?"

"Uhh.. bagaimana ya ? Aku juga binggung. Menurut teman – teman ku, Sasuke – san itu perfect. Tampan, memiliki banyak keahlian, memiliki banyak uang, tubuh bagus. Pokoknya pria ideal, deh"

'Tunggu, kenapa aku malah terkesan memuji Sasuke sih ?' , batin Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Aku tidak perfect, nyata nya, aku ini pria menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran, bahkan cinta pertama ku pun berakhir menyedihkan." , jawab Sasuke, ia tertawa sinis, seakan menertawai diri nya sendiri.

Sakura mulai merasa pembicaraan ini mengarah ke arah yang kurang menyenangkan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan

"Hari ini apa kegiatan Sasuke – san dan Itachi – nii ?"

"Kami akan latihan untuk konser besok." ,jawab Sasuke. Ia mulai menghafal lirik dan sesekali menyanyikan lirik nya dengan pelan.

Hp Sakura tiba – tiba bergetar. Sakura segera mengecek hp nya dan terdapat sms dari Itachi.

* * *

**From: Itachi – nii**

**Sakura – chan, maaf ya, Sasuke – chan sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu.**

* * *

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia segera mengetikkan balasan sms nya.

* * *

**To: Itachi – nii**

**Tidak apa – apa. Aku khawatir dengan nya. Apa dia baik – baik saja ?**

* * *

**From : Itachi – nii**

**Sebenarnya, kemarin aku melihat dia menanggis saat perjalanan pulang. Jangan bilang pada nya kalau aku menceritakan ini padamu. Aku juga khawatir pada nya. Tadi pagi, ia bahkan hanya makan sedikit, itu pun setelah kupaksa.**

* * *

**To: Itachi – nii**

**Apa ?! Benar dugaanku. Duh, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menolak nya. Aku sangat bersalah, bagaimana kalau ia melakukan hal – hal negative ?**

* * *

**From: Itachi – nii**

**Kau melakukan hal yang tepat, kok. Sasuke – chan harus menghadapi realita dan belajar bersikap dewasa. Aku akan menjaga nya**

* * *

"Sasuke – san, soal kemarin maafkan aku, ya. Mau kukenalkan pada temanku ? Mungkin kau bisa menemui nya" , ucap Sakura.

"Lupakan saja ucapanku kemarin. Aku tidak ingin bertemu teman mu, aku ingin sendiri."

"Sasuke – san, kumohon jagalah kesehatanmu dan bekerja sebaik mungkin demi diri mu dan para fans. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit" , ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan nya"

"Sasuke – san hanya makan sedikit sejak pagi, kan ? Aku membuatkan ini untukmu" , Sakura mengeluarkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke yang sudah dibuatnya sejak pagi, omusubi dengan tomat dan okaka.

Sasuke mengambil omusubi dan memakan nya. Ekspresi wajah nya sedikit lebih cerah. Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Sakura – san, terima kasih untuk omusubi nya. Aku menyukainya" ,ucap Sasuke.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya. Mau kubuatkan lagi untuk besok ?"

"Tidak usah" , jawab Sasuke singkat, ia kembali menghafal lirik.

"Sakura – chan, 2 hari lagi aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah ku. Kau ajak teman mu yang waktu itu kau tunjukkan padaku, ya " , ucap Itachi.

'Temanku ? Maksudnya Ino ?"

"Ya, yang waktu itu kau tunjukkan foto nya."

Jleb.. tiba – tiba hati Sakura terasa sakit. Perasaan nya mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa cemburu melihat Itachi yang begitu ingin nya mengenal Ino, bahkan sebelum bertemu.

Sakura tidak ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke dan Itachi, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu – lagu yang menurutnya dapat menenangkan nya dengan earphone nya, namun ia tertidur, kepala nya terkulai ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di samping kiri nya.

Sasuke yang sedang menghafal lirik segera menoleh menyadari Sakura menabrak bahu nya. Ia mengambil bantal yang terdapat di limousine dan biasa dipakai nya dan meletakkan nya sebagai alas kepala Sakura, namun tetap membiarkan Sakura tertidur di bahu nya.

"Sasuke – chan, bagaimana perasaan mu ? Sudah lebih baik ?" , tanya Itachi dengan suara pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun.

"Lumayan. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Itachi - nii ?"

"Tanyakan saja, Sasuke – chan"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dengan Sakura – chan ?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku menganggap nya sebagai imouto ku."

"Itachi – nii, apa kau sudah tahu mengenai perasaan Sakura ?"

"Perasaan Sakura – chan ? Tentu saja aku tahu. Ia menyayangiku sebagai onii – chan nya, kan ?"

"Ternyata, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Atau memang berpura – pura tidak tahu ?" , Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Apa sih maksud mu ? Kau ini imut kalau sedang marah, tahu. " , Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dari pipi nya dan melanjutkan dengan ekspresi wajah serius. "Sakura jatuh cinta padamu, Itachi – nii."

"Masa sih ? Tidak mungkin, dia bilang dia itu menyukai kakak kelas nya."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ? Saat bersama denganmu, dia sering malu – malu dan wajah nya memerah."

**-Itachi's POV-**

Otouto – chan ku ini bilang apa sih ? Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berkhayal deh. Atau jangan – jangan ia mulai kehilangan akal sehat nya karena ditolak Sakura – chan dan menjadi gila ? Aish.. aku semakin khawatir.

"Kalau ia menyatakan cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Sekarang kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah menyatakan cinta pada nya dan ia menolakku, kan ? Jadi aku bukan rival mu lagi." , ucap Sasuke kepadaku.

Tentu saja aku akan langsung menolak nya, perasaanku tidak lebih dari sekadar onii – chan yang menyayangi imouto nya. Tetapi aku tetap akan meminta nya menganggapku sebagai onii – chan., dan selamanya aku akan menganggap nya sebagai imouto ku.

"Jawabanku masih tetap sama, Sasuke – chan. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi rival mu dalam hal percintaan."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu. Aku berharap Sakura – san bisa menerima kenyataan."

Otouto – chan ku aneh sekali. Ia seakan memaksaku percaya kalau Sakura menyukaiku. Ah, biarkan saja, kurasa ia sedang stress dan memerlukan pelampiasan emosi nya.

**-Itachi's POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

"Sakura – san" , Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura segera membuka mata nya dan menyadari ia sedang berbaring di bahu Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia segera mengangkat kepala nya dan mengelus bahu Sasuke.

"Astaga ! Aku tertidur, ya ? Bahu mu pegal ? Aku pijat, ya"

"Ya, kau tertidur. Tidak usah memijatku."

"Ayolah, aku akan memijatmu" , ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu limousine dan memijat bahu Sasuke.

"Kubilang tidak usah" , Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tertidur di bahu mu. Kau pasti pegal, kan ? Besok kau harus konser" ,jawab Sakura.

Sakura tetap memijat bahu Sasuke sambil berjalan walaupun Sasuke menolak nya.

* * *

Itachi berjalan memasuki kantor agency bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia mengajak Sakura berjalan menuju kantin agency.

"Sakura – chan, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan di luar sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar sebelum mengantarmu pulang ?"

"Tidak usah, kalian tidak perlu ikut mengantarku. Kalian berlatih saja. Besok harus konser, kan ?"

"Sakura – chan tidak apa – apa pulang sendiri ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, kan Kitagawa – san mengantarku" , jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kantin agency cukup luas, terdapat beberapa meja kayu dan sofa yang sangat nyaman. Walaupun disebut kantin, namun tempat ini lebih mirip dengan food court yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan. Sepertinya agency ini juga memiliki artis – artis lain yang bekerja disini. Para artis bisa memilih makanan apa saja yang mereka suka tanpa harus membayar.

Kitagawa – san berjalan menghampiri penjaga kantin dan melirik Sakura sambil berkata, "Gadis ini adalah peserta acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers. Izinkan dia menikmati makan siang disini"

"Apakah kau sudah meminta izin kepada Shachou – sama (*) ?"

"Sudah, aku sudah mengirimkan sms dan dibalasnya. Ini" , Kitagawa – san menunjukkan bukti sms nya.

"Silahkan masuk"

Kantin agency cukup sepi, hanya terdapat sebuah meja yang terdapat 5 remaja pria yang sedang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura sambil melihat – lihat makanan.

"Sasuke – san, kenapa disini tidak ada daftar harga nya ?" ,tanya Sakura sambil melirik stan – stan yang dilalui nya.

"Makanan disini gratis."

"Wah.. bagaimana memesan makanan disini ?"

"Tinggal memesan makanan di stan yang kita inginkan, lalu kita tinggal mengambilnya ketika sudah selesai. Mirip seperti food court yang ada di mall"

"Oh.. Sasuke – san ingin memesan makanan apa ?", tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memesan takoyaki dan 2 scoops ice cream."

"Eh ? Sedikit sekali. Oh ya, menurut Sasuke – san, makanan yang enak apa saja ?" , Sakura berusaha mengajak Sasuke mengobrol untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik mengobrol.

"Tergantung selera mu, Sakura – san"

Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke mulai menjauhi nya sejak kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman.

Sasuke berjalan menuju stan takoyaki dan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Sakura – chan, kau tidak memesan makanan ?" , Itachi berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Belum, aku masih melihat – lihat. Ah ! Aku ingin mencoba makanan di stan itu !" , Sakura menunjuk sebuah stan yang menyediakan chinese food.

"Chinese food ? Aku ingin mencoba nya juga."

Sakura dan Itachi menghampiri stan chinese food. Mereka melihat – lihat menu.

"Ah, Itachi – san, siapa gadis itu ?" , ucap seorang penjaga stan.

"Oh, dia imouto ku"

"Imouto ?" , penjaga stan itu kaget. "Aku baru tahu kau memiliki imouto."

"Maksudku, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai imouto ku sendiri." , Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Aku ingin memesan Nasi dengan Mapo Tofu (*)" , Sakura menunjuk foto bergambar nasi dengan mapo tofu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau champon (*) dan Gyoza(*)" , jawab Itachi.

Penjaga stan memberikan nomor kepada Itachi dan Sakura, kemudian mereka berjalan ke salah satu meja disamping meja yang terdapat 5 orang remaja pria. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di meja tersebut.

"Ah, Itachi – senpai, gadis ini siapa ?" , tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Oh, dia ini teman ku. Sakura – chan, perkenalkan, ini Light, boyband yang akan segera debut"

Sakura segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepala, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

"Haha.. formal sekali. Perkenalkan, namaku Hiro" ,ucap pria berambut pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Itachi – senpai, ini bukan pacar Itachi – senpai ?" ,tanya pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna putih,.

"Haha… bukan, Kaito – san. Ini teman kecil ku. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai imouto ku" , Itachi tersenyum.

"Wah, beruntung sekali. Aku juga ingin menjadi otouto – san nya Itachi – senpai" , seorang pria berambut merah yang terlihat ceria dan childish, sedikit mirip dengan Naruto.

"Baka ! Itachi – senpai ini sudah punya otouto, tahu. Dia tidak perlu otouto lagi, apalagi yang seperti mu" , ucap seorang pria berambut coklat sambil memukul kepala pria berambut merah. Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke – san, kenapa kau tersenyum ?" ,tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja, mereka sedikit lucu. Entah kenapa, Kyo – san mirip dengan Naruto."

"Kyo siapa ?" ,tanya Sakura.

"Aku Kyo. Eh, Sasuke – senpai, Naruto itu siapa ?" , tanya pria berambut merah tadi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Itu temanku. Dia sama baka nya dengan mu" , jawab Sasuke, sambil berpura – pura cuek.

"Huweee… Sasuke – senpai jahat." , Kyo cemberut.

"Haha.. Lihat, Sasuke – senpai saja mengatai mu baka." , ucap pria berambut coklat itu.

"Kau juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyo, Nao – san" , Sasuke menahan senyum dan berusaha memasang ekspresi cool. Nao hanya menunduk, Sementara seorang pria berambut blonde salah satu anggota Light hanya diam saja, sepertinya ia orang yang pendiam.

"Sakura – chan, aku mengambil makanan dulu, ya" , ucap Itachi.

"Tunggu, aku ikut, Itachi - nii"

"Tidak usah, duduk saja disini. Aku akan membawakan untukmu."

"Biar aku saja" , ucap Sasuke sambil segera berdiri dan meninggalkan makanan yang belum disentuh nya di meja.

"Wah… cinta segitiga" ,ledek Kyo.

Sasuke menatap Kyo dengan sangat tajam.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke – senpai" ,Kyo menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri bersama ke 5 orang anggota boyband Light.

"Namamu siapa ?" , tanya Sakura pada pria berambut blonde.

"Rei."

"Rei – san kelas berapa ? Sekolah dimana ?" ,tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana selama menunggu makanan.

"Kelas 3, di Konoha International Junior High School."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rei – san" , Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan mu" , jawab Rei dengan datar.

"Rei – san, kau dingin sekali sih. Bisa – bisa gadis ini takut melihat mu " , tegur Kaito. "Eh maaf, ya. Rei – san memang seperti ini, nih."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Sasuke – san juga seperti ini. Tadi saja ia sangat cuek dengan Nao – san dan Kyo – san, kan ?",ucap Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang belum terlalu kukenal" , Rei menunduk dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Setiap orang punya kepribadian berbeda, kan ?" , jawab Sakura.

"Kurasa Rei – kun ini terlalu fans dengan Sasuke – senpai, makanya sampai meniru sikap nya" , timpal Kyo.

"Ck.. bukan nya kau sendiri yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke – senpai dan Itachi – senpai ya ?"

"Bukti nya kau meniru kepribadian Sasuke – senpai" , jawab Kyo sambil memeletkan lidah.

'Mereka ini benar – benar mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu bertengkar ya ? Aku yakin pasti sebenarnya mereka juga sahabat baik' ,batin Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar." , terdengar suara Itachi. Sasuke meletakkan nampan berisi makanan kepada Sakura.

"Arigato, Sasuke – san" ,ucap Sakura. Kemudian Itachi duduk di samping kiri Sakura, dan Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Mapo tofu nya lezat, tofu nya sangat lembut" ,ucap Sakura sambil makan.

"Champon dan Gyoza nya juga enak. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan sering memesan makanan disana bila ke kantin agency" ,ucap Itachi.

Sasuke memakan takoyaki dan ice cream nya yang mulai melumer tanpa berbicara apa – apa. Itachi sesekali sibuk mengobrol dengan para junior nya, sementara Sakura sibuk memakan makanan nya. Ia menatap ke arah Itachi dengan sedih.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku dan Itachi terlalu jauh berbeda. Ia artis dan dikagumi semua orang, bahkan para trainee di agency nya. Sementara aku ? Jangankan orang lain, sepupu ku saja, Sasori tidak menggagumi ku.

Makanan di café ini sangat enak, sepertinya kehidupan sebagai artis menyenangkan juga. Itachi dan Sasuke bisa setiap hari menikmati kehidupan yang nyaman seperti ini, sementara aku ? Setelah acara ini berakhir, aku akan kembali menjadi Sakura Haruno, gadis sma biasa yang hanya dapat melihat mereka semua di tv atau konser. Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin bisa sesekali menemuinya.

Aku memakan nasi dan mapo tofu ku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mapo tofu yang lezat dan gurih ini jadi terasa hambar.

"Itachi – senpai ! Sasuke – senpai ! Kami latihan dulu ya !" , para trainee segera beranjak dari kursi nya.

"Jaa ne ! Semoga sukses untuk latihan nya !" , ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Jaa ! Ganbatte untuk latihan kalian !" , Sasuke meletakkan makanan nya dan menoleh ke arah para trainee sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya menoleh ke arah para trainee sekilas kemudian makan. Aku merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak disebut saat mereka berpamitan Ah biarlah, aku juga bukan artis. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengenalku, kan ?

"Sakura – san ! Sayonara ! Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi !" , terdengar teriakan para trainee yang membuatku kaget. Para penjaga counter menoleh karena teriakan mereka.

Aku segera membalas dan berjanji, "Sayonara ! Aku pasti akan ke konser kalian bila kalian debut !"

"Tentu saja, kami pasti akan segera debut !" , teriak Kyo dengan penuh semangat.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat keceriaan pria itu. Kurasa orang itu lebih cocok jadi comedian. Aku yakin, Naruto pasti akan seperti itu bila menjadi artis.

"Kyo – san mirip sekali dengan Naruto, ya ?" , ucapku.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, sangat kontras bila dibandingkan Rei – san" , jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelas air yang diminum nya.

"Itu sama saja seperti dirimu dan Naruto, kan, Sasuke – chan ?" , jawab Itachi sambil memakan gyoza nya.

"Sudahlah, Itachi – nii. Aku mau menghafal lagu nya." , Sasuke segera melirik kertas teks dan menghafal nya dengan serius.

* * *

Selesai makan, aku, Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan berukuran 10 x 10 meter dengan kaca, lantai kayu dan dinding putih. Terdapat tape dan sound system di dalam nya. Kitagawa – san dan seorang pria muda berkulit putih dengan rambut coklat menunggu disana.

"Kankuro –san, sudah menunggu lama, ya ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Tidak juga. Kalian kemana saja tadi ?"

"Makan. Ayo kita mulai saja latihan nya sekarang" , ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura – san, tolong pegang ini dan rekam gerakan tarian mereka, ya" , Kitagawa – san menyerahkan sebuah handy cam.

Sasuke dan Itachi segera berdiri di hadapan Kankuro, lalu Kankuro mulai menyalakan tape dan mulai menunjukkan gerakan tarian yang sangat cepat. Sasuke dan Itachi segera mengikuti nya dengan cepat

Melihat latihan mereka secara langsung seperti ini benar – benar mengagumkan, bahkan lebih mengagumkan ketika melihat MV atau konser nya. Aku mematikan rekaman di handy cam ketika Kankuro mematikan tape.

"Sasuke, gerakanmu terlalu lambat ! Seharusnya kau segera maju ketika Itachi mundur, tidak boleh ada jeda ! Selain itu ada beberapa gerakan yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan di lagu ini" , ucap Kankuro.

"Gomen" , Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana, sih ? Besok kalian akan konser come back ! Berlatihlah dengan serius" , Kankuro berbicara dengan tegas.

"Sakura – san, boleh aku melihat rekaman nya ?" , Sasuke menghampiriku dan memegang handy cam.

Ia segera melirik video di handy cam itu, ekspresi wajah nya berubah – ubah. Terkadang datar, terkadang terlihat kesal dengan kesalahan nya.

"Kesalahanku sangat fatal." , gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke – san, bersemangat lah untuk latihan mu !" , teriak ku sambil menyemangati Sasuke.

Kankuro, Itachi dan Kitagawa – san menatapku dengan heran. Aku segera menunduk malu.

"Go – gomenasai, minna – san" , aku membungkukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin dengan teriakanmu Sasuke – san bisa lebih bersemangat. Tidak biasa nya ia melakukan kesalahan seperti ini" ,jawab Kankuro.

"Ayo mulai latihan nya lagi, tolong rekam lagi latihan kali ini." , ucap Kankuro kepadaku.

Aku kembali merekam ketika lagu dimulai. Sepertinya teriakanku tadi berefek kepada Sasuke. Tarian nya menjadi lebih cepat dan gerakan nya semakin lincah. Ia terus mengganti gerakan dengan cepat tanpa jeda, gerakan yang sangat indah.

Selesai merekam, aku mendengar suara orang bertepuk tangan. Aku leihat Itachi, Kankuro, dan Kitagawa – san tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus, gerakanmu sangat bagus Sasuke – san !" , puji Kitagawa – san.

"Sepertinya teriakan penuh semangat gadis yang disukai memberi efek positif, ya" , Kankuro tersenyum, Sasuke terlihat berusaha menahan malu.

"Sudah, ayo mulai lagi latihan nya. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu" , ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Latihan menari terus berlangsung selama 2,5 jam non – stop. Sasuke dan Itachi akhirnya mendapatkan waktu istirahat selama 30 menit. Aku segera menyerahkan 2 buah handuk kecil untuk Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Setelah ini, kalian akan latihan menyanyi dan bermain piano." ,ucap Kitagawa –san. "Kankuro – san, terima kasih atas bantuan nya hari ini."

"Ok, aku pulang dulu. Semoga sukses untuk konser kalian besok, Jaa minna – san !" , Kankuro mengambil ransel nya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Sakura – san, bisakah kau ambilkan dua botol air mineral dingin di kulkas yang ada di ruang sebelah untuk Sasuke dan Itachi ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san.

"Ah, baiklah." ,ucapku.

"Kitagawa – san, biar kami ambil sendiri saja !" , ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Namun aku segera berjalan keluar menuju ruang sebelah tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Aku membuka pintu, ruangan tersebut terdapat mic, dan berbagai alat music untuk band. Kulkas terdapat di sudut ruangan. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan nya, kurasa mungkin itu orang yang ingin memakai tempat ini, atau mengambil minuman yang terdapat di kulkas.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka kulkas nya, aku hendak mengambil 2 botol air mineral ketika sosok di belakang ku terlebih dulu memegang botol air minum yang hendak ku ambil.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang ku.

"Sasuke – san ?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil nya. Kembali lah ke ruangan tadi."

"Tapi, aku disuruh Kitagawa – san mengambil nya." ,jawabku.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat serius, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan ku tadi.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau harus menuruti semua perintah orang – orang kepadamu ? Apa di dalam kontrak acara ini memang disuruh seperti itu ?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Sasuke – san kenapa kesini ? istirahat saja di ruangan latihan." ,ucapku tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Ck.. kau ini terlalu baik. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau berhak menolak perintah orang – orang yang menyuruhmu.", jawab Sasuke sambil berdecak.

"Aku merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya. Aku senang kok bisa membantu orang lain" , ucapku.

Sasuke memberikan sebotol air mineral padaku. Aku menatap botol air mineral itu dengan binggung.

"Ambil itu, simpan di tas mu"

"Tapi, ini sama saja dengan mencuri, kan ? Aku tidak mau" , aku mendorong tangan Sasuke yang menyodorkan botol air mineral dengan pelan.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak mau minum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan ini pada Kitagawa – san" , ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali ke ruangan tadi.

* * *

Aku segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju Kitagawa – san.

"Kitagawa – san, ini minuman dari Sasuke untukmu. Ia meminta ku untuk membawakan nya"

"Hah ?"

"Iya, dia memberikan padamu" , aku mengulang ucapanku.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiri ku sambil membawa 2 botol air mineral.

Ia memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Itachi, kemudian ia sendiri membuka botol yang dipegang nya dan meminum nya.

"Kitagawa – san, aku belum membeli tiket untuk konser Uchiha brothers besok. Aku lupa membeli nya. Apakah masih ada tiket yang belum terjual ?" ,tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu. Kami memberikan tempat duduk terdepan untukmu"

"Benarkah ?Arigato gozaimasu" , aku tersenyum, aku hampir saja melompat kegirangan bila tidak ada Sasuke dan Itachi di depanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membeli tiket di tempat terdepan bila menghadiri konser Uchiha Brothers. Aku tidak selalu menghadiri konser nya. Lagipula, sangat sulit untuk mendapat tempat duduk terdepan. Selain harga tiket nya yang mahal, biasanya tiket di tempat terdepan akan habis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit

"Sasuke – san . Itachi – san, ayo kita mulai latihan di ruangan piano. Setelah ini kita akan makan di kantin. Aku akan mengantar Sakura – san pulang. "

"Kami ingin mengantar Sakura – chan pulang" , ucap Itachi.

"Kalian harus latihan."

"Ayolah, kami kan hanya bisa bertemu Sakura – chan setiap hari selama 2 minggu." , Itachi memasang tampang imut.

'Iya, aku juga capek bila harus berlatih terus menerus. Bukankah kita sudah latihan 3 bulan sebelum comeback ?" ,tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mengalah, deh. Ya sudah, kalian boleh ikut mengantar Sakura – san. Tetapi, kalian harus berlatih sampai jam 10, ya ?"

Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk. Aku merasa senang, mereka rela berlatih hingga malam hanya demi mengantarku.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot, Sasuke – san, Itachi – nii." , jawabku.

"Aku tidak tenang bila tidak mengantar imouto – chan ku sampai di depan rumah."

"Hn..", gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, Itachi – nii berlebihan. Kau masih memiliki Sasuke – san kan. Lagipula kita hanya teman masa kecil" ,jawabku. Aku merasa sakit atas ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir ku sendiri.

"Pokoknya kau ini sudah seperti imouto – chan untukku." , Itachi mengacak rambut ku sambil tersenyum.

Jadi, aku ini hanya sebatas imouto, ya ? Apa tidak bisa lebih dari ini ? Ah kurasa, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Aku semakin berdebar bersama Sasuke, namun aku tak melupakan Itachi. Perasaanku bimbang. Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku.

* * *

Aku memasuki ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan kali ini terdapat karpet yang melapisi dinding, mungkin agar suara nya tidak terdengar ke ruangan lain. Di ruangan ini terdapat tape, mic dan piano.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju piano, sedangkan Itachi segera memegang mic.

Sasuke segera duduk dan membaca kertas not balok, ia melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Itachi juga mengatur nafas dan melakukan pemanasan.

Kemudian, Sasuke memainkan piano nya. Entah kenapa, melodi yang terdengar dari permainan piano Sasuke sangat menggugah perasaan ku. Permainan nya sangat indah, Sasuke sangat menjiwai permainan piano nya. Aku seperti mendengar kesedihan melalui melodi ini.

Itachi mulai bernyanyi, suara nya sangat merdu dan seperti puzzle yang saling melengkapi dengan permainan piano Sasuke. Itachi juga begitu menghayati lagu ini. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi saat ini hingga begitu menjiwai lagu ini.

Ah ! Aku ingat, ini lagu Ballad for the Broken Heart, dari album Part of Us yang akan rilis 2 minggu lagi. Aku mendengar lagu ini setelah lagu ini bocor di internet sebelum rilis.

Aku mendengar lirik nya dengan penuh seksama. Lirik lagu ini seperti kisah seorang pria yang menyukai seorang gadis, namun gadis itu tidak menyukai nya dan malah menyukai pria lain. Itachi menyanyikan sepenggal lirik dengan suara lirih seperti hampir menanggis. Liriknya berbunyi, "Aishiteru my love, eien ni aishiteru yo (*)"

Sasuke meraih mic di dekat piano dan mulai menyanyi sambil tetap bermain piano. Suara nya sangat sendu, membuatku ingin menanggis dan ikut terbawa lagu ini.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kali ini Sasuke sangat menghayati lagu ini dibandingkan penampilan – penampilan sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat ia terbawa perasaan dalam lagu sampai seperti ini.

Lho ? Rasanya kisah di lagu ini mirip seperti pengalaman Itachi. Dan sekarang,pengalaman Sasuke juga. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan membuat lagu yang berkisah tentang pengalaman patah hati nya.

Ah tidak mungkin. Sasuke bukan orang yang sentimental sampai seperti itu. Dia pria yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan nya, kan ?

Tanpa kusadari, lagu pun selesai. Aku masih tetap terpana dengan penampilan memukau mereka. Kuharap mereka bisa sebaik ini saat konser besok.

"Sakura – chan, bagaimana permainan kami menurutmu ?"

"Sangat bagus, Itachi – nii. Aku harap kalian seperti ini di konser besok. Oh ya, Sasuke – san sangat menghayati lagu nya, ya. Aku merasa ini lebih penuh penghayatan bila dibandingkan teaser nya." ,jawabku.

"Iya, nih. Sasuke – chan, kau tidak seperti biasanya deh. Sedang galau, ya ?"

"A – apa sih, Itachi – nii ? Ayo kita latihan. Kita baru latihan selama 10 menit, tahu"

"Oh.. kau malu, kan ? Santai saja"

"Cukup, Itachi – nii !" , ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras.

"Iya, Iya. Ayo kita mulai lagu ke 2."

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – nii, besok kalian akan membawakan berapa lagu ?"

"Di album kami ada 10 lagu, kami akan membawakan semua nya" , jawab Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah untuk latihan kalian !"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Itachi tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja !"

Lagu kedua, Sasuke bernyanyi solo sambil bermain piano. Itachi hanya bernyanyi bersama Sasuke di bagian chorus. Lagu ini berjudul Her. Permainan piano Sasuke kali ini lebih menjiwai dibandingkan lagu pertama, ia bahkan bermain piano dengan sangat indah dan bernyanyi sangat merdu tanpa melihat teks. Sasuke bernyanyi sambil sesekali menatapku, namun jari nya tetap bermain piano dengan lincah tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan.

Aku merasa lirik lagu ini seperti diciptakan khusus untukku. Lirik lagu ini bercerita mengenai penantian seorang pria dan cinta pria tersebut kepada teman masa kecil nya dan berharap mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Si pria bahkan rela tak berpacaran meskipun ia dikelilingi banyak gadis. Bahkan lirik lagu ini berkali – kali menyebut namaku.

Aku menutup mata ku dan menikmati lagu ini. Lagu ini benar – benar mengisi hatiku dan terus terbayang di benakku. Uchiha Brothers tidak pernah membawakan lagu ciptaan mereka, kurasa siapapun yang menciptakan lagu ini pasti memiliki kisah cinta yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke dan Itachi berlatih tanpa jeda. Mereka hanya sesekali minum. Tanpa sadar 1 jam berlalu dan mereka kini memainkan lagu ke 7. Aku tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan sudah berada di dalam limousine. Aku bersandar di bahu Sasuke, sementara sebuah hoodie menutupi tubuhku.

"Lho ? Aku kenapa disini ?"

"Tadi kau tertidur Sakura – san" ,Sasuke menoleh kepadaku.

"Hah ? Ini hoodie siapa ?", aku segera bangun dan merapikan rambut ku.

"Milikku. Pakai saja, nanti kau kedinginan" ,ucap Sasuke. Aku jadi teringat kejadiaan saat aku kecil, Sasuke memberikan hoodie miliknya di tengah hujan dan aku masih menyimpan nya hingga sekarang. Dan ini terjadi lagi, namun kali ini karena aku tertidur, seperti déjà vu.

"Sakura – chan pulas sekali. Semalam kurang tidur, ya ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, kok."

Aku sulit tidur sejak bertemu Sasuke dan Itachi, entah kenapa perasaanku membuatku stress hingga membangunkanku di tengah malam dan aku sulit untuk kembali tidur.

"Kantung mata mu kini menghitam dibandingkan hari pertama kau bertemu dengan kami" ,ucap Sasuke.

Eh ? Dia memerhatikanku ? Bukankah aku selalu memakai makeup ?

"Ah.. masa sih ?"

"Iya, terlihat sangat jelas" , jawab Itachi.

"Umm.. Siapa yang membawaku ke mobil tadi ? Berapa lama aku tertidur ?" ,tanyaku.

"Mungkin 2 jam. Tadi Sasuke – chan yang menggendongmu. Oh ya, ini bento untukmu." , Itachi tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantung plastic berisi bento plastic.

"Ini.. apa ?" ,tanyaku.

"Makanan dari kantin agency. Tadi selesai latihan, kami segera memesan makanan disana dan memberikan untukmu." ,jawab Itachi.

"Arigato, kalian sudah makan ?" ,tanyaku.

* * *

-"Belum, kami akan makan setelah mengantarmu." , jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa ? Kalian harus makan agar bisa tampil di konser dengan baik. Makan saja bento ku"

"Nanti saja." , ucap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan singkat.

Aku ingin menanyakan mengenai lagu Her itu. Aku penasaran siapa pencipta nya. Entah kenapa, feeling ku mengatakan bila ini adalah lagu ciptaan Sasuke, Aku sangat penasaran, namun sepertinya mereka sibuk.

Sasuke tidak menerima hoodie yang kukembalikan, maka aku terus memakai nya selama berada di mobil. Aku semakin merasa tidak enak. Aku menolak Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan nya ataupun niat memilih kalimat penolakan yang tidak menyakitkan, namun aku semakin menyusahkan Sasuke.

Aku segera mengembalikan hoodie dan menutup pintu serta melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi berteriak dari jendela limousine, "Jaa, Sakura – chan !"

"Jaa, Itachi – nii ! Sasuke – san ! Semoga sukses untuk konser besok !" , teriakku. Kemudian aku memasuki rumah dan mulai memakan bento itu.

Aku tidak ingin terbebani dengan perasaan – perasaan ini. Setelah konser besok, aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Itachi. Aku harus tahu bagaimana perasaan nya. Aku tidak mau memiliki kisah seperti pria di lagu Her yang terus menanti. Aku tak mau menanti dengan bodoh nya, bila seseorang tak mencintaiku, aku akan segera move on. Aku juga akan menanyakan mengenai lagu Her itu.

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**-Shachou Sama : Direktur  
**

**-Mapo Tofu : Masakan chinese ala jepang dengan bahan dasar tahu**

**-Gyoza : sejenis dumplingyang dipanggang. Mirip kuo tie.**

**-Champon : Makanan chinese ala jepang dari Nagasaki. Terbuat dari babi goreng, Seafood, sayuran. Kuah nya terbuat dari tulang babi dan ayam.**

**-Aishiteru my love, eien ni aishiteru yo : Aku cinta padamu, cintaku. Aku mencintai mu selama nya**

* * *

**Finally, akhirnya author bisa update fanfict ini. Sorry bwt yg udah nunggu lama.  
**

**Update lama, soalnya author sibuk sm fanfict Suicide Mystery, setelag fanfict itu ending akhirnya bisa update chapter. Situs fanfiction juga ke blok, cuma akhirnya author download add - on anonymox. Author terpaksa pakai mozilla klo mw buka fanfiction (padahal udah nyaman pake safari -_- )**

**Oh ya, di fanfiction ini Itachi hampir ga mungkin happy ending sama Sakura, so bwt fans SasuSaku, ga perlu khawatir. Thanks bwt review nya ya. (ItaSaku ga ada yang dukung nih, kasian..)  
**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Ntika Blossom : Hmm.. kan Sasuke & Itachi karakter utama, jadi dicantumin. Ga seru dong kalau dari awal pair nya jelas. Hehe  
**

**Dorippu : Sengaja sih, biar lebih complicated. Pair nya diperjelas di chapter 13, ya.**

**Mina Jasmine : Iyah, ga menutup kemungkinan kok.**

**Akasuna : Makin bimbang ya ? Author juga masih bimbang. Cuma kalau pair nya Itachi ga seru y ?, datar banget. Ga mengejutkan. wkwk**


	12. Seventh Day with the Idol

Sakura terbangun dan melirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidur nya.

"Astaga, sudah jam 10 !' , ucap Sakura.

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidur nya dan merapikan tempat tidur nya, kemudian ia segera mengecek hp nya.

* * *

**5 missed calls**

* * *

"Siapa sih ?" ,gumam Sakura. Sakura baru saja akan mengecek orang yang menghubungi nya, namun hp Sakura kembali berbunyi.

"Moshi – moshi" ,ucap Sakura.

"Sakura - chan, ini aku Itachi – nii. Gomen, hari ini kami tidak bisa menjemputmu, tetapi aku akan menyuruh Kitagawa – san mengantarmu pulang."

"Ok, Itachi – nii sedang latihan kan ? Ganbatte ya !" , Sakura menyemangati Itachi.

"Itachi – san, sedang apa kau ? Ayo lanjutkan latihanmu" ,terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Ah, Sakura – chan, aku latihan dulu ya, Jaa ne"

"Jaa" ,Sakura segera mematikan telepon.

Sakura mengecek hp nya, terdapat 5 missed calls dari Itachi dan 3 pesan tak terbaca, salah satu nya dari Sasuke. Sakura segera membaca pesan Sasuke.

* * *

**From : Sasuke**

**Sakura, hari ini kami tak bisa mengantarmu. Konser diadakan di Konoha Dome, dimulai jam 7. Kitagawa – san akan mengantarmu saat pulang.**

* * *

'Hmm.. pesan yang entah kenapa sangat formal menurutku. Hanya berisikan informasi' ,batin Sakura.

Sakura baru saja akan membaca pesan ke 2 ketika tiba – tiba hp nya kembali berbunyi.

"Moshi – moshi" ,ucap Sakura dengan suara malas.

"Forehead ! Gomen aku lupa mengingatkanmu. Hari ini ada konser Uchiha Brothers." ,terdengar suara Ino yang berteriak.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu pig. Kau menonton konser nya, kan ? Kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Berangkat bersama ?! Kau sudah membeli tiket nya, forehead ?"

"Aku tidak membeli. Manager Uchiha Brothers memberikan gratis untuk ku."

"Apa ? Gratis ?! Enak sekali… uhh.. Tempat duduk mu dimana ?" , terdengar suara Ino yang merengut. Sakura dapat membayangkan Ino sedang memonyongkan bibir dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mendapat tempat terdepan, pig."

"Terdepan ? Maksudmu tiket kelas Platinum ? Wah, sama. Kuharap kita duduk bersebelahan"

"Tumben sekali kau membeli tiket kelas Platinum, pig."

"Tentu saja, forehead. Aku menabung lama demi menonton konser di tempat terdepan. Kau tahu, aku bahkan rela bangun pagi demi mempersiapakan bento dan air minum agar tidak perlu membeli di sekolah"

"Oh iya. Kau hanya menemaniku setiap kali ke kantin belakangan ini, sih. Besok kau ada waktu tidak ?"

"Tentu saja, forehead. Aku tidak ada kegiatan besok. Memang nya kenapa ? Tidak mungkin kan kau akan mengajak ku jalan – jalan ?"

"Itachi – nii meminta ku membawa mu ke rumah mereka, pig. Besok kita akan ke rumah mereka. "

"Rumah Sasuke – sama dan Itachi – sama ?! Aku tidak salah dengar, kan ? Atau kau sedang iseng denganku, forehead ?"

"Tidak, aku serius, pig. Nanti aku tanya Itachi – nii kapan dia akan menjemput kita "

"Forehead, bagaimana bisa Itachi – sama mengundangku ke rumah nya ?" , tanya Ino dengan antusias.

Sakura menceritakan bila ia menunjukkan foto Ino kepada Sasuke, Itachi tertarik dan menyuruh nya membawa Ino ke rumah.

"Kyaa ! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan, forehead ?"

"Tidak, tidak. Oh ya, kapan kita akan berangkat ke konser ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Nanti saja, jam 6 , ya. Kita akan berangkat bersama Naruto, Hinata dan sepupu ku, Anko nee – san."

"Anko nee – san ? Bukankah dia sedang kuliah di Sunagakure ? Ya ampun, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan nya. Aku kangen pada sepupu mu itu"

"Ya, dia menginap di Konoha selama 1 minggu. 3 hari lagi dia kembali ke Sunagakure."

"Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berjalan – jalan dengan nya."

"Ok, pokoknya, kau harus tiba di rumah ku paling lambat jam 4. 30. Mengerti ?"

"Ok pig, Jaa ne"

"Jaa, forehead" , Ino mematikan panggilan.

* * *

Sakura segera membukal lemari dan mengambil t – shirt dan celana pendek, pakaian sehari – hari nya saat berada di rumah dan segera mandi. Ia kemudian turun ke bawah dan menemui okaa – san nya.

"Sakura – chan, hari ini kau bangun siang sekali. Sedang capek, ya ?"

"Yah begitulah, okaa – san" , jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Kamu baik – baik saja, Sakura – chan ?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku sedang tidak nyaman bila bertemu Sasuke – san"

"Tidak nyaman ? Kenapa ? Ceritakan saja pada okaa – san"

Sakura menceritakan mengenai perasaan nya pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta pada nya dan menolak nya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke – san" ,ucap Sakura.

"Kau menolaknya ? Aduh ! Kau tahu, semua gadis berharap menjadi pacar nya. Kau malah menolaknya."

"Okaa – san, aku tidak mencintai nya. Aku harus bagaimana ? Aku benar – benar menyakiti nya."

"Sakura – chan, bagaimana kalau kau membuat masakan favorit Sasuke – san ?"

"Sudah, aku sudah memberikan omusubi kemarin. Ia terlihat senang, namun ia tidak mau ketika aku menawarkan akan membuatkan lagi untuknya"

"Kalau begitu, buatkan saja. Mungkin ia sungkan"

"Baiklah, arigato okaa – san. Besok aku akan membuatkan nya"

* * *

Sakura kemudian membuka akun jejaring social nya,ia segera mengecek akun milik Itachi dan Sasuke. Ia menemukan posting serupa dari Itachi dan Sasuke, yaitu posting berupa ucapan terima kasih kepada para fans yang telah mendukung dan permohonan kepada para fans untuk berhenti menyerang Sakura dan menerima bila Sakura adalah bagian dari acara.

Para fans memposting banyak ucapan permintaan maaf kepada Sasuke dan Itachi, juga kepada Sakura –entah bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan akun social network milik Sakura-

Sakura segera meng - update status :

** SakuraHaru : Aku bersyukur para fans Itachi & Sasuke dapat memahami keadaan. Terima kasih atas pengertian nya.**

Sakura segera log out, ia iseng membuka sebuah blog yang berisi berita terbaru dari Uchiha Brothers yang biasa dibuka nya. Ia baru saja akan bernafas lega ketika sebuah berita membuat nya terkejut.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang terpilih untuk mengikuti acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers**

**Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang terpilih untuk mengikuti acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan Sakura.**

**Percakapan mereka terekam di ponsel milik seorang staff di studio tempat Uchiha Brothers melakukan syuting MV. **

**(Rekaman Suara dilampirkan)**

* * *

Sakura mendengarkan rekaman suara yang dilampirkan di berita tersebut. Sakura berpikir hanya seorang haters yang berpura – pura membuat rekaman palsu untuk menjelekkan Sasuke, namun rekaman tersebut asli. Percakapan nya sama persis dengan ketika Sasuke menyatakan cinta.

Sakura sangat syok, bahkan ada foto ketika dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku harus bagaimana ini ? Untung saja berita ini belum tersebar. Bagaimana bila Sasuke kehilangan fans karena ku ?

Aku mendapat ide, aku harus berpenampilan seperti pria dan menghadiri konser. Namun sepertinya sedikit suli, rambut pink ku sangat mencolok, wajah ku juga terlalu feminine untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan segera menghubungi sepupuku, Sasori.

"Moshi – moshi" ,terdengar suara baritone milik Sasori.

"Ah, Sasori – nii, kau sedang ada di rumah tidak ? Bolehkah aku ke rumah mu sekarang ?"

"Ya, aku ada di rumah sekarang. Tumben sekali mau ke rumah ku ?"

"Iya.. itu… aku mau pinjam baju dan wig milik Sasori – nii"

"Hah ? Apa ?" , Sasori – nii seperti tidak memercayai ucapanku.

"Iya, aku mau pinjam baju dan wig milik mu."

"Baju ? Wig ? Untuk apa ? Aku tidak punya baju dan wig untuk wanitai ", Sasori – nii terdengar kaget.

Duh, sebetulnya untuk menelpon nya saja aku sudah sangat malu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi ? Aku tidak sudi meminjam baju milik Naruto Baka, Aku tidak mau disangka gadis aneh bila aku meminjam baju milik teman – teman pria ku.

"Um.. aku tidak bilang ingin pinjam baju dan wig untuk wanita, kan ?"

"Jadi, kau mau meminjam baju dan wig ku ? untuk apa sih ?"

"Pokoknya susah bila kujelaskan sekarang. Aku akan ke rumah mu"

Aku segera mematikan telepon. Aku kemudian menghampiri okaa – san yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Okaa – san, aku ingin ke rumah Sasori – nii. Aku ingin meminta bantuan nya untuk pr ku"

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta ke rumah Sasori – nii. Bukankah dulu kalian sering berantem ?"

"Iya, aku memang berantem dengan nya. Dia sudah berjanji, bila dia kalah dia akan mengerjakan pr ku" , ucapku. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena berbohong.

"Ya sudah, okaa – san akan mengantarmu" , okaa – san mengambil kunci mobil nya. Aku segera mengganti baju ku dengan t – shirt dan celana jeans pendek.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sasori – nii, aku dan okaa – san segera menekan bel. Bibi ku, Mako oba – san segera membukakan pintu.

"Sakura – chan, Mebuki - chan, ayo masuk" , bibi tersenyum ramah.

Aku memasuki rumah dan mendapati Sasori – nii sedang asik bermain game sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Sasori ! Sakura – chan dan Mebuki oba – san sudah datang, lho"

"Mmm.. Konichiwa, oba – san, Sakura – san" ,jawab Sasori - nii sambil memandangku dan okaa – san sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap layar hp nya.

"Sasori ! Jangan tidur di sofa ! Tidak tahu sopan santun !" , teriak Mako oba – san.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Mako – neesan" ,ucap okaa – san sambil tersenyum.

"Ck,," , Mako oba –san berdecak. Sasori - nii segera bangkit dari sofa dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku dan okaa – san duduk berdampingan, sementara Sasori – nii duduk di samping ku.

"Sakura, tadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" ,tanya Sasori – nii dengan suara pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang memenangkan acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers. Namun banyak gossip mengenaiku dan Sasuke serta Itachi sejak aku memenangkan acara itu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menyatakan cinta padaku, hal itu terekspos media."

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mau meminjam wig dan baju ku ?" , Sasori – nii memotong ucapanku.

"Umm, hari ini aku harus menonton konser Sasuke dan Itachi. Tetapi aku takut dikenali bila aku memakai pakaian biasa. Kurasa aku tidak akan dikenali bila aku menyamar"

Sasori – nii menahan tawa. Hp ku berbunyi, aku segera melihat hp ku, Kitagawa – san menelpon ku.

"Sakura – san, ini aku Kitagawa – san. Apa kau sudah tahu bila berita mengenai Sasuke menyatakan cinta padamu ?"

"Ya, aku sudah melihat nya. Aku tidak ingin orang – orang menemukanku saat menonton konser."

"Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan itu. Kuharap, usahakan agar kau tidak ketahuan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyiapkan kostum, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Tenang saja, lalu bagaimana dengan acara nya ?" ,tanyaku.

"Acara kali ini akan lebih terfokus pada Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san. Tenang saja, kau hanya akan disorot dari kejauhan, kok"

"Ok. Baguslah. Aku akan menyamar sebagai pria untuk menghadiri konser itu. Apa tidak apa – apa ?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak akan disorot dari dekat, kok."

"Ok, arigato gozaimasu atas informasi nya."

Kitagawa – san mematikan telepon nya. Mako oba – san dan okaa – san menatapku heran.

"Sakura – chan, apa maksudnya ini ?" , okaa – san membelalakan mata.

Aku kembali menjelaskan seluruh situasi hingga aku harus menyamar sebagai pria dan rencana ku.

"Haha.. kau terlalu imut sebagai seorang pria, tahu" , Sasori – nii mecubit – cubit pipi ku dengan gemas.

"Apa sih ?" , aku segera menepis tangan nya dengan keras.

"Hiiy, Sakura jadi menakutkan. Pantas saja tidak punya pacar", Sasori tertawa.

Aku merasa jengkel, aku segera menonjok bahu nya berkali – kali dengan kuat.

"Diam kau, Sasori – nii !"

"Ah.. sakit !" , Sasori – nii mengelus tangan nya yang kutonjok.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kan alasanku ? Kau mau membantuku, tidak ?" , tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Ck.. sudah meminta bantuan ketus pula. Tidak tahu diri, nih"

"Mau kutonjok, hah ?" , ancamku.

Sasori – nii berpura – pura meringis, ih sikap nya menyebalkan sekali sih. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kedewasaan. Berbeda sekali dengan Itachi, padahal mereka seumur.

"Ya sudah, aku ambilkan dulu, ya. Tunggu disini" , Sasori – nii bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Aku menunggu sambil meminum jus buah yang diberikan pelayan di rumah ini. Segar sekali menikmati jus di siang yang panas seperti ini.

Sasori – nii membawakan kantung plastic hitam dan memberikan padaku.

"Tuh, baju dan wig yang ingin kau pinjam."

"Sasori – nii, jangan bicara dengan keras!" , teriak ku dengan wajah memerah, aku merasa tidak enak pada Mako oba – san dan okaa – san.

"Kami sudah mendengarnya, kok. Tidak apa – apa" , Mako oba – san seakan mengetahui perasaan malu ku.

Aku melihat barang di dalam kantung plastic hitam itu, terdapat hoodie berwarna putih, celana jeans panjang dan t – shirt hitam, serta kalung dengan dua cincin di dalam rantai nya, serta wig berwarna hitam.

Aku mengeluarkan kalung itu dan memberikan kepada Sasori – niil, "Kau tanpa sengaja memasukkan kalung ini. Nih ambil"

"Kau masih memakai kalung Itachi kan ? Nih, aku pinjamkan saja untuk sementara." , Sasori – nii menyerahkan kalung itu kepadaku.

Eh ? Rasanya aku tidak pernah cerita dengan Sasori – nii mengenai pertemuanku dengan Sasuke dan Itachi saat kecil.

"Kalung Itachi ? Apa maksudmu sih ?" ,tanyaku pura – pura tidak mengerti.

"Itu, yang ada di lehermu sekarang. Itu lambang Uchiha"

"Ah, bukan, itu kalung pasaran kok. Fans Uchiha Brothers banyak yang punya" ,jawabku dengan memasang ekspresi serius agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Itachi tidak pernah memakai kalung itu di hadapan fans. Lagipula, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai lambang keluarga Uchiha."

"Jangan – jangan, Sasori – nii kenal Itachi, ya ?"

"Baru sadar, ya ? Tentu saja kenal. Bahkan kami satu kelas dan juga sahabat, lho", Sasori – nii tersenyum.

Aku baru sadar bila Sasori – nii bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Itachi. Ck.. seharusnya sejak dulu aku lebih akrab dengan nya agar ia mengenalkanku pada Itachi.

"Tidak mau mencoba dulu ? Celana nya mungkin tidak muat" ,ucap Sasori – nii membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, I – iya aku coba dulu" , aku berjalan menuju toilet.

Aku melepas pakaian ku dan mencoba t – shirt dan hoodie nya. Syukurlah muat, walau sedikit terlalu besar, namun bisa menyembunyikan dada ku –yang memang rata- ini.

Namun, celana jeans nya terlalu besar dan terlalu panjang bagiku. Aku juga mencoba wig nya, namun aku tidak mengerti cara memasang nya, aku malah terlihat seperti orang aneh. Aku segera melepaskan wig nya dan memakai pakaianku kembali, kemudian keluar dengan membaw celana jeans.

"Celana nya terlalu besar, nih. Aku tidak muat. Aku tidak jadi pinjam itu" , aku melemparkan celana jeans yang segera ditangkap Sasori – nii.

"Ini gimana cara pakai nya sih ?" , tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan wig di kantung plastic.

"Bagaimana sih ? Masa ini saja tidak bisa pakai ? Bukankah biasanya wanita suka memakai benda – benda seperti itu ya ?" , Sasori – nii menatapku.

Ih,, kata – kata nya benar – benar menjengkelkan. Aku terpaksa menuruti nya karena ia sudah mau meminjamkan baju dan wig untuk ku.

"Jangan – jangan Sakura wanita jadi – jadian ya ?" , Sasori – nii meledekku.

Mako oba - san memelototi Sasori – nii. Aku segera maju dan menghampiri Sasori – nii kemudian menendang perut nya dan menonjok nya. Okaa – san, Sasori – nii dan Mako oba – san menatapku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"Sakura ! Cepat minta maaf !" , bentak okaa – san.

"Habis dia keterlaluan sih !" , ucapku.

"Biarkan saja, Mebuki – chan. Anak ku memang iseng sekali, nih." , Mako oba – san membelaku.

"Pokoknya minta maaf !" , ucap ibu ku dengan tegas, Sasori – nii menyeringai.

"Gomen" , ucapku dengan singkat tanpa melihat wajah nya.

Ck.. menyebalkan sekali punya sepupu seperti ini. Untung saja rumah kami tidak terlalu dekat dan kami hanya bertemu 1- 2x tiap bulan.

"Sini aku pasangkan wig nya. Mana sisir mu ?" , Sasori – nii mendekatiku. Aku mengeluarkan sisir dari tas ku.

"Jangan disini, aku malu tahu" , jawabku dengan ketus.

"Ya sudah, di atas saja, di kamar okaa – san." , ucap Sasori – nii. "Okaa – san, aku pinjam kamar nya, ya"

"Iya pakai saja"

* * *

Kamar milik Mako oba – san tidak terlalu luas, namun sangat nyaman. Terdapat ac, tv LED yang terpasang di dinding dan kasur, lemari dan meja rias dengan model minimalis.

"Duduk disana" , Sasori – nii menyuruhku duduk di kursi depan meja rias. Aku segera duduk.

Sasori – nii menyisir rambut ku dengan lembut, kemudian mengangkat nya ke atas dan memasang sejenis jarring yang dipakai bila memakai wig untuk menutupi rambut asli. Kemudian ia memasangkan wig dengan perlahan.

"Wah, kau jadi mirip pria, lho" ,ledek Itachi – nii.

Aku melirik wajah ku di kaca, entah kenapa aku jadi mirip pria cantik yang belakangan ini banyak muncul di tv.

Aku segera melepaskan wig itu dan menyisir rambut ku dengan tangan, aku malu dengan wajah ku sendiri.

"Malu ya ?" , ledek Itachi – nii.

"Kau ini ! Mau kutendang lagi ? Kali ini akan kubunuh kau !" , jeritku.

"Ayo tendang saja !", tantang Sasori – nii.

Aku menendang tubuh nya hingga ia hampir terjatuh, namun sebelumnya tangan nya menyentuh lantai sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kuat sekali ya."

"Berisik !" , bentak ku. Aku segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Mako oba – san dan menghampiri okaa – san ku yang berada di ruang tamu. Aku melirik jam yang terdapat di ruang tamu.

"Okaa – san, sudah jam 4 nih. Aku mau ke rumah Ino" ,ucapku.

"Oh, ayo pulang. Mata ashita minna – san !" , okaa – san melambaikan tangan.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju mobil.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah, aku segera mandi dan mengganti baju ku dengan baju yang kupinjam. Kemudian aku memasang wig ku dan memakai kalung yang dipinjamkan Sasori – nii.

Aku mengelus kalung milik Itachi dengan lembut, aku semakin rindu dengan hari pertama kami bertemu.

Aku segera memasukkan uang dan hp ke dalam kantung celana jeans milikku. Aku berusaha mencari celana yang tidak terlalu menonjolkan bentuk tubuh ku. Kemudian aku segera keluar.

"Okaa – san, ayo antarkan aku ke rumah Ino" ,ucapku.

Okaa – san terus memperhatikanku, ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

'Sakura – chan, ini baju Sasori – nii yang kau pinjam tadi ?"

"Iya. Aneh, ya ?" ,tanyaku.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo berangkat"

Aku segera memakai sneakers putih ku dan mengikat tali nya, kemudian berlari menuju mobil. Aku mengobrol seru dengan okaa – san hingga akhirnya aku tiba di rumah Ino.

Aku segera menekan bel, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Anko, sepupu Ino yang saat ini menginap di rumah Ino membukakan pintu.

"Kau ini siapa ya ?"

"Aku Sakura" , jawabku.

"Hah ? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ? Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Ino dan Hinata sudah datang."

"Jaa ne" , ucapku pada okaa – san.

"Ya, hati – hati. Jaa" , okaa – san masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan rumah Ino.. Aku mengikuti Anko – nee masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ino – chan, Hinata – chan, Sakura sudah datang tuh !" , teriak Anko– nee kepada Hinata dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol di sofa.

Hinata dan Ino segera menghentikan obrolan nya dan menatapku.

'Forehead ! Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ni ?" , jerit Ino.

Aku akhirnya terpaksa menjelaskan alasanku hingga harus berpenampilan seperti ini. Temari – nee, Ino dan Hinata mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti.

"Oh ya, jadi Naruto masih belum datang juga nih ?" ,tanyaku dengan tak sabar.

"Belum, katanya ia baru saja selesai bermain game. Mungkin 1 jam lagi sampai disini." , jawab Hinata sambil melirik hp nya.

"Apa ?! 1 jam lagi ?" , Ino kaget.

"Aku akan menelpon Naruto sekarang. Bisa – bisa kita telat ke konser nanti", ucapku.

Aku mengeluarkan hp ku dan melirik jam, sudah pukul 5. 30. Aku segera menelpon Naruto.

"Moshi – moshi, Sakura"

"Hey baka ! Cepat kesini ! Kau mau kita semua telat ke konser, hah ?", teriakku.

"Sabar, dong. Masih 30 menit, nih."

"30 menit ? Kau kan selalu lambat."

"Sebentar ya, aku masih main game, nih. Kau bawel sekali sih, Sakura."

Ck,, kalau saja Naruto ada di depan ku sekarang, aku akan memukul kepala nya dengan keras.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumah mu dan menjemputmu" ,ucapku.

"Ya, ya ! Aku berangkat, aku janji jam 6 nanti aku pasti sampai !"

Aku segera mematikan hp ku. Pukul 6.15, Naruto tiba di rumah Ino. Kami segera masuk ke dalam mobil Ino dan mobil segera berjalan menuju Konoha Dome.

"Hinata – chan, Sakura kemana ? Tadi dia menyuruhku cepat – cepat, kok sekarang malah tidak datang ?" ,tanya Naruto.

"Aku disebelahmu, baka" , aku menepuk kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Hah ? Kau Sakura ? Hahaha" , Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perut nya.

"Apa yang lucu, baka ?"

"Itu lho, penampilanmu. Jadi, kau ditolak Itachi – nii dan stress hingga berpakaian seperti ini, ya ?"

Anko – nee yang sedang mengemudi menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya tidak lah. Aku tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta secara terang – terangan."

"Terus kenapa berpakaian seperti itu ? Oh ya, kalung Itachi – nii yang biasa kau pakai kemana ?" ,tanya Naruto.

"Kalung ? Maksudmu Itachi dari Uchiha Brothers ?" ,tanya Anko – nee.

"Iya, umm dia memberikan kalung padaku sewaktu kecil." ,jawabku.

Aku menjelaskan kembali kepada Naruto mengenai alasanku berpakaian seperti ini. Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Kau sekarang menjadi pria cantik, ya, Sakura."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto Baka !" , wajahku memerah sambil menahan marah. Sejujurnya pakaian ini menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya rambutku aneh sekali.

"Huh, galak sekali. Kutarik kembali kata – kata cantik tadi." , ujar Naruto.

"Diamlah" , ucapku sambil memasang earphone.

* * *

Kami sampai di Konoha Dome tepat pukul 7. Untunglah karena kami semua berada di tempat terdepan dan kebetulan tempat duduk kami bersebelahan, kami tidak perlu mengantri sejak pagi untuk masuk ke tempat konser.

Aku duduk di samping kiri Naruto, sementara Hinata duduk di samping kanan Naruto, Ino duduk di samping kiri ku dan Anko – nee duduk di samping Ino.

Panggung kosong dan menampilkan foto dan cuplikan MV terbaru Uchiha Brothers. Setelah cuplikan MV selesai ditayangkan, tiba – tiba saja ada asap, dan entah bagaimana Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berada di panggung.

"Kyaaa ! Sasuke – kun !" , jerit para penonton di dekat kami. Aku juga mendengar suara isakan tangis beberapa gadis fans Sasuke. Mereka terlalu berlebihan, menurutku.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah para fans dan mulai berbicara,

"Kami akan membawakan Ballad for the Broken Heart. Lirik lagu ini ditulis sendiri oleh Itachi, sementara kami membuat nya lagu nya bersama – sama"

Para fans mulai menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan Itachi dengan keras. Yah, kurasa para fans tidak terlalu berlebihan juga, sih. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih jeans hitam, walaupun terlihat formal namun membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Sementara Itachi mengenakan kemaja hitam lengan panjang dan celana putih. Itachi juga terlihat sangat keren dan dewasa.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ke arah piano dan Itachi mulai bernyanyi. Suara mereka sangat merdu, bahkan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat latihan kemarin. Entah kenapa mereka seperti 'curhat' melalui lagu ini. Penjiwaan mereka dalam lagu ini sangat bagus.

Aku melirik ke arah Ino, ia bahkan menitikkan air mata ketika Itachi dan Sasuke bernyanyi di bagian akhir lagu, "Aishiteru my love, eien ni aishiteru yo"

Aku pun ikut terbawa suasana dan bahkan tidak perduli bila seandainya kru acara 2 weeks with Uchiha Brothers sedang merekamku saat ini.

Sasuke dan Itachi meminum air yang disediakan di dekat panggung. Kemudian berbicara kepada para fans. Aku tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Naruto berbisik, "Eh, sejak tadi Itachi – nii dan Sasuke terus melihat ke arahmu, lho"

"Masa sih ?" ,tanyaku tak percaya. Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa menemukanku yang berpenampilan seperti ini. Aku bahkan berusaha agar sikap & gerak tubuh ku terlihat seperti pria agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Iya, aku juga melihatnya" ,ucap Ino.

Itachi dan Sasuke maju, kini kami dapat melihat lebih dekat.

"Konnichiwa minna – san, ogenki desu ka ?" , tanya Itachi dan Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Genki desu, Sasuke – sama ! Itachi – sama !" , jerit para fans. Ino, Hinata dan Temari – nee pun ikut berteriak, namun aku tidak ingin berteriak.

"Seluruh lagu di album ini berisi lagu ballad. Kami sendiri yang menciptakan lagu ini. Aku harap kalian suka" ,ucap Itachi.

"Beberapa lagu di album ini berisi pengalaman kami sendiri." ,timpal Sasuke sambil menatapku.

"Ah, jangan katakan itu, Sasuke – kun", Itachi – nii tersenyum malu.

"Itu memang benar kok" , Sasuke tersenyum kepada para fans.

"Ok, sekarang kami akan memulai lagu ke 2, judul nya Her. Lagu ini ditulis dan dibuat oleh Sasuke sendiri. Lagu ini baru saja selesai 3 hari sebelum konser comeback ini. Oh ya, lagu ini tentang pengalaman Sasuke sendiri lho", Itachi – nii tersenyum.

"Itachi – nii" , ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Ia terlihat kesal, namun juga malu dan jengkel.

"Ehm.." , Sasuke berpura – pura berdehem menahan rasa malu. "Aku harap kalian menyukai lagu ini. Ini lagu pertama buatanku"

"Wah, aku penasaran, pengalaman cinta Sasuke – sama seperti apa, ya ?" , ucap Ino dengan suara pelan.

"Aku juga penasaran", timpal Anko – nee.

"Aku yakin pasti bahagia, nih" , jawab Hinata.

"Belum tentu" ,jawabku Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sudah mendengar nya kemarin, dan entah kenapa itu seperti ditujukan padaku.

"Selamat mendengarkan !" , ucap Itachi sambil melirikku.

Itachi berjalan ke belakang, Sasuke berjalan menuju piano dan mulai memainkan bagian intro. Alunan piano terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan, entah kenapa suasana menjadi sangat hening. Sasuke mulai menyanyi, suara nya sangat merdu dan penuh penghayatan.

* * *

**First time I met you**

**My heart beats faster**

**Your smile makes me melt**

**And I can't stop thinking about you**

**Wish I could be with you**

**..**

**One day feel like forever**

**The most unforgettable day in my life**

**The day I met you**

**The day I lose you**

**..**

**I waiting for you**

**No matter how many women who try to flirt me**

**No matter how many women who confess their feeling**

**You are the only one who I love**

**..**

**Now, we have meet each other**

**My heart beats faster**

**And I still the same boy who fall in love with you**

**But you are different**

**..**

**You never love me, no matter how many thing I have done for you**

**No matter how hard I try**

**You still never love me**

**As a girl..**

**..**

**Reff :**

**Sakura, aishiteru, anataga inaito sabishii**

**Sakura, I can't stop thinking about you**

**..**

**Chorus:**

**Now, I just realize a truth**

**A truth that I never want to realize**

**The truth that I wait for nothing**

**The truth that you never love me**

**..**

**I only could see you from the distance**

**I only could see your back**

**Who walk away..**

**And leave me who still waiting for you**

**..**

**Repeat reff (2x)**

**..**

**Because I love you at the first sight**

**And I will always love you**

**Forever..**

* * *

**Arti Bahasa Indo:**

* * *

**Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu**

**Hatiku berdebar – debar**

**Senyum mu membuatku meleleh**

**Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu**

**Berharap aku bisa bersamamu**

**..**

**Satu hari terasa seperti selamanya**

**Hari tak terlupakan dalam hidupku**

**Hari aku bertemu dengamu**

**Hari aku kehilanganmu**

**..**

**Aku menunggumu**

**Tidak peduli berapa banyak wanita berusaha merayuku**

**Tidak peduli berapa banyak wanita menyatakan perasaan mereka**

**Kau satu – satu nya yang kucintai**

**..**

**Sekarang kita bertemu**

**Hatiku berdebar**

**Aku masih anak laki – laki yang sama yang mencintaimu**

**Tetapi kau berbeda**

**..**

**Kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku, tidak peduli berapa banyak hal yang kuperbuat**

**Betapa keras aku berusaha**

**Kamu masih tak pernah mencintaiku**

**Sebagai seorang gadis**

**..**

**Reff:**

**Sakura, aku cinta kamu, aku rindu padamu**

**Sakura aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu**

**..**

**Chorus:**

**Sekarang aku baru menyadari kebenaran**

**Kebenaran yang tak mau kusadari**

**Kebenaran bila aku menunggu untuk bukan apapun (?)**

**Kebenaran kau tak pernah mencintaiku**

**..**

**Aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari kejauhan**

**Melihat punggung mu**

**Yang berjalan pergi**

**Meninggalkan diriku yang masih menunggumu**

**..**

**Ulang reff (2x)**

**..**

**Karena aku masih mencintaimu**

**Dan masih menunggu mu**

**Selamanya..**

* * *

Lagu berakhir, mata Sasuke terlihat sedikit berkaca – kaca. Aku menggigit bbir ku menahan tangis, dada ku terasa sesak hingga aku sulit bernafas. Seperti inikah perasaan Sasuke ? Aku mungkin sangat jahat..

Namun, aku tak bisa menerima nya. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih di lagu ini dan sesekali ia berusaha melihat ke arahku. Itachi tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Forehead, kau kenapa ?" ,Ino menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

"Tidak apa – apa." ,aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau menanggis ya ?"

"Tidak"

"Lagu tadi memang sedih sekali, sih. Jangan – jangan ini lagu yang diciptakan Sasuke untukmu." ,ucap Ino.

"Tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja Sakura itu hanya nama yang asal dipilihnya untuk menutupi nama orang yang sebenarnya"

"Itu mirip kisahmu, tahu." ,timpal Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi terus menyanyikan lagu hingga lagu ke 5. Setiap lirik yang ditulis Sasuke seperti menggambarkan mengenai cinta yang menyedihkan. Setelah lagu ke 5, Sasuke dan Itachi beristirahat sejenak dan minum. Sasuke dan Itachi mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian lagu baru kami , apa kalian puas ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Puas !" ,teriak para fans.

"Aku senang bila kalian puas. Aku senang atas semua dukungan kalian" , Itachi tersenyum kepada fans.

"Oh ya, kami akan memberikan kesempatan tanya jawab bagi fans yang terpilih. Kami akan memilih 4 fans beruntung untuk naik ke atas panggung" ,ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan memilih 2 fans, Itachi – nii akan memilih 2 fans" ,ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan keliling panggung, Para fans mengulurkan tangan berteriak agar mereka terpilih. Itachi menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam. Sementara Sasuke menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat. Sasuke sepertinya sengaja memilih fans yang tidak agresif.

"Itachi – sama ! Pilih aku !" , jerit beberapa gadis.

"Sasuke – kun. Pilih aku !" , teriak gadis – gadis lain nya.

Itachi menunjuk seorang pria berambut merah dengan tattoo ai di dahi nya. Sementara Sasuke menunjuk seorang gadis yang menata rambut model cepol.

Mereka yang ditunjuk Itachi dan Sasuke naik ke panggung, sementara fans lain hanya bisa menatap dengan iri.

"Aku penasaran dengan fanboy ini. Siapa namamu ?" ,tanya Itachi dengan ramah.

"Aku Gaara."

"Kau nge – fans denganku atau Sasuke ?"

"Dua – dua nya. Aku suka lagu kalian" , jawab pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"Arigato. Apa pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan pada kami ?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bila kalian mengalami stress ?" , tanya Gaara.

"Pertanyaan menarik. Kalau aku pasti akan makan sebanyak – banyak nya." , Itachi tersenyum malu.

"Hm.. aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku akan tidur untuk menghilangan stress" , jawab Sasuke.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Uchiha – san" , ucap Gaara sambil menunduk 90 derajat.

Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum dan menunduk 90 derajat ke arah fans itu.

"Douiteshimashite"

"Aku ingin memulai dengan pria berambut pirang ini. Siapa nama mu ?"

"Un.. aku Deidara. Un.. aku ingin bertanya pada Uchiha – sama"

"Tanyakan saja"

"Un.. apa benar rumor yang menyatakan Sasuke – sama menyatakan cinta kepada Haruno – san ?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke seketika berubah. Namun ia berusaha agar tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Gomenasai. Tidak apa – apa bila tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku akan mengganti pertanyaan" , Deidara menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan menjawabnya. Ya, rumor itu benar. Aku memang menyatakan cinta."

Ruangan seketika sangat hening, beberapa detik kemudian beberapa fans menjerit kaget. Mereka semua melotot. Aku sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke – san. Aku berusaha keras untuk bersembunyi, namun ia malah mengaku.

"Jadi, Sasuke – sama sudah punya pacar ?" , terdengar bisikan para fans.

"Ya ampun, beruntung sekali gadis itu"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi gadis itu"

Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan nya dengan datar, "Aku sudah melihat berita nya. Itu memang benar, aku ditolak. "

"Apa ?!" ,jerit para fans.

"Sasuke – kun ku yang malang, lebih baik menjadi pacarku saja" ,ucap seorang fans di belakang kursi ku.

"Kasihan sekali. Bodoh sekali gadis itu" ,ucap beberapa fans.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan dengan nona ini. Siapa namamu ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Aku Madoka."

"Ah, Berapa usia mu ?" , tanya Itachi dengan antusias.

Madoka terlihat malu menyebutkan umur nya, namun akhirnya ia tetap menjawab. "Umurku 22 tahun"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami ?",tanya Itachi.

"Aku penasaran, apakah Itachi – san pernah memiliki pacar ? Lagu apa saja yang merupakan kisah Itachi – san ? Gomenasai, aku penasaran."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat berpikir. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Sasuke dan Itachi yang harus menceritakan kehidupan pribadi nya di depan banyak orang.

"Pernah. Lagu Ballad for Broken Heart, Regret & Illusion of Love merupakan kisahku. Semua lirik lagu nya tulisanku. Untuk lagu illusion of Love, itu murni buatanku" , jawab Itachi dengan ramah dan menjelaskan panjang lebar untuk menjawab rasa penasaran para fans.

Aku semakin mengagumi Itachi. Kurasa aku bisa lebih memahami alasan para fans yag kesal denganku. Aku beruntung, bahkan mungkin terlalu beruntung hingga aku seperti menyia – nyiakan Sasuke yang mencintaiku. Padahal, aku yakin para gadis pasti bermimpi bila Sasuke bisa menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis berambut cepol yang tadi dipilih nya. Ia segera berkata,

"Untuk orang terakhir, siapa nama mu ?"

"Nama ku Ten Ten. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha – sama."

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami, Ten ten – san ?", Sasuke berusaha sedikit ramah.

"Aku.. aku penasaran dengan keseharian Itachi – sama dan Sasuke – sama. Apa yang kalian lakukan saat libur ? Lalu, apa kalian latihan setiap hari ?"

"Kalau aku menikmati liburan untuk bersantai. Aku juga tidak berlatih setiap hari, terkadang aku sibuk syuting." , jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau aku terkadang bersantai di rumah, atau berjalan – jalan ke mall, terkadang hang out bersama teman. Kalau aku selalu berlatih setiap hari, walaupun sibuk syuting." , jawab Itachi.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke – sama, Itachi – sama." , ucap Ten Ten. Sasuke memberikan poster yang terdapat tanda tangan Sasuke dan Itachi kepada masing – masing fans yang terpilih. Para fans menuruni panggung dan kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Eh, itu Ten Ten di sekolah kita kan ?" , tanya Hinata kepadaku.

"Hah ? Oh iya. Itu anak kelas sebelah, kan ? Aku tidak terlalu akrab, makanya tidak tahu." , jawabku.

"Iya, itu temanku." ,ucap Ino.

Tiba – tiba terdapat sejenis lift untuk turun ke bawah panggung, Sasuke dan Itachi segera turun. Semenit kemudian mereka keluar dengan kostum yang telah berubah.

Sasuke dan Itachi segera memulai lagu ke 6. Mereka tidak berhenti hingga lagu terakhir. Di lagu ke 7, Sasuke memainkan gitar, sementara Itachi bermain piano.

Permainan piano Itachi juga sangat bagus, aku bahkan tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih bagus. Namun Itachi sepertinya terus merendahkan diri. Sasuke dan Itachi memakai pangung yang dapat naik ke atas dan bernyanyi dari ketinggian 30 meter di atas tanah.

Konser kali ini sangat bagus, aku sangat puas. Sasuke dan Itachi benar – benar menampilkan yang terbaik. Kurasa, belakangan ini Sasuke tidak masalah dengan kehidupan pribadi yang terekspos media, biasanya ia selalu berusaha menutupi.

Namun, aku merasa perasaan ku sedih. Banyak dari lirik – lirik lagu yang seakan – akan menggambarkan perasaanku. Lagu her masih tak bisa terlepas dari bayanganku. Walaupun semua lagu memiliki lirik yang bagus, namun lagu itu ditujukan padaku. Para fans membeli official merchandise yang dijual di sekitar Konoha Dome.

"Sakura, kau mau langsung pulang ?" , tanya Hinata

"Iya, aku mau langsung pulang. Aku tidak enak badan" ,ucapku.

"Tidak mau membeli merchandise ?" ,tanya Anko – nee.

"Aku sedang ngantuk. Aku boleh menitip mug ? Maaf merepotkan." , ucap ku sambil melirik mug bergambar Sasuke dan Itachi degan tanda tangan mereka.

"Ok. Tenang saja. Jaa ne" ,ucap Hinata

"Pig ! Jangan lupa, besok ke rumah ku sebelum jam 9, ya" ,ucapku.

"Ya, aku tidak akan telat kok"

"Sayonara, Anko – nee" , aku melambaikan tangan. "Kapan – kapan aku akan mengunjungimu bila aku pergi ke Sunagakure."

"Sayonara ! Tenang saja, aku akan menghubungimu bila aku ke Konoha lagi"

"Sakura, Hinata - chan, mau pulang bersama ?" , tawar Naruto.

"Naruto – kun pulang bersama Sakura saja. Aku pulang bersama Anko – nee nanti"

"Jaa ne, Hinata – chan" , Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Jaa ! " , ucap Hinata.

* * *

Aku berhasil mendapat taxi setelah menunggu selama 15 menit. Aku pulang bersama Naruto. Naruto memecah keheningan dengan mengajakku mengobrol.

"Eh, kurasa belakangan ini teme nekat sekali"

"Iya. Aku kaget dengan reaksi nya atas pertanyaaan fans."

"Kau benar – benar berhasil mengubah nya, Sakura."

"Mengubah ? Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa."

"Kurasa ia masih sakit hati. Lagu Her itu seakan ditujukan padamu. Apalagi menyebut – nyebut nama mu"

'Memang. Untung saja aku berhasil pulang tanpa dikejar wartawan seperti di sekolah." , ucapku.

"Oh ya, arigato telah mengajakku pulang bersama" , ucapku.

"Tidak apa. Tidak baik bila aku membiarkan gadis seperti mu pulang sendiri"

* * *

Taxi sampai di depan rumah ku, aku segera turun dan membayar ongkos taxi bersama Naruto. Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku benar – benar telah memantapkan hatiku. Besok, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus berusaha memberitahu perasaanku pada Itachi.

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga  
**

**Oh ya, di chapter selanjutnya Sakura menyatakan cinta (walaupun ga langsung)**

**Pair nya bakal mulai jelas di chapter 13**

**Gomen bwt yg udah lama penasaran siapa pair nya.**

**Oh ya, sorry juga lirik lagu nya aneh. Author ga bisa bikin lagu & bukan penyanyi. Soal bahasa inggris, author binggung mau pakai bahasa apa. Author ga jago grammar. Sementara kalau mau pakai bahasa jepang, author ga bisa bahasa jepang. Kalau pakai bahasa indonesia kesan nya agak aneh. Jadi author pilih bahasa inggris.**

**Thanks bwt yang udah baca. Sorry di chapter ini ga ada interaksi antara Sakura sama Itachi & Sasuke.  
**

**Author mengharapkan review nya, ya.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**-Mina : Rasanya ga ada deh. Soalnya ide utama nya Sasuke jadi cowok yg setia menunggu gitu. Hehe..  
**

**-Qren: diusaha in Sasuke ga terlalu gampang nerima Sakura. Thanks bwt masukan ny**

**-Rambu no baka: Wow.. thanks udah baca fanfict abal ini, Rambu - senpai. Kehormatan bgt fanfict Yue dibaca sm author yg lebih senior. Fanfict ini ending nya masih agak lama**


	13. Eight Day with the Idol

Keesokan hari nya, Ino tiba di rumah Sakura pukul 8. Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Ino dengan ekspresi lesu.

"Forehead ! Kau lesu sekali, sih" ,ucap Ino.

"Yah, aku sedang malas" ,ucap Sakura, masih dengan ekspresi lesu.

"Oh ya, ini mug yang kemarin kau titip." ,Ino menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastic berisi mug.

"Berapa harga nya ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah bayar." , Ino tersenyum.

"Tetap saja aku harus bayar, pig"

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih, forehead. Kau sudah mengenalkanku dan bahkan mengajakku ke rumah Itachi – sama dan Sasuke – sama" , Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Aku penasaran lho bagaimana rumah mereka" ,ucap Ino dengan antusias.

"Oh.. Jangan – jangan kau bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam, ya ?" , tanya Sakura dengan lesu.

"Iya. Aku ingin cepat – cepat ke rumah Sasuke – sama. Aih, nanti ingatkan aku untuk berfoto bersama Sasuke dan Itachi di rumah nya, ya"

"Ya, ya" ,jawab Sakura.

Ino melirik pakaian Sakura, t – shirt dengan celana pendek, pakaian santai yang biasa dipakainya bila berada di rumah.

"Forehead, ganti baju mu"

"Aku malas.."

"Kenapa ? Masih merasa tidak enak karena konser kemarin ?" ,tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah. Aku tiba – tiba saja malas bertemu Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku merasa hidup ku berubah menjadi seperti opera sabun . Aku ingin mengakhiri semua nya"

"Hah ? Kau masih memiliki 6 hari bersama mereka. Kau beruntung sekali, tahu" , Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Awalnya aku juga merasa beruntung. Seandainya saja aku tahu aku akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengikuti sayembara itu" , Sakura menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana lagi, itu semua sudah takdir kan ? Aku mengerti, kau pasti capek selalu diberitakan hampir setiap hari."

"Hmm,, aku mandi dulu, ya" , jawab Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dan mandi.

* * *

Sakura memakai jeans panjang, tanktop hitam, dan cardigan putih. Ia menggerai rambut nya dan memakai aksesoris berupa cincin dan kalung panjang kristal berbentuk spear.

Ino yang berada di kamar nya segera memuji Sakura ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Forehead, penampilan mu bagus sekali. Aku mengagumi selera fashion mu"

"Oh ya ? Arigato, namun aku sebenarnya asal mengambil pakaian yang ada di lemari." ,jawab Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke – sama dan Itachi – sama secara langsung. Aku tidak sabar, nih" , ucap Ino sambil memutar mata dengan bosan.

"Yah, sebentar lagi mungkin mereka datang. " ,jawab Sakura sambil melirik ponsel nya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera turun dari kamar nya yang terletak di lantai 2 dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, pembantu di rumah nya sudah membukakan pintu terlebih dulu.

Sakura segera naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar nya dan memanggil Ino.

"Pig ! Sasuke dan Itachi sudah datang, tuh"

Ino yang sedang berbaring di kasur Sakura segera berdiri dan menyisir rambut nya, kemudian segera keluar. Ino menggandenga tangan Sakura, Ino sangat gugup dan tangan nya gemetar.

Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berada di ruang tamu ketika Sakura dan Ino menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke – san, Itachi – nii, maaf sudah lama menunggu ku" ,ucap Sakura.

"Tidak lama, kok. Oh ya, ini teman yang kau tunjukkan foto nya ?" , Itachi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ino.

Ino membalas uluran tangan Itachi dengan sedikit gugup, ia merasa hampir pingsan karena begitu senang dan berdebar – debar.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Itachi – sama. Nama ku Ino Yamanaka"

"Tidak usah memanggil ku dengan suffix –sama. Panggil Itachi – san saja"

Itachi terlihat sangat tertarik dengan Ino, namun Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke – chan ? Kok diam saja ?" , tanya Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi." ,jawab Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ucapkan salam kenal pada orang yang baru kau temui, Sasuke – chan" , jawab Itachi sambil sedikit memelototi Sasuke yang dianggapnya tidak sopan.

"Hm.. Salam kenal" , Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kepada Ino. Ino menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum, tetapi Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, umm.. aku adalah fans mu" , wajah Ino memerah. Ia bahagia sekali dapat bersalaman dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang idola. Rasanya ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencuci tangan nya dan tidak ingin menyentuh tangan siapapun selama 1 bulan.

"Hn.. Terima kasih telah menjadi fans ku" , Sasuke tersenyum tipis –lebih tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum sebagai apresiasi kepada fans- dan melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan snack untuk kalian." , Sakura memotong pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah, kita akan segera berangkat" , jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan minum dulu. Aku tinggal sebentar ya" .

Sakura segera meninggalkan Ino bersama Sasuke dan Itachi dan mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas nya dan omusubi serta green tea mocha yang kemarin di beli nya untuk dimakan bersama – sama saat di mobil nanti.

**-Ino's POV-**

Sakura meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku sangat senang, rasanya seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Kami hanya duduk berhadapan dalam diam, Sasuke hanya fokus memperhatian ruangan di sekeliling tanpa berniat mengajakku mengobrol, sementara Itachi meminum teh yang dihidangkan pelayan dengan perlahan – lahan dan terlihat sangat menikmati teh itu.

Sedingin inikah Sasuke Uchiha yang asli ? Ia sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan peran nya di film yang mengesankan bahwa ia pria yang hangat.

Aku bosan sekali dengan keheningan ini. Aku merasa sangat canggung untuk mengajak mereka mengobrol. Aku berharap Sakura cepat kembali dari dapur.

"Yamanaka – san, kau teman sekelas Sakura – chan, ya ?" ,Itachi memecah keheningan dengan mengajakku mengobrol.

"Iya, kami sekelas. Aku sahabat nya sejak kecil." ,jawabku.

"Benarkah ? Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya padamu ? Jangan bilang pada Sakura – chan kalau aku menanyakan ini, ya ?" , Itachi tersenyum padaku.

"Tanyakan saja. Aku pasti akan merahasiakan ini dari forehead kok." , aku tersenyum.

Sepertinya Itachi sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Itachi sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol dan sangat ramah, juga murah senyum. Itachi juga sangat ramah pada siapapun, bahkan pada orang biasa seperti ku.

"Forehead ? Maksudmu Sakura – chan ? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali, ya"

"Begitulah, hehe. Dia juga memanggilku Pig."

"Ok, kau tahu kan kalau Sakura – chan menyukai kakak kelas nya ? Kalau boleh tahu seperti apa sih kakak kelas yang disukai Sakura – chan ? Aku sangat penasaran. Tapi jangan katakan pada Sakura – chan ya, aku tidak enak pada nya" , Itachi melirikku dengan harapan bahwa aku akan memberitahu nya.

Hah ? Kakak kelas ? Sejak kapan Sakura menyukai kakak kelas ? Setahuku dia menyukai Itachi yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengaku, deh. Aku harus jawab apa nih ?

"Um.. kalau tidak salah dia menyukai Sasori, kakak kelas nya" , aku asal menyebutkan nama sepupu Sakura yang pernah diceritakan Sakura. Biarlah, Itachi juga tidak akan kenal.

"Sasori ? Maksudmu Sasori yang bersekolah di Konoha International High School ? Dia kan sahabatku" ,jawab Itachi. Ia terlihat sedikit kaget.

Hah ? Sahabat ? Astaga ! Aku salah jawab. Bagaimana nih ?

"Ah.. bukan ! Bukan ! Maksudku Sabaku no Gaara, kakak kelas nya. Nama mereka mirip, sih. Aku jadi salah" ,aku asal menyebutkan nama kakak kelas yang pernah duduk di samping ku saat ujian.

"Oh.. Aku kira Sakura – chan benar – benar menyukai Sasori" , jawab Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin, Forehead kan sepupu Sasori." ,jawabku.

"Sepupu ? Sasori kok tidak pernah cerita padaku, sih ? Ah.. aku harus tanyakan ini pada Sasori nanti." ,ucap Itachi.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau datang ke konser kami di barisan paling depan, kan ?" ,tanya Itachi padaku.

"I – iya. Aku datang bersama teman ku dan sepupu ku"

"Teme juga datang bersama Hinata, kan ? Sementara Sakura – san di samping mu." ,timpal Sasuke.

"Hah ? Kenapa Sasuke – sama bisa mengenali Forehead ? Sasuke – sama juga mengenal Naruto ?" ,tanyaku.

"Aku kurang suka dengan suffix –sama. Aku berteman dengan Naruto sejak kecil." ,jawab Sasuke.

Ah, aku senang ia mau mengobrol denganku. Ternyata Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil. Jadi, Sasuke rival nya yang menyebalkan yang sering dia ceritakan adalah Sasuke Uchiha ?

**-End of Ino's POV-**

"Minna – san, maaf aku sedikit lama." , ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Tidak apa – apa. Ayo berangkat" , ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino duduk bersebelahan selama berada di limousine, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ini untuk kalian" , Sakura menyerahkan omusubi kepada Sasuke dan green tea mochi untuk Itachi.

"Arigato" ,jawab Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke melirik kantung berisi 2 buah omusubi dan berkata, "Omusubi lagi ?"

"Umm, ya. Sasuke – san bosan, ya ? Gomen ne" , Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak, aku selalu suka omusubi buatan Sakura – san", Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai memakan omusubi nya.

"Sakura – chan tahu sekali ya kalau aku sedang ingin makan mochi hari ini. Arigato untuk mochi nya" ,Itachi mengambil sebuah mochi dan memakan nya.

"Yamanaka – san ingin mochi juga ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Boleh. Arigato Itachi – san" , Ino memakan mochi yang diberikan Itachi.

Sakura menatap Itachi dan Ino yang langsung akrab, entah kenapa hati nya terasa sakit. Ia sangat cemburu. Namun ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative.

"Sakura – san ?" , Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Eh ? A – apa ?" , Sakura kaget mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggil saja." , jawab Sasuke.

'Aneh sekali, Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu. Apa ia menyadari bila aku melirik Itachi ?' ,batin Sakura.

"Itachi – nii, apa sebaiknya kita makan di restoran dulu sebelum mengajak mereka ke rumah kita ?" ,tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku ingin makan masakanmu, saja. Aku yakin Sakura – chan dan Yamanaka – san ingin mencoba masakanmu juga, iya kan ?" , Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino seakan meminta persetujuan.

Sakura dan Ino menganggukan kepala.

"Iya, aku ingin mencoba masakan buatan Sasuke – san" ,ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba nya" ,timpal Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau kalian. Jangan salahkan aku bila makanan nya tidak enak. Sebelumnya aku ingin membeli bahan makanan di supermarket." ,jawab Sasuke sambil melirik resep masakan di hp nya.

* * *

Mobil berhenti di supermarket, Ino terlihat mengobrol akrab dengan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke mengambil keranjang dan mengambil bahan – bahan makanan. Sakura hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil menunduk di belakang Ino dan Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke memakai hoodie dan kacamata hitam agar tidak dikenali para fans. Untunglah, kali ini tidak banyak fans yang mengenali mereka.

"Lho ? Sakura – chan mana ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Tadi dia bersama kita, kan, Itachi – san ?" ,tanya Ino.

Itachi dan Ino menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Sakura – chan, kenapa kamu menunduk dan berjalan di belakang ? Bergabung saja bersama kami" , Itachi tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Iya, kau aneh sekali hari ini, forehead. Sedang sakit ya ?" , tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk. Belakangan ini aku sulit tidur" ,jawab Sakura.

"Sakura – chan tidur saja di mobil saat perjalanan nanti. Mau kugendong sekarang ? Kau bisa tidur di gendongan ku." , tawar Itachi sambil merendahkan tubuh di depan Sakura.

"Tidak usah, Itachi – nii. Jalan saja. Aku sudah tidak apa – apa" , jawab Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati ia sangat cemburu.

Itachi mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman isotonic di rak yang dilewati nya dan memasukkan nya ke keranjang yang dibawa nya.

"Sakura – chan dan Yamanaka – san ingin membeli sesuatu ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Tidak" ,jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

"Aku juga tidak."

"Sakura – chan bisa meminum kopi ?" ,Itachi menatap Sakura.

"Ya, aku bisa. Kenapa ?" , Sakura heran dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku ingin membeli kopi untuk mu. Kita mampir sebentar di coffee shop di sebelah supermarket ini, ya."

"Tidak usah, Itachi – nii."

"Tidak apa – apa, agar kau tidak mengantuk. Iced mocha latte di coffee shop di sebelah supermarket ini terkenal, lho." , Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk membeli.

"Aku akan membeli nya. Kali ini aku traktir" , ucap Sakura.

"Jangan, biar aku saja. Aku yang mengajak, jadi aku yang traktir" , Itachi merangkul Sakura, sementara tangan kanan nya memegang keranjang.

"Itachi – nii, kenapa Itachi – nii tidak ikut memasak juga? Aku ingin makan masakan Itachi – nii" , ucap Sakura. Kini perasaan nya terasa lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak bisa masak. Sasuke – chan saja melarangku memasak sejak ia sakit perut setelah makan masakanku".

"Kalau begitu membuat kue saja" , ucap Sakura.

"Imouto – chan ku manja sekali hari ini" , Itachi mengajak rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomen ne, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan makanan buatan Itachi – nii"

"Ya sudah, Sakura – chan ingin kue apa ? Kita beli tepung kue instan saja"

"Yang mudah saja. "

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang mudah, aku tidak pernah membuat kue"

Ino dan Sakura segera melirik tepung kue instant. Mereka membaca dengan teliti cara pembuatan kue dan mencari mana yang dianggapnya paling mudah.

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi, Ino dan Sakura.

"Kalian kemana saja ? Aku mencari kalian"

"Aku disini, Sasuke – chan. Sakura – chan ingin dibuatkan kue" ,jawab Itachi.

"Membuat kue ?" ,alis Sasuke berkerut.

"iya, aku penasara dengan makanan buatan Itachi – nii." ,jawab Sakura. "Eh, sepertinya ini sangat mudah"

Sakura menunjukkan tepung pancake instant kepada Itachi. Itachi mengambil nya dan membaca cara pembuatan nya.

"Iya, seperti nya ini tidak sulit. Kita membuat pancake saja, ya"

Itachi segera memasukkan tepung pancake instant ke keranjang dan mengambil strawberry, maple syrup dan butter.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar, sementara Ino dan Sakura menunggu.

"Forehead, ternyata Itachi sangat baik, ya. Pantas saja kau menyukai nya. Pilihanmu sangat tepat" , ucap Ino.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke" , jawab Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke – san sangat dingin. Namun menurutku tetap keren. Aku suka pria misterius" , wajah Ino memerah.

"Dekati saja dia. Kau bisa meminta nomor telepon nya bila kau mau"

"Aku sedikit takut pada nya, forehead." , Ino menunduk.

Sasuke dan Itachi membawa kantung plastic berisi belanjaan mereka dan menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke coffee shop" , Itachi tersenyum. Ia berjalan di samping Ino dan kembali mengobrol dengan akrab.

Tiba – tiba saja Sakura merasa tidak nyaman berjalan di samping Itachi yang kini bersama Ino. Ia merasa canggung bersama Itachi walaupun biasanya Itachi selalu berada di samping nya setiap hari.

Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, namun tidak berbicara apapun. Perjalanan menuju coffee shop terasa sangat jauh.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berpura – pura sibuk dengan hp nya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Sumimasen" , Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura – san, kau tidak apa – apa ?" , Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Hmm.. tidak apa – apa"

"Kau tidak baik – baik saja. Kau sedang ada masalah, kan ?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja" , ucap Sakura dengan tegas dan memasang ekspresi serius. Dalam hati, Sakura sangat kaget karena Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikiran nya.

"Hn.. baiklah" , Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan diam menuju coffee shop.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Itachi memasuki sebuah coffee shop kecil dengan meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Lantai nya pun terbuat dari kayu. Coffee shop ini kecil, namun sangat nyaman.

"Kita take away saja, ya. Kalian ingin apa ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Aku ingin iced mocha latte saja." ,jawab Ino.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba iced mocha latte" , ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke – chan ingin apa ?" , Itachi menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin hot black coffee"

"Itu kan pahit" ,gumam Ino, namun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke yang berdiri di samping nya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Ino sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Sasuke – san, bukankah hot black coffee sangat pahit, ya. Kurasa lebih baik Sasuke – san memesan iced black coffee yang tidak terlalu pahit", ucap Ino.

Sasuke sedikit malas menjawab Ino, namun ia berusaha bersikap ramah dengan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "Aku suka segala sesuatu yang pahit. Aku benci segala sesuatu yang manis"

"Oh.."

"Kalian duduk saja, dulu." , ucap Itachi.

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino duduk di sebuah bangku kosong sambil menunggu kopi mereka.

"Itachi – san !" ,panggil seorang barista sambil meletakkan kopi pesanan Itachi di atas meja.

"Hai ! Arigato" ,ucap Itachi sambil mengambil 1 gelas Iced Black coffee dan iced mocha latte. Itachi menyerahkan nya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itachi – nii minum dulu saja" ,Sakura menyodorkan gelas.

"Tidak, kau minum saja."

"Pig, minum saja dulu" , Sakura menyodorkan gelas kepada Ino.

"Arigato" , Ino segera meminum nya. "Hmm.. enak. Aku harus berkunjung kesini lagi"

"Syukurlah Yamanaka – san menyukai nya" ,ucap Itachi.

Nama Itachi kembali dipanggil, Itachi segera mengambil minuman dan menyerahkan segelas minuman kepada Sakura.

Sakura segera meminum nya, ia juga menyukai nya.

"Eh, bukankah itu Itachi dari Uchiha Brothers ya ?" ,tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di samping meja Itachi.

"Hah ? Masa, sih ?" ,tanya gadis lain nya.

"Minna – san, kurasa kita harus segera pergi" ,ucap Itachi dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, mereka semua segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan coffee shop itu. Kru acara mengikuti mereka hingga mereka masuk ke dalam limousine.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tertidur di dalam limousine. Sasuke hanya memandang sekeliling dengan bosan. Sementara Ino mengobrol dengan akrab bersama Itachi. Mereka akrab dengan sangat cepat. Sakura merasa semakin sedih ketika mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari mata nya, dan sebuah jari yang dingin –entah milik siapa- menghapus air mata nya.

Limousine berhenti dan parkir di garasi rumah Sasuke dan Itachi, Sakura terbangun dan segera turun dari mobil.

Sakura menatap sekeliling rumah Sasuke dan Itachi dengan penuh kekaguman. Rumah Sasuke dan Itachi sangat luas dengan model minimalis, di bagian luar terdapat pos satpam dan garasi mobil yang cukup untuk 8 mobil. Di dalam garasi terdapat 3 buah mobil sport mewah, sebuah mobil SUV dan sebuah limousine.

Sasuke dan Itachi membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Sakura, Ino beserta kru acara masuk. Seorang pelayan berpakaian maid berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Itachi berkata, "Selamat datang kembali, Uchiha – sama"

"Hn..", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya, okaa – san dan otou – san sudah pulang ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Belum, Uchiha – sama."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Itachi – san" , Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu pelayan itu dengan lembut. Wajah pelayan itu sedikit memerah.

"Sakura – chan, Yamanaka– san, ini rumah ku. Mau melihat – lihat ?" ,tanya Itachi

"Boleh" ,jawab Sakura dan Ino dengan antusias.

"Itachi – nii, aku ke dapur dulu, ya. Aku harus memasak" , ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ok, pertama – tama aku akan memperlihatkan ruang keluarga." ,Itachi berjalan di depan, sementara Sakura dan Ino mengikuti Itachi.

Itachi menunjukkan keluarga di rumah nya. Ruangan yang disebut ruang keluarga itu cukup luas, kira – kira 10 x 10 meter dengan lampu gantung Kristal dan sofa berwarna hitam dan putih yang menambah kesan minimalis. Terdapat rak berisi piagam penghargaan dari berbagai lomba, album foto, dan berbagai benda lain nya. Di dinding tergantung sebuah tv led 50 inch dan beberapa foto. Selain itu juga terdapat piano berkaki tiga berwarna putih di ruangan ini.

Sakura melirik sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang dihias dengan bingkai emas.

"Ini, foto keluarga Itachi – nii, ya ?" ,tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Ini foto okaa – san dan otou – san ku." ,Itachi tersenyum.

Sakura menatap foto sesosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat cukup tegas dengan setelan jas hitam. Di samping nya ada seorang wanita yang memakai gaun hitam yang terlihat hangat dan sangat cantik. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia di foto itu. Itachi dan Sasuke memakai jas hitam dan tersenyum. Kelihatan nya mereka adalah keluarga bahagia.

"Itachi – san, ibu mu sangat cantik, ya. Ayah mu juga tampan" ,puji Ino.

"Ayah mu mirip dengan mu, Itachi – nii" ,puji Sakura.

"Oh ya ? Banyak orang bilang seperti itu. Kurasa aku memang mirip ayah ku, kecuali kerutan di wajah ku" , jawab Itachi.

"Umm.. Sasuke – san mirip dengan ibu mu, ya" ,ucap Ino.

"Iya, dia memang mirip ibu ku." ,Itachi tersenyum.

Itachi melirik kantung yang sejak tadi dipegang nya, ia segera mengambil 2 kaleng minuman isotonic. "Sakura – chan, Yamanaka – san, ini untukmu."

"Arigato" , jawab Sakura dan Ino sambil menerima kaleng yang disodorkan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan ? Aku ingin menaruh minuman ini di kulkas" , Itachi mengajak Sakura, Ino dan kru acara.

Itachi berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia melihat 5 jenis makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan.

Itachi baru menyadari bila ia sedang direkam di acara, dengan malu – malu ia menatap ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Minna – san, ini rumah ku. Dan ini ruang makan ku. "

Itachi berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka kulkas nya, ia meletakkan kaleng minuman.

Ino dan Sakura melirik ke ruang tamu, di ruang tamu terpasang wallpaper di dinding dan meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca serta 10 buah kursi minimalis. Terdapat pintu kaca yang mengarah ke kolam renang di luar rumah.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dapur yang tersambung dengan ruang makan.

"Sasuke - chan, ini masakanmu ?"

"Bukan, sepertinya ini masakan yang dibuat okaa – san."

"Kau memasak apa saja, Sasuke – chan ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Aku memasak beberapa jenis makanan. Kurasa ini akan terlalu banyak untuk kita" , Sasuke melirik 5 jenis makanan dalam porsi yang cukup besar untuk dimakan 7 orang –termasuk seorang camera man, kru acara dan driver-

"Berikan saja kepada para pelayan dan satpam. " ,ucap Itachi.

"Hn.." , Sasuke segera mengambil piring dan memberikan makanan tersebut kepada para pelayan untuk makan siang.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke dapur dan mulai memasak, sementara Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke – san memakai apron" ,ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku jadi semakin ingin mencicipi masakan buatan Sasuke – san" ,timpal Ino.

"Kalian pasti penasaran kan ? Ayo kita lihat dapur nya" , jawab Itachi sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Itachi mengintip Sasuke yang sedang memasak dan tersenyum sambil melirik Sakura dan Ino, "Bagaimana kalau kita jahili dia ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, nih ?" , tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu saja, ayo. Kita takut – takuti dia" , Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sakura – chan, Yamanaka – san, dekati Sasuke. Ajak dia mengobrol" , ucap Itachi dengan suara pelan.

"Hai"

Sakura dan Ino segera mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memotong – motong bahan makanan. Itachi segera bersembunyi.

Sasuke fokus dengan bahan masakan nya tanpa mempedulikan Ino dan Sakura yang berada di dekat nya.

"Sasuke – san" , panggil Sakura.

"Hn ?" , jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Memotong daging."

"Sasuke – san ingin memasak apa ?" ,tanya Ino.

"Sukiyaki"

'Bruk..'

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh, Sasuke segera menatap ke sekeliling nya.

"Suara apa itu ?" ,tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu.", jawab Sakura. "Ah kantung ini jatuh"

Sakura segera memungut kantung berisi makanan yang jatuh dan meletakkan nya di atas meja.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasak nya, kini ia memberi bumbu pada daging yang sudah dipotong nya.

'Kriet…'

Terdengar suara lemari penyimpanan makanan terbuka. Sakura melirik Itachi yang segera berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk bersembunyi tanpa suara apapun.

"Siapa itu ?!" ,tanya Sasuke. Wajah nya terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu." ,jawab Sakura.

"Bukan aku" ,jawab Ino.

Sasuke kembali memasak, namun tiba – tiba saja lampu mati.

"Aaaaahhh !" , tanpa sadar Sasuke menjerit dengan kencang. Tanpa sadar ia segera memegang lengan Sakura yang berada di samping nya.

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum, mereka sama sekali tidak takut. Terlebih karena mereka sudah mengetahui rencana Itachi.

"Sasuke – san ?" , Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memegang tangan nya. Tangan nya terasa dingin.

"A – aku baik – baik saja.. hosh.. hosh.." , jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur nafas nya.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu kembali menyala, Sasuke dan Sakura masing – masing tertegun.

"Sasuke – san, kenapa memegang lengan ku ?" ,tanya Sakura sambil melirik lengan nya.

"Gomen" ,Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan nya. Wajah nya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Sasuke – san, kau takut kegelapan, ya ?" ,Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang pucat dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget. Sudahlah, aku akan melanjutkan memasak." , Sasuke kembali fokus mengolah bahan makanan di hadapan nya.

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dan iseng memfoto Sasuke yang sedang memasak memakai apron. Sasuke tidak menyadari nya karena Ino mematikan blitz dan suara camera ponsel nya.

Itachi tiba – tiba berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan menarik t –shirt yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" , ucap Itachi dengan suara yang dibuat seberat dan seseram mungkin.

Sasuke terlihat sangat kaget, ia segera menoleh dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin.

"Onii – san !" ,jerit Sasuke.

Itachi melihat tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar, ia mulai merasa bersalah dengan sikap usil nya.

"Sasuke – chan, kau baik – baik saja ?" , Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Tubuh Sasuke masih gemetar, sepertinya ia benar – benar syok.

"Sasuke – chan !" , Itachi kembali memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengatur nafas nya yang tersengal – sengal dan berkata, "Aku baik – baik saja. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku terganggu bila ada orang lain mendekatiku ketika memasak"

* * *

Itachi, Sakura, Ino dan kru acara segera meninggalkan dapur dalam diam. Sakura melirik ke arah dapur dengan khawatir.

"Apa Sasuke – san baik – baik saja ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak. Dia memang mudah kaget dan takut dengan kegelapan."

"Ini salahku." ,jawab Ino.

"Aku juga, seharusnya kita tidak ikut mengerja nya."

"Ini salahku. Aku tidak seharusnya memiliki ide seperti ini." ,jawab Itachi dengan wajah muram.

"Itachi – san, aku penasaran dengan kamar mu" ,ucap seorang kru acara.

"Ya, aku juga ingin melihat nya" ,jawab camera man acara.

"Jangan. Kamar ku berantakan" ,jawab Itachi.

"Ayolah, perlihatkan saja. Tidak usah malu. Aku yakin para fans juga pasti penasaran dengan kamarmu" , kru itu berusaha merayu.

Itachi akhirnya mengalah, ia memandu Sakura, Ino, dan kru acara menaiki tangga yang terdapat di ruang keluarga menuju lantai 2.

Itachi membuka salah satu pintu dan terlihat ruangan yang cukup luas. Di dalam nya terdapat kamar mandi, led tv, sofa, meja belajar, lemari, rak buku dan kasur berukuran king size. Ruangan ini di dominasi dengan warna biru seperti kamar remaja pria pada umum nya. Selain itu ada beberapa consol game yang terdapat di ruangan ini..

"Itachi – san, kau menyukai game, ya ?" ,tanya Ino.

"Iya, aku sangat suka bermain game. Aku selalu bermain game setiap ada waktu luang"

"Minna – san, ini koleksi game ku" , Itachi menunjukkan tumpukkan kaset game yang terdapat di kamar nya.

"Aku juga mengoleksi komik" , Itachi memperlihatkan rak buku yang didominasi dengan komik.

"Itachi – san, kau bilang kamar mu berantakan. Ini rapih sekali" , ucap kru acara sambil memandang sekeliling.

Itachi menunduk malu, "Se.. sebenarnya, aku terkadang malas membersihkan kamar. Sasuke sering membersihkan kamarku. Tetapi sebagai imbalan nya, aku harus membersihkan kamar nya atau membantu nya dalam hal lain."

"Wah, ternyata Itachi – nii seperti itu, ya ?" , tanya Sakura.

"I – iya, itu kelemahanku. Uh.. sudahlah, ayo kita melihat – lihat ruangan lain"

"Eh itu pintu apa ?" ,tanya Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Itu pintu penghubung ke kamar Sasuke – chan" ,jawab Itachi.

"Kita lewat sini saja." , Itachi membuka pintu penghubung itu.

Kamar Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan kamar Itachi. Bila kamar Itachi memiliki banyak barang, kamar Sasuke keterbalikan nya. Kamar ini sangat simple untuk ukuran kamar seorang idol.

Di kamar Sasuke, terdapat meja belajar, kasur berukuran king size, rak buku, lemari pakaian dengan kaca, sebuah lukisan abstrak, tv led berukuran 42 inch dan kamar mandi. Kamar Sasuke juga tidak seluas kamar Itachi.

"Ini kamar Sasuke – san ?" ,tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"Iya. Kaget, ya ?" ,jawab Itachi.

"Iya, kamar nya berbeda sekali dengan kamar Itachi – nii", ucap Sakura.

"Sewaktu pembangunan rumah ini, dia minta dibuatkan kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Jadi nya seperti ini."

"Simple sekali" , ucap Ino.

Itachi membuka lemari pakaian Sasuke dan memperlihatkannya pada camera man.

"Rapih sekali" ,puji Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku ingin melihat ruangan lain di rumah ini." , ucap kru acara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkan ruangan home theatre" , ucap Itachi.

Di ruangan home theatre terdapat mini bar, sound system, tv 90 inch dan beberapa kursi yang sangat nyaman –bahkan lebih nyaman daripada kursi di bioskop- . Ruangan ini sudah dibuat untuk kedap suara, dan terdapat 2 buah ac berukuran 1 pk.

"Ini ruangan home theatre di rumah ku. Aku jarang memiliki waktu untuk pergi ke bioskop. Aku biasanya menonton film disini dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luang untuk santai di rumah." ,jelas Itachi

"Ruangan ini nyaman sekali" ,puji Ino.

"Benarkah ? Nanti kita nonton film disini saja"

"Eh tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" , Ino menunduk malu.

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak menonton film." ,jawab Itachi. "Sakura – chan juga suka menonton film, kan ?"

"Ya, aku lumayan suka"

"Ok, kita akan menonton film setelah makan. Ayo kita ke ruangan terakhir, ruangan fitness"

Itachi memperlihatkan ruangan fitness di rumah nya. Terdapat berbagai jenis alat fitness yang cukup lengkap, dan terdapat kaca yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang.

"Aku terkadang suka fitness disini. Namun biasanya karena sibuk, ruangan ini lebih banyak dipakai otou – san dan okaa – san" , Itachi tersenyum sambil berbicara.

Ino dan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kekaguman dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Ayo kita ke bawah, kurasa Sasuke – chan sudah selesai memasak" , ucap Itachi.

* * *

Makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan ketika Sakura, Ino dan Itachi menuju ruang makan. Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ayo makan" , ucap Sasuke dengan singkat.

Itachi segera duduk di samping Sasuke, sementara Sakura dan Ino berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Para kru duduk di samping Itachi.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap mereka semua.

Sakura dan Ino mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Sakura – chan, bagaimana masakan ini menurutmu ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Enak sekali, bahkan jauh lebih enak dari masakanku.'

"Ya, masakan ini enak sekali. Sasuke – san sangat ahli dalam memasak" ,puji Ino.

"Tidak juga."

"Sasuke – san sejak kapan belajar memasak ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Sejak aku berumur 11 tahun mungkin."

"Kenapa ? Bukankah Sasuke – san bisa meminta pelayan untuk memasak ?" , tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin mencoba masakanku sendiri. Aku akan lebih puas memakan apapun buatanku sendiri."

* * *

Selesai makan, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mencuci piring sendiri dengan se hati – hati mungkin. Para pelayan berusaha mencegah Sakura, namun Sakura tetap nekat mencuci piring.

Kemudian, Itachi mengajak mereka semua menonton di ruangan home theater. Itachi memilih sebuah film terbaru, Dark Vampire. Ino terlihat menikmati film yang ditonton nya, begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik.

Sakura menepuk bahu Itachi yang duduk di samping nya, "Itachi – nii, dimana toilet ?"

"Toilet ? Turun saja ke lantai 1. Ada toilet di ruang kerja otou – san ku. Pakai saja"

"Tidak apa – apa nih ? Aku tidak enak"

"Tidak apa - apa, otou – san juga belum pulang kok" , ucap Itachi.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang kerja ayah Itachi. Ia memasuki ruangan yang tidak dikunci dan melewati meja. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebuah kotak berisi kartu nama.

* * *

**Uchiha Corp**

** Fugaku Uchiha**

** Chief Executive Officer**

**Uchiha Corp **

**Konoha 88412**

**Phone : (080) 8861-2412**

**Email: Uchiha_Fugaku .jp**

* * *

Sakura tersentak melihat kartu nama dihadapan nya. Namun ia tidak berani menyentuh nya. Ia segera berjalan menuju toilet.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku keluar dari ruang kerja ayah Itachi dan berpapasan dengan Itachi yang sedang membawa kantung berisi kaleng minuman. Aku melirik sekilas, tidak ada pelayan.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu perasaan Itachi padaku. Namun aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku.

"Itachi – nii" , aku memanggil Itachi.

"Iya, Sakura – chan ?" , Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

"Umm.. bolehkah aku bertanya pada mu ?"

"Tanyakan saja. Tidak usah merasa sungkan denganku"

"Benar tidak apa – apa ? Maafkan aku untuk pertanyaanku." , jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa – apa, ayo tanyakan saja"

"Umm.. kalau misalnya aku menyatakan cinta pada Itachi – nii, apa yang akan Itachi – nii katakan padaku ?"

Itachi terlihat sangat kaget, raut wajah nya langsung berubah mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia terlihat berpikir, aku terus menatap nya.

"Kurasa ucapan Sasuke benar. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menerima nya. Perasaanku pada mu adalah perasaan sayang sebagai onii – chan kepada imouto nya. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu" , jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi serius.

Nyut.. rasa nya dada ku sakit sekali. Aku merasa dada ku seperti ditusuk tombak. Aku ditolak, bahkan sebelum benar – benar menyatakan cinta. Mungkin inilah karma ku karena telah menolak Sasuke. Mata ku berkaca – kaca. Aku menggigit bibir ku berusaha menahan tangis.

Itachi mendekati ku dan memelukku.

"Sakura – chan, maafkan aku. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja di pelukanku"

Kata – kata yang sama untuk menenangkanku seperti ketika aku menanggis setelah menolak Sasuke. Namun, kini kata – kata itu sama sekali tidak menenangkanku, malahan membuat hati ku terasa semakin sakit. Kalau saja aku belum memastikan perasaan nya pada ku, aku akan langsung memeluk nya, namun memeluknya sekarang hanya akan memperparah kesedihanku.

Aku memasang senyum palsu dan menghapus air mata ku lalu berkata, "Aku baik – baik saja"

"Benarkah ?" ,tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja. Itachi – san tenang saja" , jawabku. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya dengan suffix apa. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa jauh dengan nya.

"Kenapa memanggilku Itachi – san ? Tetap panggil Itachi – nii juga tidak apa – apa. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke atas. Kalau kau membutuhkan teman curhat atau bantuan , kau bisa menghubungi ku"

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke kolam renang, Itachi – nii " , ucapku. Entah kenapa lidah ku terasa kelu, ada perasaan aneh saat aku masih tetap memanggil nya Itachi – nii.

"Boleh. Oh ya, ini minuman untukmu. Kuharap kau lebih baik setelah meminum ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, ya" , Itachi menyerahkan sekaleng minuman isotonic.

"Tidak apa – apa. Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku mengerti" , aku berusaha bersikap tegar dan tersenyum.

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang terus memandangiku. Aku duduk di pinggir kolam renang dan mencelupkan kaki ku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini biasanya, namun aku tidak terlalu perduli lagi dengan sopan santun di rumah orang lain.

Aku membuka minuman kaleng ku dan mulai meminum nya, setidak nya minuman dingin yang melewati kerongkonganku akan melewati hati ku juga dan membuatnya mendingin.

Aku melihat sedikit pantulan wajah ku di air, aku menatap nya dengan miris. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ino dan semua orang menyebutku beruntung. Aku tidak beruntung, nyata nya aku baru saja ditolak oleh cinta pertama ku, bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta. Cinta pertama ku hanya menganggapku sebagai imouto saja, tidak lebih.

Aku baru saja sadar, seperti nya Itachi menyukai Ino sejak pandangan pertama. Itu terbukti dari ia yang tertarik ketika melihat foto Ino dan bahkan meminta ku mengajak Ino ke rumah nya.

Aku benci pada Itachi, aku juga benci pada Ino. Aku menyesali diriku sendiri yang dengan bodoh nya mengenalkan Ino kepada Sasuke dan Itachi. Ah tunggu, itu bukan salah siapapun. Itachi dan Ino tidak salah, mereka berhak mencintai siapapun dan itu bukan urusanku. Semua nya salah ku yang dengan bodoh nya menggagumi dan mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaik.

Aku merasa tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaanku lebih lama. Air mata ku perlahan mengalir di pipi ku, semakin lama semakin deras dan aku mulai terisak. Aku tidak tahan lagi, rasanya dada ku sakit dan seperti ingin meledak karena begitu sakit. Aku meminum minuman isotonic yang diberikan Itachi, namun aku merasa minuman itu terasa aneh. Terasa begitu hambar.

Aku terus menanggis sambil menutup muka, aku merasakan seseorang mendekatiku dan kini duduk di sampingku. Aku berusaha menghapus air mata ku dan memberanikan diri menatap orang itu.

"S – sasuke – san ? Kenapa berada disini ?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tiba – tiba ia memelukku. Aku sangat kaget, namun Sasuke terus memelukku dengan begitu lembut dan erat. Aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma tubuh nya dan aroma shampoo mint dari rambut nya.

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung nya dan memeluk nya.

"Kau tidak baik – baik saja kan ?" . bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku takut aku akan menanggis kencang di hadapan Sasuke bila aku menjawabnya. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menjawab nya. Kau habis menanggis kan ? Menanggis saja di pelukanku. Aku tak akan memberitahu nya pada siapapun" , bisik Sasuke.

Aku menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Aku merasa dada ku sangat sakit. Aku menanggis di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke terus menepuk – nepuk bahu ku dan sesekali mengelus nya dengan sangat lembut. Aku tidak mempedulikan baju Sasuke yang basah akibat tangisanku. Saat ini, aku hanya peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku egois, sangat egois, namun aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan ini.

Aku harus move on. Aku tak bisa lagi terpaku pada Itachi dan semakin membebani nya dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gila hanya karena ditolak cinta pertama ku. Hidup ku bagaikan sebuah roda yang terus berputar, aku harus terus bergerak seperti roda. Mungkin saat ini aku mengalami kisah cinta yang pahit, namun suatu saat aku pasti dapat mengalami kisah cinta yang bahagia. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan Itachi bersama Ino, bagaimanapun juga, Itachi telah mengalami 2 kali kisah cinta yang menyakitkan. Kali ini, kuharap ia bahagia dengan kisah cinta nya, walaupun tanpa diri ku. Aku akan terus mendukung nya seperti ia mendukung ku selama ini.

* * *

**Chapter 13 selesai juga.. Gomen kalau fanfict ini semakin lama semakin aneh, ga jelas & OOC  
**

**Nah, pair nya udah jelas kan disini ? Ga mungkin Ita x Saku lagi. **

**Oh ya, author baru sadar fanfict ini ternyata banyak dibaca para senpai yg udah lebih senior dalam ngebuat fanfict. Author jadi ngerasa sedikit malu fanfict abal ini dibaca para senpai.  
**

**Author juga baru baca ulang beberapa chapter sebelum nya, ternyata banyak adegan yg garing. Misalnya pas Itachi ngeledek Sasuke. Gomen ya, author blm professional nih.  
**

**Btw, sejujurnya author ngerasa Sasuke kayaknya bodoh gitu, masih ngejar - ngejar Sakura. Di dunia nyata ga bakal ada orang kayak gini. Cuma yah, anggap aja lah orang kayak gini ada, at least di dunia fanfict.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Mina Jasmine : Di chapter ini Sakura juga disakiti lho. Cuma disakiti nya sama Itachi.  
**

**Rambu no Baka : Iya, bakal jatuh cinta. Cuma jatuh cinta nya di chapter akhir sih.  
**

**Hanazono Yuri : Mulai chapter ini Sakura udah ga plin - plan lagi. Sakura udah memutuskan bwt move on.**

**Akasuna : Thanks udah suka kata - kata di tuh lagu. Cukup galau ga ? Author ga jago bikin kata - kata galau, apalagi lagu. Sasori ? Wah.. kayaknya fans sama banyak character ya. Nih Sakura udah menyatakan cinta kok (walaupun secara ga langsung sih)**


	14. Ninth Day with the isol (Part I)

**-Sakura's POV-**

Pagi ini, aku terbangun dengan perasaan malas. Rasanya, aku benar – benar malas harus bertemu dengan Itachi. Saat ini aku harus menghindari nya untuk menghilangkan perasaan sakit hati ku. Aku bersyukur acara ini akan selesai dalam 5 hari, acara yang penuh dengan kenangan indah dan menyedihkan.

Semalam, aku pulang bersama Ino dengan diantar Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke duduk di samping ku dan terus merangkul pundakku sambil sesekali menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. Ia bahkan memaksa ku tidur selama perjalanan pulang.

Sementara, Itachi semakin akrab dengan Ino dan entah sejak kapan Itachi mulai memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Ino – san, bukan lagi Yamanaka – san. Aku merasa hati ku semakin sakit dan perih.

Aku mengecek hp ku dan terdapat sebuah sms yang tak kusangka, sebuah sms dari Sasuke.

* * *

**From : Sasuke**

**Kami akan memulai acara jam 10 hari ini, aku akan menjemputmu. Apakah kau mau mengikuti acara hari ini ? Bila tidak, aku bisa memberikan alasan kepada kru acara.**

* * *

Aku sedikit tertegun dengan sms Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia seperti bisa mengerti perasaanku yang sedang buruk dan sama sekali tidak ingin mengikuti acara. Namun, aku harus bersikap professional. Aku tidak perduli, lagipula 5 hari lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

Aku segera membalas sms Sasuke.

* * *

**To : Sasuke**

**Aku akan tetap mengikuti acara.**

* * *

Hp ku bergetar dan terdapat sms dari Sasuke.

* * *

**From : Sasuke**

**Ok**

* * *

Aku segera merapikan tempat tidur ku dengan malas dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengambil sebuah tanktop hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam kulit.

Selesai mandi, aku membaca beberapa sms yang belum sempat kubaca. Aku menemukan sebuah sms dari Ino.

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Kau marah padaku karena aku dekat dengan Itachi, ya ? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Tenang saja, aku tidak menyukai nya, kok.**

* * *

Tidak menyukai nya ? Menyukai nya pun aku juga tidak perduli. Itachi bukan siapa – siapa lagi untukku. Ia hanyalah cinta pertama ku, bagian dari kenangan menyakitkan dalam hidup ku. Aku tidak ingin hanya karena Itachi persahabatanku dengan Ino harus putus.

Aku segera membuka daftar kontak di hp ku dan menghubungi Ino.

"Moshi – moshi" , suara Ino terdengar ceria seperti biasanya.

"Pig" ,ucapku dengan lirih.

"Forehead ! Kau kenapa ?!" , suara Ino berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu. Aku tidak lagi menyukai Itachi, jadi aku tidak masalah bila kau mendekati nya atau bahkan menjadi pacar nya" , jawabku sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tunggu, pi-" , percakapan Ino terputus. Aku sengaja mematikan hp ku. Aku tidak ingin Ino mendengar isakanku.

Aku segera berbaring di kasur dan menanggis terisak – isak, aku masih belum bisa sepenuh nya move on. Aku melirik kalung Itachi yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur ku. Aku mengenggam nya dan menanggis.

Hp ku berbunyi, Ino kembali menghubungi ku. Aku tidak mengangkat nya, dan Ino tetap menghubungiku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengangkat nya.

"Moshi – moshi" ,ucapku dengan suara serak akibat menanggis.

"Forehead ! Kenapa mematikan telpon ? Kau marah, kan ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya.. " , aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – kata ku.

"Sebenarnya kemarin kau kenapa ? Kau dan Sasuke tidak kembali ke ruang home theater, akhirnya aku dan Itachi menemukanmu sedang berpelukan dengan Sasuke di pinggir kolam renang" ,ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Sasuke menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku tanpa sadar malah membalas pelukan nya." ,jawabku dengan jujur.

"Menghampiri mu dan memelukmu ? Ini gila ! Mungkin saja ia memiliki niat buruk dengan memanfaatkan situasi !" , pekik Ino.

"Bukan begitu. Aku memiliki masalah, dan ia memelukku"

"Masalah ? Kau sedang ada masalah ? Ceritakan padaku saja" ,jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, aku ditolak Itachi, bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku."

"APAAA ?! Ditolak ? Bagaimana mungkin ?" , jerit Ino.

Aku menceritakan ketika aku memastikan perasaan Itachi padaku dan reaksi nya, hingga Sasuke menghampiriku yang sedang menanggis di kolam renang dan memelukku.

"Itachi menyukai mu, kumohon, bahagiakanlah dia" , ucapku dengan lirih.

"Forehead ! Kau ini terlalu baik atau apa ? Dia sudah jelas menolakmu, dan kau masih berharap agar dia bahagia ? Kau bodoh" , ucap Ino dengan keras.

Aku menyadari semua kata – kata yang kuucapkan, dan aku masih memiliki akal sehat. Aku sadar, Itachi selalu berusaha melindungi ku dan memikirkan perasaanku, walaupun untuk kali ini ia memilih jujur. Namun setidaknya, lebih baik ia menolakku sekarang daripada memberiku harapan palsu dan membuat perasaanku lebih sedih.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Dia sudah pernah mengalami kisah cinta yang menyakitkan, dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang, kan ?"

"Kau terlalu baik. Aku kagum padamu, aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu bila aku berada di posisi mu. Maafkan aku, forehead."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ino. Kau tetap sahabatku. Itachi menyukai mu sejak awal, kuharap kau bisa menyukai nya" , ucapku.

"Sakura, arigato. Sejujurnya, aku mulai menyukai Itachi. Aku menyukai kebaikan hati nya. Aku sadar, Sasuke tidak tertarik padaku. Aku sering melihat nya sedang memandangi mu"

"Baguslah. Aku berharap kalian bahagia, jaa ne" , ucapku.

"Jaa. Aku harap kau juga bisa mulai menyukai Sasuke dan bahagia bersama nya"

Aku mematikan telepon, aku tersenyum mengingat perkataan terakhir Ino. Aku harap, aku juga dapat mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Aku melirik ke jendela dan mendapati sport car yang kulihat di garasi rumah Sasuke sedang terparkir di depan rumah ku. Aku segera mengambil tas ku dan berlari menuruni tangga. Aku mengambil heels hitam yang kebetulan terlihat oleh ku dan langsung memakainya dan berlari menuju mobi tersebut.

Sasuke segera membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkanku duduk di samping nya, kemudian ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sisi pengemudi dan membuka pintu.

Ah, Sasuke benar – benar seorang gentle man. Ia bahkan membukakan pintu untukku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa berdebar – debar. Tidak pernah ada pria yang membukakan pintu mobil untukku selain Itachi.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping ku, aku menoleh ke sekeliling dengan heran. Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain selain aku dan Sasuke di mobil ini.

Sasuke memutar kunci mobil dan menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan 60 km / jam. Aku melirik Sasuke yang mengemudi di sampingku.

"Sasuke – san ?"

"Hn ?"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Kantor Agency"

"Umm.. kenapa tidak ada orang lain di mobil ini ?" , tanyaku dengan gugup. Aku sedikit paranoid akibat kata – kata Ino.

"Kau mencari Itachi – nii ?"

Eh ? Kenapa dia tahu isi pikiranku. Yah, aku memang merasa sedikit aneh tanpa keberadaan Itachi. Aku sudah terbiasa bersama nya dan merasa aneh hanya berdua dengan Sasuke.

"I – iya"

"Dia tidak bersamaku. Jadwal kami berbeda hari ini" ,jawab Sasuke sambil fokus memperhatikan jalan.

Sebelumnya juga seperti ini dan aku diberi pilihan ingin bersama dengan siapa. Kurasa Itachi memang sengaja menghindariku, atau memang ada hal lain. Aku sangat penasaran.

"Gomen, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Hn"

"Sebelumnya, kalian juga berbeda jadwal kan ? Aku diberi pilihan untuk memilih ingin bersama dengan siapa. Apakah aku juga akan diberi pilihan hari ini ?"

"Tidak, kau bersama denganku hari ini. Gomen, aku yang meminta nya kepada Kitagawa – san. Aku khawatir dengan mu, mungkin kau akan menangis lagi bila bertemu dengan Itachi – nii sekarang"

"Aku sudah move on sekarang, jadi aku pasti baik – baik saja" , aku berusaha bersikap tegar.

"Kurasa tidak. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemarin, kau terus menanggis kan ? Air mata mu membasahi pakaian ku"

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Gomenasai, Sasuke – san" , aku menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa, kurasa sebaiknya kau hindari Itachi – nii untuk sementara waktu. Aku khawatir kau akan teringat dengan kejadian itu."

"Kejadian itu ? Apa maksud nya ?" , tanyaku dengan binggung.

Kejadian itu ? Apa jangan – jangan Sasuke mendengarkan nya. Kurasa tidak mungkin, aku sudah memperhatikan sekeliling dan aku tidak menemukan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain yang tidak berkaitan dengan nya.

"Itachi – nii menolakmu, kan ?"

"Hah ? Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Itachi – nii bilang padaku. Ia meminta pendapatku mengenai ini. Ia mengkhawatirkanmu" , jawab Sasuke.

Mengkhawatirkanku ? Kenapa aku masih merasa senang mendengarnya ? Seharusnya aku tidak peduli. Kurasa aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Aku.. tidak peduli" , jawabku dengan suara pelan, lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kau menanggis ?" , tanya Sasuke tanpa melihatku.

"Tidak.. aku harus kuat" , ujar ku sambil menunduk dan menghapus air mata ku.

"Bagus, kau memang harus kuat, Sakura – san"

"Umm.. Sasuke – san, kurasa kau lebih berpengalaman dariku. Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau ditolak cinta pertama mu ?" , tanyaku.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, ekspresi wajah nya yang biasanya datar –mungkin bisa disebut stoic- kini muram. Astaga ! Aku sudah mengingatkan nya akan pengalaman buruk. Aku yakin ia tidak nyaman, apalagi gadis yang menolak nya itu duduk tepat di sebelah nya.

"Lupakan saja ucapan ku barusan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan nya" , ucapku.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, Sakura – san. Aku tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertama ku" , gumam Sasuke. Ekspresi nya terlihat sangat rapuh, menghancurkan perasaan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya terlihat rapuh seperti ini, apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Selama aku mengenalnya, ia selalu kuat dan tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihan padaku. Sewaktu menolak nya, aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah nya,

"Gomenasai, Sasuke – san. Aku sudah menghancurkan perasaan mu, dan kini aku membangkitkan kembali ingatan itu."

"Tidak usah minta maaf padaku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf dengan bersikap tidak dewasa dan menyusahkanmu, terutama ketika aku bersikap aneh sewaktu di Kumogakure"

"Aku sudah menolakmu, Sasuke – san. Aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"Lupakan saja.. anggap pernyataan itu tidak pernah ada. Aku tidak ingin membebani diri ku dengan ingatan itu. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi"

Aku menatap nya, ekspresi nya masih sama seperti tadi. Mengatakan lupakan saja memang mudah, namun aku tidak dapat melupakan nya. Aku yakin, dia pun tak dapat melupakan nya. Apalagi aku cinta pertama yang disukai nya sejak kecil.

"Sasuke – san, apakah Itachi – nii benar – benar menyukai Ino ?" , tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi pada Sasuke. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Aku tidak berniat berbicara, Sasuke juga tidak berinisiatif memulai percakapan denganku.

* * *

Sasuke memparkir mobil nya di depan kantor agency Uchiha Brothers. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu dengan berhati – hati.

"Sakura – san" , Sasuke berjalan di samping ku dan memegang tangan ku.

Aku menggandeng tangan nya dan kami mulai berjalan memasuki kantor agency. Entah kenapa keberadaan Sasuke di samping ku saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ohayo, Sasuke – san, Sakura – san" , sapa resepsionis itu.

"Ohayo" , jawab ku dan Sasuke bersamaan. Aku melirik nya, ia balas melirik ku dan aku melihat sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibir nya.

Ia menggandengku dan berjalan memasuki lift. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkah nya dengan langkah ku yang lebih pendek. Aku tak pernah benar – benar memandang nya, kini aku baru menyadari bila ia jauh berbeda dibanding ketika kecil. Saat kecil, ia memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku. Kini, ia lebih tinggi dariku.

Kami berjalan memasuki lift, Sasuke menekan tombol lantai lift. Ketika lift terbuka, kami berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sama seperti yang kumasuki di hari pertama aku mengikuti acara ini.

"Ohayo Sasuke – san, Sakura – san" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

"Ohayo" , aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Oh ya, tadi Itachi – san sudah kesini terlebih dulu, kukira kalian berangkat bersama."

"Tidak, ia ingin berangkat lebih dulu. Aku menjemput Sakura – san" , jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jadwal mu hari ini adalah konferensi pers di Grand Luxury Hotel. Karena belakangan ini terdapat banyak skandal di antara kalian, kuharap Sakura – san juga mengikuti meeting ini."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" , tanyaku.

"Usahakan agar tidak menimbulkan skandal yang dapat mengancam karier Uchiha Brothers, terutama Sasuke. Dan untuk Sasuke – san, kumohon jaga lah sikapmu. Kau telah menimbulkan banyak skandal akhir – akhir ini. Tidak biasa nya kau bersikap seperti ini" ,ucap Kitagawa – san dengan serius.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap apa ada nya. Aku capek harus menjaga image ku setiap saat. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap para fans yang terlalu berlebihan" , jawab Sasuke.

"Jalankan saja perusahaan ayah mu" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

Perusahaan ? Maksudnya Uchiha. Corp ? Jadi, kartu nama yang kemarin kulihat itu ternyata benar – benar milik ayah Sasuke. Aku sangat syok, aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjalankan perusahaan itu dan menjadi pria sepertinya yang tak memedulikan keluarga" , desis Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

"Baiklah, Sakura – san, kurasa kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Kami akan menyiapkan dress dan heels untukmu" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

"Maeda – san ! Tolong bawakan dress dan heels yang tepat untuk Sakura – san ! Yuri – san ! Tolong bawakan jas dan sepatu untuk Sasuke – san !" , Kitagawa – san sedikit berteriak kepada dua orang wanita yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Kedua wanita itu segera meninggalkan ruangan. Kitagawa – san menatapku dan Sasuke.

"Kumohon, lakukanlah yang terbaik." , ucap Kitagawa – san.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu khawatir. Aku akan lebih menjaga sikapku " , jawab Sasuke, ekspresi wajah nya terlihat lebih lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua wanita itu membawakan sebuah tube dress hitam polos dengan sebuah stiletto dan sebuah celana panjang hitam, jas hitam, dan kemeja hitam serta sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal dan menyerahkan kepada Kitagawa – san.

"Sakura – san, coba dulu sepatu ini." , Kitagawa – san memberikan stiletto itu padaku.

"Ini terlalu besar." , ucapku.

"Berapa size sepatu mu, Sakura – san ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san.

"38"

"Kitagawa – san, kami tidak punya stiletto dengan size 38. Stiletto ini saja ku ambil dari lemari penyimpanan pakaian Mine – sama"

Mine ? Aku baru tahu bila Mine juga berada di agency yang sama dengan Uchiha Brothers. Mine adalah seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang mendapat penghargaan setelah album perdana nya terjual lebih dari 1 juta kopi, angka penjualan yang cukup tinggi untuk album perdana dari seorang penyanyi yang baru debut.

"Sakura – san, apa kau memiliki stiletto di rumah mu ? Mungkin kau bisa memakai nya" , ucap Kitagawa – san.

"Ada sih, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu cocok untuk acara ini." , ucapku.

"Yuri – san, bisakah kau ikut ke rumah Sakura – san dan membantu nya memilih pakaian yang cocok ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san.

"Hai, Kitagawa – san"

"Sasuke – san, pakai pakaian ini, kemudian minta Mio – san untuk menata makeup mu" , Kitagawa – san menyerahkan pakaian kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai pakaian.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" , ucap Kitagawa –san sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku dan seorang penata kostum memasuki mobil Kitagwa – san. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah ku, kami hanya sedikit bercakap – cakap.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, aku menekan bel rumah ku. Seorang pelayan di rumah ku membukakan pintu.

"Sakura – san, anda sudah pulang ?" , tanya Maeda, satu – satu nya pelayan di rumah yang dipekerjakan orang tua ku untuk membersihkan dan menjaga rumah.

"Iya, aku hanya kembali sebentar. Ada barang yang tertinggal" , ucapku.

Aku segera mempersilahkan Kitagawa – san dan penata kostum itu untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa. Maeda membawakan minuman untuk Kitagawa – san dan penata kostum.

Aku mengeluarkan semua stiletto yang ada di rumah ku, termasuk milik okaa – san. Bahkan, stiletto yang dibelikan Sasuke pun ku keluarkan dan kutunjukkan pada penata kostum itu.

"Hanya ini yang kupunya" , aku menunjukkan 5 pasang stiletto.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali" , penata kostum itu menunjuk stiletto yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Selera mu sangat bagus, ya" , puji si penata kostum.

"Ah tidak, Sasuke – san yang membelikanku" , jawabku,

Penata kostum itu terlihat sedikit kaget, namun ia menahan nya dan menyuruhku memakai stiletto itu.

Aku segera memasuki mobil dan kembali menuju kantor agency, sesampai nya di kantor agency, Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan memakai pakaian yang tadi dipilihkan.

Sasuke memasuki mobil bersama dengan Mio – san, selama perjalanan menuju hotel, Mio – san sibuk menata makeup di wajah Sasuke dan wajahku.

* * *

Ketika mobil berhenti di lobby hotel, Sasuke segera turun mobil bersama denganku. Para wartawan sibuk mengerubungi kami dan memotret. Sasuke segera menggandeng tanganku dan beberapa body guard membuka jalan untuk melindungi Sasuke dari para wartawan.

"Umm, Sasuke – san" , gumamku.

"Ya ?"

"Aku gugup" , jawabku sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya dan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Jangan gugup. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada" , jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arahku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit berdebar dengan wajah Sasuke yang berada di dekat ku. Namun aku masih belum bisa menlupakan Itachi.

Aku menyerahkan tas ku untuk diperiksa, Penata kostum menyuruhku membawa clutch bag. Aku dan Sasuke melewati metal detector, namun Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan nya dariku, membuat orang – orang menatap kami. Aku merasa malu.

Setelah pemeriksaan, aku dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki hotel masih dengan dikawal body guard. Aku semakin berdebar – debar. Aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang masih tetap seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran akan apa yang dipikirkan nya.

"Sasuke – san, tolong bantu aku, ya bila para wartawan menanyaiku" , ucapku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan yang diberikan padamu apa ada nya"

"Eh ? Aku takut memberi jawaban yang salah dan menghancurkan karier Sasuke – san. Aku tidak mau seperti itu" , jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, jawab saja sesuai apa yang menurutmu tidak akan berdampak buruk. Tetaplah percaya diri. Aku akan menggandeng tangan mu selama konferensi pers agar kau lebih nyaman"

Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti dapat mengerti diriku. Aku memang selalu lebih nyaman berada di dekat seseorang dan memiliki kontak fisik dengan orang itu ketika aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Bahkan walaupun orang di samping ku adalah wanita, aku merasa lebih baik daripada sendiri.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, Sasuke mengajakku memasuki lift. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 8, Sasuke menggandeng ku memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar dengan alas karpet dan meja serta kursi yang terlihat mewah.

Para wartawan telah menunggu, mereka melirik ke arah kami dan mulai terdengar suara jepretan foto tanpa henti. Aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman, kalau saja aku berjalan sendirian, aku akan segera berlari keluar dan pulang.

Sasuke menatap ku dan tersenyum tipis padaku untuk membuatku lebih nyaman. Aku sedikit meremas tangan ku dan memegang dress ku serta membalas senyum Sasuke. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan kursi yang berhadapan dengan para wartawan.

Sasuke segera meraih mic dan berkata, " Tujuan saya mengadakan konferensi pers hari ini adalah mengklarifikasi beberapa hal. Seluruh isu yang beredar mengenai saya, termasuk saya menyatakan cinta kepada gadis ini adalah benar. Gadis ini adalah teman masa kecil saya, sekaligus cinta pertama saya"

Aku membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke, hal ini sangat gila. Aku khawatir ia kehilangan kewarasan nya. Kebanyakan idol akan menutupi hubungan nya, namun ia malah mengakui perasaan nya dan bahkan secara tidak langsung mengakui bila ia sudah ku tolak.

Aku meremas tangan Sasuke yang sedah ku gandeng, ia segera menatapku dengan tajam.

Para wartawan juga tercengang dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Beberapa wartawan memotret kami tanpa henti. Lampu blitz kamera terus menerus menerpa kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan isu yang mengatakan anda gay ? Apakah itu benar, Sasuke – san ?" , seorang wartawan memberanikan diri meraih mic dan bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

Ah, aku ingat. Sasuke pernah di – isukan gay karena telah menolak seorang aktris dan aktris itu mengungkapkan nya kepada media. Aktris itu menyebutkan ia ditolak Sasuke dengan alasan ia gay.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, aku mencintai gadis ini. Tidak mungkin aku gay"

Aku hampir menjerit dan menutup muka ku karena malu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi trending topic.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada Sakura – san, apakah benar kau menolak Sasuke ? Apa alasanmu menolak nya ?" , tanya seorang wartawan padaku.

Alasan ? Apa aku harus mengatakan aku menolak Sasuke karena mencintai Itachi. Aku tidak akan segila itu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Jawab saja" , bisik Sasuke.

Aku tetap diam, semua orang kini menatapku.

"Jawab sejujurnya" , bisik Sasuke lagi.

Aku meraih mic dan berkata, " Ya, aku menolak nya karena aku tidak mencintai nya. Aku tidak mau mempermainkan nya dengan menerima cinta nya"

"Aneh sekali, tidak ada gadis normal manapun yang akan menolak bila Sasuke – san menyatakan cinta" , ucap seorang wartawan.

"Ya benar, apa ini hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas ?" , tanya wartawan lain nya.

"Bisa saja mereka sebenarnya berpacaran, namun berpura – pura" , ucap wartawan lain nya.

Sasuke terlihat jengkel, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. Aku sendiri berusaha menahan perasaan ku yang kini semakin tidak karuan.

"Sasuke – san, ada satu hal yang ingin kami tanyakan, sejak lama kami penasaran. Apakah anda benar – benar putra pemilik Uchiha. Corp ?" , tanya seorang wartawan.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah seketika mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga. Namun ia segera menjawab, "Bukan, aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha. Corp"

"Tetapi anda memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Menurut wawancara dengan pemilik perusahaan Uchiha. Corp yang dilakukan beberapa waktu lalu, ia menyebutkan memiliki 2 putra seusia anda dan Itachi – san"

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula seseorang bisa saja memiliki nama keluarga yang sama tanpa saling mengenal"

Para wartawan semakin gencar memberikan pertanyaan – pertanyaan kepada Sasuke. Setelah 2 jam, Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya. Aku segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Kurasa konferensi pers ini sudah cukup untuk menjawab penasaran kalian. Kuharap kalian tidak lagi menganggu kehidupan pribadi ku dengan berita – berita kalian"

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke – san" , ucap para wartawan. Mereka merasa berterima kasih karena Sasuke mau meladeni mereka selama 2 jam.

* * *

Selesai konferensi pers, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju lobby hotel sambil tetap menggandeng ku dan memasuki mobil tanpa menghiraukan wartawan yang mengerubungi Sasuke, para wartawan yang tidak diundang ke konferensi pers.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, sejak pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan Uchiha. Corp, wajah nya sangat muram.

"Sasuke – san, maaf untuk jawabanku tadi. Apakah itu menyakitkanmu ?", tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. "

"Kenapa ekspresi wajah mu seperti itu ?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri"

Aku semakin khawatir, bagaimanapun juga ia berkali – kali bersikap baik padaku. Aku tidak ingin ia menutupi perasaan nya. Aku semakin merasa jauh dengan nya sejak aku semakin dekat dengan Itachi.

"Sebenarnya.. aku melihat kartu nama Uchiha. Corp di kotak kartu nama dalam ruang kerja ayah mu kemarin. Apa Fugaku Uchiha adalah ayah mu ?" , tanyaku.

Sasuke beralih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, aku menyesal telah menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kutanyakan.

"Bukan"

"Tidak mungkin ! Kau bohong ! Kau bahkan sedikit mirip dengan ayah mu" , pekik ku.

"Aku tak mau membahas nya."

"Kenapa ?" , tanya ku.

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau berarti tidak mau"

"Sasuke – san, aku khawatir padamu" , ucapku tanpa sadar.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Sasuke langsung memelukku tiba – tiba. Aku sangat kaget, tubuhku terasa kaku. Mio – san dan kru acara pun sangat kaget.

"Aku.. benci pada nya" , bisik Sasuke dengan pelan di telingaku.

Aku merasa bersalah, aku terus menerus menyakiti Sasuke tanpa sadar. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan membalas pelukan nya sebagai bayaran atas perasan bersalahku.

* * *

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya setelah mobil sampai di kantor agency. Aku segera turun dari mobil, namun Sasuke masih menggandengku seperti tadi. Aku merasa aneh, namun tak berniat menanyakan nya.

Kitagawa – san berjalan menghampiri kami dan berkata, "Bagaimana jumpa pers nya ? Apa saja yang kalian katakan pada mereka ?"

Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang dikatakan nya kepada pers. Kitagawa – san membelalakan mata.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih berhati – hati, Sasuke – san. Kau sedang berada dipuncak popularitas, mereka akan berusaha keras untuk terus menerus mengorek kehidupan pribadi mu dan memberitakan nya"

"Bisakah kalian membantuku menghindari mereka ?"

"Tentu saja. Kami akan berusaha se – maksimal mungkin. Oh ya, setelah jumpa pers hari ini, 2 jam lagi kau akan berangkat menuju Grand Konoha Mall untuk memberi tanda tangan dan foto bersama kepada fans yang sudah berbelanja lebh dari 100.000 ryo"

"Ok" , jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melirikku dan berkata, "Sesudah acara foto bersama nanti aku akan menemanimu di mall"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa – apa sendirian kok."

"Aku juga ingin bersantai dan berjalan – jalan di mall tanpa perlu menutupi wajah ku. Jadi, tolong temani aku, ya "

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemani mu, Sasuke – san" , jawabku.

Yah, aku sudah memutuskan nya, aku akan membiarkan Sasuke yang mencoba mendekati ku. Aku akan berusaha move on dari Itachi.

* * *

**Chapter ini nge - bt in ya ? Chapter ini lebih fokus ke perasaan Sakura, sih.  
**

**Author lagi ga ada ide bwt fanfict ini. Author lg mw ulum.**

**Selain itu author lagi mw fokus bikin fanfict ttg final fantasy.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca & nge review**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

* * *

**-berzira: chan itu panggilan sayang, biasa nya bwt cwe. Buat cwo juga bisa sih, cuma kesan nya lebih imut. -kun itu suffix bwt cwo yg udah akrab. -san suffix bwt orang yg ge terlalu akrab, misalnya temen sekelas yg biasa aj.**

**-Hanazono Yuri: nggak, ini pair ny Sasu x Saku. Sakura bakal mulai naksir sama Sasuke.**

**-Amel : Inisial ny sama sih. Ita x Ino kykny seru. Kalau Hinata lebih cocok sm Naruto (mnrut author)**


	15. Ninth Day with the idol (Part II)

Sesampai nya di mall, Sasuke segera menyuruh ku menjauhi nya untuk menghindari para fans nya.

Management mall mengundang Sasuke untuk memberi tanda tangan dan foto bersama bagi fans yang telah berbelanja 100.000 ryo dalam rangka ulang tahun mall. Management bahkan telah membuat berbagai macam dekorasi yang dapat digunakan sebagai background untuk foto bersama.

Aku melirik ke bawah, ke tempat dimana biasanya panggung berada yang kini dijadikan tempat mengantri bagi para fans. Antrian sangat panjang.

Aku memasuki sebuah boutique, aku ingin melihat – lihat. Aku terkejut melihat toko yang sangat ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Bahkan beberapa wanita setengah baya dengan pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan tas bermerek sedang memborong berbagai barang.

Aku melihat Hinata dan Temari sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam tas belanja mereka. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura – san" , sapa Hinata.

"Lho, kau sendirian Sakura ? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang mengikuti acara ?" , tanya Temari sambil menatapku.

"Tidak, Sasuke – san mengadakan jumpa fans, sehingga aku berjalan – jalan sendri. Kalian sendiri tumben sekali berjalan – jalan bersama"

"Iya, kami ingin belanja bersama. Aku ingin berbelanja 100.000 ryo agar bisa foto bersama Sasuke" , ucap Temari.

"Hinata juga ?" , tanyaku.

"I – iya, jangan beritahu Naruto, ya. Nanti dia cemburu" , Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Duh, kau beruntung sekali Sakura. Aku sudah menonton acara two weeks with Uchiha Brothers. Sasuke benar – benar terlihat menyukaimu" , Temari menatapku dengan tatapan iri.

"Aku kan tidak suka dia." , jawabku tanpa sadar. Beberapa orang di sekitar kami segera melirikku dengan berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari kaget hingga jengkel.

"Memang nya siapa sih gadis itu ? Kurasa ia mencuci otak Sasuke – kun" , ucap seorang gadis dengan lantang.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Mencuci otak apa nya ? Kalau aku bisa mencuci otak seseorang, tentus aja aku akan mencuci otak Itachi dan membuatnya menyukai ku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam berusaha bersabar, Hinata dan Temari melirikku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau ajak Sakura ke toko lain saja." , ucap Temari.

"Eh ? Barang belanjaan nya bagaimana ?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantri dan membayar nya, cepat" , Temari sedikit mendorong Hinata.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa Hinata menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Beberapa orang masih menatapku dengan sinis.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Hinata segera melepaskan tangan ku dan berkata, " Sebaiknya kau bersama dengan kami saja."

"Ok. Arigato, Hinata" , aku tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Temari menghampiri kami dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung berisi belanjaan Hinata.

"Arigato, Temari – san. Ini berapa harga nya ?" , tanya Hinata.

"80.000 ryo"

"Ini, aku bayar" , Hinata membuka tas nya dan mengambil dompet, namun Temari menahan nya.

"Nanti saja. Oh ya, kita mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau ke toko itu. Aku kurang 20.000 ryo lagi, nih." , ucap Hinata.

Aku melirik sebuah toko yang ditunjuk Hinata, toko Aya Matsumoto, toko yang kumasuki bersama Sasuke. Aku mengingat stiletto yang dibelikan Sasuke dan tadi kukenakan saat konferensi pers.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah setelah mempermalukan Sasuke di hadapan banyak orang dengan menyatakan penolakanku. Aku jadi ingin mengembalikan stiletto yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa melamun ?" , Temari menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa. Ayo kita ke toko itu"

"Ayo, aku ingin berbelanja. " , Temari segera berjalan dengan cepat. "Ah, stiletto itu bagus sekali. Limited Edition, aku harus membeli nya"

Temari menunjuk stiletto yang dibelikan Sasuke untukku.

"Iya, sebaiknya aku juga membeli. Sakura – san, ayo beli stiletto itu. Aku ingin memiliki stiletto kembar dengan mu" , ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, aku sudah punya stiletto itu" , jawabku.

"Kapan kau membeli nya ? Aih, padahal stiletto itu baru dijual selama 2 minggu." , Temari menatapku dengan iri.

"Minggu kemarin. Sebetulnya aku dibelikan" , jawabku.

"Beruntung nya. Aku saja harus menabung berbulan – bulan untuk membeli stiletto itu" , jawab Temari sambil mendekati pelayan toko.

Aku menunggu Temari dan Hinata yang membeli stiletto, sementara aku melihat – lihat sebuah dress putih.

"Sakura ! Sini ! Stiletto ini bagus, tidak ?" , Temari mencoba stiletto yang sama denganku.

"Bagus sekali. Sangat elegan" , jawabku.

"Kalau aku bagaimana ?" , tanya Hinata.

"Bagus. Kaki mu terlihat lebih putih dengan stiletto itu"

"Baiklah, aku mau beli ini" , Hinata melepas stiletto dan meyerahkan kepada penjaga toko. Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku melirik dress putih itu, dress itu sangat cantik, kebetulan sedang diskon 50 persen. Aku segera mengambil nya dan membayar nya di kasir.

* * *

Hinata dan Temari sudah menunggu ku ketika aku berjalan keluar dari toko. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan padaku, aku menghampiri mereka. Hinata dan Temari melirik ke tempat dimana Sasuke memberi tanda tangan.

"Hey lihat, antrian nya semakin ramai" , keluh Hinata.

"Iya, lebih baik kita cepat mengantri. Acara nya selesai sampai pukul 7 malam, tinggal 3 jam lagi"

Aku tiba – tiba ingin berfoto dengan Sasuke, setidaknya aku menginginkan nya sebagai kenag – kenang an. Aku malu meminta nya langsung dengan Sasuke, menurutku ini saat yang tepat.

"Sakura – san, aku ingin mengantri. Maaf ya, aku harus meninggalkanmu", ucap Hinata.

"Oh ya, tidak apa – apa." , jawabku.

"Aku ikut dengan Sakura, deh. Aku masih kurang 10.000 ryo, nih" , jawab Temari sambil menatapku. "Yul, Sakura"

"Jaa ne" , Hinata melambaikan tangan dan segera berjalan menuju escalator untuk turun.

"Sakura,, temani aku berbelanja, ya"

"Iya, aku juga mau belanja. Aku kurang 70.000 ryo" , keluhku.

"70.000 ryo ? Beli saja perhiasan di jewelry shop"

"Aku binggung harus membeli apa"

"Beli saja kalung, atau cincin" , usul Temari.

Benar, aku harus membeli kalung. Setidaknya kalung dapat kujadikan investasi karena harga emas terus meningkat. Lagipula itu bisa menggantikan kalung milik Itachi yang selalu kukenakan setiap hari sejak pertemuan pertama dengan nya tanpa pernah kulepas.

Aku membuka tas ku dan melirik dompet ku. Hanya ada 2 buah kartu debit dan uang 5.000 ryo. Aku ragu harus memakai hampir seluruh tabungan ku sejak lulus dari primary school.

"Sakura" , panggil temari

Aku segera menutup tas ku dan memandang Temari. "Ayo kita ke jewelry shop itu"

Aku dan Temari berjalan menuju sebuah jewelry shop yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kuharap aku dapat membeli barang disana.

Aku melihat sebuah kalung berlian yang terpajang di depan nya. Sangat cantik, namun harga nya juga sangat mahal. Aku memasuki toko itu, penjaga toko menatap ku dengan tatapan sedikit aneh.

"Aku mau membeli kalung" , ucapku.

"Kau ingin kalung yang seperti apa ?" , tanya penjaga toko dengan ramah.

"Aku mau melihat kalung ini" , aku menunjuk kalung emas putih dengan bandul hati berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari berlian yang terpajang di etalase di dekat ku.

Penjaga toko itu mengeluarkan kalung dan aku mencoba nya dan melihat pantulan diri ku di kaca.

"Kalung nya bagus, Sakura. Bandul nya sangat berkilau" ,puji Temari.

Aku melepas kalung itu dan melirik kertas kecil dengan tulisan harga. Harga nya 95.000 ryo. Kurasa uang ku cukup.

"Aku ingin membeli kalung ini. Oh ya, apakah berlian ini memiliki sertifikat ? Dan apakah toko ini menerima kembali bila suatu saat aku ingin menjual nya ?" , tanya ku.

"Tentu saja. Kami menerima kembali bila kau ingin menjual nya, namun untuk berlian harga nya dipotong 10 persen. Bandul dan kalung ini dijual terpisah" , jelas si penjaga toko.

"Ok. Aku akan membayar nya" , ucapku.

"Silahkan" , penjaga toko segera mengambil kotak kalung dan mengajakku ke kasir.

"Ini barang nya" , penjaga toko menyerahkan kalung ke kasir. Penjaga kasir segera melepaskan tulisan harga dan mengetikkan sesuatu di computer. Aku menyerahkan kartu debit ku.

Penjaga kasir mengesekkan kartu dan menekan nominal harga barang, aku memasukkan pin atm ku. Penjaga toko menekan tombol enter dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah bon. Penjaga kasir memberikan 1 lembar bon pada ku. Kemudian, ia memasukkan kalung ku ke dalam kotak dan memasukkan ke dalam paper bag.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja disini"

Aku memegang paper bag ku dan berjalan keluar toko.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" , ucap penjaga toko yang tadi melayaniku.

"Douiteshimashite" , balasku dengan pelan.

* * *

Aku melihat Temari sudah menunggu ku dengan membawa paper bag dari toko di sebelah jewelry shop ini.

"Kau sudah selesai berbelanja, Temari ? Cepat sekali"

"Ya, aku ingin mengantri dibawah nih. Ayo cepat" , Temari menarik tangan ku dan berjalan menuju escalator.

Sesampai nya dibawah, aku melihat 4 orang petugas bertubuh kekar berdiri di dekat tempat antrian.

"Bisakah kalian menunjukkan struk kalian ?" , tanya seorang petugas.

Aku dan Temari mengeluarkan struk belanja kami, penjaga itu memberikan kepada petugas lain yang berada di meja dan menghitung nya serta memberi stampel.

Penjaga itu mengembalikan struk kami dan berkata, "Silahkan mengantri"

Tempat antrian diberikan garis antri agar orang – orang mengantri dengan tertib. Aku berusaha mencari Hinata, namun Hinata seperti nya sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat kami mengantri.

"Hinata dimana, ya ?" , tanyaku.

Temari melirik ponsel nya dan menjawab, " Katanya sudah di tengah antrian. Masih ada sekitar 30 orang lagi sebelum dia mendapat giliran"

"Kuharap cepat" , jawabku.

Aku dan Temari sibuk dengan ponsel kami dan tanpa sadar kami sudah mengantri selama 45 menit. Hinata yang sudah selesai berfoto menghampiri kami yang masih mengantri.

"Hinata, kau sudah berfoto ?" , tanyaku.

"Sudah, lihat ini." , Hinata memperlihatkan foto di hp nya. Sasuke terlihat sedang merangkul Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terlihat jelek disini" , Hinata menjawab dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau begitu ulang saja foto nya", ujar Temari.

"Tidak boleh, satu orang hanya boleh satu kali pengambilan gambar. Kalau saja antrian nya tidak sepanjang ini mungkin aku akan berbelanja lagi dan mengantri lagi. Aku ingin menghapus foto ini"

"Jangan, sayang sekali bila kau menghapus nya" , ucapku.

"Iya sih. Aku tidak bisa lagi berfoto bersama seperti ini" , keluh Hinata.

"Minta Naruto mengajakmu ke rumah Sasuke saja." , ucapku.

"Hah ?"

"Naruto kan teman Sasuke. Siapa tahu bisa berfoto bersama Sasuke lagi" , saranku.

"Kurasa Naruto – kun tidak mengijinkan nya. Ia sangat posesif. Oh ya, aku menunggu kalian di O café ya"

Hinata berjalan meninggalkanku dan Temari yang masih mengantri. Aku melirik beberapa fans yang tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil foto nya bersama Sasuke.

Aku melirik sekilas meja tempat body guard dan Kitagawa – san duduk. Terdapat banyak kado dan beberapa kotak makanan di atas meja itu. Para fans yang mengikuti acara foto bersama memberikan semua kado dan makanan itu.

"Duh, aku tidak bawa kado, nih" , keluh Temari. Ia melirik kebanyakan fans yang mengantri membawa kado.

"Aku juga tidak bawa. Kurasa tidak hanya kita yang tidak membawa kado" , jawabku.

"Aku ingin memberikan kado untuk Sasuke"

"Berikan saja padaku. Nanti aku akan memberikan nya. Aku masih mengikuti acara ini hingga 5 hari lagi, kok"

"Nanti aku akan membeli kado nya, deh. Besok aku berikan padamu di sekolah. Jangan lupa berikan pada Sasuke, ya" , Temari tersenyum.

"Ok, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lupa memberikan nya, kok"

* * *

15 menit kemudian, Temari mendapat giliran untuk berfoto bersama. Kini aku berbaris di paling depan. Temari tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Sasuke serta menyentuh pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berusaha untuk tersenyum dan membuat tanda peace dengan jari nya.

Temari menyerahkan hp nya kepada petugas untuk memfoto diri nya bersama Sasuke. Selesai berfoto, Temari menyerahkan sebuah poster dan meminta Sasuke menandatangani nya.

"Selanjutnya" , ucap seorang petugas. Sasuke menatapku, ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat ku yang sedang mengantri.

"Sakura – san ?"

"A – aku ingin foto bersama." , ucapku dengan gugup. Para fans menatap kami dengan aneh,

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ku, ia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik di telinga ku.

"Bodoh, kau bisa kapan saja berfoto dengan ku tanpa harus mengantri disini."

"Sasuke – san cepatlah berpose. Para fans sudah menunggu" , Kitagawa – san memperingati Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, Minna – san" , Sasuke sedikit menunduk ke arah para fans yang terlihat kesal.

Aku dan Sasuke duduk di bangku kayu yang mirip dengan bangku taman yang disediakan sebagai property foto. Sasuke duduk di samping ku dan tersenyum sambil merangkul ku. Aku menyerahkan hp ku kepada petugas dan petugas memotret ku.

Kemudian aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas, Sasuke mengeluarkan pen dan memberi tanda tangan. Ia tampak menuliskan sesuatu dan memberikan kertas itu padaku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan antrian dan menuju O café .

Aku membuka lipatan kertas hvs yang tanpa sengaja kubawa dan kuberikan pada Sasuke. Ia memberi tanda tangan di salah satu sisi keras, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

* * *

**Selesai berfoto dengan para fans, aku akan menunggu mu di Yamada Sushi Restaurant. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam.**

* * *

Aku sedikit tersenyum membaca nya, kemudian aku kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas.

Aku memesan 1 slice red velvet cake dan 1 large cup cookies and cream milkshake. Selesai membayar, aku menghampiri Hinata dan Temari yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Sakura - san, aku kaget melihatmu ikut mengantri juga. Bukankah kau bilang kau ini fans Itachi dan tidak suka dengan Sasuke ?" , tanya Hinata ketika aku mulai duduk.

"Berfoto bersama tidak berarti aku fans, kan ? Aku bosan menunggu kalian befoto, aku iseng mencoba ikut berfoto"

"Tidak biasanya. Padahal dulu kau selalu bertengkar dengan Ino karena membela Itachi, kan ? Kau bahkan bilang bahwa Sasuke itu sok tampan, menyebalkan, playboy, dan gay." , timpal Temari.

Aku merasa malu dengan ucapan Temari dan Hinata. Yah memang benar sih, aku pernah mengatakan itu. Bahkan aku dan Ino bertengkar selama 3 hari hanya karena hal itu.

"Wajah mu memerah, lho" , ledek Temari.

"Jangan – jangan kau mulai fans dengan Sasuke. Bahkan jatuh cinta" , Hinata ikut meledekku.

"Menjijikan. Tidak mungkin !"

"Aku melihat mu ketika berfoto bersama Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat gugup" , ucap Temari dengan nada meledek.

"Siapapun pasti akan gugup. Dia kan artis" , jawabku.

"Tidak juga, kok, Aku tidak gugup. Hehe.."

"Iya. Kau menyentuh pinggang nya, kan ?" , ucap Hinata.

"Iya, tubuh nya atletis sekali. Pinggang nya sangat kecil" , jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali, kau" , Hinata memonyongkan bibir. Temari menatap Hinata.

"Putuskan saja Naruto, dan kejar Sasuke" , jawabku.

"Oh tidak.. Aku sudah cukup dengan Naruto - kun. Aku mendukung Sakura – san bersama Sasuke - san, lho" , Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya, aku juga mendukung mu" , timpal Temari.

Mereka berdua terus menerus berusaha meledekku bersama Sasuke. Untung saja seorang pelayan segera membawakan pesanan ku dan menyelamatkanku dari ledekan Hinata dan Temari.

Aku memotong cake pesanan ku dan mulai memakan nya, rasa nya kurang enak. Tekstur cake nya kasar seperti cake murahan. Tetapi cookies & cream milkshake nya enak. Rasa nya pas, tidak terlalu manis atau terlalu hambar.

"Eh, pinjam hp mu, dong" , ucap Temari.

"Untuk apa ?" , tanyaku.

"Aku ingin melihat foto. Kau bilang kau memiliki foto Sasuke saat tidur, kan ?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan itu padamu, kan ?" , aku menghentikan makan ku dan menatap Temari.

'Kau belum mengirimkan padaku." , jawab Temari. Aku menyerahkan hp ku kepada Temari. Temari dan Hinata membuka hp ku dan tersenyum.

"Ekspresi Sakura – san terlihat malu – malu ya" , ucap Hinata.

"Iya, seharusnya tadi aku berfoto di bangku taman bersama Sasuke, nih." , keluh Temari.

Temari tampak mengetik sesuatu dan terkikik. Hinata ikut tertawa. Aku mulai merasa aneh.

"Kalian ngapain, sih ?" , tanyaku.

"Ah tidak, kami hanya menertawakan ekspresi mu yang terlihat malu – malu kok. Itu saja" , Hinata berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Pinjam hp ku, dong. Aku mau mengirim sms pada Shikamaru." , aku berusaha mencari alasan untuk berbohong.

"Nih" , Temari menyerahkan hp ku. Aku melirik sms yang diketik Temari dan Hinata pada Sasuke dan meringis.

* * *

**To : Sasuke**

**Sasuke, aishiteru. Aku memang pernah mencintai Itachi, tetapi aku sadar sebenarnya aku mencintai mu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacar ku ? Gomenasai, aku malu untuk mengatakan padamu.**

* * *

"Temari ! Hinata !" , aku menjerit dengan geram.

"Bagus kan ? Aku yakin Sasuke juga pasti senang. Dia kan menyukaimu" , ucap Temari.

"Hah ? Kau tahu darimana ?"

"Aku bisa melihat sikap Sasuke. Lagipula, aku sudah mendengar dari isu nya. Aku bahkan mendengar rekaman suara nya"

"Ah, kalian ini membuatku malu." , gumamku.

* * *

Aku menghabiskan waktu di café bersama Hinata dan Temari. Aku melirik jam di hp ku, sudah pukul 7.05. Aku telat 5 menit untuk janji ku bersama Sasuke.

"Jaa ne, minna – san. Aku ada janji"

"Wah, janji dengan siapa ?" , ledek Temari.

"Kenalan ku. Sudah, ya. Jaa" , aku berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku segera berjalan menuju Yamada Sushi Restaurant, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju restaurant dari arah berbeda.

"Sasuke – san, gomenasai. Aku telat" , aku berusaha mengatur nafas ku agar tidak terengah – engah.

"Aku juga telat. Ayo masuk" , Sasuke menepuk bahu ku dan berjalan di samping ku.

"Irasshimase" , ucap pelayan sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia segera mengantar kami ke meja dengan lesehan dan bantal. Kami harus melepas alas kaki dan menaiki undakan terlebih dulu.

"Aku ingin Sake Nigiri (*), Inarizushi (*) dan Hotate Nigiri (*)" , ucap Sasuke.

Pelayan sibuk mencatat menu.

"Kau ingin memakan apa, Sakura – san ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin Unagi (*) saja." , ucapku.

"Itu saja cukup ? 1 porsi sushi disini hanya berisi 3 – 4 buah lho"

"Aku ingin California roll (*) dan Unagi saja. Untuk minum nya, aku ingin cold ocha" , jawabku.

"Aku juga ingin cold ocha"

Pelayan mencatat pesanan kami dan meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap ke meja di belakang kami dan terdapat Kitagawa – san dan kru acara sedang merekam kami.

"Sasuke – san, bagaimana foto bersama nya ? Menyenangkan ?"

"Lumayan, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman dengan beberapa fans yang menyentuh tubuh ku. Salah satu nya gadis berambut pirang yang mengantri di depan mu"

"Maksudmu Temari ?"

"Itu teman mu, ya ?" , Sasuke memasang tampang tidak suka. Aku yang melihatnya merasa iba, Temari memag terkadang agresif.

"Iya. Gomen ne, teman ku memang seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk, kok"

"Baiklah, oh ya, ini benar – benar sms dari mu ?" , Sasuke mengeluarkan hp nya dan menunjukkan sms yang dikirimkan Temari.

Wajah ku seketika memerah, aku merasa sangat malu. Rasanya bila saat ini ada lubang dan aku bisa masuk ke dalam nya, aku akan segera masuk ke dalam nya dan bersembunyi.

"Itu bukan dariku,, Temanku iseng mengirimkan nya padamu. Gomen ne" , aku menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah ku yang memerah.

"Haha.. aku kira itu serius. Aku sempat berdebar – debar, lho" , goda Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengirimkan sms seperti itu" , ucapku dengan ketus.

"Kau marah padaku ? Sebetulnya kau ingin berfoto denganku, kan ? Ayo kita berfoto bersama"

"Tidak tuh, aku hanya iseng kok. Aku bosan menunggu Hinata dan Temari" , jawabku.

"Ayo, jujur saja. Sebetulnya ingin kan ?" , ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tiba – tiba berpindah duduk di sebelah ku.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama" , Sasuke menyalakan kamera depan hp nya dan mengarahkan ke arah kami.

"Tidak mau" , aku segera memalingkan muka. Ck.. penilaian awalku memang tidak salah. Ia sok tampan, menyebalkan, manja seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke mendekatkan kamera nya padaku yang sedang menutup muka. Kemudian ia mengambil foto.

"Sasuke !" , ucapku dengan kesal. Aku berniat mendorong Sasuke, namun Sasuke berusaha menahan. Sasuke tanpa sengaja menarik tanganku yang berusaha mendorong ku.

Tubuh ku oleng ke arah kiri, aku menutup mata dan menoleh. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut berada di bibir ku. Aku segera membuka mata dan terbelalak kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapanku.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium bibir ku. Aku terbelalak dan segera mendorong Sasuke, kemudian mengambil tissue basah dan mengelap bibir ku.

"Menjijikan. Dasar kau cabul, mengambil kesempatan !" , aku memaki Sasuke dan menonjok lengan dan punggung Sasuke berkali – kali.

"Aduh.. sakit" , Sasuke meringis sambil mengelus lengan nya.

"Kau menjijikan. Cabul ! Aku benci padamu" , bentak ku.

"Yang tadi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" , Sasuke segera mengelap bibir nya dengan kain basah dingin yang disediakan di restaurant.

"Jorok sekali. Pakai ini" , aku memberikan tissue basah baru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelap bibir nya dengan tissue basah itu.

"Aku ingin berfoto bersama mu. Aku ingin memiliki kenang – kenangan bersama mu" , ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berfoto" , jawabku dengan ketus.

Sasuke merangkul ku dengan erat tersenyum lebar. Sementara tangan kiri nya memegang kamera hp. Aku cemberut.

"Ah, ekspresi mu jelek. Ulang lagi"

Sasuke kembali mengambil foto, aku tetap cemberut.

"Jelek nih. Senyum, dong", ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah biarkan saja seperti itu"

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan foto jelek seperti itu di hp ku. Membuang memori hp ku"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruh mu menyimpan nya" , jawabku dengan jengkel.

Aku sangat kesal, kini bibir ku sudah di cium seseorang. First kiss ku bersama pria yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Aku mungkin tidak terlalu kesal bila first kiss ku bersama Itachi.

Aku terpaksa sedikit tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan membiarkan Sasuke memfoto ku.

"Aku kirimkan padamu, ya. Jadikan foto ini sebagai wallpaper hp mu, aku juga akan menjadikan ini sebagai wallpaper hp ku" , ucap Sasuke.

Hp ku berbunyi, Sasuke benar – benar mengirimkan foto itu kepadaku.

"Tidak sudi. Hp ku langsung rusak bila memasang foto ini" , ucapku.

"Buktinya, kau menyimpan foto bersama kita tadi, kan ? Kirimkan foto itu padaku, dong"

Aku terpaksa mengirimkan foto itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Arigato, Sakura – san"

Aku merasa aneh melihat Sasuke yang tiba – tiba menjadi seperti ini. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tadi bersama ku saat jumpa pers. Apa ia Sasuke yang sama ? Tidak mungkin ini Itachi yang menyamar kan ?

"Kau aneh sekali. Tadi kau sangat dingin, sekarang tiba – tiba seperti ini. Kau menakutkan, tahu. Apa kau Naruto yang menyamar ? Atau Naruto meracuni otak mu ?"

"Aku Sasuke. Yah, ternyata meledek mu seperti tadi sangat menyenangkan" , ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Kau seperti Naruto saja. Apa kau mau kupanggil baka, hah ?"

"Aku berbeda. Jangan panggil aku baka"

"Kalau begitu kau idiot" , aku memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan ku dan tersenyum tipis, -yang terlihat lebih seperti seringaian- "Aku seperti ini hanya saat bersamamu, kok"

Menjijikan ! Pria ini benar – benar playboy. Ck, bisa – bisa nya aku berpelukan dengan nya dan sempat tertidur di bahu nya, pasti dia mencari – cari kesempatan untuk meraba – raba ku saat tidur atau berpelukan. Pokoknya aku harus berhati – hati.

"Kau menjengkelkan, playboy cabul, sampah ! Mati kau !" , aku kembali menonjok lengan nya sekencang yang aku bisa hingga menimbulkan suara 'bug' . Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap – usap lengan nya.

Aku segera berpindah tempat duduk dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kitagawa – san yang duduk di meja belakang kami segera menghampiri dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Sasuke – san ?"

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum dan menghentikan usapan nya di lengan nya yang kutonjok.

"Aku baik – baik saja"

"Sakura – san, sebaiknya jangan bersikap terlalu kasar dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah idol, bahaya bila dia terluka" , Kitagawa – san menasihatiku.

"Gomenasai." , aku menundukkan kepala. "Lagipula dia sangat cabul. Aku sebal pada nya"

Kitagawa – san tertawa. Aku menatap nya dengan heran. Ia segera menutup mulut nya dan meminta maaf.

"Sasuke – san tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada gadis manapun, lho. Kau ini gadis beruntung"

"Kalau saja gadis – gadis lain tahu sikap nya manja, cabul dan menyebalkan seperti ini, aku yakin fans nya langsung berkurang "

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan berapa jumlah fans ku, tuh"

"Kitagawa - san, hari ini kita tidak direkam, kan ?" , tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kalian direkam, walaupun diam – diam. Aku yakin rating acara akan segera naik, lho"

"Apa ? Tolong hapus bagian memalukan itu" , ucapku dengan cepat.

"Bagian yang mana ?"

Duh, kenapa tidak mengerti sih ? Ah kurasa mereka tidak melihat nya. Bagus sekali !

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja yang baru kukatakan" , ucapku.

Kitagawa – san mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Sakura – san"

Aku menutup muka ku karena malu. Wajah ku pasti sangat memerah, untung saja pelayan segera mengantarkan pesanan kami ke meja.

"Sudah ya, aku kembali ke meja ku. Jika kalian membutuhkanku, aku berada di belakang meja kalian. ", ucap Kitagawa – san sambil menuruni undakan dan memakai sepatu.

"Ok, kembali saja ke meja mu. ", ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, aku segera memakan makanan ku. Sasuke menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan Itadakimasu padaku ?"

Aku menghentikan makan ku dan berkata, "Tidak sudi"

"Ck.. baiklah, Itadakimasu" , ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sumpit nya dan mulai makan.

"Itadakimasu" , aku berbicara dengan pelan dan canggung.

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai makan. Aku melihat Sasuke makan sangat lahap, namun tetap terlihat sangat anggun. Aku merasa semakin canggung.

"Kenapa menatapku terus ? Tidak mau makan ?" , Sasuke menghentikan makan nya dan menatapku.

Aku gelagapan, ternyata dia menyadari bila aku terus menatap nya. Ck.. bisa- bisa dia merasa semakin percaya diri.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku melihat cara makan mu yang sangat kasar dan terlihat rakus"

"Tidak mungkin. Sejak kecil kami dididik untuk makan dengan sopan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun"

"Kau kan orang jepang. Tidak ada budaya seperti itu dalam tata cara makan di jepang. Sok sekali, kau"

"Memang seperti itu. Keluarga kami memakai aturan tata cara makan barat dan jepang."

"Cih.. rakus sekali makan sampai seperti itu" , aku mendecih.

"Aku belum makan siang"

Hah ? Belum makan siang ? Ternyata menjadi idol berat juga. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa – apa dan kembali makan.

"Buka mulut mu", ucap Sasuke.

"Hah ?" , Sasuke langsung memasukkan sepotong Hotate Nigiri ke dalam mulut ku dengan sumpit nya.

Aku langsung tersedak dan terbatuk – batuk. Aku mengambil tissue, dan menutup mulut ku serta secara diam – diam membuang sushi itu di tissue. Ini sama saja seperti ciuman tak langsung melalui sumpit.

"Kau ini benar – benar menjengkelkan, ya" , desis ku.

"Aku semakin senang meledekmu. Ini sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan stress. Aku harus berterima kasih pada dobe untuk saran nya" , Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli bila kau stress, sakit, gila atau bahkan mati sekalipun. Setidaknya jangan mengisengi ku seperti ini, dong. Kau sangat childish. Aku benci padamu"

"Kau menyenangkan untuk diisengi, sih. Sushi nya kau buang ?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sama saja seperti ciuman tak langsung denganmu. Aku tak sudi berciuman dengan mu" , jawabku dengan cepat.

"Tadi kita berciuman, lho"

Wajah ku memerah, aku benar – benar malu. Aku melanjutkan makan ku sambil berusaha menghilangkan pikiran menjijikan itu.

"Itu first kiss mu, ya ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu juga first kiss ku" , ucap Sasuke.

Aku langsung tersedak dan terbatuk. Aku segera meminum ocha .

"Bohong sekali. Jelas – jelas kau sudah berciuman dengan beberapa aktris di film – film yang kau bintangi."

"Aku serius"

"Aku tidak bodoh, tahu. Jelas – jelas kau sedang berbohong" , ucapku.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, sebenarnya itu semua hasil edit. Aku tidak pernah mau bila harus berciuman."

"Kenapa ? Itu hanya ciuman kan ? Kau bisa mendapat banyak uang hanya dengan berciuman. Itu tidak masalah, kan ?"

"Aku hanya mau berciuman dengan gadis yang kucintai" , jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pria dihadapanku ini. Pria manapun pasti akan mau bila mendapat uang dan bisa berciuman dengan artis cantik. Ini malah tidak mau, aneh sekali.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau menerima peran dengan adegan ranjang" , ucap Sasuke.

"Hah ? Kenapa ? Aneh sekali, kau berbeda dari pria - pria yang kuketahui"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu hingga menikah"

Pria ini sedikit menarik, jarang sekali ada pria yang masih memiliki moral seperti ini. Aku sedikit kagum pada nya. Tunggu, bisa saja dia berbohong padaku untuk membuatku tertarik.

"Aku tidak percaya" , ucapku. "Kau berusaha membuatku tertarik, kan ? Dasar playboy, trik mu tidak berhasil padaku"

"Cih.. aku bukan playboy. Aku bahkan belum pernah memiliki pacar"

"Aku tidak peduli" , jawabku sambil mengambil potongan sushi terakhir dengan sumpit.

* * *

Selesai makan, aku dan Sasuke segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan restaurant. Sasuke berjalan di samping ku.

"Aku ingin membeli pakaian di toko itu" , Sasuke menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Itu toko khusus pakaian pria. Aku harus ikut juga ?" , tanyaku.

"Ya, bantu aku memilih pakaian" , ucap Sasuke. Ia merangkul ku dan berjalan memasuki toko. Aku semakin canggung, aku sudah seperti gadis yang memilihkan pakaian untuk kekasihnya.

Sasuke melihat sebuah kaos berwarna abu – abu dengan tulisan berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil nya dan menunjukkan padaku.

"Ini bagaimana ? Bagus tidak ?"

"Terserah kau. Kau yang ingin memakainya, bukan aku. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti mode" , jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Wanita kan lebih mengikuti mode. Aku mengajakmu untuk meminta pendapatmu"

"Kau ini idol, tentu saja kau lebih mengerti. Yah menurutku bagus, kok" , jawabku.

Sasuke segera memasukkan kaos itu ke dalam tas belanja plastic. Ia melihat sebuah celana jeans berwarna abu – abu tua.

"Ini bagus tidak ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Bagus. Kau memakai baju apa saja juga bagus" , jawabku. "Sebaiknya ajak Kitagawa – san atau penata busana mu untuk memilih pakaian, jangan aku"

"Aku mencari pakaian untuk ku kenakan sehari – hari."

"Ah, kaos ini bagus" , aku menunjuk sebuah kaos lengan pendek dengan kerah berwarna putih.

Sasuke mengambil kaos itu dan melihat nya, kemudian memasukkan ke keranjang.

* * *

Selesai menemani Sasuke berbelanja, Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke toko pakaian wanita. Aku melirik Sasuke membawa kantung kertas yang besar, sepertinya tadi ia berbelanja banyak.

"Aku akan menemani mu berbelanja. Terima kasih telah menemaniku tadi" , ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau berbelanja. Tadi aku sudah belanja, kok" , jawabku.

"Aku mau membelikan pakaian untukmu, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaniku"

"Tidak usah" , jawabku.

Sasuke melirik sebuah dress tali bermotif kotak – kotak merah diatas lutut, ia mengambil dress itu dari gantungan dan memberikan padaku.

"Kurasa ini bagus untuk mu."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah memiliki banyak dress kok", aku berusaha menolak.

Sasuke tetap memaksa membelikanku dress. Setelah berbelanja, Sasuke mengajak ku pulang dan membawakan kantung belanja ku. Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke – san, arigato untuk dress nya" , aku mengucapkan terima kasih –walau terpaksa- untuk sopan santun.

"Douiteshimashite."

"Besok, apa jadwal mu ? Apakah Itachi – nii akan bersama dengan mu besok ?" , tanyaku.

"Kau benar – benar merindukan nya ?", tanya Sasuke, ekspresi nya terlihat berubah.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran. Aku.. aku mungkin tidak siap harus bertemu dengan nya"

"Masih memikirkan nya ? Aku mengerti perasaanmu", Sasuke menepuk punggung ku.

Hari ini mengingatkanku dengan hari pertama ku bertemu Sasuke. Bahkan, hampir sama. Aku berbelanja dan makan bersama nya, yang berbeda hanyalah perasaanku. Ya, saat itu aku masih gadis yang menjadi fans Itachi dan mulai menyukai nya. Kini, aku adalah gadis yang ditolak Itachi.

Mata ku berkaca – kaca, Sasuke menyerahkan tisu padaku dan ingin memelukku. Namun, aku segera menghapus air mata ku dan menepis Sasuke. Aku menghela nafas panjang berusaha menguatkan diriku.

"Aku baik – baik saja"

"Kau bohong padaku.. Kau masih memikirkan Itachi – nii kan ?", Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

"Ya.. aku masih memikirkan nya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan nya. Aku menyesal sudah mencintai nya. Kurasa, aku salah paham. Selama ini ia hanya baik padaku" , aku mati – mati an berusaha menahan air mata dan tangis.

"Itachi – nii memang terlalu baik. Kebaikan nya itu membuat orang salah paham" , Sasuke menepuk bahu ku.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan menutup wajahku dengan tangan, seketika tangis ku pecah. Aku kembali menangisi diri ku sendiri yang bodoh. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku dan Sasuke hanya diam. Sasuke sesekali menepuk pungung ku dan berbicara dengan Kitagawa – san.

* * *

Sesampai nya di depan rumah, aku segera menghapus air mata ku dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Sakura – san, jaga dirimu baik – baik. Hubungi aku bila kau membutuhkan bantuan"

"Ya, jaga diri mu. Jaa ne" , ucap ku sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke menyerahkan kantung belanjaanku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Setelah mandi, entah kenapa pikiranku tetap memikirkan Itachi. Kurasa, aku tidak bisa melupakan nya dengan mudah. Memang benar, cinta pertama tak dapat dilupakan dengan mudah. Kurasa bahkan ketika aku sudah menjadi nenek sekalipun, Itachi akan selalu berada di hati dan ingatanku sebagai cinta pertama.

Aku memeluk guling ku dan berusaha memejamkan mata, namun aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perasaanku. Kuharap, aku dapat segera melupakan Itachi. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan nya. Aku berharap, dapat berpisah dengan baik di hari terakhir acara ini. Setelah itu, kurasa akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**-Unagi: Sushi dengan belut.  
**

**-Hotate nigiri : Sushi dengan scallop**

**-Sake Nigiri : Sushi dengan udang.**

**-Inarizushi : sejenis tahu / kulit tahu goreng isi nasi.**

**-California roll : sushi isi timu, alpukat, kepiting / kepiting imitasi (biasa di restoran sushi yg murah pakai kepiting imitasi)**

* * *

**Thanks bwt yang udah baca fanfiction ini. Author sebenarnya lg ulum sekarang, berhubung author males belajar, author akhirnya update fanfiction ini.  
**

**Ngomong soal makanan, author jd laper. (Reader ikut laper jg ?) **

**California roll sushi yg biasa author pesen di resto jepang. Aih.. jd pgn ke resto jepang lg -_-**

**Ok, balik soal fanfict ini. Di chapter ini, Sasuke aneh bgt kan ? Perubahan mood nya 180 derajat. Dari cool, cuek tiba - tiba jadi childish & iseng (mirip Naruto, ya ?)**

**Sebenarnya itu ada alsan nya. Oh ya, sorry bwt pair nya. Banyak yg complain soal Ino x Itachi. Ino kesannya genit ya ? ngerebut cwo yg disuka sahabat sndiri ? Sebenarnya ga kok. Mungkin readers terlanjur kesel sm Ino soalny ngeliat Sasuke & Sakura yg sama - sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**Btw, author maybe bakal update lama. Soalnya ulum selesai ny masih lama :(**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**-Berzira : Pasti dong. Klo ga masa pair nya Sasu x Saku sih ? Fanfict ini bakal ngecewaiin bgt dong seandai nya sad ending & Sakura ga sm Sasuke  
**

**-CherrySand 1 : Maybe kesel kli, Ino terkesan jahat ngerebut cwo yg disuka sahabat sndiri**

**-Akasuna Sakurai : Nanti dong. Di chapter selanjut nya. Skrg masih fokus nih sama ke - galau an Sakura stlh ditolak Itachi. **

**-Amel : Lho.. kenapa sih ga sk Ino ? Perasaan ada reviewer lain yg bilang ga sk Ino juga u_u**


	16. Tenth Day with the idol

Keesokan pagi nya, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah diantar otou – san nya. Hari ini Sakura pulang cepat, maka ia akan pulang ke rumah terlebih dulu sebelum mengikuti acara bersama Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura berusaha konsentrasi mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya – sensei, guru biologi nya yang sangat pervert. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar pelajaran cepat selesai sehingga ia dapat segera menghampiri Naruto.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, Jiraiya – sensei segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Beberapa murid berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto baru saja akan berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk nya, namun Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mau bicara denganmu" , ucap Sakura dengan serius.

"Yah, bicara saja. Ada apa sih ? Aku mau ke kantin, tahu" , ucap Naruto dengan malas.

"Kau bicara apa dengan Sasuke ?" , tanya Sakura tanpa basa – basi.

"Bicara ? Bicara apa sih ? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau menyarankan Sasuke untuk menggodaku, kan ? Kemarin ia tiba – tiba saja sangat narsis dan berusaha menggoda ku. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sangat dingin.", Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Hehehe.. Iya, memang saranku. Kau tahu darimana ?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau kan cabul dan menyebalkan. Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti itu, pasti kau yang mengajarinya"

"Hehehe… Iya, itu karena dia meminta saranku. Lalu kusarankan untuk menggoda mu" , Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau menjengkelkan sekali." , desis Sakura. Wajahnya memerah mengingat first kiss nya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Tapi kau senang kan ?Lihat saja, wajah mu memerah"

"Tidak mungkin ! Aku tidak senang, malah sangat kesal. Kemarin ia sangat keterlaluan." , ucap Sakura.

'Keterlaluan ? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu ? Aku cuma menyuruh nya untuk menggoda mu, kok. Jangan – jangan, semalam ia mengajak mu melakukan 'H' ya ?", ledek Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baka ! Tentu saja tidak separah itu. Aku tidak akan sudi melakukan itu" , Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"Lalu kalau bukan H apa ? Mungkin meraba – raba tubuh mu ?" , Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Kau ini mesum sekali, sih. Aku kasihan dengan Hinata, mungkin saja kau selalu berpikiran mesum seperti itu setiap kali kencan dengan nya"

"Tidak kok. Aku bahkan belum pernah first kiss"

"Intinya, kau ini menjengkelkan sekali. Kau membuatku rugi karena rencana bodoh mu, tahu" , ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Rugi apa sih ? Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu"

Sakura merutuki ucapan nya sendiri. Ia bimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan nya pada Naruto.

"S – sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium bibir ku" , gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Seketika tawa Naruto meledak, wajah nya bahkan memerah. Ia memegangi perut nya yang terasa sakit.

"Hahaha.. rugi apa nya ? Itu biasa – biasa saja, tahu. Kukira tanpa sengaja kalian melakukan H"

"Itu first kiss ku, baka" , Sakura kembali menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Hehe.. kau tidak rugi, tahu. Banyak gadis dengan suka rela memberikan bibir atau bahkan keperawanan nya untuk teme. Namun teme selalu menolak nya"

"Yah aku tidak termasuk dalam daftar gadis murahan yang memuja nya seperti itu"

"Rencana ku melampaui harapan ku. Aku berhasil" , Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudahlah, itu sangat menjijikan" , ucap Sakura dengan lesu.

* * *

Setelah bel berbunyi, Sakura segera menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu taxi. Hari ini, okaa – san dan otou – san nya tidak bisa menjemput nya. Ia terpaksa pulang sekolah sendiri.

Sakura segera menunjuk taxi ketika sebuah taxi kosong lewat di dekat nya. Taxi itu segera berhenti. Sakura membuka pintu taxi dan menyebutkan alamat tujuan nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik jam di hp nya. Saat ini pukul 12, masih ada waktu untuk mandi dan makan.

Hp Sakura bergetar, sebuah sms masuk ke hp nya. Ia segera membaca nya.

* * *

**From : Itachi**

**Sakura - chan, hari ini kami akan menjemput mu di sekolah.**

* * *

Sakura merasa sedikit aneh, Itachi tiba – tiba saja mengirimi nya sms seperti ini. Sejujurnya, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berniat bertemu Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak siap.

Dengan terpaksa, ia mengetik sms balasan untuk Itachi.

* * *

**To : Itachi**

**Hari ini sekolah ku pulang cepat. Tidak usah menjemput ku, aku bisa berangkat ke kantor agency sendiri.**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali membalas sms Sakura.

* * *

**From : Itachi**

**Tidak apa – apa, Sasuke – chan meminta untuk menjemputmu. Kami akan menjemput jam 2, ya.**

* * *

Sakura tidak membalas pesan Itachi. Ia memasukkan hp nya ke dalam tas nya.

Taxi berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Ia segera mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar, kemudian menutup pintu taxi dan menekan bel rumah.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar nya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan tas nya di kursi meja belajar dan mengambil sleeveless dress hitam yang terbuat dari bahan chiffon. Kemudian ia segera mandi dan mengganti seragam nya dengan dress itu.

Sakura kemudian menyisir rambut nya dengan rapi, mengkriting nya dengan catokan dan memakai bando. Ia juga memakai foundation, bedak, dan lipgloss pink.

Sakura melihat pantulan diri nya di kaca dan tersenyum.

"Ya, sempurna !" , gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memakai dress, makeup, ataupun menata rambutku. Namun, aku harus terlihat segar dan cantik. Kantung mata ku semakin menghitam. Aku sulit tidur belakangan ini. Aku harus menutupi semuanya. Aku harus menunjukkan pada Itachi sekaligus meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa aku dapat bangkit dari segala masalah ku.

Aku mengambil tas ku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari berisi bahan makanan. Aku mengambil satu cup ramen instant dan memasukkan bahan – bahan. Kemudian aku memasukkan sedikit jamur dan tofu sebagai lauk, lalu menambahkan air panas.

Setelah menunggu 3 menit, ramen instant ku matang. Aku segera mengambil sumpit dan memakan nya. Aku sangat lapar, ramen instant jadi terasa sangat lezat.

Selesai makan, aku meletakkan sumpit ku ke tempat cuci piring dan membuang cup ramen. Aku duduk di sofa sambil memakan snack dan melirik jam. Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum Itachi dan Sasuke menjemputku. Aku melirik galeri foto di hp ku.

Aku melihat fotoku bersama Sasuke. Ternyata benar, hasil nya bagus juga. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan, namun juga sangat imut di foto ini.

Eh ? Kenapa aku mulai kagum pada nya sih ? Apa mungkin ucapan Temari dan Hinata mulai memengaruhi ku ?

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku berkali – kali, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu. Pelayan di rumah ku menatapku dengan aneh.

"Sakura – san, kau kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." , ucapku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat hari yang kuhabiskan kemarin bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lebih baik bersama Sasuke. Aku jengkel pada nya, namun aku dapat melupakan sejenak segala masalah ku.

Aku melirik keluar, menunggu mobil Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku melihat seorang pria berpakaian aneh di dekat pagar rumah ku. Ia seperti mengamati rumah ku. Terdapat kamera yang tergantung di leher orang itu.

Aku merasa sangat takut. Namun aku berusaha memberanikan diri, aku mengenakan high heels ku dan diam – diam berjalan mendekati orang itu.

Aku menepuk bahu orang itu, orang itu menoleh dan menatapku dengan kaget.

"Siapa kau ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sambil mengamati rumah ku ?" , ucapku sambil berusaha memasang wajah tenang dan menatap orang itu tajam.

Aku melirik kamera orang itu. "Kau berusaha mengamatiku, kan ? Apa kau pernah mempelajari etika ?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa. Aku mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur. Aku berniat menjadikan rumah mu sebagai inspirasi untuk tugas ku. Makanya aku mengamati nya dan berusaha mem foto nya." , jawab orang itu.

Aneh sekali, kenapa harus mengamati rumah ku ? Model rumah ku biasa – biasa saja, tidak mewah atau modern. Rumah ku juga bukan rumah yang baru dibangun. Aku mungkin dapat percaya bila ia mengatakan sedang mengamati rumah tetangga ku yang baru saja selesai dibangun dengan model gabungan rumah tradisional jepang dan minimalis modern.

"Apa kau seorang wartawan yang berusaha mencari berita dengan mengamati ku ?" , tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Ba – bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu ?" , wartawan itu tergagap.

"Kebohonganmu mudah ditebak"

"Sumimasen deshita, Sakura – san" , ucap wartawan itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Jangan ganggu aku dengan mengamati ku seperti ini." , jawabku.

"Sakura – san, maukah kau menjadi narasumber ku ? Aku membutuhkan berita mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi"

"Tidak", jawabku dengan dingin dan membalikkan badan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu mu dengan mengamati mu. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak ada lagi wartawan yang menganggu kehidupan pribadi mu"

"Benarkah ? Baiklah, aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu." , ucapku.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa gadis yang disukai Itachi ? Aku membutuhkan gossip mengenai Itachi, kau terlihat akrab dengan nya." , tanya wartawan itu.

Aku dilemma, haruskah aku membalas dendam dengan menyebutkan nama Ino dan membiarkan Itachi dan Ino terkena gossip ?

Tidak, lebih baik kujawab saja tidak tahu. Itachi akan langsung tahu bila aku yang menyebarkan nya. Ino sahabat ku, dan Itachi baik padaku, aku akan mendukung mereka.

"Saat ini tidak ada gadis yang disukai nya" , jawabku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bagaimana dengan mu ? Kau akrab dengan nya, bahkan memiliki kalung Itachi. Apakah kau menyukai nya ?"

Ah.. kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu ? Aku teringat kembali dengan kejadian malam itu, hati ku kembali sakit. Aku tidak boleh menanggis, aku harus berusaha menjauhkan diriku dari gossip.

"Tidak, dia sudah menganggapku seperti imouto nya sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin suka pada nya"

Wartawan itu terlihat lesu. Ia tidak bisa menemukan hal apapun yang dapat dijadikan berita.

"Apakah Itachi dan Sasuke pernah memiliki pacar ? Bisakah kau sebutkan padaku jumlah gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasih mereka ? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak pernah bercerita padaku" , jawabku sambil mengelengkan kepala.

"Sakura – san, sewaktu kau pergi ke rumah Itachi dan Sasuke, apakah kau bertemu dengan orang tua mereka ? Dan siapa gadis yang bersama dengan Itachi di episode itu ? Apakah gadis itu kekasih Itachi ?"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. Gadis itu teman ku, aku tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka."

Aku mulai kewalahan menghadapi pertanyaan wartawan itu. Terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan seseorang berjalan menghampiri ku.

"Sakura – chan, apa yang kau lakukan bersama wartawan ini ?" , terdengar suara Itachi, namun kali ini terkesan sangat dingin.

"Aku berusaha mencari informasi dari gadis ini" , jawab wartawan itu.

"Apa itu benar ?" , tanya Itachi sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Bohong" , ucapku.

"Sakura – san, barusan kau bilang bila gadis yang bersama dengan Itachi ketika berkunjung ke rumah Itachi adalah teman mu kan ?" , wartawan itu menyeringai.

Mata ku berkaca – kaca, Itachi menatapku dengan tajam. Ekspresi nya menegang, ia terlihat berusaha menahan marah. Aku memang ingin melupakan nya, namun bukan berarti kita harus berjauhan kan ? Aku tidak sanggup bila ia menjauhiku, aku akan berusaha puas walau hanya dianggap imouto.

"Sakura ayo ke mobil" , ucap Itachi dengan dingin, namun menghancurkan perasaanku. Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang, Itachi terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan wartawan itu, kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menjalankan mobil nya, aku hanya dapat tertunduk sambil menanggis.

"Sakura, aku kecewa pada mu" , ucap Itachi.

Aku tidak dapat menjawab perkataan nya, dada ku semakin sakit. Aku menyesal dengan ceroboh mendekati wartawan itu dan bersedia menjadi narasumber nya. Aku sangat bodoh.

"Apa yang terjadi, Itachi – nii ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil mengemudi.

"Sakura memberi informasi mengenai kita kepada wartawan itu"

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak menyangka Sakura seperti itu." , ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Aku menanggis dalam diam, aku hanya dapat mendengar ucapan mereka. Aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk membela diriku.

"Sakura, kurasa ini hari terakhir kita bertemu." , ucap Sasuke tanpa menatapku.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah ini masih hari ke 10 ?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan acara ini lagi. Aku akan menyampaikan ini pada Kitagawa – san" , ucap Sasuke.

"Mengenai nomor hp ku, hapus saja itu. Aku akan segera mengganti nya" , ucap Itachi.

"Aku juga akan menghapus nomor mu" , timpal Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, aku menjawab sesuatu yang terus kupikirkan di otak ku. "Itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ? Sudah jelas kau berbicara dengan seorang wartawan. Wartawan itu bahkan tahu bila Ino adalah teman mu." , Itachi menatap ku dengan tatapan sedingin es yang menghancurkan hatiku.

"Wartawan itu menguntit ku. Aku mendekati nya dan wartawan itu meminta ku menjadi narasumber nya."

"Kau menjadi narasumber nya, kan ? Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu" , ucap Sasuke dengan keras.

"A – aku memang menjadi narasumber nya. Tetapi aku tidak memberitahu apapun selain bila Ino adalah teman ku" , jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa kami dapat memercayai mu ?" , tanya Itachi, masih dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau tahu, dikhianati sangat menyakitkan. Aku benci seorang pengkhianat, tidak peduli siapapun itu." , ucapan Itachi seolah menyudutkanku.

"Ini juga salah ku. Seharusnya, aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu. Aku menyesal telah memercayaimu" , sambung Itachi.

"Aku juga menyesal, telah bertemu dengan mu. Kumohon lupakan aku dan Itachi - nii, lupakan juga segala hal mengenai kami. Kami juga akan melupakanmu." , ucap Sasuke.

Air mata kini mengalir dengan sangat deras di pipi ku. Bibir ku bergetar, aku berusaha menahan air mata ku. Mungkin benar, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak bertemu mereka. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai mereka, aku cukup menjadi fans yang menggagumi dari jauh.

* * *

Mobil berhenti di depan kantor agency. Itachi turun dari mobil. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan berusaha menghapus air mata ku.

"Cepat turun" , ucap Sasuke.

Aku segera membuka pintu dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan melihat ku. Aku tidak peduli dengan resepsionis yang menyapa kami.

"Itachi – nii, apa kau benar – benar marah padaku ?" , tanyaku.

"Jangan panggil aku Itachi – nii lagi. Aku muak mendengar nya."

"Gomenasai" , ucapku dengan pelan.

Aku memasuki lift yang sama dengan Itachi. Kami hanya berdua di dalam lift itu, namun Itachi hanya mengacuhkanku dan mengetik sesuatu di ponsel nya.

Lift berhenti di lantai 3, aku mengikuti Itachi berjalan menuju ruangan latihan dance yang sama dengan ruangan latihan Itachi dan Sasuke sebelum konser comeback.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam, sudah terdapat Kitagawa – san yang menunggu.

"Bagaimana, bisa kita mulai acara ini ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san.

"Tidak, aku dan Sasuke sudah sepakat menghentikan acara ini.", ucap Itachi.

"Menghentikan ? Apa kau serius ? Bukankah kau dan Sasuke yang mati – mati an mempertahankan agar acara ini tidak dihentikan dan Sakura – san tidak diganti ?"

"Ya, aku serius." , ucap Itachi. Itachi menjelaskan semua nya, termasuk ketika ia melihatku bersama wartawan itu.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura – san ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san padaku.

Aku menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kitagawa – san terlihat percaya, namun Itachi tidak terlalu percaya. Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ruangan dan ikut mendengar nya pun terlihat kurang percaya.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara, kita percaya saja pada Sakura – san. Setidaknya saat ini belum ada gossip baru yang beredar." , ucap Kitagawa – san.

Itachi dan Sasuke terlihat berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Namun mereka masih terlihat kesal padaku.

"Aku sulit untuk memercayai nya" , ucap Sasuke. Ucapan nya menyakitkanku, aku hanya berusaha menghela nafas memendam kekecewaan.

"Kalian sudah menimbukan banyak skandal belakangan ini. Tinggal 4 hari lagi, bersabarlah hingga acara ini selesai !" , Kitagawa – san berkata dengan tegas.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghela nafas kecewa. Perasaanku semakin sakit.

**-Sakura's POV end-**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Aku sulit memercayai apa yang baru kulihat. Sakura berbicara serius dengan wartawan itu. Aku mendengar dari Itachi – nii bila Sakura berkata pada wartawan itu bila Ino adalah teman nya.

Mungkin saja ia menyebarkan seluruh informasi yang diketahui nya, atau berniat melakukan nya namun tidak jadi karena Itachi – nii sudah berada di belakang nya.

Aku melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sudut sendirian, entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan. Aku harap dugaanku salah. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku menghampiri Sakura, ia semakin menunduk ketika aku mendekati nya.

"Sakura – san, yang tadi maafkan aku.."

"Ti – tidak apa – apa" , ucap Sakura.

Aku penasaran dan berusaha melihat wajah nya, namun ia masih menunduk. Dengan paksa aku mengangkat wajah nya dengan kedua tangan ku. Tampak air mata di pipi Sakura, mata nya berkaca – kaca.

"Itachi – nii !" , panggilku pada Itachi yang sedang duduk.

"Ada apa, Sasuke – chan ?"

"Sakura menanggis" , ucapku.

"Oh.." , ucap Itachi – nii sambil melirik hp nya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Aku mendekati Sakura, menarik tissue dari kotak tissue yang berada di dekat ku dan memberikan pada nya.

"Pakai ini, hapus air mata mu"

"Arigato.." , ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

Aku menghampiri Itachi – nii dan merangkul nya serta berkata, "Ayo keluar. Ada yang mau kubicarakan"

Sesampai nya di luar ruangan, aku segera mengajak Itachi – nii duduk di sebuah sofa di koridor.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sakura – san" , ucapku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga. Namun kita tidak bisa mudah mempercayai orang. Kau ingat Shion ?"

"Shion ?" , aku berusaha mengingat – ingat. "Oh ! Mantan sahabat mu, Itachi – nii ?"

"Iya, kau ingat kan ? Ia membocorkan informasi mengenai kita pada wartawan dan berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa. Akhirnya, kita terpaksa meminta tolong kepada Suzuki - shachou (*)"

"Jangan berusaha membuatku berpikir negative, Itachi – nii" , jawabku dengan skeptis.

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Namun ini mengingatkanku dengan Shion. Seseorang harus belajar dari pengalaman."

"Aku merasa bersalah melihat nya menanggis. Seharusnya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan nya sebelum menuduh nya seperti itu"

"Hmm.. aku juga. Mungkin aku terlalu gegabah. Kuharap Sakura tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan ku".

"Aku juga." , jawabku sambil berdiri dan berjalan memasuki ruangan

**-Sasuke's POV end-**

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat Kitagawa – san sedang duduk di samping Sakura. Mereka tampak nya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi segera bersembunyi di balik sofa yang diduduki Sakura dan Kitagawa – san sambil mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura – san. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukan nya. Aku percaya padamu" , terdengar ucapan Kitagawa – san yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Arigato, Kitagawa – san. Tetapi mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Apa aku salah ?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Yamanaka – san memang teman mu. Mungkin Itachi – san dan Sasuke – san masih trauma"

"Trauma ? Apa maksud nya ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Kau bisa memegang rahasia kan ? Aku harap kau menjaga rahasia ini."

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasia."

"Kau ingat Shion, aktris yang tahun kemarin meninggal ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san.

"Ya, kabar nya dia mati bunuh diri karena meminum racun, kan ?"

"Benar, dia salah satu aktris baru di agency kami. Dia sahabat Sasuke dan Itachi sejak sebelum debut."

"Wah, aku baru tahu." , jawab Sakura dengan antusias.

"Sasuke dan Itachi sangat akrab dengan nya. Suatu hari, Shion memaksa Itachi membantu 'menjodohkan' nya dengan Sasuke. Itachi menolak, Sasuke yang mengetahui Shion menyukai nya mulai menjaga jarak. Akhirnya, Shion frustasi dan membocorkan semua hal yang diketahui nya mengenai Itachi dan Sasuke pada wartawan"

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Kitagawa – san dengan antusias. Ia selalu antusias mendengar cerita mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka sedikit terlihat tidak nyaman karena harus mendengarkan seseorang membicarakan mereka.

"Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Itachi meminta tolong pada Suzuki – shachou, direktur agency ini. Wartawan itu diberi uang dalam jumlah besar agar ia tutup mulut. Shion juga dikeluarkan dari agency ini. Karena menyesal, ia bunuh diri dengan meminum racun."

"Astaga.. Parah sekali. Syukurlah tidak berhasil tersebar." , ucap Sakura.

'Duk..'

"Apa itu ?" , ucap Sakura dan Kitagawa – san bersamaan. Mereka segera melirik ke belakang sofa, tempat asal suara.

"Itachi – san ? Sasuke – san ?" , ucap Sakura dengan kaget.

"Kenapa kalian duduk di belakang sofa ?" , tanya Kitagawa – san dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami mencari barang kami yang hilang.." , ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengusap lutut nya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke – san ? Apa kau baik – baik saja ?" , Kitagawa – san menatap lutut Sasuke yang terbentur.

"Ya, baik – baik saja."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan kotak P3K" , Kitagawa – san segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini, Sakura hanya ber 3 bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia merasa canggung, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Sakura – san, kau mau kemana ?" , Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"A – aku mau ke toilet"

"Toilet ada di sebelah sana" , Sasuke menunjuk ke pintu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk ruangan.

"Oh iya.. Aku tidak tahu" , Sakura berjalan menuju toilet dan mengunci pintu nya. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindar dari perasaan tidak nyaman saat bertemu Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sakura menyalakan kran air dan membasahi wajah nya. Ia menatap wajah nya dengan sedih.

'Apa benar Sasuke menyukai ku ? Kurasa sejak awal Sasuke dan Itachi tidak menganggapku sebagai teman. Kalau ya, mereka pasti memercayaiku'

Sakura mematikan kran air dan mengelap wajah nya yang basah dengan tissue.

'Kurasa, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya memberiku harapan palsu. Aku bodoh karena mau memercayai harapan palsu yang mereka berikan'

Aku mengeluarkan hp dari tas ku. Ia segera log ini account jejaring social nya dan membuat status :

* * *

**HarunoSakura : **

**Terkadang, kita tak bisa memercayai harapan yang diberikan seseorang, terutama seorang pria. Aku memercayai harapan, dan ternyata apa yang kupercaya itu adalah palsu**

* * *

Sakura menekan tombol log out di account jejaring social nya. Ia menutup wajah nya sendiri dengan telapak tangan dan menanggis. Kemudian ia mengusap air mata nya dan berusaha tesenyum.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu. Sakura mengusap wajah nya dan melirik kaca, kemudian membuka pintu. Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja di toilet ? Kau lama sekali di toilet" , ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Mata mu bengkak."

"Aku hanya mencuci wajah ku, aku sedikit mengantuk" , Sakura berbohong.

"Mata mu bengkak. Aku ambilkan timun saja untuk mengompres mata mu. Atau mau dikompres dengan es ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Kaki mu sedang sakit."

"Kau tunggu disini saja, Sasuke – chan. Biar aku yang ambilkan. Kitagawa – san lama sekali" , ucap Itachi.

"Tolong ya, Itachi – nii" , ucap Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan di samping Sakura.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk di sofa. Ia sengaja duduk di samping Sakura yang terlihat sangat canggung.

"Status di account jejaring social mu itu untuk siapa ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan untuk siapa – siapa."

"Tadi kau menanggis, kan ?"

"Tidak" , Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Kitagawa – san memasuki ruangan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalian berdua sudah berbaikan ya ?" , Kitagawa – san tersenyum misterius.

"Tidak" , jawab Sasuke.

Kitagawa – san kembali tersenyum.. Ia melirik kaki Sasuke yang sedikit memar dan memberi nya obat.

Itachi memasuki ruangan dan memberikan timun yang sudah dipotong kepada Sakura.

"Pakai ini, kompres mata mu"

"Arigato.." , gumam Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan acara ini ? Acara ini sebentar lagi harus dimulai" , Kitagawa – san melirik jam tangan nya.

"Ya sudah. Mulai saja. Hari ini jadwal ku hanya syuting film saja, kan ?" , Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan mulai menghafal.

"Iya, tetapi syuting film nya baru akan selesai pukul 12 malam.", ucap Kitagawa – san. "Sakura – san, tenang saja. Nanti kami akan mengantarmu pulang jam 8. Selama syuting acara ini, kau bisa berpura – pura membelikan makanan untuk Sasuke. Kalau bisa, tunjukkan bahwa kau tetap akrab dengan Itachi. Ini demi rating acara"

"Ok" , jawab Sakura dengan mata tertutup timun.

"Itachi – nii sedang libur hari ini ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tidak mengambil job untuk hari ini. Oh ya, pakai saja ini" , Itachi melemparkan kantung plastic kecil berisi es batu, Sasuke menangkap nya dan mengompres kaki nya.

* * *

15 menit kemudian, Kitagawa – san mengajak Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan jalanan melalui jendela. Sasuke sibuk menghafal script dan Itachi sesekali mengobrol dengan Kitagawa – san dan kru acara.

Kru acara mulai merekam ketika Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi keluar dari mobil dan memasuki sebuah taman umum.

"Hey, Sasuke – san sudah datang !" , teriak seorang pria setengah baya yang duduk di kursi sutradara.

Para kru segera mendekati Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke mengganti pakaian serta menata rambut dan wajah nya.

Di film ini, Sasuke akan berperan sebagai pria yang mengalami amnesia dan mengalami masa lalu yang kelam. Gadis yang menjadi pemeran utama adalah seorang aktris yang cukup terkenal.

"Take !" , teriak sutradara.

Sasuke segera memulai syuting. Ia berjalan di taman sendirian, tiba – tiba saja 2 orang pria mendekati nya. Kemudian memukul kepala nya hingga pingsan dan membawa nya ke sebuah tempat tersembunyi di sekitar taman, men – sodomi nya dan meninggalkan nya.

Sakura melihat proses syuting dari kejauhan bersama kru acara. Itachi tiba – tiba saja menghampiri nya.

"Sakura – chan, sedang apa ?" , tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi yang dibuat se nyaman mungkin.

Sakura sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Itachi yang berubah 180 derajat. Kitagawa – san memberi tanda pada Sakura untuk berpura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sedang melihat proses syuting. Film nya sangat menarik"

"Ya, Ini film pertama genre action romance Sasuke – chan . Aku tidak sabar ingin menonton film ini."

"Aku juga."

Kru acara meng - pause rekaman nya. Kitagawa – san dan beberapa kru acara menghampiri Sakura dan Itachi.

"Itachi, tadi kau terlihat kaku sekali. Sakura juga." , ucap seorang kru acara.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang memiliki masalah. Tolong bersikaplah professional untuk acara ini. " , ucap kru lain nya.

"Jadi, harus diulang ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja"

Sakura dan Itachi kembali mengulang adegan yang sama. Untunglah, kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Para kru menyuruh Sakura berpura – pura lapar dan menyarankan makan di restaurant yang menjadi sponsor acara.

Syuting acara pun kembali dilanjutkan, Sakura dan Itachi melakukan persis sesuai arahan kru acara. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju restaurant, Sakura dan Itachi melakukan sedikit percakapan ringan sambil sesekal tertawa. Mereka berusaha agar terlihat santai dan tidak dibuat – buat.

**-Sakura's POV-**

Aku memasuki restaurant bersama Itachi. Kami duduk di sebuah meja kosong yang terdapat dua kursi.

Itachi mendorong kursi dan membiarkanku duduk, lalu ia sendiri duduk di seberang kursi ku.

Aku merasa semakin sedih, semua kebaikan ini terasa palsu.

"Apa menu favorit di restaurant ini ?" , tanya Itachi sambil sengaja mengangkat menu sedikit tinggi agar nama restoran terlihat di kamera.

"Kebanyakan pelanggan kami memesan yakiniku dan shabu – shabu."

"Baiklah, aku pesan shabu – shabu dan yakiniku untuk berdua." , ucap Itachi.

"Anda ingin memesan minuman apa ?", tanya pelayan.

"Aku ingin matcha latte. Sakura – chan ingin minum apa ?" , tanya Itachi padaku.

"Aku juga sama"

Pelayan tersebut kembali mengulang pesanan kami dan kemudian meninggalkan meja kami. Sebagai bagian dari promosi, kami serta seluruh kru dipersilahkan makan gratis.

Sepanjang di restoran ini, kami harus mempromosikan restaurant ini dengan memuji seluruh masakan di restoran ini.

"Sakura – chan, ku dengar sushi di restaurant ini enak. Kau mau memesan sushi ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku mau salmon roll sushi. Itachi – nii ingin pesan sushi juga ?" , jawabku.

"Tidak, deh. Kita pesan seporsi sushi saja. Lalu kita makan bersama" , Itachi tersenyum.

Kami memesan sushi dan makan bersama. Kami bahkan menyantap sushi langsung dari piring yang sama. Namun, aku merasa tahu, ini semua hanyalah pura – pura. Makanan yang sebenarnya lezat jadi terasa biasa saja.

* * *

Selesai makan, kami pergi menuju sebuah rumah yang dipakai sebagai tempat lokasi syuting Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri kami ketika kami turun dari mobil.

"Hey, Itachi – nii, Sakura – san, kalian berdua kemana saja ?"

"Kami makan di restaurant" , jawabku.

"Kalian enak sekali, sih. Aku tidak di ajak" , Sasuke menatap nasi box di tangan nya.

"Kau kan sedang syuting, Sasuke – chan" , Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kalian membawakan makanan untuk ku ?"

"Tidak, aku menyuruh Sakura – chan jangan membeli makanan untuk mu" , Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Sasuke – san bagaimana syuting mu ?", tanya ku sambil berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Kami beberapa kali re- take. Aktris itu sering melupakan dialog nya. Kurasa kami akan selesai lebih lama hari ini." , ucap Sasuke dengan lesu.

"Kasihan sekali kau" , Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh ya, Sakura – chan. Kau tidak perlu menunggu ku disini. Kalian pulang saja terlebih dulu. "

Aku melirik jam. Saat ini pukul 7, seharusnya kami selesai pukul 8. Aku sedikit lega karena dapat segera berpisah dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – san, selamat berjuang untuk syuting mu, ya !" , ucapku sambil tersenyum.

'Arigato, Sakura – san. Kau juga, berhati – hatilah dengan Itachi – nii."

"Hey ! Apa maksudmu ?!" , tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Sakura – chan, jangan dengarkan Sasuke, ya." , ucap Itachi.

"Oh ya, waktu break ku sudah selesai. Aku syuting dulu ya, Jaa ne" , ucap Sasuke sambil membuang box ke dalam sampah.

"Jaa ne !" , aku dan Itachi melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura – chan" , Itachi merangkulku.

"Ayo !" , ucapku.

* * *

Selama perjalanan, aku duduk bersebelahan bersama Itachi. Aku merasa semakin canggung, sebelum nya aku merasa sangat nyaman, namun kini rasanya semakin jauh.

"Kitagawa – san, besok apa jadwal kami ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Tadi Sasuke mengirimiku sms. Gadis yang menjadi lawan main nya tiba – tiba saja sakit. Syuting terpaksa dihentikan lebih awal. Besok Sasuke libur. Kau juga tidak mengambil job selama 3 hari kan ? Jadi, besok kalian akan ke water park"

"Kau tahu sekali apa yang kuinginkan. Sudah lama aku ingin ke water park, namun aku sangat sibuk" , Itachi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku manager yang sangat memerhatikan keinginan artis" , Kitagawa – san tersenyum.

"Kau manager terbaik ku, Kitagawa – san" , ucap Itachi dengan nada berlebihan.

"Sakura – chan, jangan lupa membawa pakaian renang ya !" , Itachi mengingatkanku.

"Ok, Itachi – nii juga" , jawabku. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu antusias.

"Kau tidak menyuruh Sakura – san memakai bikini ?" , ledek Kitagawa – san.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu." , jawab Itachi.

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah ku, aku turun dari mobil.

"Jaa ne, Sakura – chan !" , Itachi melambaikan tangan.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sampai ke dalam rumah, aku segera me – log in account jejaring social ku.

* * *

**HarunoSakura : **

**Terkadang, kita tak bisa memercayai harapan yang diberikan seseorang, terutama seorang pria. Aku memercayai harapan, dan ternyata apa yang kupercaya itu adalah palsu**

* * *

**10 people like this**

* * *

**NaruUzumaki: Status mu itu untuk siapa ? untuk teme ya ? Kau mulai terkena karma nih,hehe**

**Ino_Yamanaka: Status mu bagus sekali. Status mu untuk siapa sih, forehead ?**

**Uchiha_Sasuke : Apa itu untuk ku ? Atau untuk Itachi - nii ?**

**NaruUzumaki : Wah, teme. Ternyata kau berteman dengan Sakura - chan di site ini juga ? Aku jarang melihat mu mengomentari status orang**

**Uchiha_Sasuke : Hn**

**NaruUzumaki : Jangan - jangan, kau sering memerhatikan update terbaru dari Sakura ya ? Wah, romantis nya.**

**Uchiha_Sasuke : Diam, dobe.**

**NaruUzumaki : Malu, ya ? Tebakanku benar kan, teme ?  
**

* * *

Yah, tebakan Naruto benar, namun tidak hanya untuk Sasuke. Aku juga bermaksud memberikan status itu untuk Itachi. Aku membaca comment Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku lupa bila sebelumnya kami pernah berteman di account jejaring social. Aku segera mengklik tombol 'delete' untuk statusku. Aku tidak berharap Sasuke atau Itachi membacanya.

Aku membaca sms dari Ino, ia menanyakan maksud dari status itu. Namun aku tidak memedulikan nya. Aku merasa bodoh telah menganggap Sasuke dan Itachi sebagai orang terdekatku. Aku semakin berharap dapat mengulang waktu dan tak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Aku harus bersabar, besok adalah hari ke 11.

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**Suzuki Shachou : Direktur Suzuki**

* * *

**Yosh~ Akhirnya author selesai ulum & bisa update.**

**Chapter kali ini aneh, ya ? Author lagi ga ada ide nih. Yah author lagi berniat memperbanyak konflik. (Kan ada beberapa reader yg benci Sakura & mau Sakura kena karma. Nah, author udah bikin Sakura diperlakukan jahat disini)**

**Di chapter selanjutnya Itachi & Sasuke udah baik lagi kok sama Sakura. Oh ya, alasan Kitagawa - san & Sasuke ga mau ngakuin ayah nya kemungkinan di chapter selanjut nya.**

**Sorry ya, chapter ini bener - bener jelek & ga menarik. _**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**UzumakiBerzira : Alsan Kitagawa - san jadi beda author jelasin di chapter selanjut nya, ya. Sorry.  
**

**Guest : Hmm fanfict ini berdasarkan imajinasi author. Di keterangan author udah nulisin bakal OOC. Oh ya, Sakura ga bener" suka sama Sasuke. Sejak awal, Sakura suka sama itachi. Di bagian flash back kayaknya udah agak jelas, kan ?**

**Hanazono Yuri : Iyah, mulai chapter selanjut nya, kok. Mereka bakal makin deket.  
**

**Akasuna Sakurai : Sasuke jg sosok yg diam" author inginkan.. wkwk. Seandai nya ada orang kyk gitu di dunia nyata #gaje**


End file.
